Precious Times Together
by chakragoddess
Summary: Toshiro x Karin and their relationship as it progresses from friendship to love over the years. At posting of Chapter 17, rating changed to M. Hitsukarin pairing, mostly after Aizen.
1. Chapter 1

Have you read my one-shot called "Saying Good-Bye…Again"? I wrote this HitsuKarin piece for an end-of-summer contest on deviantArt a few months back. I had quite a few reviewers ask me to expand on the story a bit (i.e. a "sequel"). I just finished "A Little Thing Called Fate" (ByaRuki) and decided to do just that. So welcome to "Precious Times Together".

For now, this is rated T. As they get older, I may delve into M territory, but will change the rating as needed.

I appreciate all reviews. It's nice to know someone is reading. Oh, and I don't usually post too many author's notes. So just because I don't say much, it doesn't mean I don't get and read all your feedback.

As you know from reading my one-shot, I decided not to kill Karin and have her live her life in the seireitei. I also decided not have Toshiro decide live on earth (a la Isshin Kurosaki). For this story, they remain a world apart only spending what little time they can spare together as human and Shinigami. This story is based on the times that they do spend together….

OlOlOlOlOlO

**Prologue**

"Taicho!" interrupted Rangiku Matsumoto.

"What?" Toshiro Hitsugaya, taicho of squad 10 yelled back at his fukutaicho.

Rangiku sighed and her shoulders slumped. She was, quite frankly, a little sick of this. He just wouldn't stop talking about _her_. Rangiku was happy that finally, her taicho seemed to be interested in something other than being a taicho, but this was getting a bit old.

"I'm doing it again, aren't I?" he asked his close friend.

"Yes," she replied. "Once and for all, will you just go visit her? We're all sick of you talking about her all the time."

"But – my work, and training, and the soutaicho, and -," he started.

"That's what vacations are for, taicho," she explained. "And one of the benefits of being a taicho is the freedom to go there whenever you want. Face it, you are a workaholic and it is time to make a decision. What is going to make you happier – continuing to work in your office day in and day out….or going to visit her in the world of the living?"

Toshiro sighed. "You're right," he admitted. "I have got to learn to do things that I want to do and not just what will make the soutaicho happy."

"Oooo, and I'm sure if this situation amounts to anything, he won't be happy," Rangiku giggled.

"Shut up, Rangiku," said Toshiro. He did not like to be taunted, though he was used to the snide remarks out of his fukutaicho. "We're just friends."

Rangiku smirked. _Yeah, for now_, she thought to herself.

He walked to his desk and looked at the neat piles that were situated perfectly on both sides.

"I guess now is as good a time as any. I'm pretty much caught up," he said.

"Today's Thursday, so it is perfect," she highlighted. "Take tomorrow off and enjoy a long weekend," said Rangiku. "I can handle things here until Monday."

"Hai," said Toshiro. "Thanks."

Toshiro Hitsugaya, the taicho of squad 10, was an anal retentive control freak with a temper. He liked to be praised for a job well done and he always did his best to perform no matter what the task given him. Even when the work had seemingly run out, he always remained prepared for the next request that came his way. This was his life and now, this new interest of his was pulling him in two different directions. He had met someone in the world of the living that had peaked his interest, though she was still very young.

He first met her when he was on a mission to Karakura Town. He didn't know who she was at first, but she turned out to be the young sister of the substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki. Her name was Karin. He was intrigued and even watched her from afar for a bit. Karin loved to play soccer and Toshiro even helped her rag-tag team of friends win a challenge with some older kids. He hadn't expected that hollow to appear that day. The hollow wasn't a huge challenge for the taicho, but a few things happened as a result. He found out that Karin could see him without a gigai and that she potentially possessed some of the same reitsu-based abilities that her brother had. She actually stood up to the hollow, though it was ultimately him that defeated it. There was a certain spark to her.

Toshiro ran into Karin once again on another recent visit to the world of the living. He hadn't meant to see her, but ultimately ended up staying with her family. The reason for his visit was to see his old friend, Granny Haru. Granny was one of the nicest people he knew – he had met her on his first mission ever to the world of the living. She could see him and ultimately was kind to him and fed him amanatto, one of his favorite things to eat. For some reason, Karin tagged along and even took a liking to Granny Haru as well. The fact that Karin wanted to continue visiting Granny Haru even without him warmed his normally icy heart.

Toshiro could clearly see that a bond was forming between the two of them and although he enjoyed thinking about Karin, he was not yet comfortable with the bond. It threatened the Shinigami he was – the one who was "all business, all serious, all the time". At first, he was going to try to ignore it. But then Rangiku starting urging him on...


	2. Chapter 2

The white-haired taicho appeared outside of Urahara's shop. Jinta was playing ball with some of his friends while Ururu sat there and watched. Jinta immediately stopped what he was doing when he saw Toshiro – he knew exactly who he was. Ururu ran inside to get Kisuke without even being asked.

Kisuke appeared on the porch of the shop in no time and met the taicho of the 10th squad.

"Hitsugaya-taicho. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence here at my fine establishment?" Kisuke asked, ending his question with a more-than-flamboyant bow to the taicho.

"Urahara, I need to get that gigai of mine that you keep in storage," said Toshiro.

"Hai," answered Kisuke. "Right this way." He swung his arm out indicating that the taicho should come into the shop with him.

"Please, sit," said Kisuke. "Tessai, some tea please?"

"No, that's not necessary," said Toshiro. "I won't take up too much more of your time."

Kisuke left the room and Toshiro could hear loud bangs and clatters, as if Kisuke was digging through a junk pile of some sort in the next room.

Kisuke shouted back to Toshiro, "So are you here for something in particular? A mission perhaps? Ever since Aizen was defeated, you all have been few and far between visiting the world of the living."

"What do you expect?" asked Toshiro. "We're in a time of peace….finally. You don't need us here right now. But you still have Zennosuke, so it's not like you guys are completely on your own."

Kisuke stuck his head back into the room where Toshiro sat. "Seriously?"

"To answer your question, I am not here on Gotei 13 business. I'm on….vacation," clarified Toshiro.

Toshiro heard a large bang in the other room. In reality, Kisuke had fallen flat on his face hearing that Toshiro Hitsugaya, the taicho of squad 10, was on vacation by his own admission.

Kisuke reappeared in the doorway carrying Toshiro's gigai. "I didn't think I'd see the day when you would go on a vacation. So….anything particular planned?"

"I have a few friends I'm going to visit, nothing special," Toshiro replied.

"Ah, I see," said Kisuke, handing the gigai over to Toshiro so he could put it on. He slipped into it just as he had in the past – no problems whatsoever.

"While you're here, perhaps you might want to go shopping….those clothes are a little dated now," noted Kisuke. "And they are a bit worn as well."

Toshiro, not being a fashionista by any stretch of the imagination, simply said, "I'll be fine." He started walking out the door. "Thanks."

OlOlOlOlOlO

School was not in session - it was the annual break between grades. She was about to start junior high and Karin Kurosaki was a bit bored. Yuzu, her twin sister, kept herself busy with household chores and cooking for the family. Ichigo had lost his Shinigami powers a while ago and because she now had a family to cook for, Yuzu took great pride in making at least two large meals each day – breakfast and dinner.

Karin's main distraction was soccer and helping down in the Kurosaki clinic, a medical clinic attached to the family home where her father was the physician-in-charge. She had started helping out with administrative duties when she was very young and now she was allowed to handle the simplest of the medical duties such as taking histories, temperatures, and blood pressures.

Having spent the entire morning in the clinic, Karin decided that she wanted to get outside for the rest of the day. She changed into a T-shirt and a pair of soccer shorts, grabbed her bag of balls and cleats and ran outside. There was a park about a mile away from the house that had just opened a year ago. It had playground equipment, picnic tables, but most importantly to Karin, it had a small soccer field that could be used just about any weekday without interruption.

She sat on one of the sideline benches and changed her shoes. She stretched before warming up with some basic footwork back and forth over one of the sidelines. Soon she was sprinting from one end of the field to the other, a technique used in training for speed and ball control. Then she worked on sudden stops. Finally, she set up five balls at various angles and distances from the goal so she could work on kicking her final scoring shots.

Karin was completely engrossed in her self-imposed training. Her mind was focused and the world around her became simply a backdrop to the soccer field. She never noticed the boy who walked up to the field and sat on the bench to watch her.

When the practice was over for the day, Karin turned to go back to her ball net and shoes when she finally saw that she wasn't alone. She jumped up and put her hand over her heart.

"Toshiro, you nearly scared me to death!" she gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

He let out a chuckle. "Surely you noticed me before now. I've been sitting here a good 15 minutes watching you practice," he replied.

"No, I didn't," she said as she walked up to him and gave him a weak punch to the upper arm. "How have you been? It's been so quiet around here."

"That's good, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, not going into any details, but leaving a little clue that there was more to her answer.

"You looked good out there," noted Toshiro.

"Thanks. Next year I'm trying out for the school team," she replied.

"As if there was a doubt you could make a junior high team," he said.

She smiled at the compliment. "I still enjoy coming out and just kicking the ball around, even if it is by myself," she said. "I know I'm not going to get much better without anyone to practice with."

"Wanna go?" he asked.

Karin was tired having been out for over an hour already and putting her full effort into what she was doing. She really wanted to, but knew she was probably not going to be at her best.

"C'mon," urged Toshiro. "One-on-one. Whoever wins pays for dinner."

"Make it lunch tomorrow and you're on," replied Karin.

"Why? Got plans already?" he asked.

"Yuzu's already expecting me home for dinner," explained Karin. "I don't want to disappoint her."

Karin thought for a second. "Do you want to come?" she asked. "Actually, do you even have a place to stay? We've got that extra room…"

"Sure…to both," said Toshiro knowing full-well he would be invited to stay at the Kurosaki's by Karin. Of all the places he could stay, he preferred the Kurosaki household. Not only was the food good and he had his own private room with a bed, but Karin was there as well.

"Let's go. Lunch tomorrow it is," he said.

The two grabbed one of Karin's balls and ran back onto the field for some one-on-one play. As skilled as she was, she was no match for Toshiro. The fatigue made her a bit slower than usual as well and although she was able to score two goals against the taicho, he was able to get give past her.

"Ok, I'm done," said Karin after his fifth goal. "Let's go home."

She changed her shoes and Toshiro grabbed the balls and they headed back to the house.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Yuzu and Isshin welcomed Toshiro with open arms. Ichigo simply nodded and said, "Toshiro," nodding at the taicho acknowledging his presence.

"Thank you letting me stay here again," said Toshiro at the dinner table.

"You know you are always welcome here," noted Isshin.

Now that the entire household was in on all the secrets that were once held, it made life much easier. Even Yuzu and Karin now knew their father was a former taicho himself. And they knew all about Shinigami, hollows, and pluses. There was no longer a need to make up a story about why a particular Shinigami in a gigai needed to stay with the Kurosaki kids anymore.

"So Toshiro, why are you here?" asked Isshin.

"Uh, actually, I'm here on personal business," he replied.

Ichigo exhaled. Karin could tell he was ready to be disappointed once again. Since he lost his Shinigami powers, he could no longer see spirits or hollows – but he could still tell by the activity around him that they were there. Karin was glad there was no mission this time – there was no reason for Ichigo to feel bad.

"Are you here to see Granny Haru again?" asked Karin.

"Um, yeah," he replied. He did plan on seeing her while he was here, though he kept it to himself that it wasn't his primary reason for coming to the world of the living. "Perhaps we can go together after lunch tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan. Where are you taking me?" Karin asked.

"There's a new café in downtown Karakura. I hear the sushi is fantastic. How 'bout it?" she said.

Ichigo now had a new reason to worry – at least that is what he thought.

"Sounds good," Toshiro replied.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The three Kurosaki kids and Toshiro Hitsugaya sat in the living room glued to the latest smash'em up movie on the TV screen. By the time it was three quarters done, Yuzu had fallen asleep on Ichigo's shoulder. Karin excused herself to go to the bathroom.

When she was out of earshot, Ichigo leaned over and loudly whispered to Toshiro, "What is your deal?"

"What?" Toshiro replied quietly.

"Why are you hanging around my sister?" Ichigo asked.

"Kurosaki, we're just friends. I'm here and I bumped into her, that's all," Toshiro partially lied.

"Just keep in mind that as mature as she seems, she is just barely thirteen," Ichigo reminded the taicho.

"I know," Toshiro said. "Don't worry about it."

Karin reappeared and prevented any more conversation between the two men in the room. However both Ichigo and Toshiro were both convinced they got their intended points across.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The next day, Toshiro slept better than he had in a long time. He was convinced it was just because of the "vacation" he was on. Even if something did come up that involved squad 10, he was so far away that it wasn't worth calling him on his soul phone for anything insignificant. He was just hoping that Rangiku wasn't going to call to "check in" on him.

He finally emerged from his room and went to the kitchen for a bite to eat. Karin was in the living room watching TV.

"Sorry, Toshiro. We ate Yuzu's breakfast earlier this morning. I thought about waking you up, but decided to let you sleep instead. There are some leftovers in the fridge though," said Karin.

"Thanks," said Toshiro, who proceeded to raid the refrigerator as if he lived there. "Where is everyone?"

"Dad's in the clinic, nii-chan is working and Yuzu decided to go to the park with some friends," said Karin. Karin finally turned her gaze from the TV to look at the person she had been talking to. She immediately gave him a look.

"What's that look for?" he asked.

"You wore those clothes yesterday," noted Karin.

"So?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know about how it works in the seireitei and your uniforms there, but down here, it is kind of seen as a no-no here in the world of the living," explained Karin. "Don't you have anything else to wear?"

"They don't exactly give you multiple changes of clothes to go with your gigai," noted Toshiro.

_Good point_, Karin thought to herself. "Well, after lunch and a visit to Granny Haru, how about I take you shopping?"

Toshiro frowned. _She's __the second person in two days who has said I need new clothes._

"C'mon now. Everyone has to do it sometime," said Karin. "I'll make sure you go to the right places and can get it done as fast as possible. Face it, you are going to need more clothes here in the world of the living."

"Who says I'm coming back here again anytime soon?" asked Toshiro.

"You're not?" asked Karin.

"We're in peaceful times now. There is no need for a taicho to be here anymore," said Toshiro.

"So you aren't going to visit Granny Haru….or me anymore?" asked Karin.

Toshiro knew the question was an innocent one, but was thrown off-guard just the same. _Does she care if I come to visit her? _He did ask the question in his head before his common sense came back to him. _Patience, Toshiro. She's just someone you like to hang out with_.

"Ok, ok," he finally conceded. "We'll go clothes shopping."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Both Karin and Toshiro really enjoyed the day they spent together. They ate lunch at the restaurant Karin had suggested then they spent a few hours with Granny Haru. Karin was successful at keeping the shopping trip at only and hour-and-a-half by taking him to one of her favorite department stores that had just about everything in every size. Of course, Toshiro was about the equivalent of Karin in terms of size even though he was much older than she was, so he ended up in the boys department. But they did find some stylish jeans and shirts that would get him by for future visits.

They ended their day walking on what Karin referred to as "Toshiro's Hill", the first place she ever laid eyes on him. He said it was one of his favorite places in Karakura Town because it reminded of him of the happy times of his childhood in the Rukongai.

They returned home and ended up back in the living room in front of the TV once again.

"Now that I have all those clothes, what am I supposed to do with them?" asked Toshiro.

"Just take a drawer in the guest room," answered Karin matter-of-factly.

"Take a….drawer?" he asked. "You mean as in, leave them here?"

"Sure, why not?" she asked. "Pretty much the only people who stay in our guest room are Shinigami when they stay with us. And there have been so few lately anyway. I expect you will be one of our more frequent guests…that is, unless you plan to stay in other places each time you come to visit."

"Uh, ok," said Toshiro. "Thanks." _So now I've actually got an excuse to come right here when I'm in the world of the living._

A scary movie was on and it was getting late. Toshiro enjoyed the movie, but noted that Karin was slowly getting lower and lower in the sofa so she could avert her eyes at the slightest hint of anything about to pop out at her.

A loud beeping filled the room and Karin just about jumped out of her skin.

"Hello?" said Toshiro. It was his soul phone.

"For spirit's sake, Rangiku….," he said.

"Really? When?" he added.

"Ok, I'll be there," he said. Then he hung up the phone.

"What was that?" Karin asked.

"I have a meeting with the soutaicho tomorrow morning," explained Toshiro.

"Are you leaving?" asked Karin.

"I'll leave early tomorrow morning before you get up," said Toshiro.

The movie kept playing, but neither person said anything for quite a while. Toshiro thought he had one more day to stay here so he was disappointed. Karin had really enjoyed spending time with her friend so she was a little let down as well.

"So…when do you think you'll be back?" Karin finally asked.

Toshiro looked right at her. "I don't know. But it won't be too long. I promise."

"Good," she answered.

Again, no one said a word and the TV kept right on talking.

"Toshiro?" said Karin.

"Hm?" he replied.

"I really had fun today. Thanks," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Goal!" came a shout from the stands next to the soccer field. Virtually the entire team piled up on one particular player on the field – Karin Kurosaki.

"You did it Karin!" shouted one player. Another said, "That was amazing!"

Karin was on top of the world. Her school team had won their final soccer game of the season by beating one of the best teams in the city. They had proven themselves. Karin's contribution to the team had been widely noticed and she was expected to make an all-city team. Last year, Karakura Junior High School's team was mediocre at best, but Karin truly brought them into the top tier of the city this year.

The crowd on the stands started to disperse and the soccer team calmed down after their big win. They were about to hit the showers when Karin took notice of a familiar figure remaining on the stands. She ran over.

"Toshiro!" she shouted. "Long time, no see."

"Hi Karin, it has been awhile. Great game," he replied.

She blushed a little. "Thanks," she replied. "I'm glad you got to see me play."

"I pulled some strings to get here. I knew you'd never let me forget it if I went a whole season without coming to see you even once," explained Toshiro.

She hit him on the shoulder. "You're smarter than you look," she teased. "How long are you here for?"

"Just through tomorrow," he answered. Karin looked a bit disappointed.

"You're staying with us, right?" she sheepishly asked.

"I thought that's what you kind of implied the last time I was here….that I could stay at your house whenever I was in town," said Toshiro.

"Yes! Yes, of course," she stuttered. "I just wanted to be sure you didn't make any other plans before I told Yuzu and the family that you were here," she covered, not wanting Toshiro to read anything into her previous question.

"I'll wait here until you're ready to go home," said Toshiro, indicating she should hurry off and get showered.

"Right," she answered and ran off towards the school.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The two friends started walking off toward the Kurosaki home.

An all-too-familiar howl was heard and Toshiro's phone started beeping. Karin looked at his face and knew what was about to happen. But before it could, Karin said, "Don't bother."

Toshiro looked at her, surprised at what she had just said. "What?" he asked her.

"C'mon," she grabbed his hand and headed for the howl. "It's probably just a small fry."

The two friends ran to towards where they knew the hollow would be – it wasn't too far from where they currently stood. When they got there, they discovered that it was only about twice as tall as they were, but still looked fierce with its mask and huge claws.

Toshiro again made a move to eat a piece of soul candy when Karin stopped him again.

"I'll get this one," she said.

"You'll - what?," Toshiro started, but Karin took off with one of her soccer balls. She placed it on the ground and kicked it at the hollow. When the ball hit it, the hollow disappeared – and she walked back to Toshiro, whose jaw was dropped open in surprise.

"Karin - ," was all he could muster.

"Urahara-sensei has been teaching me," she commented. "I can handle the small ones – and they are usually pretty small. They start coming when my hollow charm starts to lose its potency. That's how I know I need to get another one - when they start showing up like this." She held up a small keychain that was attached to her school bag. It looked like a simple skull.

"So you can transfer reiatsu into your soccer ball?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah, that's basically how it works," she said. "Urahara-sensei said I should learn some basic defense. Now that Ichigo doesn't have reiatsu, I need to be able to protect myself."

"I see," said Toshiro.

"Do you mind if I make a quick stop at Urahara's shop on the way home?" Karin asked. "I need to get another one of these."

"Ah, sure," said Toshiro, still a little taken aback about what he just learned.

They made their way to the shop and entered. Toshiro leaned against the wall right by the door while Karin looked around for a bit. Toshiro looked at her picking up a few items here and there and putting them into a bag. When she was done, she called out, "Urahara-sensei!"

Kisuke casually walked into the room. Without words, Karin held open the bag for his inspection. He took an inventory of what she had picked up and nodded.

"No charge again?" Karin asked.

"Nope!" he replied. "You've still got lots of credit thanks to Ichigo."

Karin turned to leave the store.

"Have fun you two lovebirds," said Kisuke, waving.

"We're not dating!" said Toshiro and Karin loudly and in virtual unison.

After they walked out the door, Toshiro started to question what had just happened.

"What is all that?" Toshiro asked.

"I got another charm – oh and some spirit repellant and other assorted tricks to keep the pluses away, too," she added.

"What exactly going on with you?" asked a concerned Toshiro, now wanting the whole story.

"I attract them. All of them – the good ones and the bad ones. I mean, most of the time they are just a nuisance, but it gets old, you know?" Karin explained somberly. "This stuff from Urahara-sensei isn't fool-proof but it does seem to help."

"I didn't know you were having problems," admitted Toshiro. "I'm sorry…"

"It's no big deal," she interrupted, essentially ending the conversation. "Y'know the only thing I don't understand is why they seem to come to me but they never bothered Ichigo." She shrugged her shoulders. "Ah well, I was probably just too young to notice."

"Speaking of Ichigo - how is he handling his loss of reiatsu?" asked Toshiro. "Has he gotten any better?"

"He's definitely better," said Karin. "But he still misses being able to help and protect. Now I guess I'll have to be the one to help and protect…as much as I can."

"Have you ever thought about becoming a Shinigami like Ichigo?" asked Toshiro, thinking that is where the conversation was headed.

"I've thought about it," confessed Karin. "I'm still only in junior high. I don't think I'm ready for that kind of decision yet. Sometimes I think it would be awesome, but then I think about what Ichigo had to go through – missing classes, making up excuses for being absent, having to lie to his friends…"

"You're probably right. There's no need to make that kind of decision right now," agreed Toshiro.

The two friends walked a little further.

"So why you are leaving so soon?" she asked.

"I have a few meetings and I've been training some of the newer recruits which means the paperwork has really been piling up," answered Toshiro.

Karin looked sad. She was still very young, but knew enough now that she liked Toshiro. She chalked it up as a pre-teen crush and nothing more, but that didn't mean that she didn't want to spend as much time as she could with him.

"Sorry I can't stay longer," he added.

"You told me last time that you wouldn't be away too long," said Karin. "But it's been months."

"I know," he answered. He registered her age in his head once again and tried to gauge just how he should broach this subject with her. "Karin, as much as I want to hang out with you, don't forget that I have duties in the Gotei 13. I may look at young as you, but there are a lot of people who depend on me in the seireitei."

"I know, I know," she replied. "I get it. Sorry, I was just being a little selfish, I guess."

Toshiro smiled. She seemed to understand.

"I just miss having you around," she said. "I know we've only been friends for a little while, and over just a few visits, but I have lots of fun when you come here."

"Me, too," he added. "I would come more often if I could, but it probably won't be as often as you like."

"I guess I'll just have to understand," she said. "You'll come when you can."

"It's a promise," he answered.

They walked back to the Kurosaki home where Toshiro got his usual warm welcome from Isshin and Yuzu…and the usual evil eye from Ichigo.

"Back again?" Ichigo quipped.

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?" asked Toshiro.

"Maybe," Ichigo replied. "What exactly - ?" Ichigo started, but was quickly halted when a hand pushed his face into his rice bowl.

"What the hell?" he said, pulling up and having to get rid of all the small grains of rice left over his face.

"Knock it off, Ichigo," said Karin, standing behind him – obviously the culprit for the rice-dunk.

Ichigo growled to himself and didn't say another word at the table.

OlOlOlOlOlO

When Karin got up the next morning, she checked the guest bedroom and found that Toshiro had already left.

_At least I got to seem him for a little bit. I hope he comes back soon._


	4. Chapter 4

It was winter in Karakura Town. Snow and ice were all around Karin Kurosaki as she walked home from school. With her was a good friend from her class, Ayume Obushi.

As they walked silently along the street, Karin's thoughts suddenly turned to the taicho she knew so well – the taicho who personified ice and snow and cold weather.

_It has been so long since I've seen him. I wish he could come more often. _

Her crush hadn't diminished in the least, though for her own sanity, she really didn't think about him quite as much as she did right after he had left the last time.

_I wonder what he is doing right now._

"Hey Karin. Ayume," came a voice from behind them.

Karin turned around. It was a boy from her grade, though not from her class. His name was Asahi Satsuma.

"Oh hi, Asahi," Karin replied. They stopped so he could catch up.

"Ayume, I was, uh, wondering if I could, uh, talk to you alone for a second?" asked Asahi.

"Sure," said Ayume and she and Asahi walked about 15 steps back the way they came while Karin sat there and waited. She watched the two of them talk for a bit, then Asahi turned and ran back in the other direction. Ayume rejoined Karin.

"What was that about?" asked Karin.

"He just asked me to go on a date," answered Ayume.

"A date? You've got to be kidding," said Karin.

"Just because you aren't ready to date, Karin, doesn't mean the rest of us aren't," said Ayume, a bit defensively.

"Who says I'm not ready to date?" asked Karin.

"Well, just look at you?" said Ayume.

"What about me?" asked Karin.

"You would probably rather roll around in the mud with a boy rather than date one," said Ayume.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Karin.

Ayume sighed. "Nevermind."

Karin knew she was a tomboy. She usually didn't mind that she was – she played mostly with boys, was super-athletic, and even preferred to dress in sweats and shorts rather than in dresses and skirts. But now, as scenes like this happened around her, Karin started to become a little less confident in whom she thought she wanted to be. She really didn't know if the boys would ever see past the friend that she was and see her as a girl.

As they walked, Karin's mind still wandered. _I wonder how Toshiro sees me. Does he like me like this? Or…should I try something different the next time he is in town?_ Karin didn't even know if anything would ever happen between her and the taicho just because of the sea of differences between them – human vs. Shinigami, age differences, and the fact that they didn't even live in the same…uh, realm? If she remained the tomboy she was, perhaps he wouldn't even be interested even if it were possible.

She shook her head to break her concentrated thought as Ayume said good-bye and walked in another direction towards her house.

Karin entered the Kurosaki house and flopped her schoolbag down on the couch. She went to the refrigerator and got an apple out to snack on. She sat down in front of the TV.

A few minutes later, Yuzu walked in.

"Hey," said Karin, greeting her sister.

"Oh, hi Karin," said Yuzu.

"So why did you need to stay after school?" Karin asked. Usually Yuzu and Karin would walk home from school together with a few of their friends. Today was the exception.

"You are never going to believe it," said an excited Yuzu.

"Hm?" Karin answered.

"Haru-chan asked me to a movie!" Yuzu added.

"Haruki Nagoya? From your class?" inquired Karin.

"Yes, that's him!" answered Yuzu, obviously still on a high from her encounter.

Karin sighed. "That's great, Yuzu," she told her sister a bit half-heartedly. Though Yuzu didn't catch the tone – she was much too happy.

Yuzu started raiding the kitchen herself for something to eat.

"Just a word of caution though," said Karin. "Don't tell Ichi-nii right away."

Yuzu looked up at her sister. "I know, Karin. I've seen the way he is with Toshiro-san and you two aren't even dating. He'd go completely nuts."

Karin shut off the TV and walked up to her and Yuzu's bedroom. She laid down on her bed and just stared at the ceiling, brooding and thinking.

_Two in one day? What are the chances?_

_I wish it were me._

_But even if a boy from school liked you, would you really care?_

_I don't know. I'd probably appreciate the fact that he noticed me. I truly only like one boy._

_Toshiro._

_Even if he thought you were the most beautiful, perfect girl on the planet, you can't get past the fact that he is what he is. A Shinigami. _

Karin sighed again.

_What do I really want? Why am I jealous?_

_I want Toshiro to notice me for that reason and for him to be around everyday._

_Well, that's not going to happen._

_I know. It doesn't mean that I can't want that. _

_You still really like Toshiro though._

_Yes, I know._

_So don't worry about what is going on with your friends and your sister._

_OK, I can deal with that. But do I need to change to have him notice me when he does come around?_

_Perhaps. It's worth a try._

Karin left her room after her self-introspection with a new-found mindset. She headed for the kitchen and dialed the phone.

"Ayume? What are you doing this Saturday?"

OlOlOlOlOlO

Yuzu, Ichigo and Isshin were sitting at the dinner table staring at each other.

"Where is Karin?" asked Ichigo.

"She went out with her friend Ayume," answered Yuzu.

"This entire time?" asked Ichigo. "She left at nine this morning."

Yuzu shrugged. She had no idea what Karin was doing with Ayume or why she wasn't back for dinner on-time.

The door clicked and three heads turned towards it. Then three jaws dropped open.

"Hi," said Karin as she saw her family at the table. "Sorry I'm late. What's for dinner?"

"Karin?" Ichigo said.

Karin just stood there smiling. She knew that what they were seeing must be really different for them – and it would take a while for them to adjust.

"My little girl is growing up so fast!" Isshin shouted and ran over to hug his daughter, tears in his eyes.

"So what do you think, Yuzu?" Karin asked.

"You look amazing," answered Yuzu. "Though…"

"It's not you, Karin," Ichigo finished Yuzu's thought.

Karin was a little taken aback at the negative feedback she was hearing. Sure, Ichigo could be expected to not like the more mature look Karin was currently sporting, but Yuzu? She thought for sure Yuzu would like it. She and Ayume had visited a number of stores earlier where she bought make-up and new clothes. They even walked in to a nearby salon and got their hair styled together.

Karin currently sported one of her new outfits – her midriff was practically showing (and would show if she lifted her arms above her head). The skirt she had on was mini to say the least – she would have to be very careful how she moved so that her panties weren't flashed for all to see. Finally, instead of her usual sneakers, she actually had small heels on.

Karin's eyes teared up at the reaction and she ran with her new clothes up to her bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

A few minutes later, she heard a light tapping on the door. "Karin?" It was Yuzu.

Karin didn't answer. Yuzu went in anyway.

"I'm sorry, Karin," said Yuzu.

"Why?" said Karin. "What's wrong with the way I look now?"

"Nothing," Yuzu answered. "I'm just a little startled. You've always been so happy being who you were. I just didn't expect that you'd make such a sudden change."

"I just want to be noticed," Karin said to Yuzu. "I'm a girl and no one ever looks at me like a girl. I'm always just 'one of the guys.'"

Yuzu smiled and rubbed her back. "Sometimes I wish I were just 'one of the guys'," she admitted.

"At least they see you as a girl though, Yuzu," said Karin. "Haruki asked you on a date. Who wants to date a tomboy?"

"I think you'd be surprised," answered Yuzu.

"I'm just ready for this change," said Karin.

"Ok, ok," said Yuzu. "You are beautiful either way. If this is what you want, then I support you. I'll even help you with Ichigo. You know he doesn't like this."

"I don't care," said Karin. "It's my life."

"Yes, it is," supported Yuzu. She got up off of Karin's bed and headed for the door.

"Are you coming back down?" Yuzu asked.

"In a bit," said Karin.

Yuzu rejoined Ichigo and Isshin, who were obviously already talking about what had just happened. Isshin saw no problem at all whereas Ichigo didn't like the new look at all. When they saw Yuzu, they just stared at her.

"Well?" asked Ichigo.

"She's fine now," said Yuzu. "Just – back off for now, ok?"

"Why on earth - ?" started Ichigo.

"I think this is how Karin is bridging the gap between being a kid and a young woman," said Yuzu. "Her friends are starting to date and look a lot more mature and she doesn't want to be left behind."

"Does she know how much work it's going to take to keep all that up?" asked Ichigo with a snicker. Ichigo had always been prone to liking the more natural, less maintenance type girls himself.

"If she stays looking like this or goes back to her old style is her business," said Yuzu. "But you are right, Ichigo. I don't think it will last either. It's just not like her to want to concentrate on clothes, hair and make-up. Just please, support her for now."

"Well, ok," said Ichigo. "I'll go along with it….for now."

Karin reappeared in the kitchen, her make-up smudged a bit now. But no one said a word. They just ate their dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Karin's circle of friends and fellow students had the same reaction as her family when they first saw her appear at school. But after a while, they quickly got used to the change and the gossip minimized to almost nothing after a week or two.

There was one somewhat expected change noted after Karin's style change. She noticed that there were many more boys gawking at her. At first, she liked the extra attention – just as had been predicted. However, it quickly got old. She didn't really like any of these boys and she wasn't doing this for them anyway.

They would flirt with her over lunch hour and in the hallways at school. There were often times she actually had some place to be and she would often be interrupted by some boy who wanted to talk to her about something she had no interest in talking with him about.

She would remind herself that this was primarily for Toshiro. She had no idea when he would show up again and her plan was to knock his socks off when she did see him again. He would then notice her and take their relationship to the next level.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Karin arrived home from school one Friday afternoon. Ichigo was parked in front of the TV already.

"Wow, you're home early," remarked Karin.

"I made plans with Mr. Hat-n-Clogs, but he cancelled at the last minute," Ichigo explained.

"Oh? What's going on?" she asked her brother.

"I think he has a meeting with Toshiro or something," Ichigo replied in passing.

"What?" she said, surprised. "He's here?"

Ichigo turned to look at Karin. "I know you think he only comes to the world of the living to see you, but he _does_ have Soul Society business to address from time to time."

Karin didn't stick around to hear the end of her brother's sarcastic comment. She turned right around and went back out the door.

"Don't make yourself a pest!" Ichigo shouted after her.

She walked quickly to Urahara's shop in search of her favorite taicho.

OlOlOlOlOlO

"Can I help you?" asked Rangiku Matsumoto, who was standing in the doorway to Urahara's shop in her gigai.

"Matsumoto….uh, Rangiku. It's me," Karin said.

"And you are - ?" asked Rangiku of the young teen standing in front of her.

"Karin," said Karin.

Rangiku had met Karin before, but only once and this person in front of her certainly didn't look like the Karin she had met on the soccer field.

"Karin? I'm not sure I know a Karin," said Rangiku fibbing - obviously trying to figure out if she should know this person.

"Karin _Kurosaki_," Karin further explained.

"I know Karin Kurosaki and believe me, you aren't her," said Rangiku.

Karin had had just about enough of this. "Oh, give me a break. Of course, I'm her," said Karin. "Why would I lie? I've just changed a few things since the last time I saw you."

Rangiku leaned in to take a closer look at the made-up girl. She remembered Karin in shorts and a soccer shirt, not in this short skirt and heels, fully made-up with her hair done. Suddenly, a light bulb went on. "My, my - there you are!" said Rangiku. "Well, you can't blame me – my taicho never told me this is how you look now."

Karin looked at the ground, a little embarrassed by the fuss this look of hers was causing. "He doesn't really know that I look like this yet," she admitted. "He hasn't seen me since I made the change."

Rangiku moved away from the door allowing the teen entry to the shop.

"Sorry I didn't know who you were at first," said Rangiku. Karin entered the shop followed by Rangiku. They continued their discussion in there.

"That's ok I've gotten a lot of that since I made the change," said Karin.

"A lot of what?" asked Rangiku, obviously taking an interest in what the girl had to say.

"Well, just weird questions and comments. Frankly, Ichigo hates the look. He says it isn't me. Yuzu supports me, but I don't honestly think she likes it either. Frankly, the only positive feedback I've gotten is from the boys at school – but even that is a pain because they'll come talk to me or interrupt me and I can't get where I need to go on time anymore," explained Karin. "Plus it takes me at least an hour to get ready in the morning now with this make-up and hair. It's just a pain."

"It sounds to me like you need to ditch the look. Why did you change what you looked like anyway? It doesn't sound like you're happy," remarked Rangiku.

"I hate to admit it, but…I'm not really happy. I'm a low-drama, low-maintenance kind of girl," said Karin.

"So, go back to the old Karin," said Rangiku.

"Well -," started Karin, obviously not willing to just give it up yet. Rangiku sensed the hesitation.

"Karin, why did you change anyway?" asked Rangiku. Rangiku had a theory based on how her taicho felt about Karin. Though she didn't know how Karin felt, she guessed that she probably felt about the same way.

"I," she started. "I – I wanted to look good for someone," she explained.

"Someone?" noted Rangiku, satisfied that her theory was panning out.

"Yeah," said Karin.

"If this someone hasn't noticed you yet, then why keep it up?" baited Rangiku.

"Uh….he hasn't seen me yet like this," said Karin. As soon as she said that, she knew she just gave it away.

"So….this is for taicho, isn't it," Rangiku finally said.

Karin sighed. "Yeah," she admitted.

"Here's a word of advice from someone who knows this game," said Rangiku. "If you want a shallow guy, or someone who just wants to have a little fun, then your appearance may make a difference. But for something or someone a little more meaningful, what you look like won't mean very much."

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho!" came a voice from another room in the shop

"Ah, let me demonstrate," said Rangiku.

Toshiro walked in the room flanked by Kisuke. He immediately stopped-short when he saw another person standing and talking with his fukutaicho. It took him a few seconds to recognize her.

"Karin?" said Toshiro.

"Hi Toshiro. I heard you were back," said Karin. "I wanted to…"

"I'm sorry, Karin. I've got some urgent business to take care of. Can I meet you tomorrow for lunch? I'll come to your house," said Toshiro.

"Sure," answered Karin. "You aren't spending the night?"

"Not tonight. I'm going to be up most of the night so I'll probably just crash here," he explained.

"Oh, ok," she added. She turned to leave the shop.

"Karin," he said as she was about to leave. "Sorry I couldn't spend time with you right now. You do look amazing."

She smiled at him and turned to return home.

As she neared her house, Rangiku caught up to her using her shunpo.

"Rangiku, I don't get it. He said that I looked amazing," said Karin.

"When you go out to lunch tomorrow, don't wear make-up and just put your hair in a ponytail. Go back to how you used to dress as well," said Rangiku.

Karin still wasn't sure she understood, but she trusted this Shinigami enough to go along with her advice.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The next day, Toshiro showed up at the Kurosaki house in the late morning. Karin was dressed in sweats and a T-shirt, just as she used to do all the time. When Toshiro saw her, he didn't mention anything about her appearance. She thought for sure he would be disappointed she still wasn't dressed "amazing", or would at least comment on it.

The two friends were just like they always were – joking with each other, teasing each other, and just having an overall enjoyable time together. Karin even forgot her doubts and concerns about her appearance and impressing him.

They chose a small neighborhood café to have a bite to eat. Toshiro told Karin about the latest mission – it was just a small blip that was seen in the Soul Society. More hollows than usual were appearing and to be conservative, the soutaicho decided to send a taicho to find out what was going on. Toshiro told Karin that he didn't see anything special about the current situation and would report to Yamamoto just that. But offered to her that he volunteered himself and Matsumoto for the assignment just so he could see her for at least a little bit. She was happy to hear that.

Karin filled in her friend about all that had been going on in her life including the fact that some of her friends – and even Yuzu – had started dating. Toshiro asked how she and the family were dealing with that. He guessed that Ichigo would be adamantly opposed to it.

"That would be my guess as well," said Karin. "It's a good thing he hasn't found out yet." She smirked.

"You mean, he doesn't know?" asked Toshiro.

"Do you disagree with that decision?" asked Karin.

Toshiro thought for a moment. "No, you're probably right not telling him. He would totally flip out," said Toshiro.

They were finishing up their meal and the check had been delivered. Toshiro grabbed it right away.

"Thanks for lunch today," said Karin. "It was good to see you." She paused. "I missed you."

"I'm sorry I don't get to see you more often," admitted Toshiro. "By the way, I wanted to ask you….what was that about last night?"

"What was what?" asked Karin.

"When you were at Urahara's shop, you were all dressed up. You looked great," said Toshiro.

"Thanks," answered Karin. "I've been, uh, dressing up a little more lately. That's kind of what I look like all the time now."

"Isn't that a pain?" asked Toshiro. "You honestly get yourself primped up like that everyday?"

Karin was surprised by the question. "Yeah, I guess," she answered. "It is kind of a pain."

"Then why do you do it?" asked Toshiro.

"I guess I kind of just wanted to…er….um…look nice for you?" Karin answered. It wasn't a question, but the way she replied, it kind of came across that way.

Toshiro looked at Karin with a blank look on his face. Then he burst out laughing – loudly.

"W-what's so funny?" asked a surprised Karin.

"Why would I care what you look like?" he finally answered after gathering himself enough to speak again. "I hardly ever see you anyway."

"I just thought….oh, nevermind," she said as her cheeks continued to turn red despite her best efforts.

"No seriously," he started, wiping tears away from his eyes. "You actually wanted to impress _me_? By doing _that_?"

Karin didn't answer. Now she was just embarrassed.

Toshiro composed himself. "You know, you did look very nice last night, Karin, but let me tell you a few things. I enjoy spending time with you no matter how you dress or how you look. You weren't exactly dressed fancy the first few times I got to hang out with you."

Karin's eyes met his as he continued to speak.

"Besides, I am the _last_ person who is going to judge someone based on something so superficial. I mean, I am known as the ice captain, right? The entire seireitei can go on a trip somewhere and if I don't want to go, I just don't. I don't care what they say about me. I try to stay true to myself and what I like. I don't make myself miserable for anyone."

Karin was beginning to understand. _In other words, just be myself and be happy with who I am – just like him. _"Yes, Toshiro, I think I understand."

She felt a weight lift off of her shoulders. She was a tomboy and loved to play sports and hang out with boys and Toshiro didn't seem to have a problem with that at all. She was done pretending to be someone she wasn't.

Toshiro paid the bill at the café and the two friends started to walk back to the Kurosaki house. They got about halfway when Karin happen to notice a familiar figure standing off to one side. It was Rangiku, obviously masking her reiatsu.

Karin saw Rangiku wink at her. Karin returned the gesture with an understanding smile.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few months since Toshiro had last appeared. Karin was back to being Karin again and not some wannabe fashion statement. She was happy this way and the only thing she wished she could change in her life was somehow getting Toshiro to accept her as more than a friend, despite their differences.

She heard a knock on the door and ran to open it. Outside she saw a Shinigami – a woman she was not familiar with.

"Hi," said Karin. "Can I help you?"

"Hello. Um, yeah. I am, uh, a Shinigami. But then, you probably already guessed that one, huh," said the young woman.

"Please, come in," said Karin, hoping a bit of hospitality would make things a bit easier on the seemingly nervous soul reaper.

"T-thank you," the young woman replied meekly.

Karin showed her to the living room and went to make some tea.

"So, I didn't catch your name," said Karin as she started to prepare the tea.

"Hinamori. Hinamori-fukutaicho," replied Momo.

_Hinamori. Hinamori. Where have I heard that name before_? Karin thought to herself. She couldn't quite place the name though she knew she had heard it before.

"Oh, you're a fukutaicho?" asked Karin.

"Yes. I don't get to the world of the living very often, so we haven't officially met yet," Momo explained.

"Are you here looking for a place to stay?" asked Karin.

"Yes. A good friend of mine told me that you have an extra room here and it is mainly used to put up Shinigami who are here for a mission," said Momo.

"Yes, that's right," answered Karin. "Who is your friend advertising Hotel Kurosaki?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," answered Momo.

Karin hadn't anticipated that name being brought up just then and she froze where she stood.

"Is everything ok?" asked Momo.

"Um, yeah," answered Karin. "For some reason, I just wasn't expecting you to say his name."

"Oh, speaking of Shiro - ," said Momo.

_She calls him Shiro? Seriously? _Karin thought to herself.

"He gave me a letter to pass on to you," continued Momo.

"Oh, thanks," said Karin, taking the envelope from her guest. She didn't open it just then.

"Let me show you to the room before we have our tea," said Karin. She then led Momo to the room. "It's not a lot, but…"

"Oh no, it's fine," interrupted Momo.

"I just have one question for you, Hinamori-fukutaicho," said Karin.

"Hm?" answered Momo.

"You are obviously not wearing a gigai - ," said Karin.

"Urahara-sensei wasn't expecting me and he had to make one. I'm going to pick it up later today," answered Momo.

"That's a relief. I thought you were going to try to go about your normal everyday business without one," said Karin. "Excuse me for a moment. I need to go get something from my room."

Karin left the Shinigami in the guest room as she headed upstairs to her room. She closed the door and ripped into the envelope that Toshiro had sent her.

_Karin,_

_If you are reading this letter, you have obviously met Momo. She is among my closest friends – we grew up together as a matter of fact. _

_That's where I heard that name before, Karin thought to herself_. Though Toshiro didn't spend a lot of time talking about his past, when he did mention it, Granny and Momo were the two he did speak of.

_You have probably already shown her the guest room, but if not, I'm asking you to please allow her to stay with you for the duration of her mission as a personal favor to me. I wanted her to stay in a safe, comfortable place since she is not as familiar with your world as many of us are._

_Toshiro_

_P.S. – Your birthday is coming up in about a month. I have a surprise for you so cancel any other plans you may have that day._

She looked over at the calendar. _May 6__th__ is a Saturday. At least I won't have to miss school. _She felt the excitement building inside her already. At least this time she would know when she would see him again.

"Karin?" came a voice from downstairs.

"Hold on, Hinamori. I'm coming," answered Karin noting that she had probably let her guest be alone a little too long. She immediately went down the stairs to serve the tea.

After sitting down at the table, Momo asked, "So, are there any restrictions that I should know about?"

"Hm?" Karin answered.

"Well, I'm just unfamiliar with the way things really work around here," said Momo.

"No, no restrictions. I know a lot of you do go out at night. We only ask that you are as quiet as possible since the family either has work or school on most days," said Karin.

"I think I can handle that," said Momo with a smile.

"Other than that, you are free to join us for any meals. The wash room is down that hallway, and if you want a snack, feel free to raid the refrigerator," continued Karin. "Just treat it like you'd treat your own home and everything will be fine."

"Thanks, Karin," said Momo.

Neither one of them said anything for the next few minutes. But Karin's curiosity soon got the better of her. Perhaps she could quiz this new friend about Toshiro and learn something she might not know otherwise.

"Hinamori?" said Karin.

"Please call me Momo," answered Momo. "After all, I am staying in your house."

"Ok, uh - Momo. You said you grew up with Toshiro, right?" said Karin.

"I sure did," replied Momo.

"He and I are pretty good friends, but he doesn't like to talk about his past very much," explained Karin.

"No, he doesn't. He's a very private person," answered Momo.

"Do you think - ? I mean, is there anything - ?" started Karin.

"You want to know more about him, huh?" stated Momo.

"Yes," Karin replied lowly, blushing. She liked Toshiro – a lot – but certainly didn't want to go advertising that to people she just met. But if she didn't take this leap, she didn't know if she would ever get an opportunity this good again.

"He and I aren't as close as we used to be…but I'm sure I know a few things I can share with you," said Momo.

Karin sat there and listened intently as Momo began.

"We're both from the Junrinan, which is another name for the first district of the West Rukongai. He and I both lived at Granny's house, which is where she still lives. I'm sure she is still taking in kids from time to time. She always hated to be alone, but having at least a few kids living with her kept her happy," explained Momo. "Toshiro didn't have many friends back then."

"Oh, why? He seems nice enough to me," said Karin.

"He was always very smart and talented, but it was his seriousness and strange looks that kept the other kids away," said Momo. "He hardly ever smiled or laughed."

"I always thought he was kind of cute," said Karin, adding that bit in having felt a little guilty at hearing the hardships of Toshiro's growing up.

Momo smiled back at Karin, appreciating the sentiment.

"Toshiro is a hard person to like. He usually makes horrible first impressions. He is gruff and lets you know exactly what is on his mind. But if you give him a chance, he really does grow on you," said Momo.

"Don't I know it," said Karin.

"Anyway, I left for the Academy and Shiro was still pretty young. I used to go visit him but we started drifting apart just because we were no longer under the same roof. Even when I went back to visit him, he showed no interest at all in becoming a Shinigami," said Momo.

"Really? Knowing him now, I never would have guessed that," said Karin. "What made him change his mind?"

"I think me being gone did get to him after a while," said Momo. "Then there was Rangiku…"

"Rangiku? His fukutaicho?" said Karin.

"Yeah, she stumbled across him once or twice. She talked with him and encouraged him to go to the Academy. He didn't realize it at the time, but he had already been seeing visions of Hyorinmaru in his dreams. His reiatsu was out of control as well and one night Rangiku followed it to him only to find that he was inadvertently causing Granny to freeze by making the room so cold while he slept. She convinced him that becoming a Shinigami was the best way for him to learn about controlling reiatsu and protecting people," said Momo.

"So he went to the Academy then?" asked Karin.

"Yes," said Momo with a sigh. "I never knew until then just how special he really was."

"What do you mean?" asked Karin.

"He graduated in only one year. It had been nearly 100 years since a Shinigami graduated in only one year," said Momo. "He was a seated officer almost immediately, and now, as you know, he is the youngest taicho ever in the Gotei 13."

Karin was surprised – and impressed. Now she knew the story of how Toshiro came to be a Shinigami and a taicho. She had made assumptions based on small pieces of conversations they had had in the past, but now she could put it all together.

"So what is he like when he's in the seireitei?" asked Karin.

"Oh, well, I don't think he's changed much. Like I said, we aren't as close as we used to be," said Momo, neglecting to fill in any details on why that might be. "He's very serious…and he works all the time. I wish he would have more enjoyment out of his life. He is still so young, yet I never see him have much fun."

Karin was again feeling bad for the man she had a crush on. She wished, as always, that they could be closer so they could hang-out together. She knew that when he was with her, he seemed to enjoy himself.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this since I hardly know you," said Momo. "But on a positive note, I think he might have found himself a girlfriend as of late."

"What?" answered Karin, surprised.

"Well, I don't know for sure. He is certainly not going to tell me anything that personal. But I was in a fukutaicho meeting a few weeks ago and I heard from his fukutaicho in so many words that there may be someone in his life now," said Momo.

"Rangiku told you that?" Karin asked.

"Not directly, but usually I read Rangiku pretty well," said Momo.

Karin was still a little concerned. Rangiku knew she had feelings for Toshiro. But now she was hearing something about Toshiro and someone. Could it be her? Or was it someone else? She decided she wasn't going to get overly concerned unless something else was said that made her think it was someone else.

"I don't know many details, so don't lose hope," said Momo.

"Huh?" said Karin, who popped up in her chair, eyes wide, when she heard that last comment.

"I can tell that you must like him – at least a little. Why would you want to know so much about him if you didn't?" asked Momo.

Karin blushed, having been caught. "I think it's sweet," said Momo. Though Momo could tell that a crush did exist in the mind of this human, she also doubted where it might go. After all, he was a Shinigami, and she was a human. But usually crushes are harmless, right?


	7. Chapter 7

"Taicho! If you don't come with me now, you are going to be late!" said Rangiku Matsumoto to Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Under his breath he grumbled, "I hate it when Yamamoto makes us do this."

Rangiku obviously heard him. "Aw, c'mon taicho. It's not so bad. And it's not like he does it all the time."

Toshiro Hitsugaya was not a social person. Every once in a while Yamamoto-soutaicho invited all the taichos and fukutaichos to squad 1 for a dinner and social hour, Toshiro cringed.

"I've got better things to do with my time," remarked Toshiro quietly.

"You know he means well. He only does this when he feels we need a break from working so hard – or if he feels we're not working well together and need to 'reconnect,'" noted Rangiku.

Toshiro continued grumbling as he put his pen down on the stack of papers that sat on his desk and reluctantly followed his fukutaicho out of the squad 10 office.

OlOlOlOlOlO

They were some of the last Shinigami to arrive at squad 1. When the doors opened for them, Toshiro noted that not much out of the ordinary was going on. Yamamoto-soutaicho was already seated at the head of the table. Juushiro and Shunsui were off to the side happily downing a few saucers of sake. Renji, Izuru and Momo were in another grouping seemingly having a good time – Renji looked like he was nearly bent over with laughter while Izuru and Momo both wore wide smiles. Retsu and Isane were talking with Soi Fon and Nanao.

Toshiro sighed. _Same old, same old_, he thought to himself. He turned to talk to his fukutaicho, but noticed that she had already joined Renji's group. He decided just to take a seat at the table. He pretty much pouted to himself for the next five minutes.

"Shiro?" came a voice off to his left.

"Oh, hi Momo," Toshiro answered when he realized who it was.

"I never got the opportunity to thank you," she said to him. He rose so he could talk to her face-to-face.

"For what?" he asked.

"For sending me to the Kurosaki house when I went to the world of the living a month ago," she answered.

"Oh, that," he said. "It was nothing. I didn't want you feeling lost when you got there. In my experience it was either there or Urahara's shop, and there they aren't the most helpful at times depending on what else is going on."

"I know we haven't talked in a while," said Momo, changing the subject. "How are you?"

"I've been….well," he answered. "And you?"

"I feel like I'm back to my old self again," said Momo. She had been through so much with the Aizen betrayal, which incidentally led to her being run through two times – once by Aizen and once by Toshiro himself.

"That's good to hear," said Toshiro.

"You….can feel free to start talking to me again," said Momo. "I mean, on a regular basis. I'm finally over what happened."

Toshiro had never felt as guilty as he did after he had stabbed Momo that day. He had completely lost it mentally and emotionally and all his combat training had gone out the window. All he wanted to do was make Aizen pay for what he had put his childhood friend through for all those years. Aizen had purposely made her dependent on him – even to the point where she thought she was in love with him. Then he turned on her in the most drastic way possible by trying to kill her while embracing her and making her think he still cared. But he had forgotten that Aizen's zanpakto Suigetsu had the power of complete hypnosis. Even as he stabbed Aizen, it was quickly revealed to him that it was actually Momo he had attacked. As Momo lay in squad 4 recovering both physically and mentally, Toshiro swore this would never happen again. He trained incessantly for weeks and weeks after that so he would not fail again. Needless to say, he was told by Unohana-taicho herself that it would be in Momo's best interests, at least for the time being, that he keep his distance from her and let her recover. He has honored this request up as best he could.

"Is Unohana-taicho ok with this?" asked Toshiro.

Momo then smiled. "Hai," she replied. "I'm sorry you have had to endure this."

"Me? Momo bed-wetter, sometimes you are just too much," said Toshiro wrapping an arm around his good friend's shoulder and pulling her tight.

Momo and Toshiro took their seats next to each other.

"Shiro, I meant to ask you about Kurosaki," said Momo, almost as an afterthought.

"What about him? He got his powers back, didn't he?" he replied.

"No, not Ichigo. Karin," said Momo.

"Oh," said Toshiro. "What about her?"

"Well, she was asking me a lot of questions," said Momo.

"Questions? Such as?" questioned Toshiro.

"I think she wanted to know more about you. She wanted to know where you grew up and how you became a Shinigami and a taicho," Momo explained. "I told her what I knew without getting too personal. I got the feeling that she has taken an interest in you."

Toshiro blushed.

"Ah, and I see by your reaction the feeling is mutual," noted Momo.

"Knock it off, Momo. We're just friends," said Toshiro.

"So, what's going on, Shiro?" Momo prodded. "You may be friends now, but I sense both of you want more. Is that true?"

Toshiro hesitated. "Yes," he said softly.

"Just be careful Toshiro. She's a human. Think carefully before you doing anything rash. I'm just saying this because I care about you," said Momo.

"Thank you," answered Toshiro.

OlOlOlOlOlO

_May 6_

"Karin!" came a voice from downstairs.

Karin was only halfway awake. After the voice, she heard soft thumping as if someone was running up the stairs. _Knock-knock!_ "Karin! Wake up!"

"Yuzu, let me sleep," dictated the teenager.

"Karin! Happy Birthday!" the door flung open and the also 15-year old teenager jumped on her twin sister still in bed and embraced her.

"Yuzu, what the hell!" yelled Karin, but she couldn't hold it in anymore and she started a tickle fight.

"Well, well, looks like you two are having fun," same another voice from the doorway.

"Toshiro?" Karin said as she stopped messing around with Yuzu and sat up to verify the voice she heard did indeed belong to her Shinigami friend.

"I'll meet you downstairs, we've got a busy day," said the taicho.

Karin looked at Yuzu, who just shrugged.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Karin appeared in the kitchen to find breakfast on the table waiting for her.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"I saw your father this morning and he was headed for the clinic. Ichigo is in the Soul Society," said Toshiro.

_I didn't know he was leaving_, thought Karin.

"Don't worry, your birthday will be celebrated at dinner tonight," said Toshiro. "I promised I would have you back in time."

"Who said I was worried?" said Karin. "I don't get all excited over birthdays."

"Hurry up and eat so we can go," said Toshiro.

After stuffing down a piece of toast and an egg in about 2 minutes flat, Karin nodded at Toshiro indicating she was ready to go. She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," said Toshiro with a smile on his face.

The two walked side-by-side in a very familiar direction. When their path didn't change, Karin figured out exactly where they were headed – to Urahara's shop.

"Toshiro, why are we going to Urahara's?" Karin asked.

"You can keep asking and asking, but I'm not going to tell you anything," said Toshiro. "Not until we get there."

The two friends were met at the front door by none other than Kisuke himself. "Back so soon?" he asked.

Toshiro grimaced. Sometimes the demeanor of this ex-taicho grated on him. He had just come from the Soul Society a few hours ago and Urahara knew exactly what was going on. Toshiro didn't need the quippy comments.

They entered the shop.

"Toshiro - ," said Karin, still questioning what was going on.

"Right this way," said Kisuke.

Toshiro and Karin followed Kisuke into the large cavern that resided under the shop. Kisuke walked a bit in front of them and met up with Tessai and started talking. In a few minutes, Kisuke walked back to them.

"Now Karin, here's how this works. Since you are a human, you cannot normally do this…," he started.

_Do what? What is going on?_ Karin thought to herself.

"Orihime, Chad and Uryu have all successfully gone, so there is nothing to be worried about…," he continued.

_Orihime? Chad? No, wait…_

"This is a special conversion gate that allows humans to pass through. It allows for your mass to be converted into spirit particles. It will be activated for both your departure and your return…," said Kisuke.

"You have made the connection to the Kuchiki senkaimon on the other side?" asked Toshiro.

"Hai," answered Kisuke.

"Are you ready?" Toshiro asked Karin.

"Wait - ," she hardly had time to think.

"Ok, we're ready," said Toshiro. Kisuke nodded and opened the gate.

"We have to hurry," said Toshiro. "I don't want to be in the dangai too long."

With that, he grabbed Karin's hand and led her into the gate. She looked back and saw the doors close behind her.

"Let's go!" shouted Toshiro, who turned and started running in the opposite direction.

_Toshiro, I'm going to kill you…_


	8. Chapter 8

"This just isn't fast enough," stated Toshiro and he stopped running. "Quick, climb onto my back."

Karin, being completely out of her element, did as she was told.

"Now hold on – _tight_," he emphasized.

"Uh – o….," but before she could get out her 'ok', Toshiro had taken off through the dangai using shunpo. At first Karin clung to the Shinigami as if her life depended on it, but then, after a minute or two, she got used to it and eased up just a bit. Finally, he stopped and put her down, seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

"Toshiro, where are we?" she asked.

"We're here," he noted and as he took a step forward, another set of doors appeared before him.

"This is unlike anything I've ever seen," Karin said aloud. "I-I mean, I can see things that most humans can't, but I never imagined…." Just then, the doors opened leading them to a beautiful courtyard and an obviously historic mansion.

"Uh, Toshiro?" Karin said. She was virtually speechless.

He took her by the hand and led her completely through the doorway. The gate, which didn't look like a doorway at all from this side, suddenly deactivated.

"Happy Birthday, Karin. I hope you like my gift to you," said Toshiro. "I thought you might want to see where I work and live…and where Ichigo disappears to every once in a while."

She was still stunned and a little wide-eyed.

"We don't have that much time, so let's go," he nudged.

"Hai," she answered.

The two walked from the estate and followed a path towards several large buildings and what looked to be a gigantic hill.

"Are we going to your squad first?" she asked.

"Soon," he replied. "I need to visit one of the other taichos first."

Before long, they were navigating what seemed be a gigantic maze. The walls were completely white and Karin really couldn't tell where they were going. She felt like a mouse in a science experiment except she really didn't know what the end-goal of their journey would be.

"This way," he led her.

"Toshiro, how do you know where you are going?" she asked.

He let a small laugh out sensing how confused she was. "You just get used to it after a while. Pretty soon you don't even have to think about which turn to take where, you just kind of go."

After a few more minutes of negotiating white-walled turns, Karin heard Toshiro say, "We're here."

"Where exactly is 'here'?" she asked.

"Squad 6," said Toshiro.

Toshiro led her into the barracks. The first door they passed was open and a red-head sat at a desk. "Karin?" said the man upon seeing the girl.

"Renji?" she replied.

"What the hell?" he said to himself, getting up from his seat.

"Hi," said Karin, greeting him as he left his office.

"How - ?" he began to ask.

"Don't worry about it," said Toshiro. "All the proper permissions were granted."

"Well, ok then," said Renji, easily placated by the taicho before anymore questions were asked.

"Hey Renji," said Toshiro.

"Hm?"

"Come join us for lunch in squad 10," said Toshiro. "I've ordered from my favorite noodle house in the 1st district."

"I never turn down free food," stated Renji. "I'll be there. What's the occasion?"

"Karin's birthday," said Toshiro.

"Oh, uh, Happy Birthday, Karin," said Renji.

She smiled. "Thanks Renji!"

"Now c'mon, we need to go see the taicho," said Toshiro as he grabbed her hand and led her to the office next door. This time the door was shut.

"Kuchiki-taicho!" Toshiro called from outside the door. "Are you available?"

"Hai, enter," said the taicho behind the door.

Both Toshiro and Karin entered the room and bowed. Byakuya just looked at them.

"Kuchiki-taicho, we came just to say thank you for the use of your clan's private senkaimon this morning," said Toshiro.

"Yes, thank you," added Karin.

"It was not a problem," noted Byakuya. "It's the least I can do for a fellow taicho when he is on personal business."

"Would you please join us for lunch in squad 10?" asked Toshiro.

"Yes, please come," feeling thankful herself having realized this taicho also helped to make this trip happen for her.

"I shall attend," answered Byakuya.

"Thank you," the two answered in perfect unison. They bowed and turned to leave, sliding the door closed behind them.

After they left the squad 6 barracks, Karin started to ask about what she just saw. "So he's the one who lives in that big estate I saw?"

"Hai," answered Toshiro. "Only the four highest noble families have the right to have their own senkaimon. I made a lot of preparations to get you here today and figured it would just be easier to use one of those gates rather than go through the proper channels to get the main senkaimon opened."

"So how do you get the main senkaimon opened?" asked Karin.

"You have to go through squad 12. And, frankly, I don't really want squad 12 in my business, especially as it pertains to having you here. Plus, they would be sure to tell the soutaicho," said Toshiro.

"You didn't ask the soutaicho if I could come?" asked Karin.

"In this case, I made a decision that it would be better to ask for forgiveness than permission," said Toshiro.

"I'm not going to get you in trouble, am I?" asked Karin.

"Even if he found out you are here, I don't think it would be too bad," said Toshiro.

"Oh, Toshiro – I never meant to get you in tr - ," she started. He held up a finger to her lips.

"If I wasn't willing to accept the consequences, I wouldn't have even done it," he answered.

The two friends kept on walking. Toshiro showed her the general lay-out of the seireitei and they visited several more squads to invite their officers to lunch in squad 10. Karin generally asked about each set of officers she had the opportunity to meet shortly after meeting them.

"Is he always that formal?" she asked about Byakuya.

"Do they really hate each other that much?" she asked, having witnessed Soi Fon and Marechiyo Omaeda argue in front of her.

"She seems so kind. It would seem she is perfect to be taicho of the 4th squad," she noted about Retsu.

Of course, Karin knew a few of the Shinigami already and was happy to again see both Rukia in squad 13 and Momo in squad 5.

The last squad they were set to visit before heading back to squad 10 was squad 11. As they neared the barracks, they heard a ruckus emanating from the back of squad 11's barracks.

"C'mon!" Toshiro started running to squad 11's practice field.

When they finally crested a small hill, they looked down at the grounds and noticed two Shinigami battling each other. It was a furious fight and upon seeing who it was, Karin gasped.

"Ichi-nii," she said to herself. She stared at the battle for a few seconds more and then averted her eyes. "He's going to get hurt!" She often heard about the fights that a Shinigami must engage in, but this was her first real opportunity to see what a real sparring session looked like. Karin thought it was much more aggressive than she expected.

"Don't worry, Karin," assured Toshiro. "Ichigo is fighting Ikkaku. You remember him, don't you? Anyway, I think they both prefer to spar each other above most others – they are very well matched."

Karin slowly started to look back to where the sounds of fighting were coming from.

"Shinigami do not purposely hurt each other during a sparring match," explained Toshiro. "He's in no danger."

"But….but it is so violent," she said.

"The better to eliminate hollows and enemies as quickly as possible. Just think where we'd be if Ichigo had been weak against Aizen. You probably wouldn't even be here right now," answered Toshiro.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm probably just worried because it's my brother. But even though I never saw it for myself, I know he works hard all the time to get stronger. I guess this is just part of it," said Karin.

She finally looked back at the battle and proudly watched the orange-haired Shinigami fight.

"Go Ichi-nii!" she shouted, rooting for her brother.

This was exactly the wrong thing to do because upon hearing a familiar voice that should not have been here, Ichigo Kurosaki stood up to look for the source of the voice. Ikkaku took the opportunity to land a blow square in the stomach with Hozukimaru in shikai form.

Karin and Toshiro both cringed as they heard the loud "oof!" come from Ichigo.

"What the hell, Ichigo?" asked Ikkaku.

"What do you mean 'what the hell?'" replied Ichigo.

"What'd you stand up for? I love winning a fair fight, but not by taking pot-shots," explained Ikkaku. He held his hand out to help Ichigo back to his feet.

"Time out for a second," said Ichigo.

"Time out? Give me a break! There are no 'time outs' here," Ikkaku was annoyed.

"Just hold on!" Ichigo yelled at him. He turned and looked straight at Karin before starting to walk towards her.

"Um, hi, Ichigo," Karin meekly said as he got within hearing distance.

"What the - ? How? Who?" he didn't quite know how to start.

"I brought her here," said Toshiro, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, that's greeeaaat," said Ichigo. There was just something about having his sister here with him in the seireitei. It was almost as if it marked a milestone – that now she was growing up and she could potentially become what he already was. He wasn't sure he liked that. He wanted to protect – not put her into additional danger.

"I thought we were having your birthday dinner tonight?" asked Ichigo.

"We are," said Karin. "You're coming, right?"

"Of course I am. That's a stupid question," said Ichigo.

"About that, Kurosaki," said Toshiro.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"It's fine if this isn't ok with you, but would you mind taking Karin back to Karakura Town with you tonight?" asked Toshiro.

"You bring her all the way here and don't want to take her home again?" asked Ichigo.

"No, I'm perfectly willing to take her home. But I thought it would just kill two birds with one stone if you were to just take her back with you. You've traveled here enough that I know you won't get lost on the way back. It just saves me a trip," said Toshiro.

"Sure," said Ichigo. "Kuchiki senkaimon?"

"Yeah, that's the one," said Toshiro.

"You use that one too, Ichi-nii?" asked Karin.

"Yeah, Rukia got permission for me to use it," explained Ichigo.

"Ah, makes sense," said Karin.

"We're having a birthday lunch over in squad 10 if you'd like to join us after your spar," said Toshiro.

"Thanks," replied Ichigo. "I'll be over in about a half hour - after I'm finished beating Ikkaku into the ground."

Ichigo turned and resumed his battle with Ikkaku. Toshiro and Karin watched a few more minutes then left for squad 10.

Karin looked deep in thought as the two friends walked side-by-side.

"Are you still worried about your brother?" asked Toshiro.

"No, not really," said Karin. "Toshiro, remember you once asked me if I would ever want to be a Shinigami?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"I don't think….I could ever do _that_," said Karin.

"What? Fight?" Toshiro asked.

"They are so skilled – I would imagine most Shinigami are like that to some degree," said Karin.

"That's what the Academy is for," said Toshiro. "We have an Academy to train new Shinigami before they enter the Gotei 13."

_That's right, Momo mentioned the academy…._

"They don't expect you to be that good so quickly," explained Toshiro. "Plus you haven't even seen kido yet."

"Kido?" asked Karin.

"I'll explain some other time," said Toshiro. "We're here."

He led her inside and into his office. Rangiku was laying down on the couch he kept in there.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho!" he yelled.

"Hi taicho!" she said lazily with her usual drawl.

"Please tell me that if you have time to lay down on my sofa that all the preparations have been made," he said, annoyed.

"What preparations?" she asked innocently.

"Rangiku!" he shouted.

"Don't be so serious! Of course they are made. Just come to the common area in about 10 minutes," she said.

"C'mon Karin," said Toshiro leading her out of his office.

"O-ok," she followed him.

He showed her several of the areas where squad 10 frequented….Rangiku's office, the barracks for the seated officers, the practice field, the barracks for the unseated Shinigami, then finally, they came to a more ornately decorated door than any she had seen before.

"Can you guess what this is?" he asked.

"I would say….probably your place," said Karin.

"You are correct," said Toshiro, sliding the door and entering his home.

"Do all Shinigami get this much room?" asked Karin.

"No, most of them get one room where they fit a bed and a sofa. They have to share a bathroom. This is just one of the many benefits of being a taicho," said Toshiro.

Karin entered what looked to be a nicely sized apartment. It had two bedrooms, a sitting room a kitchen and a bathroom. It was nicely decorated – though you could still tell that a man lived there – and it was very clean. Karin had guessed that this hard-working prim and proper taicho would not be hiding any secret slob tendencies from her.

"What do you think?" asked Toshiro.

"It could use a little woman's touch here and there," she said and carefully watched his expression turn to one of concern. "But I like it. It's pretty nice, Toshiro."

"Thanks," he replied.

She continued to look around not really knowing what else to do. When she looked back at Toshiro, he was just staring at her. Their eyes caught and for a few seconds, all they could do was look at each other. Karin finally broke their statue-like poses and walked forward to meet him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a loving hug.

"Thank you, Toshiro. I'm so happy we're friends," she whispered.

He reveled in the feeling of her warm body against his. He closed his eyes and a small smile came across his face. "You're welcome. And I am, too."


	9. Chapter 9

Toshiro and Karin showed up in the largest common room belonging to squad 10 – the indoor training room. It was by no means as well-equipped for squad practice as the outside practice area, but it would do depending on the size of the group and the condition of the outside weather. For events such as a lunch gathering, it was just fine.

Rangiku had done an admirable job getting the food to the squad on-time and all those who were expected had showed.

Karin ate quickly in-between the formal acknowledgements she gave each time someone said "Happy Birthday!" to her.

While the normal socializing was going on, Ichigo sought out Toshiro and found him in the corner of the room eating obviously keeping an eye on Karin as she nervously interacted with many of the Shinigami she had just met today. Toshiro noticed the orange-haired substitute coming towards him and readied himself for the conversation he knew would be coming his way.

"Toshirrro," Ichigo said in a low tone, getting across his concerns in just saying one word.

"Kurosaki, she's growing up. When are you going to stop being so protective of her," said Toshiro flatly.

"So what is that supposed to mean? The last time we talked about this you said you were just friends," said Ichigo.

"We are. But keep in mind, the last time we talked about this, it was more than a year ago. You never know when things might change," noted Toshiro. "She's growing up whether you like it or not. And she's not going to say innocent and naïve forever."

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's just….she's my sister."

"So is Yuzu, yet I know she has been dating for a little while now…," said Toshiro non-chalantly.

"What!" said Ichigo.

"Oh crap," said Toshiro. "I forgot I wasn't supposed to mention that." Foot firmly placed in mouth.

"What on earth do you know about Yuzu? Spill it!" said Ichigo.

"Listen Kurosaki, I wasn't supposed to say anything so if you want to ask your sisters, go right ahead. Just keep in mind that you may get your wish of keeping Karin away from me because she is going to kill me when she finds out I'm the one who told you. But my point was, Yuzu is dating and everything is ok. You didn't even notice. You seem so worried about them, but they are both growing up and they are both going to be fine."

Ichigo pointed a finger squarely at Toshiro's face. "You'd better hope so," said Ichigo.

Ichigo huffed away, though the conversation had already caught Karin's attention. She made her way over to where Toshiro was standing.

"Being anti-social as usual?" asked Karin.

"You mean by standing here away from everyone, or getting into yet another argument with your brother," said Toshiro.

"Well, sort of both. What was that all about?" asked Karin.

"Do I really have to tell you? You're going to be mad," said Toshiro.

"It was about me?" she asked instinctively.

"Kind of, but that's not the part you're going to be mad about," answered Toshiro. "I kind of told him about Yuzu dating."

"You what?" she yelled. The entire room turned to look at them. Karin turned a little red at her outburst garnering so much attention.

"What?" she finally said a little quieter.

"Sorry," he said. "I forgot it was a secret."

Karin exhaled. "I guess what's done is done. She's been dating for a while now so it was bound to come out sometime. I know he loves us, but since he got his reiatsu back, he's been gone more than he was before. I thought we could keep it from him even longer."

"I think he just needs time to get used to it. You guys aren't kids anymore," said Toshiro. "Both of you are teenagers and its just natural that you will date, and stay out late, and…"

"I get it!" she interrupted, a little embarrassed. This was the one person she really didn't want to discuss her dating life with. _Does he even have a clue who it is I want to date? I love being around him, but it's so hard when I'm not sure how he feels!_

"Sorry," he said, not really sure what he was apologizing for.

"It's ok," she said.

"It looks like things are winding down a little bit here, are you ready to go?" Toshiro asked.

"Uh, sure," she replied.

"Hold on. I'll go get Momo and we'll head out," said Toshiro.

_Momo?_

OlOlOlOlOlO

Karin, Toshiro and Momo walked out of the squad 10 barracks together and made their way to the western gate of the seireitei. Through the gate they went and into the Rukongai.

"Is this where all the souls come when they leave the world of the living?" asked Karin.

"Hai," answered Momo. "Though most souls will not remember a thing about where they came from, how they died, or who they once knew."

"That's kind of sad," said Karin.

"It can be. Not every story is a happy one, that's for sure. But new families and bonds are often formed and everything works out for the best," said Momo.

"Though I can't say it was easy living with her," joked Toshiro.

"Speak for yourself Lil' Shiro," answered Momo, mussing up his hair.

Toshiro grimaced and blushed. "Bedwetter Momo," he said under his breath, just loud enough for both of his companions to hear it.

Karin had never seen Toshiro joke around with anyone but her before. It was kind of refreshing to see that he wasn't always so proper and formal with others. Seeing both of these siblings – or as close as they could be to that in the Soul Society – together was heart warming for her and she was glad to see a glimpse of happiness between the two. She had no idea of the angst they had both just gone through and had just come to an end earlier that day.

"Here we are," said Momo as they approached a small house in the 1st district. "Granny's house."

"This is where you grew up?" asked Karin.

Just then an older woman with two young kids came to the door.

"Toshiro and Momo, I've been expecting you!" said the lady.

"Granny," said Toshiro as he went over to her and gave her a small hug.

"It's so good to see you two together again," remarked Granny. Both Momo and Toshiro had separately confided in her, their grandmother, all the heartache and pain they had gone through after the Aizen defection.

"Granny, this is Karin," said Momo. "She's a friend from the world of the living."

"It's nice to meet you, Karin," said Granny. "I knew from Toshiro's message that he would be bringing a friend today, but I had no idea it would be someone from the world of the living. How is this possible?"

"Granny, do you know Ichigo Kurosaki, the savior of Soul Society?" asked Momo.

Granny nodded an affirmative answer.

"This is his sister," said Toshiro. "We have become good friends over the years and today is her birthday. My gift to her was a trip to the seireitei."

"Ah, I see," Granny remarked. "You must be special then. Not only are you human, but Toshiro, my icy grandson, has deemed you worthy enough to bring you all the way here."

Toshiro and Karin both looked down at the ground, not really sure what to say to that one.

"Come in then," said Granny. "I have the tea ready."

They entered the simple dwelling and took seats around a small coffee table in the center of the room. The rest of the afternoon was spent reminiscing about Momo and Toshiro's time spent together before their academy days. Granny told the funniest stories about her two young charges of the time. There was lots of name-calling and spitting of watermelon seeds at one another. Karin was all too happy to hear of some of the experiences the man she liked had gone through when he was young. It seemed to bring her closer to him and inadvertently strengthened their bond.

After a few hours, the human and two Shinigami departed Granny's house and Momo bid farewell to Karin so she could return to squad 5 to wrap up some paperwork that she had put off so that she could attend the lunch and outing. Toshiro delivered Karin back to the Kuchiki estate where Ichigo was impatiently waiting for his sister to join him.

"It's about time," said Ichigo. "You are almost 15 minutes late."

"Sorry," said Karin. "We lost track of time."

Ichigo simply rolled his eyes and waited for his sister to join him by his side. "Ready?"

Karin nodded. The gate opened in front of them and they entered.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The Kurosaki siblings made it home in plenty of time for Yuzu's grand birthday dinner for the family. The dinner was unusually lively with all four family members present at one time. Everyone was in a great mood and there was lots of smiling and laughing as they participated in their own reminiscing, mostly about Karin and Yuzu's childhood and all the funny moments they had growing up.

After the birthday cake and opening of presents, the family gathered around the TV for some time together watching shows that were purely fictional and carefree.

Karin was the first to head up to bed. She crawled under her sheets and stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything that she had seen this past day. In the forefront of all her memories was the one person who gave her the visit as a gift, and who was by her side for the entire day – Toshiro Hitsugaya. She liked him more than ever and longed to be at his side.

Her thoughts swirled around the concept of sacrifice. Though she was still young and acknowledged that dating at the ripe age of 15 doesn't usually turn into a long-term relationship regardless of who the couple is, she knew that if Toshiro was her "one", she would forever be separated from him. It was very hard to accept. She didn't want it that way. But she didn't think she could ever forget him and every boy she ever dated would ultimately be compared to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Toshiro walked into the squad 10 office after spending yet another weekend in the world of the living.

"Taicho!" said Rangiku a little louder than Toshiro was prepared for this early in the morning. He held his hand to his head.

"Would you mind keeping it down a bit?" he answered her.

"Sorry, but a message from squad 1 arrived for you after you had already left on Friday. I think it is from the soutaicho," said Rangiku.

Toshiro grumbled under his breath. He did not want to walk in on some mandatory taicho meeting first thing on a Monday morning.

He walked around his desk and sat down. Then he let out a gigantic yawn.

"You seem more tired than usual, taicho," Rangiku noted.

"Would you mind getting me some tea?" asked Toshiro. "Maybe it will help."

"Late night with Karin?" asked Rangiku suggestively.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, fukutaicho," he replied.

"Well, she is almost 17 now," replied Rangiku. "I remember what it was like being that age."

"For your information – not that it is any of your business – we were up most of the night talking," said a snarky Toshiro in response to his inquisitor.

"Yeah, right," answered Rangiku before she walked out the door to get her taicho the tea he asked for.

Toshiro opened up the message on his desk and read it.

_Hitsugaya-taicho,_

_You are hereby summoned to appear for a one-on-one meeting with the soutaicho on Monday immediately following the lunch hour._

_Sasakibe-fukutaicho_

"Well that was short and to the point," said Toshiro to himself.

"What did the message say?" asked Rangiku.

"I need to head over to squad 1 today after lunch. Can you handle the training session we had planned?" asked Toshiro.

"Hai, not a problem," she answered. "What do you think this meeting is about?"

"I don't know. It makes me a little nervous since it is a one-on-one meeting," answered Toshiro.

Toshiro took a sip of the tea his fukutaicho brought him and started to rifle through the piles of papers that were stacked on his desk.

"I really don't feel like doing this right now," he admitted with a sigh.

"So put it off – I do it all the time and I don't have a problem," said Rangiku.

"That's because I usually pull up your slack," said Toshiro.

Rangiku flopped on the sofa that sat in the middle of the room in front of Toshiro's desk. "So how was your weekend?"

"Karin is an amazing soccer player," said Toshiro.

"Oh, did she play a match while you were there?" asked Rangiku.

"Hai, she ended up with two goals against one of their top rivals in the city," answered Toshiro.

"But that shouldn't surprise you – you've watched her play since she was little," said Toshiro.

"That's true," he said. "But she just gets better and better. I would be surprised if she kept playing into her university years."

"University? So, did you finally bring up the subject?" Rangiku asked.

"Hai," answered Toshiro. "She's definitely not Ichigo."

"I could have told you that," Rangiku replied.

"He would be happy coming to the Soul Society full-time," noted Toshiro. "He spends a ton of time here already and when he isn't here, he is one of the main protectors of Karakura Town. Karin has Shinigami tendencies and may become one eventually, but I think she has made her decision. She wants to help people and she thinks becoming a doctor is the way she wants to do it."

"A doctor?" answered Rangiku. "She must be very smart."

"She's almost the perfect woman, Rangiku," he replied sadly. "She's fantastic on both the inside and out."

"Oh, sir – I'm so sorry," Rangiku replied, understanding that this was one more decision that would keep them apart.

"I just wish I could be with her more. I enjoy my time with her so much," he admitted.

"Yet you two aren't even officially a couple," said Rangiku.

"It just wouldn't be fair to her," Toshiro said. From the beginning, he had continued to hold back.

"Don't you think you two ought to mutually decide on what your relationship should be? Both of you have liked each other for such a long time," said Rangiku.

"I don't want to hurt her," said Toshiro. "And I can never guarantee when I can come back the next time. There may be emergencies and she will never be able to turn to me for help. I won't be there for emotional support. She will come to resent me for it."

"You don't know that," said Rangiku. "You should talk to her."

"I'll be sure to do that – the next time I see her," he replied sarcastically knowing full well it could be a few weeks to six months before he got to the world of the living again.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Toshiro Hitsugaya reported to the squad 1 barracks immediately following the lunch hour in the seireitei. As he did with any other meeting, he reported to the large meeting room where the taichos of all the squads would often congregate. He stood in his usual position. It wasn't long before the soutaicho entered as well. Instead of going to his usual spot, he walked right up to Toshiro and faced him.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I have a matter to discuss with you that concerns me a great deal," said Yamamoto.

"Hai, soutaicho," answered Toshiro.

"It has come to my attention that you have spent a significant amount of time in the world of the living these past few years," said Yamamoto. "Much more than any of the other taichos in the Gotei 13."

Toshiro was fairly confident what the subject now was going to be….the question at hand now was how much did the soutaicho know….or did he want to know.

"When it was brought to my attention, I had some reconnaissance done on the situation," the soutaicho futher explained. "It seems that you have been visiting the substitute Shinigami's sister much of the time you were there."

"Hai, that's correct," said Toshiro. He dared not lie. Lying just wasn't done when Yamamoto asked you a question.

"I need to know for the sake of the Gotei 13, what are your intentions with Karin Kurosaki?" he asked.

"Sir?" Toshiro questioned. He didn't like that last question at all. After all, why was Yamamoto so interested in this situation? So what? He spent a lot of time in the world of the living. For many of his visits, he took vacation time. Or he would stop by if he happened to be there anyway.

"May I ask why it is important for you to know about something so…..personal?" asked Toshiro.

Yamamoto turned away from the squad 10 taicho and sighed. "A few years before you became a Shinigami, there was a similar situation – a situation that I do not wish to repeat."

"Sir?" said Toshiro.

Yamamoto turned to face the squad 10 taicho. "There was a taicho who abruptly left his position to go to the world of the living and marry a human."

_Isshin Kurosaki…._

"Soutaicho, may I ask why that is that a bad thing?" asked Toshiro. He had no intentions of leaving the seireitei, but wanted to understand the situation further and where the soutaicho was coming from.

"There are a few reasons actually," explained the soutaicho. "I then had a squad whose leader was then suddenly gone. You, yourself, know how difficult it was for both squad and fukutaicho when the defections of Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen took place. It is not an optimal situation"

"Hai," answered Toshiro formally. One taicho leaving was certainly not as bad as three at once, but the search and transition is not an easy thing for a squad to go through.

"Besides that, this Shinigami decided to procreate and….well, let's just say that although it has worked to our advantage, having humans running around the world of the living with abnormally high, potentially out-of-control reiatsu could be a problem."

"I understand," said Toshiro.

"Finally, there is the potential for a snowball effect. Should one Shinigami do it, what is to keep many others from following suit? The system is just not created to work that way. We have absorbed the loss of the one rogue taicho, but should many others decide the same thing, both of our worlds would be in trouble."

"Soutaicho, I completely understand," said Toshiro.

"So again, I ask you - what are your intentions with Karin Kurosaki?" Yamamoto asked.

"Soutaicho, to tell you the truth, at present time, we are only very good friends. I will not lie to you and tell you that it may not develop into more. However, I do want you to feel confident that I am devoted to my duties here in the seireitei and will not abandon my post. You do not need to worry about my squad or my position as taicho," said Toshiro.

"Good!" said Yamamoto. "Do not force me to take any drastic actions, Hitsugaya-taicho. If I perceive a change in your behavior, I will not hesitate to send you to the Maggot's Nest. It would be better to replace you in a controlled manner than in an uncontrolled one."

"Hai, soutaicho," Toshiro answered. He wasn't worried. He was firm in his stance. Although he had obviously attracted unwanted attention and the seireitei had noticed his actions, he had no intention of leaving the Soul Socity like Isshin Kurosaki had. He liked Karin – a lot – but was already well-aware of the impossibility of their being with each other full-time.


	11. Chapter 11

"You look stunning honey," said Isshin to his daughter, Yuzu, as she walked down the stairs. Her boyfriend during her junior year of high school, Hoji Fujiwara, stood in the living room with Isshin watching his date for the junior formal enter the room. He placed a corsage around her wrist and kissed her on the cheek.

Ichigo stood in the kitchen watching the whole scene go down. Although he didn't particularly like the kiss, he knew that chances were, that two 17 year-olds had done a lot more and this was mild at best. In the two-plus years it had been since he found out Yuzu was dating, he had come to accept the fact that his sisters were not so young anymore and would be on their own in just over a year anyway.

Isshin posed the couple in the living room and took a few photographs.

"Yuzu, you look fantastic!" came a voice from near the stairs. It was Toshiro. He was also dressed formally and he was adjusting his cuffs as he walked towards where everyone was.

"Thanks Toshiro," Yuzu answered her friend. She turned to Isshin. "I think we're going to get going, Dad."

"Don't you want to see Karin?" Isshin asked.

"I've kind of already seen her – we do share a room y'know," she answered sarcastically. "But seriously, we're meeting some friends in 15 minutes and I don't want to be late."

"Sounds good, honey," answered Isshin. He showed them to the door.

Isshin and Toshiro quietly waited for the other Kurosaki daughter to make her appearance.

Toshiro sighed. "We're going to be late if she takes any longer," he muttered under his breath loud enough for Isshin to hear him.

"Unless it's a soccer game, she usually is late," noted Isshin playfully.

Just then, the stairs creaked, as if someone was walking on them. Both men turned to see Karin make her entrance. Toshiro looked at the teenager and didn't say a thing.

"Karin, you are beautiful," said Isshin to his daughter. "I don't care if the other boys do have dates tonight, you are going to break some hearts for sure."

Toshiro still didn't say anything. He was used to seeing Karin as she normally was. It had been quite a few years already since the incident where she was dressing up because she thought he would want someone who looked impeccable at all times. Although he told her that he liked her for who she was, he wasn't going to deny her the occasions such as this when it was proper and expected to dress-up. However, he still wasn't expecting _this_. She was still so young the last time he saw her look this fancy. Now she was a young woman and had all the curves and other niceties to go along with that.

"Toshiro?" she said.

"Huh?" he replied.

"You're staring," she said.

"Oh, I, uh. You just surprised me," he answered. "I think you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Karin blushed now fully understanding that he was taken aback by her appearance.

"Come over here so I can get some pictures," said Isshin. They walked into the living room.

Toshiro's mind started racing. Although he didn't mind taking Karin to her first formal ever, he had already been thinking about other things pertaining to his best friend from the world of the living. He loved her. She loved him, and he knew it. But he would not let it go any further than friendship. And now, even as they were closer than they had ever been before, his heart ached for what could never be. His thoughts were nearly obsessive about the next step that he must take – the next step he didn't want to take. He was going to break it off…completely. It was just the most humane thing to do. He suffered and he guessed she did, too. He wanted her to move on with her human life – go to university, find a man and settle down, and be as normal as possible.

He had actually told Rangiku of his plan and she had scolded him. But in this case, he thought he was right. Rangiku was a hopeless romantic who thought anything could work as long as there was enough effort and patience put into it. He, however, was a realist and knew what the price of a relationship with Karin would be. Everything worked out when Karin was younger. There were no huge expectations other than friendship and a crush. Now she was approaching adulthood and he wanted more. It was getting harder and harder to hold back. So this was the solution he thought best. He would enjoy this one last night with her, then let her move on with her life.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

The evening started off well. Karin had missed Toshiro terribly and just being around him lifted her spirits.

The dinner was fantastic. She had met a few friends from school and their dates at a restaurant near downtown. Then they all headed to the hotel where the dance would be held.

Although Toshiro was not a dancer, Karin was able to get him up on the floor for a few fast dances and almost every slow dance. Most of the time was spent talking with Karin's friends and taking pictures of everyone in fancy clothes.

It was during one slow dance near the end of the evening that Karin excused herself from Toshiro.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "It's just really hot in here with all the people. I think I'm going to get a breath of fresh air."

"I'll go with you," he offered.

She grabbed his hand and led him up a set of stairs to the 2nd floor and a set of French doors leading out to a balcony overlooking the nearby river.

"It's beautiful out here," she noted. "You wouldn't think a hotel in the downtown area would have such a nice view."

"Hm-hmm," Toshiro noted in agreement.

Karin stood next to the railing. She placed her hands on the ledge and Toshiro took the liberty of placing one of his hands on one of hers. They both just took in the beautiful view and cool breeze for a few minutes. Not a word was said.

"Toshiro – I," started Karin at the same exact time he spoke.

"Karin, there's – . You go ahead."

"No, you can go," she replied.

Since he knew what he was about to disclose, he was most definitely not going first. "Karin, please. What were you going to say?"

She blushed a little. She knew what she wanted to say, but also wanted it to come out perfect. "Toshiro, we've been close friends for years now and I know you already know how I feel. I know you've always been wary of our…differences. Now that I am older and more mature, I was hoping that we could maybe…."

He looked away from her. Toshiro had a good idea what she was going to say, but it wasn't until she started to speak that the guilt of what he had to say really sunk in.

"What?" she asked, noting the change in his demeanor.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" he asked.

"I'm confessing to you, you baka," she answered.

"I already know how you feel," he replied. "Just like you said."

"Damn it, Toshiro!" she said firmly. So much for her wish for perfection.

"Karin, I'm sorry. But I can't let you go on," said Toshiro. "I have been thinking about us, too."

She stood back, worried. Toshiro had been in such a great mood this entire evening up until this moment and now, she was scared to death of him. Well, not of him, but he looked so serious and solemn right now and he had something to tell her.

He paused, not quite knowing how to tell her what was on his mind.

"Well?" she prompted.

"Karin, you mean the world to me," he said. "But…there are reasons I will not be able to keep visiting you anymore."

"What?" she blurted out. "Are you being punished for something? Did I do something wrong? Did something change in your role as a taicho?"

"No, no – nothing like that," he assured her.

"Then what?" she demanded.

"Please – don't make me go into any more details. I can't. Just….just don't expect to see me ever again," he said to her.

"Toshiro…," was all she could say until the tears started flowing.

"I'm so sorry, Karin. I really am," he said meekly. He knew he had hurt her, but he was hurting as well. But he firmly believed that it was for the best. She would be much happier not holding onto him.

She collapsed onto the ground, still crying.

"Karin - ," he started. He couldn't help but want to console her.

"Leave," she said lowly.

"Karin - ," he said again.

"I said leave!" she shouted at him.

"As you wish," he said to her. She looked up after a few seconds and he was gone. Karin looked around and then sank even further into a heap on the floor.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Karin didn't care who saw her. She didn't care much about anything anymore. She continued to stay in her spot on the balcony. Other couples walked by. She heard whispering and even saw some pointing in her direction.

Finally, Yuzu ran out of the French doors to her sister. "Karin! What's wrong? Are you sick? Where's Toshiro?" she shouted.

Yuzu looked at her twin sister and saw that her face was wet and that mascara had run all over her face.

"Karin?" Yuzu said again.

"He's gone, Yuzu. Toshiro is gone," she finally squeaked out.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Yuzu asked.

"I was in the middle of a confession and he stopped me and told me he wouldn't be coming back to see me anymore. Yuzu, what did I do wrong?" she asked.

"Karin, it is probably nothing you did," comforted Yuzu. "I know this situation is extremely hard on you...but nothing I say right now will make it hurt less. I think we just need to get you home."

Karin nodded. She absolutely didn't want to stay there any longer.

Yuzu turned and signaled for Hoji to join them. He was watching through the windows from inside the hotel.

"Hoji, do me a favor and dial my house. I need Ichigo to come get Karin," she told him.

"Hai," he agreed.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Ichigo was spending a casual night at home. Both of his teenage sisters were out of the house which made it amazingly quiet. He also didn't have to battle anyone except for his Dad for the TV, and usually that wasn't a hard fight to win.

He was surprised when the phone started to ring. Usually it was for one of his sisters, but most of their friends knew full well where they were this evening.

"Hello?" he said as he picked up the phone.

"Ichigo, it's Yuzu," said Yuzu.

"Yuzu, is everything ok? Why are you calling home?" he asked.

"I need to you come to the hotel and get Karin," she said.

"Is she sick? Where's Toshiro? Did he have to run off?" Ichigo asked. He knew that there was always a chance that Toshiro would have had to leave Karin behind to take care of situation that called for a Shinigami. However, under the circumstances – one of the most important nights in his sister's life – he would not have expected Toshiro to have run off unless it was absolutely necessary.

"She's not sick, but she does need to get out of here," explained Yuzu. "There's something going on. I can explain more when you get here. Please, just come now."

"I'll be right there," he said as he hung up the phone.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Ichigo entered the hotel in his everyday clothes and gradually made his way to where Yuzu had told him they would be. When he finally reached the balcony, he saw Hoji and Yuzu standing together next to a crumpled up Karin, still sitting on the floor.

He kneeled to be at her level. "Karin, are you ready to go home?" he said to her.

"Hai," she softly replied.

"Where's Toshiro?" he looked up and asked Yuzu.

"He's gone," interjected Karin. "He said he will not be visiting me anymore."

Ichigo looked at Yuzu, who shrugged her shoulders because that was all she knew as well. He looked back at a distraught Karin. Although he was full of questions about what exactly had happened earlier in the evening, he thought better than to ask them now.

"Let's get you home," was the last thing he said before picking up his sister in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

"Taicho, isn't it about time for you to take a break?" asked his fukutaicho, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"I just ate lunch an hour ago, Matsumoto" Toshiro replied.

"No, taicho. I mean a real break…like maybe for a couple of days," clarified Rangiku.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Well, you never seem to take any time off anymore," she said to him. "Other than sleeping in on mornings after you were here late, you are never not here." _Ever since his last visit to the world of the living and his conversation with Karin Kurosaki, he's back to being the taicho he used to be. No breaks, no vacations, and no happiness._

"Matsumoto, what would you have me do?" he asked.

"Taicho, I know you have to miss her. You should go visit her and apologize….," started Rangiku.

"You are out of line, fukutaicho," he said sternly.

"But taicho..."

"End of discussion," he interrupted, his head still down looking at the paperwork on his desk.

Rangiku sighed knowing the conversation was over for now. She flopped onto the couch in front of Toshiro's desk – her usual spot in his office – and didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Taicho, have you heard anything about Karin?" she asked.

"I told you, the conversation was over," he reiterated.

"Sorry," she replied. "I just thought…sometimes it is nice to talk if something is bothering you. I know you loved her, sir. It has to be hard on you, too. I know you had her best interests at heart when you stopped seeing her."

A few minutes more passed and nothing but silence filled the office.

"I do miss her, Matsumoto," he finally said aloud. "To be honest, I haven't heard a word about her from anyone."

"You should go to the world of the living just to make sure she's ok," said Rangiku.

"No," he disagreed. "I'm trying to stay away as long as possible. The longer I stay in the seireitei, the better off we'll both be."

"If you say so," said Rangiku.

_I don't think I could hold myself back if I did see her_, he thought to himself. _I need to stay away for her sake._

After a few more moments of silence. "Matsumoto?" said Toshiro.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Thanks for being there for me," he said to her.

"Anytime, taicho," she answered.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

It was that very afternoon when the taicho and fukutaicho of squad 10 were on the outside practice field with their squad overseeing some sparring sessions among the unseated officers when a hell butterfly made its way to the two officers.

Rangiku stuck out her finger and listened to the message.

"Sir, you've been asked to report immediately to the main senkaimon for a mission in the world of the living," said Rangiku.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath. _How ironic, _he noted seeing as he was just talking about this very situation earlier in the day.

"Hai," he affirmed that he had heard the message and would get back to his office to get ready to go immediately.

When he got to the gate, Ukitake-taicho was there to meet him.

"What's going on, taicho?" Toshiro asked his fellow taicho.

"Sorry for the sudden notice, Hitsugaya-taicho. This should be a short one, but it's an urgent one. We have a bit of a lag in Shinigami in Karakura Town right now and five menos have just made an appearance all at once. We don't know what's going on with Kurumadani, but Ichigo can't handle all of them. If we let him handle them one at a time, they will wreak havoc on the city. Use your shunpo to get there as fast as possible and help him out if you can."

"Hai," he answered.

Juushiro opened up the gate right away and Toshiro entered.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Ichigo Kurosaki was already battling his second menos and knew about the remaining three when he heard a loud explosion just a few blocks away. He looked over to where the noise came from and noted that one of the remaining hollows was now gone and only a plume of dust remained from where it had fallen. _I wonder who is here? _he asked himself knowing that another Shinigami had to be the one who took the menos down.

When the second menos had disappeared, Ichigo made his way to the closest of the remaining two. However, when he got there, he saw that Toshiro had already engaged this hollow.

"Kurosaki, go get that last one. I've got this one," Toshiro yelled over to the substitute Shinigami.

Ichigo didn't say anything and went straight for the last remaining hollow. Upon seeing that it was Toshiro who was now back in Karakura town having been gone for nearly a year, his temper flared. It was the menos who suffered the most as Ichigo took no time in slashing and slicing the hollow into pieces as an outlet to his anger.

When he was done, Ichigo went back to where Toshiro was as a courtesy to talk about what had just happened and make sure he was alright. Toshiro had dispatched his hollow with no issues either and was just putting Hyorinmaru back in his sheath when Ichigo reappeared.

"Are you ok?" Toshiro asked Ichigo.

"I'm fine," Ichigo answered coldly. "Why did you…?"

"Soul Society was afraid five were too much for you to handle at once. They wanted to minimize the damage to the city," said Toshiro interrupting.

"I see," said Ichigo.

The situation felt awkward to both of the Shinigami. Toshiro could feel the tension coming off by his cohort.

"I've got to get going," said Ichigo as he turned to leave, mostly just to get himself away from this person he was pissed at before he did anything he might regret.

"Wait!" interjected Toshiro trying to get another few words in before the orange-haired human could leave.

"What?" said Ichigo bluntly. The anger was starting to come through clearer the longer Ichigo stayed to talk to the squad 10 taicho.

Toshiro was taken aback a little, but he wanted to know how Karin was and this was probably going to be his only chance. He would deal with the repercussions of having to talk to her older brother if it meant peace of mind for him.

"Can you tell me how Karin is?" asked Toshiro.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Ichigo shaking his head. "You basically abandon her…no words or contact for nearly a year after spending, what? Over 5 years of seeing her…..she has to deal with what you did to her on her own and now you are showing concern for her?"

"I didn't abandon her," said Toshiro.

"Well, I don't know what the hell you call it, but it sure looked that way to me," said Ichigo.

"I left for her own good," said Toshiro. "You have to understand, Ichigo. She was growing up and it was getting to the point where it wasn't going to be such an innocent friendship any longer. What kind of life would she have had with me in the Soul Society? It would have been cruel to let a relationship develop. That's why I left."

"So you made the decision all by yourself," Ichigo said in a mocking tone. "Don't you think she had an interest in the decision you made? I don't think you understood just how much she cared for you. She was basically catatonic for a good week after you left her at her formal. I had to go scoop her up off the floor and take her home. She wouldn't eat…hell, she didn't leave her bedroom. We finally got her back to school, but she was just going through the motions. She didn't even go out for soccer her senior year…did you know that? And you know how much she loves that sport. Now she won't be playing at the university level. The Karin you left doesn't even exist anymore. The Karin of today is lonely and depressed."

Toshiro was taken aback. "I-I had no idea. Oh my God, what have I done?" he asked as the repercussions of his actions sank in. "I thought….that she would forget about me and move on with her life."

"Well, that didn't happen," said Ichigo. "I place the blame squarely on your shoulders for what you have done to her."

Toshiro looked down at the ground in disbelief. "I understand," he said. "And I want to fix this. I don't know if she can ever forgive me, but I need to try. Ichigo…I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry."

Ichigo saw the pain in the taicho's face. Now that he knew what Toshiro's true intention was, he could forgive him – though he knew that if the happy go-lucky of Karin of old was to come back, Toshiro was the only person who could make it happen.

"Can I see her?" he asked Ichigo.

"I think that is a good idea," Ichigo answered. "But not today. You need to prepare for this. It's not going to be easy."

"You're right," noted Toshiro.

"She's graduating in a few weeks. I don't want any major disruptions to her life before then. For all I know you will just upset her once again and she'll fall apart. Let's leave things as they are today until then. Come to her graduation, then drop by the house afterwards. I'll make sure she's ready," said Ichigo.

"I'll be there," said Toshiro. "You can count on it."

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Rangiku Matsumoto was a social butterfly. On this particular night, she was out with Renji, Izuru, Shuuhei and Momo going from establishment to establishment having a few drinks at each and having an all-around good time.

Their last stop was a small hole-in-the-wall in the Jurinan district. They walked in and found a spot with two seats right at the bar. Two of them sat down while the other two just stood next to them.

Renji was far gone with Shuuhei right behind him…they had been playing some sort of a drinking game trying to one-up each other and as a result, they were nearly down and out for the night. Rangiku enjoyed watching the two men make fools of themselves, but at the same time hoped that she wouldn't have to turn into "mom" for the night and take care of them if they emptied their abused stomachs at any point.

She randomly looked over and saw a lone figure at one of the tables in the corner, head held low and a bottle of something in his right hand. The figure looked awfully familiar, though she questioned her judgment because of the booze she had consumed and the fact that Toshiro Hitsugaya would not be in place like this doing that.

She continued to ponder the figure. No, it just had to be him. Though he had grown and matured over the years, there still weren't many short, spiky white-haired men running around the Soul Society.

"Taicho?" she quietly said once she reached the table. "Is that you?"

"Hnnnn….," was the only reply she got. Then he groaned and drunkenly lifted his head and looked her in the eyes.

"It is you, taicho," she said. "Are you alright?"

He flopped his head back down again, not really answering her question. But knowing her taicho and what he was like, she knew he was in trouble and needed her.

She returned to her friends. "Izuru, I hate to do this to you, but I need to go. Can you handle these two idiots on your own?"

"Hai," he replied. "It's not a problem. I'll probably just take them back to my place since it is the closest."

"Sounds good," she replied and waved good-bye to him.

She returned to the table where Toshiro was sitting. "I know you aren't going to be happy about this, but we're leaving."

"Nooooo," he replied lowly.

"Yes, let's go," she insisted and propped him up with her side.

_I can't wait to hear this story…. _


	13. Chapter 13

Toshiro's world went from black to gray to white in a matter of seconds. He began to blink his eyes in the sunlight that was coming through the window.

_Where am I?_

He sat up a little too quickly...a motion that he immediately regretted.

He let out a groan as he flopped back down and buryed his head back into the pillow. He wouldn't be trying that again anytime soon.

_At least I somehow made it back to my place._

There was a light tapping at the door. "Taicho? Are you finally awake?"

"Ugh. Matsumoto. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"How do you think you got home last night?" she asked.

"Not so loud," he immediately answered.

"Sorry."

Toshiro turned over, but left the pillow over his face so he didn't have to deal with the light of the world quite yet.

"Do you want me to escort you to squad 4?" asked Rangiku.

"What for? I'm not sick or injured. I'm just...hung over," he explained.

"That, I know, sir. But believe it or not, they do have a medicine that will make all this go away and you'll be back to your normal crabby self in no time," said Rangiku. "I've drank my share of it before and so have the people I normally wake up next to in the morning." She smiled.

Toshiro tried to remove the pillow once again, only to quickly place it back over his eyes. Rangiku grabbed the pillow and took it away from him.

"Damn it!" he cursed her.

"You won't get anywhere if you don't at least get vertical and get out of your bed," she noted.

"Good point. Hai, fukutaicho, please take me to squad 4," he relented, not wanting to feel this way anymore.

"I'll be in the next room while you get dressed," she said, walking out of the bedroom.

Rangiku took a seat on the sofa in the living room while her superior fumbled around trying to get decent enough to walk through the seireitei.

"So taicho, it's not like you to go drinking...not to mention...you were alone. What's going on?" Rangiku said loud enough so Toshiro would hear her in the next room.

"I may as well tell you. You'll find out eventually anyway," said Toshiro. He popped his head out of the bedroom and looked at his fukutaicho. "You were right."

"Now there are some words I never thought I'd hear from you," she acknowledged jokingly. "And I suppose it has to do with Karin since you just got back from the world of the living."

"Hai," he replied. "I went to help destroy a few hollows and ran into Ichigo. Karin isn't happy at all. I thought for sure she'd get over me - especially since we were never officially together anyway."

Rangiku interrupted, "You may have not have been a couple, but you were as close to it as two people could possibly be."

"Perhaps," he replied. "Apparently I was rash in deciding to cut ties and stop visiting."

"Noooo," Rangiku sarcastically added.

"She's been kind of depressed and according to Ichigo, not like herself since I left her alone," Toshiro said.

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked Rangiku. "You've got to see now that you are both officially miserable and unhappy."

"First things first," said Toshiro. "I've got to see her and hope that she'll even talk to me - and if she's willing, we've got a lot to discuss."

"That sounds like a good start," noted Rangiku.

Toshiro entered the living room dressed and ready to go.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Hai," he replied. He made his way to the door with Rangiku following right behind him.

"Good morning taicho!" said a squad 10 Shinigami that happened to be passing by. Toshiro grabbed his head. "G'morning," he answered as a simple courtesy. In truth, he wanted to avoid as many others as he possibly could - not only to skip the loud greetings, but also because he wasn't exactly proud of his condition. He was sure he looked like hell after last night.

The two friends decided to shunpo to squad 4 once they were outside the barracks. Kotetsu-fukutaicho kept the hangover cure in her office for use by her overindulging friends thus it was easily obtained once they found her. Toshiro and Rangiku started walking back to squad 10.

"How long does this stuff take to work anyway?" asked Toshiro.

"You should already be feeling some effects now, but for complete relief, you'll need to wait about a half hour," answered Rangiku.

Once they were back in Toshiro's office, Toshiro decided to flop down on the couch instead of Rangiku. She smiled because it wasn't often that he wasn't at his desk hard at work doing _something_. Now he was happy just waiting for his symptoms to go away completely and he looked more relaxed now than he had for a very long time.

Rangiku took a seat in a chair facing the couch.

"So taicho, when are you going to try to talk to Karin?" she asked.

"Ichigo told me that she's graduating in a few weeks," said Toshiro.

"It's probably best to hold off until school is done then," she remarked.

"That's what he said," Toshiro answered. "He wasn't sure how she'd react to seeing me and he didn't want me to screw up her last semester. I'm supposed to go watch her graduation and talk to her afterwards."

"How do you think she'll react when she sees you?" Rangiku asked.

"I really don't know. She could be relieved, happy, pissed, angry, upset...I think I know what 'normal' Karin would do, but from what Ichigo told me, she's definitely not herself these days."

"Do you want some tea?" Rangiku asked.

"Please," he replied sitting up a little. He looked around the room as if testing something internally. "Hey, this stuff really does work."

"Now you know one of our secrets," said Rangiku smiling. "How do you think I come into work after I've been out with the boys on a work night." She winked at him.

"Hopefully I won't have to use this remedy again," said Toshiro. "Sorry about last night and thank you, Matsumoto...again."

"That's what friends are for," said Rangiku.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

"Are you sure you don't want to come to Risa's party?" asked Yuzu.

"I'm sure," said Karin. "I'll be fine here after the ceremony."

Yuzu had seen how much Karin had changed over the past year, but she continued to try to include her twin sister in as many social activities and events as possible. She wanted to encourage her to do exactly what Toshiro thought would happen...to move beyond him and get on with her life. But Karin was as stubborn as ever and consciously - and oftentimes subconsciously - refused to cooperate.

Her whole family worried about her. They had made attempt after attempt to move her past this situation, but saw that it was no use. They were constantly hoping it would just take a little bit more time - always hoping that it wouldn't take much longer.

Though Karin was technically depressed, she easily remained at the top of her class in school. She could put on a happy public face very well and be very mannerly and friendly if a situation called for it. It was just that she didn't feel like doing anything. Soccer, her favorite activity for as long as she could remember, simply didn't appeal to her anymore. Nothing did. Most of the time she wasn't at school, she simply parked herself in front of the TV and watched mundane show after mundane show. That is, unless she was helping her father in his clinic. She never gave up on that because she knew he needed her. If she was not helping out, he would be forced to see less patients and she didn't want to be the cause of that. After all, she was still going to college to study medicine after the break and her experience in his clinic probably made a huge difference in her getting accepted at Karakura University.

The Kurosaki family sat down to a simple breakfast before leaving for the graduation ceremony.

"So what is the plan for today?" asked Ichigo of his sisters.

"I'm going to Risa's house afterwards. Her parents decided to throw a party for her and her friends," said Yuzu.

"Why don't you tag along?" asked Isshin of Karin.

"Nah, I'm not very close to Risa," said Karin. It was a true statement, but Yuzu knew she would be welcomed just the same if she chose to come. Yuzu had leaned on her friends as her worry about Karin continued and they all wanted to help as well.

"Well, if you change your mind at any time, just let me know and I'll be sure to wait for you," said Yuzu.

"Hai, thanks," said Karin.

"So what are you going to do Karin," asked Isshin.

"Probably just come back here," she said.

"It's one of the most important days of your life. You should really go out and do something," said Ichigo.

"I agree. You should go have some fun," added Isshin.

"I'm fine just coming back here," said Karin stubbornly.

Ichigo gave Isshin a knowing look. "Well, we'll wait for you after the ceremony then," said Isshin.

"Ok, I'll come find you and we can walk back together," said Karin.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

The ceremony really wasn't anything special - that is, unless it was your friend or family member who was graduating. It was a traditional graduation ceremony for high schoolers - the same as had gone on in hundreds of schools across Japan year after year. Each graduating 3rd year student received their diploma and listened to the various speeches that were given by both students and faculty. In the end, the atmosphere at the venue was jovial and buzzing with energy.

Only a few people who were present were capable of seeing the lone figure sitting in an area normally off-limits to attendees. It was a dangerous spot as it really wasn't a seat and one could easily fall off the perch and get hurt. However, this was not a normal person. It was a Toshiro Hitsugaya - and the few people who could see him weren't really looking for him so he remained unnoticed.

He watched the ceremony from his perch and was happy and proud that Karin had made it through high school. He was well-aware of how big a deal this event was in a person's life in the world of the living.

After the ceremony, Karin found her father and brother milling about in the crowd. She needed to use the bathroom before heading home, so she instructed them to wait for her by a particular exit so they could walk home together. She walked through the halls towards the nearest bathroom and noticed a familiar figure leaning up against a nearby wall seemingly waiting for her.

_It can't be..._

"Hi Karin," Toshiro said to her meekly. "Congratulations."

She was not alone and knew she couldn't just start talking to him without looking strange. She nodded towards a nearby empty room and shut the door behind them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" she said to him.

He was taken aback a bit. He had said before that he had no idea how she was going to react to seeing him again. Just the same, he had hoped - and almost expected - she would just be happy to see him and give him a hug. Guess not.

"Uh, Karin, I wanted to see you graduate and...," Toshiro started to explain.

"Wait, wait...so you stop seeing me and basically cut me off as a friend. I don't see you for an entire year and now you get the sudden urge out of the blue to see me graduate?" she said loudly.

"I was in Karakura town a few weeks ago and Ichigo...," he started again.

"I don't really care. Y'know Toshiro? You really make no sense at all to me," she ended the discussion and made her way to the closed door to leave. She turned around, "And don't follow me!"


	14. Chapter 14

Toshiro watched as Karin Kurosaki left the room. He felt her run straight for her father and brother and then leave. He sat there for a few seconds in a daze…he couldn't quite believe what just happened. Though he didn't know how she would react, this was probably one of the worst possible scenarios apart from her dropping dead from the surprise of seeing him.

He made his way outside of the building and looked up at the sunlight.

_What do I do now?_

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

"Let's go," said Karin roughly as she bolted past the men in her family and out the door. She briskly walked in front of them.

Isshin looked at Ichigo as if to ask what Karin's problem was and Ichigo shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Karin, I was thinking that we could treat you to dinner out tonight to celebrate," said Isshin.

"No, thank you," she replied. "I'm tired. I just really want to go home."

"Is something bothering you?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope, just tired," she reaffirmed.

When they finally reached the Kurosaki family home, Karin went right for the stairs.

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Isshin quietly to his son.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I might have a clue," he replied.

"She's so disinterested and depressed all the time. I just don't want her leaving for Karakura University like this," said Isshin. "We need to pull her out of this somehow. It's been nearly a year and nothing we do seems to help."

"Don't worry about her, Dad. I might know something that will help – that is, if my instinct about this is correct. I was expecting something to happen at the graduation and it didn't. So I'm going to have to look into it. Don't give up hope yet."

"Son, you are so….vague. Do you kids deliberately keep me out of the loop?" asked Isshin.

Ichigo patted his father on the back. "You got it," he replied. "I'll be back in an hour." He turned to go out the very same door he just come through.

"Wha? Where are you going, Ichigo?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo smiled. "Just going for a walk."

OlOlOlOlOlO

"So I was right," said Ichigo as he neared the lone figure by the side of the road.

Toshiro looked up to see the orange-haired human walking towards him. "Hello Ichigo," he replied.

"I didn't see you at the graduation. Did you make it?" Ichigo asked.

"I was there," said Toshiro.

"I take it by Karin's reaction that you two did talk," said Ichigo.

"I tried," said Toshiro. "She just yelled at me."

"Do you blame her?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess not," Toshiro said. He then sighed. "I just – I've never had to go through this before. I don't know how to…"

"Make up with her?" Ichigo finished the sentence.

"Yeah," said Toshiro.

"Welcome to the world of women. It doesn't matter if they are human or Shinigami, they are all a mystery," said Ichigo. He grabbed Toshiro's shoulder and rattled him back and forth a bit as a show of camaraderie.

"How did you know I was here, anyway," said Toshiro.

"Karin told me once that this was your favorite place in the world of the living," said Ichigo. "I've been here many times myself when I was watching her and you together back before you left her."

"Spying?" asked Toshiro.

"More like…being a good older brother," said Ichigo. "But I'm over that. Karin and Yuzu are high school graduates now and I've been trying to let go little-by-little over the last few years. I still love them very much, but they are old enough to make their own decisions and live their own lives. Of course, I'll always be there for them if they need me."

"I see," Toshiro answered.

"Come to think of it, I think Karin needs me now," said Ichigo. "Do me a favor and don't go back to the Soul Society just yet, ok?"

"Why?" asked Toshiro.

Ichigo smiled. "Just….trust me."

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Ichigo returned to his house to find Isshin on the couch watching TV. When the door closed and clicked, Isshin turned around to see his son standing there.

"Phase 1 of the mission is now complete. Onto Phase 2," said Ichigo. Isshin thought he was nuts and turned around to watch the TV again.

Ichigo headed up the stairs and headed straight for the closed door where Karin was.

_It's a good thing Yuzu isn't here. It'll make talking one-on-one with Karin that much easier._

_Tap-tap._ "Karin?"

No answer.

_Tap-tap._ "Karin, can I talk to you?" Ichigo slowly opened the door.

Karin lay on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. Ichigo sat on the edge of her bed and placed his hand lightly on her back.

"Karin, are you alright? You don't seem happy," said Ichigo.

Karin turned and Ichigo could see that her pillow was wet and that she had been crying. The make-up that she had applied for graduation day was half smudged on her face and half on the pillow.

"Ichigo, I haven't been happy for a while now. You know that," said Karin very seriously.

"Well, you may not be happy, but something obviously happened today," he noted. "It's supposed to be a happy day, yet after you graduate, you end up like this."

Karin wasn't sure if she should let her brother into her thoughts or not. She didn't want to deal with the hassle of lectures about boys, or how dumb she was in the past, or anything like that.

"Ichigo, if I tell you something, will you please just help me? I mean, no lecture, no telling me what to do or what not to do, and no threats. I just...really can't take that right now," she said to him.

"Sure," he replied. "I'm hear to listen if you just need to talk."

"I saw him today," she said.

"Since the only him I know you've ever been close with is Toshiro Hitsugaya, I'm assuming that's who you mean," said Ichigo.

"Hai," she replied. "It has been a year since I laid eyes on him and he shows up at my graduation," said Karin.

Ichigo continued to play dumb about the whole situation. "Isn't that a good thing?" asked Ichigo. "Perhaps he needed to talk to you."

Karin got a little upset by that last statement. "Ichigo, he _was_ my best friend – even more than that – since I was 12. You can't imagine how much I…."

"Love?" interjected Ichigo.

Karin just looked at her brother, stunned.

"Love isn't always easy, Karin – especially between a human and a Shinigami," said Ichigo. "You don't think I've thought about Rukia? At least if I ever decided to pursue her, I can at least go visit her in the Soul Socity whereas you two are kept separated for the most part."

"But what he did to me…it just wasn't right, Ichigo. He should have talked to me about it," said Karin.

"Hai, he should have," said Ichigo. "But don't forget that he may be a taicho, but from what I've heard, he's never been in love either. He's completely new at this, too. Before you condemn him even as you still love him…"

Karin opened her mouth to interrupt as Ichigo raised his finger to stop her.

"Yes, I still think you love him….you might want to consider talking with him a bit before making a mistake you may regret for the rest of your life," said Ichigo.

Karin looked down and thought for a few seconds.

"I don't know where he is," said Karin. "I left him back at the school earlier today."

"I guess you'll have to find him then," said Ichigo. "If he is still here in Karakura Town, where do you think he would be?"

OlOlOlOlOlO

Toshiro sighed as he sadly looked at the setting sun in the west. He was feeling very down - he was convinced that he had blown it and that Karin was no longer going to be part of his life. It wasn't as if he had made the choice to stay away from Karin because he truly wanted to stay away. It hurt him immensely to make that decision, one which he had convinced himself was for the correct reasons. Now that he knew he had made a gigantic mistake, things could never go back to the way they were no matter how much he wanted them to. There was a very good chance that Karin would be gone from him for all but the most benign encounters.

Karin slowly walked up the hill towards the spot where she knew Toshiro most likely was. The figure she saw leaning up against the guard rail appeared to be defeated and dejected. Toshiro's body language was that of a sad man. He didn't move much and his eyes appeared to switch between looking at the sun on the horizon and down at the ground in regular intervals.

He didn't notice her appearance until she was nearly next to him.

"Karin," escaped his lips. "What - ?"

"I'm here to talk," she said. "And to apologize. You surprised me earlier today and I lashed out rashly."

"I'm the one who needs to apologize. You had every right to be angry at me and...I didn't handle our first meeting in a year very well at all," he replied.

"Toshiro, you really hurt me," said Karin starting off the very serious conversation she had planned.

"I know. But Karin, you have to know that I was so unhappy being away from you," said Toshiro. "I just thought it was best for you. A life as my significant other just isn't going to be easy."

"Your what?" she asked. "The last I checked, we were friends."

Toshiro thought about that for a few seconds.

"You are correct. We were friends," he repeated. "Apparently my communication was not what it needed to be. I assumed - ."

"That's right, Toshiro. You assumed," Karin said with a bit more spunk in her voice. She could tell that she was getting a bit more heated than she intended so she took a deep breath to calm herself down "You made a huge decision that affected both of our futures without even discussing it with me."

"For that, I'm sorry. I see that I was completely wrong," he replied.

"I can forgive you, Toshiro. I don't want you gone from my life, but I have to be assured that you'll never do something like that again," said Karin.

He grabbed both of her upper arms and turned her to face him. He looked right into her eyes and said, "Karin, you have my word that I will never do something like that again." She then reached her arms around him and hugged him.

Time seemed to stop just for a small bit as both Toshiro and Karin let down all defenses and settled into the close hug both of them had been craving for so long. Karin's eyes leaked a few tears as the emotion of the situation took hold.

_It feels so good..._

The hug broke and again the two friends sat next to each other on the guard rail overlooking the town. For a bit, neither person said anything to the other.

_I'm almost afraid to ask this_, thought Toshiro.

"What?" asked Karin when she saw that Toshiro seemed to have something to say.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked.

Karin smiled. "Where do you want it to go?" she asked in return.

"I - ," he started, but stopped himself.

"Please be honest with me, Toshiro. Don't hold back or we'll risk another misunderstanding," Karin said.

"I want you in my life, Karin. It's just that...I'm a Shinigami and you are a human. We live in two completely different worlds," said Toshiro.

"And you think you are telling me something I didn't know already?" she said a bit playfully.

"I don't know what you want," he spat out honestly.

"First tell me what you want," she insisted. "You don't always have to follow my lead - it's like you don't want to say the wrong thing to me. Tell me what you are thinking, Toshiro."

"I want you to be mine, Karin. I want us to take things to the next level. I can be your friend if that is all you want...if that is all you think you can handle. But I've been waiting so long for you to grow up so that we can finally be together," explained Toshiro.

"Grow up? You've grown quite a bit yourself since I was 12," she chuckled. It was true. Shinigami did grow up albeit at a slower pace than humans. Toshiro was the youngest taicho ever in the Gotei 13. When Karin was 12, he also looked to be 12. He now looked like a high school student just as Karin did.

Toshiro gave Karin a look for following his confession with such a quip. Karin got the message.

She placed her hand under his cheek. "You feel exactly how I do. I do love you, Toshiro Hitsugaya. I want you in my life as much as that can possibly be."

He smiled in return. "That's good to know."

"You had to have known that I had feelings for you even though you always called us 'friends'," she added. "I was frustrated that you never really told me how you felt."

"I'll do better. I promise," he replied. "But Karin, I'll only say this one last time. We live in different worlds and if we give 'us' a try, you have to be prepared to not have me around much of the time. I will come when I can, but I won't always be able to be here when you need me. I have a duty to the Gotei 13 and I can't ignore that. I've promised the soutaicho that I'm in it for the long haul."

"I understand the situation," said Karin. "I have my family and friends here and the Shinigami I've befriended over the years I'm sure will be around. I won't hold your absence against you. It's a promise."

Karin hadn't felt this good in a year. She was already feeling her depression lifting and her old self returning. She knew it would not be an instantaneous thing, but she was hopeful. Karin hated feeling 'that way'.

Toshiro was on cloud nine himself. A huge weight had been lifted and things finally seemed to be headed down the correct path again.

Karin leaned her head against Toshiro's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. It was getting dark now and the sun had already set. All that remained in the western sky was an orange glow.

When it was finally dark out, Karin stood up. "I think I need to get home."

"I'll walk you home," said Toshiro, also standing. "But then I've got to go back to the Soul Society."

"Thank you for coming to see me, Toshiro," said Karin.

"No, thank you for being you. You've made me so happy with your forgiveness. I can't even..."

Karin didn't let him finish his sentence. She leaned up so that her lips met his. The kiss was sensual and full of emotion, yet it was still short and mostly innocent. It was the first kiss they ever shared.

When she pulled away, all he could do was embrace her tightly once again.

_And so it begins_, thought an orange-haired figure off in the shadows.


	15. Chapter 15

"Is Ichigo home yet?" asked Karin.

"No! Now stop nagging me," said Isshin Kurosaki. "I know you are excited, but bugging me every five minutes is not going to make him come home any sooner."

Isshin's comments went in one of Karin's ears and out the other. She was excited to have her brother return home…not because she missed his company, but because she had sent a note to the Soul Society with him and eagerly awaited a response.

She sat back down in the living room with a book she was reading. Well, a book she was pretending to read (she determined that the effort was futile since she had been stuck on the same page for nearly 20 minutes now). When the front door clicked, she immediately jumped up to greet whoever it was just in case it was Ichigo.

Karin ran into the kitchen only to be halted abruptly by Isshin flying in front of her, leg extended to give his son a good kick in the ribs. Fortunately for Ichigo, he expected this type of behavior from his father and he easily blocked the kick with just a movement of his arm.

"Ichigo! Did you get something from Toshiro for me?" asked Karin.

"Nah, I couldn't track him down while I was there," he replied.

"ICHIGOOO! You were supposed to pass along my message! You promised!" she said frantically.

"Here's your message back," he said as he handed her an envelope.

It was the very same envelope that she had sent to the Soul Society with her brother.

Karin was sad that things weren't going according to her plan. Her once excited body was now a bit limp as she turned to go up the stairs to her bedroom. She looked down at what was in her hand and noted the envelope was open.

"Uh, Ichigo, why is the envelope open?" she asked.

"You can be so gullible sometimes," he laughed. "Yes, I gave him your message and his reply is in the envelope."

"ICHIGO!" she shouted as she ran to the living room and grabbed the nearest pillow and flung it at him.

Karin made her way up to her room where she flopped down on her bed and took a piece of paper out of the envelope. She immediately recognized it as her own note with a few scribbles that were not hers at the bottom. First she reread her own message just to refresh her memory as to what she had said…

_Toshiro,_

_I can't believe it has been a month since I've seen you already. After what we went through over the past year, I definitely wasn't ready for you to leave yet the last time you were here. You'll have to forgive me sending this note with Ichigo, but I wanted to ask you something. I will be starting university in a few weeks and my curriculum is going to be a difficult one. It pains me to say this, but considering I'm pre-med perhaps it is a good thing you are so far away. Knowing me, it would be very difficult to focus with you around and I want to do well so I can get into a prestigious med school. Do you think there is a way you can come visit sooner rather than later? I'm moving out of the house and into the dorms when school starts and we will no longer have to worry about my family always watching us all the time. I'm enclosing my new address at Karakura University for when you come to visit regardless of when that is._

_Love,_

_Karin_

And at the bottom of the note was written….

_It will be nice to see where you will be living for the next year. I'll be sure to come towards the beginning of the trimester so as not to interrupt your studies. Perhaps you can give me a tour of the campus then? _

_T._

OlOlOlOlOlO

Yuzu and Karin hugged each other tightly as the twins were going to be living separately from each other for the first time in their lives. With the help of her father and two siblings, Karin had just delivered the last of her campus belongings to her dorm on the 3rd floor.

"I'm going to miss you, Karin," said Yuzu.

"Me, too," said Karin. "But you'll be just as excited and busy as me in a week's time." Yuzu was also attending a university, but she chose Aichi University where she would study to become a teacher. Though she hadn't yet chosen the type of teaching she would ultimately do, both Karin and Ichigo thought for sure she would choose some sort of home economics route because of where her interests had traditionally lied in the past.

"Have fun setting all this stuff up," said Ichigo as he hugged his sister good-bye. As they hugged he whispered in her ear, "You are on your own, kid. Use your best judgment. Don't make me come here set you straight about things."

Karin nodded to her brother. "I know," she replied. "You don't have to worry about me. I know where my priorities are."

Isshin was the last to hug his daughter, but he could hardly get a word out because he was in tears. Karin smiled at her dad. "It's not like I'm that far away, Dad," she said. "I'll be sure to come home on some of the weekends."

"Uh-huh," Isshin replied while still crying.

Karin waved as her family made their way towards the nearest stairway and disappeared from her sight.

_Now, to get this place set-up…._

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

University classes actually started on a Thursday so Karin only had to attend two days of classes before the weekend arrived. She thought this would actually be a great weekend for Toshiro to come visit as most of the material she had gotten was in the form of introductions, notes and syllabi. No homework had been assigned as of yet.

She enjoyed her classes very much and even made a few in-class acquaintances. They had already agreed to study and help each other out with homework.

_So this is what university is like…._

Karin very much enjoyed the complete freedom she now had. She knew that this was not 'real-life' per se, but it was definitely the first step. No longer did anyone tell her where to go or where to be or what time to go to bed. It was all up to her to get her priorities straight and deliver what she needed to meet her goals: good grades, happiness with Toshiro, and getting into a good medical school.

_Knock-knock_

_I wonder if its Toshiro… _Karin got excited and ran to the door.

When she opened it, she found two girls, about the same age as she was smiling at her.

"Hi!" said one girl as the other said "Hello!"

"Uh, hi," said Karin. Boy, these two were peppy.

"My name is Midori Mitani – but you can just call me Dori. This is Yoko Tsutakawa. We are your neighbors on that side and we wanted to introduce ourselves since we'll be close to you this next year." She nodded in the direction indicating where the two of them lived.

"My name is Karin Kurosaki," Karin introduced herself. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"If you ever need someone to go eat with or hang out with, just come knock on our door," said Yoko.

"Thanks," said Karin. She wasn't sure if she should roll out the same invitation until she got to know these two.

"We're done for the day and we're going to grab some dinner. Do you want to come?" asked Dori.

"Um, sure," said Karin. _At least I'll learn a little about who is living next to me…_ "Hold on while I turn my radio off."

OlOlOlOlOlO

The three girls grabbed their food from the counter and found a table in the closest eatery to the dorm.

"So where are you from," asked Yoko to Karin.

"I'm from Karakura…just across town," replied Karin.

"And you decided to stay in the dorms?" asked Yoko, surprised.

"Yeah, my Dad insisted that I do. Someone planted a bug in his ear about proximity to school, learning independence, and the whole university experience," answered Karin.

"Amen to that," said Dori. "My parents actually live right outside of the campus limits and I'm in the dorms, too."

"What are you studying, Dori?" asked Karin.

"I'm in nursing," said Dori. "And you?"

"Pre-med," said Karin.

"Wow. Good luck with that," Dori replied. "I wanted to be in the medical field and all, but pre-med is _hard_."

"That's one reason I'm in a single," said Karin. "I know I'll have to study hard. At least I have a little leg up. My Dad's a doctor and runs his own clinic."

"You can ask him questions if you have any, too," said Yoko.

"I never thought of that," said Karin. "I've been helping around the clinic for years now and I've got the basics down."

"He let you do stuff in the clinic?" asked Yoko.

"Yeah, at least for our regulars. They grew to trust me even though I wasn't a doctor. I could take blood pressures and draw blood. Stuff like that," said Karin.

"Soooo lucky," said Yoko.

"What about you, Yoko? What are you studying?" asked Karin.

"Engineering…not sure what kind yet though," replied Yoko.

Karin laughed. "You think pre-med is hard? I've heard engineering is worse. They just want to weed you out the first two years."

"Well, I'm going to make it," insisted Yoko.

"Good luck, that's all I have to say," said Karin. "It's a good thing your roommate doesn't have an easy major. You might just kill each other then."

"That's for sure," chuckled Yoko. "I've heard horror stories from my brother about how he was trying to study and his first year roommate only wanted to drink, party and bring girls home to their dorm room."

"Promise me you won't do the 'ribbon tied on the door knob' thing," said Yoko.

"Huh?" asked Dori.

"I mean, don't be bringing boys back all the time. It's like a signal not to come in," said Yoko.

Dori laughed embarrassingly, but Karin knew it was because she had no idea what Yoko was talking about.

"Are you an only child, Dori?" Karin asked.

"Yes. You can tell?" asked Dori.

"Just a little. There are lots of things I learn from my brother and sister and you seem to be lacking just a bit," said Karin.

"We'll just have to corrupt her," laughed Yoko.

Dori was still a bit embarrassed.

"I don't think Dori will have to worry. I don't have a boyfriend and I'm not exactly looking for one either," said Yoko. "I need to get good grades while I'm here. I barely made it in and I promised my folks I would really buckle down and do well," said Yoko.

"I don't have a boyfriend either," said Dori. "Do you, Karin?"

Karin wasn't ready for that question. She knew that there might be instances where she would need to fib to keep both her family, Shinigami friends, and any weird occurrences that might happen around her a secret (she was, after all, still having to keep up with hollow repellents and such to keep the spirits away).

"Uh, sort of," said Karin.

"Sort of? What does that mean?" asked Yoko.

"I mean, I have a boyfriend…we've known each other a long time, but we just started dating," explained Karin.

"Oh, so he's new?" asked Yoko.

"It's a really long story," said Karin trying to nip this conversation in the bud.

"Does he go here?" asked Dori.

"Oh no," said Karin. "He's actually….older. And he travels quite a bit for work so he can't visit very often at all. In fact, a lot of the time, I don't even know he's coming before he gets here."

"Is he in the military or something?" asked Yoko.

"It's something like that," said Karin.

Dori looked at Yoko. "Maybe he is some sort of spy or something," she said.

"What does he look like?" asked Yoko.

"Well, he's looks to be about our age even though he is older," said Karin. "He has snow-white hair and beautiful turquoise eyes."

"If he stands out like that how can he be a spy?" asked Dori already heading down the wrong mental path.

"She never said he was a spy, dummy," said Yoko. "He sounds dreamy…and romantic. Imagine having him pop in on you whenever he can."

"Believe me, I wish he were around more," said Karin. "Like I said, we've been friends a long time and not knowing when he'll show up next is just something you have to get used to. It's not easy."

The girls continued their light bantering for the rest of the meal and then went back to their rooms for the night. Karin had decided that she did like these two and was sure that she would be eating with them quite frequently – at least for the morning and evening meals when she was most likely going to be around the dorms.

It was later that evening when….

_Knock-knock_

Karin had fallen asleep in her twin-size bed while reading a book. She started when she heard the knock, but it didn't fully register at first.

_Knock-knock_

She got onto her feet and went to answer the door. It was Yoko.

"Yoko, did you need something?" asked Karin.

"I think you need to save your boyfriend from Dori," said Yoko who then pointed in the direction of her own room.

Karin followed Yoko's lead and looked down the hallway as well and saw Dori talking to Toshiro. He was in his usual gigai and dressed in clothes that were obviously too small for him.

_We'll need to go get him new clothes_, Karin thought.

"Uh, sorry Dori, but I'm sure Toshiro has had a long, tiring journey back to Karakura. Do you mind if I steal him back from you?" asked Karin.

Toshiro smiled. "This girl thinks I'm a spy of some sort," he said.

"I'll explain that to you once we get back into my room," said Karin. "Thanks you guys," she said to Dori and Yoko as she shoved Toshiro down the hallway and into her room.

"Sorry. I must have knocked on the wrong door," said Toshiro.

"Now you know," said Karin. "And now that you know where I live, feel free to use the window next time."


	16. Chapter 16

Once they got back to Karin's room, Karin shut the door and looked at the man in front of her. She smiled as she stood with her back against the door.

"What's with the look?" Toshiro asked her.

"First of all, I can't believe you knocked on the wrong door," said Karin. "And...I'm just really happy to see you. This is the perfect time to come visit."

"You did tell me to come early in the semester, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes. And I was right...I haven't gotten any homework yet," said Karin. "Are you staying the entire weekend?" Karin moved to sit on her bed while she was talking to him.

"As a matter of fact I am. I wanted to see where you were going to live now," said Toshiro. He moved to a chair in the corner of the room to continue the conversation.

"It's not much, but it's all mine...for freshman year at least," said Karin.

"Why no roommate?" asked Toshiro.

"As much as I wouldn't mind rooming with a friend, I didn't want to chance getting stuck with someone who...," started Karin.

"Annoyed you?" filled in Toshiro.

Karin smiled. "Yeah, annoyed me...my curriculum is really hard and I didn't want the distractions. I couldn't chance getting put with someone who was loud and hardly studied."

"So you are kind of like me now," noted Toshiro. "You have your own place."

"Mine's much smaller though," said Karin. "Though since I'll be spending quite a bit of time on campus in classes or at the library, I don't need a full-blown apartment or anything. A bed, a few chairs, a little area to get ready in the morning..."

"Uh, Karin? Where's the bathroom?" asked Toshiro, noting there were no other doors except the one that led to the hallway.

"Outside and down the hall," she said. "It's a dorm, Toshiro. Not an apartment. I'm surprised you didn't know that we all have to share a bathroom."

"Oh," said Toshiro, a little embarrassed. He couldn't imagine having to leave his place to bathe or go to the bathroom. "Believe it or not, I did read a little about university life here in the world of the living..."

"You researched it?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know what to expect now that you were a university student...though the book I read didn't say anything specific about sharing a bathroom as a student."

"The book you read probably didn't tell you much on the personal level...just about campus life and being a student and how to study and things like that," noted Karin. "Either way, I'm happy you were interested enough to try to find a little bit out before you came."

A weird silence came over the two of them. They were both well-aware that technically they were no longer friends. Both hid an internal joy...almost energy...from the other because of what this weekend would mean. It would almost definitely mean taking the next important step in their relationship. And now that Karin was a university student and had her own space away from her family, there was no need to put on a front for anyone. They could just be with each other and do whatever they wanted while they were at Karakura University. However, with all these new changes and excitement, they both didn't want to move too fast for the other person - they also didn't want to say the wrong thing. There was obvious hesitation swirling around with their giddiness.

"Um, Karin?" Toshiro finally said.

"Hm?" she replied.

"I'm a little hungry. Do you mind if we get something to eat?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "I actually ate quite a big dinner with Dori and Yuki and didn't even think about whether you had eaten or not already. Sure, let's go. I can show you a little of the campus. You'll see it better tomorrow when it is light out."

Karin got up and grabbed Toshiro's arm and yanked him up from the chair.

They walked out of the dorm and through a bit of the campus to some stores that were located right on the edge of the university. A small cafe was there where Toshiro could get a small bite to eat. Karin got a cup of tea and the two caught up about their lives since the last time they had seen each other. Toshiro vented a little about life in Soul Society and some of the squad issues he was currently facing whereas Karin mainly stuck to family and what she hoped to get out of her first semester.

They left the cafe once they were finished and headed back to the dorm. It was now quite late in the evening and the campus was virtually deserted except for a few partying students stumbling past them on the walkway.

Once they passed them, Karin leaned over and said to Toshiro, "That's the kind of person I didn't need as a roommate."

"Ah," was all he could respond.

Silence overtook them once again as they continued to walk.

_Is holding hands the right thing to do?_ thought Toshiro.

_I wish he would hold my hand,_ thought Karin.

He turned to look at her. Sensing his gaze, she looked at him. When he saw that, he quickly averted his eyes.

"I didn't expect you to be this shy, Toshiro," Karin finally said.

He cheeks glowed red and he looked down at the ground as if a secret he had been keeping had just been discovered.

"Karin...," he started.

"Don't get me wrong," she said. "It's kind of cute."

He got serious for a moment. "Karin, I really want this to work. There are a few things you should know though."

"Hm?" she said.

"I am still very nervous about our...situation. I am trusting you on this, though. I learned my lesson and I will never be rash again. But you must promise me that we will always talk to one another about everything. I need to know what you are thinking and feeling. I can't have you hating me because of the distance or for some other reason related to me being a Shinigami," he said.

"Hai," she replied. "I understand. The same goes for you. If you think it is too much for you to have an obligation here in the world of the living, you need to tell me."

"I guess we are on the same page then," he affirmed.

"Anything else?" Karin asked.

"Just one other thing...it's kind of...embarrassing," he said.

"Since you are sharing everything with me now, I guess you need to tell me," said Karin in a teasing way.

"I just don't want you to...," started Toshiro.

"Want me to what?" she asked after he had paused.

"Um, I...just need to tell you...," he added.

She could tell he was having a very hard time spitting out what he wanted to say. Karin stopped in the middle of the path. Toshiro naturally stopped, too. She turned him so he was facing her. Karin leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"Now, close your eyes and take a deep breath," she muttered. "Now..what did you want to tell me?" she asked kindly.

"Um...I've never really dated anyone else before," he spit out.

"You've told me that before, Toshiro. That's nothing new," Karin said. "We've been friends for years."

"Yeah...but...," he started again. "I've never..."

Karin thought for a moment about what he was trying to say. She smiled. "Neither have I," she reminded him.

"No...I mean, that kiss we shared by the roadside? That was my first one ever," Toshiro tried to emphasize. "I'm much older than you, but still very young by Soul Society standards, but I've never even been interested in anyone before."

She leaned up and pecked him once again. "Relax, it was my first kiss, too," she said. "I guess we'll just have to get through it together."

Toshiro smiled back at her feeling relieved by both the realization that she was exactly in the same place as he was...and the fact that she was being so nice and understanding about it.

Much of the nervousness faded away after that. He grabbed her hand as they started walked again and Karin was very happy to be walking hand-in-hand with the man she loved. They made their way back to her dorm room.

"I'm exhausted," she said, stretching her arms into the air.

"I'm a little tired, too," he added.

"I had classes today and you probably had to work in squad 10, right?" she asked.

"I left a little early thanks to Matsumoto. She said I was stressing her out and she couldn't get any of her work done," said Toshiro.

"Eh?" Karin asked. Rangiku was working and Toshiro was distracting her - something was wrong with that statement.

He could see she was confused. "I was a little excited to see you and I was having a hard time concentrating on my work," he noted.

"Ah," she understood what he was saying.

Karin used the sink in the dorm room to brush her teeth and wash her face. She pulled out her night clothes from a set of drawers across from her bed. They weren't risqué by any means, but she still was a little hesitant to change with Toshiro in the room.

"Toshiro?" she said aloud.

"Hm?" he answered her. He was seated in a chair paging through a magazine he had found on one of her tables. "Oh!" he exclaimed when he noted what she was doing. He hadn't really been paying attention.

"I'll just...turn around, ok?" he asked.

"Thanks," she said as he stood up and faced the wall in the other direction.

Karin quickly changed into a comfy pair of sleeping shorts and a light T-shirt. She slid into the bed and got under the covers.

"Ok, ready," she said.

Toshiro turned around to see Karin fully prepared for sleep. Karin noticed that he had a strange look on his face. She didn't quite know why at first, but figured it out fairly quickly.

"It's ok, Toshiro. Just come here and sleep next to me," she patted the small empty space beside her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Hm-hmm," she answered.

He wasn't quite as shy about undressing as she was and quickly took off his shirt followed by the jeans he was wearing revealing a small, yet muscular body underneath. He was wearing boxer shorts.

"I guess I learned something today," she noted.

"What?" he asked.

"Boxers, not briefs," she replied.

He looked down at his underwear. "Normally I don't have to worry about this kind of stuff," he said. Usually he just wore the normal fundoshi when in his shikakushou. "But I tried the white underwear when I first got my gigai and it was just too...restrictive. I like this type much better."

Karin giggled to herself. Was she really having a conversation about men's underwear with the man she loved the moment before they were about to spend their first night together?

Toshiro slid into the slightly oversized twin bed next to Karin. He was careful to keep a respectful distance from her...well, as much as he could with their two small bodies sharing such a small bed.

Toshiro lay on his back starting at the ceiling. Karin was on her right side facing him and leaning her head on her arm. She grinned from ear to ear looking at him.

Toshiro turned his gaze back to her and asked, "Why are you smiling?"

"I know you are nervous, Toshiro, but I'm not a monster or anything. Relaaaax," she said.

He took a deep breath. "I just don't want to do anything that will upset you," he confessed.

"You can't, Toshiro. At least not on this subject," said Karin. "Now face me."

Toshiro turned to his side as well and propped himself up on his arm. Karin could see that he was blushing.

She took her free arm and lay it on his cheek as she stared into his beautiful turquoise eyes. She leaned forward and gently brushed his lips with hers. Toshiro noted how soft Karin's lips were. Though they had kissed before, they had not kissed like _this_. This was the start of their new relationship as a couple.

Their lips joined together once again but this time Toshiro grabbed Karin's top lip in hers and gently tugged as she pulled away. This elicited a slight moan from her. The next time they met, both mouths were open and their tongues intertwined. The kissing resumed with their tongues swirling around one another and their lips moving in unison. The session got heated pretty quickly as much of the pent up tension of holding back for long started to pour out.

Karin finally broke free of their kiss and rolled onto her back, panting just a bit.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asked him.

"Probably the same place as you," he replied. "Yuzu and you watched quite a few romance movies when I came to visit you over the years." Toshiro smirked. "The rest was just what felt good."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Well, I certainly didn't practice with anyone before coming here," he noted.

"I know, I know," she said. "It was just amazing."

"I think it's because of both of us together...not just me," said Toshiro. "I liked kissing you, too."

Karin leaned in and started to kiss him once again. This time, she pushed him onto his back and rolled on top of him. Toshiro wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back as he continued to kiss her. Karin was clearly becoming the dominant one and after a minute or so, he had had enough of that so he rolled her right onto her back and continued. He could tell their kisses were gradually becoming more pressing and frantic. He thought it best to back off before something happened they weren't ready for.

Toshiro broke free from Karin and rolled back off of her.

"Toshiro?" she said surprised.

"I think we'd better stop," he answered. "I...I don't think we should be going much further on our first night together and...I can feel my thoughts becoming more cloudy. I don't want to get to the point where I can't hold back."

Karin didn't want to stop, but still admired his self-control. It was true that they probably shouldn't be pushing it so far on their first night together. But Karin seriously felt that a cold shower would do her some good right about now.

"Ok," she replied. "Can you just...hold me as I fall asleep?"

"Of course," he replied.

The two spooned with Toshiro laying behind Karin on the bed. Both were worked up and had to silently calm down as they lay there. Karin felt something hard pressing against her lower back and had a pretty good idea what it was. It was a new feeling to her...but it wasn't scary by any means. It was natural. She just felt really happy that it was her that caused him to react in such a physical way.

"Goodnight, Karin," Toshiro said, kissing the back of her neck one last time.

"Goodnight, Toshiro," she replied


	17. Chapter 17

Time for the rating to change to M. I knew it would come to this since many of my fanfictions are M-rated. I enjoy writing mostly romance-based/get-together fanfics and as such, romance usually leads to gasp! intimacy and sex! Well, no different here. Now they are a couple and have decided to pursue their togetherness so ahem! things DO happen.

Enjoy!

aangfan

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

The two teenagers slept well despite the small space they were allotted that night. Karin thought it odd that she slept straight through the night despite the change in her sleeping environment – she usually woke up at least once or twice every night when she was alone.

Karin was the first to wake. In the course of the night, she ended up separating from Toshiro and was facing the wall of her dorm room when she opened her eyes. There was no forgetting the wonderful feeling she was experiencing for the first time last night and the first thing that popped into her mind upon waking was turning to see what Toshiro was doing – was he awake or not?

She turned her whole body allowing her to gaze at his beautiful sleeping body.

_I wonder if he gets a lot of sleep in the Soul Society_, she wondered in her mind. She wanted to know more about this man who was now beside her. In fact, she almost thirsted for more information, like an addiction. She knew she loved him before, but now that it was mutual and they were actually _together_, it was so much more real. She no longer had to worry about this love being unrequited.

Her hand moved up from under the covers and touched him gently on the mouth. _ I can't believe he's here right now._

She removed her fingertips from his lips and laid her palm along his chin line. His skin was smooth and warm. Toshiro's eyes slowly opened and looked directly into Karin's eyes, still closely examining the sleeping soul reaper. His hand grabbed hers; he turned his head and lightly kissed her palm.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning to you, too," she replied.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"Not long," she replied. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes. I didn't expect to, but I definitely got a lot of rest," he replied.

"Good," she said.

Karin then reached over her head and stretched her entire body from fingertips to toes. As she was finishing her stretch, Toshiro reached an arm over to her and scooted so he could hold her closer. Both enjoyed their closeness as they held each other in bed.

"Can we just stay here all day?" Karin asked. "It feels so warm and comfy here in bed right now."

"Warm really isn't my style," joked Toshiro. "But I agree, it is rather comfortable."

"Uh, Toshiro?" Karin muttered.

"Hm?" he replied.

"What is that?" she asked.

"What?" he replied.

Karin shifted a little where she felt something a little odd – for the second time – poking her. She had an idea what it was, but didn't want to embarrass herself by being wrong.

"THAT?" he asked now knowing what she was referring to.

"Hm-hmm," she answered affirmatively.

"Well, that is…um…it kind of just….a lot of guys wake up with one of these," he tried to explain without being overly embarrassed.

"Really? I never knew that," she answered innocently.

"It's just something we have to live with," he explained.

"I thought _that_ only happened if you were….y'know, turned on or something," she stated.

"Well, yeah, that's true, but….there are a few other times, like in the mornings, when it has a life of its own," Toshiro explained. He was a little embarrassed, but knew that with both of them being so inexperienced, there were bound to be questions and awkward moments.

"Can I….feel it?" she asked.

But he wasn't expecting that question. Mentally, he was a little stunned though outwardly, his expression didn't change. He looked questioningly into her eyes to make sure she was being serious. Toshiro saw she was looking at him lovingly with a bit of innocent curiosity in her eyes.

He wasn't sure if he was 100% comfortable with this, but relented by sighing and grabbing one of her hands and gently guiding it to the correct place under the blankets. Once her hand was there, she moved her hand around a bit to try to tell what exactly it was she was feeling. It was hard and long. She had seen boys before – Ichigo was her brother after all and it was impossible not to have an accidental bathroom walk-in from time to time – but never had she seen or felt an erection in-person before.

She gently rubbed the shaft over his underwear. She felt him flinch. He must have been holding his breath because just then she could hear him audibly exhale.

"Does this feel good, Toshiro?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he asked back sarcastically. "I know I'm your first boyfriend, but you have to know about how these things work, Karin."

"High school health classes and gossip from friends are my only two sources," she said.

"Exactly what I meant," he answered her, flinching again and this time letting out a small moan. "Ok, stop. That's enough," he said, grabbing her hand away from his boxers.

"Why did you stop me?" she asked. "I _want_ to make you feel good."

Toshiro didn't know how he should respond to that. He didn't want her to stop either, but didn't want to go too fast. Again, he was thinking of her.

"Toshiro, I know you respect me and love me. But I have been waiting so long for us to be together like this. If I didn't want to do something, I wouldn't offer," she said.

He looked at her for a few seconds, then relented. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded in the affirmative. He let go of her hand and it found its way back to the outside of his boxers. Karin started where she left off by gently stroking his member with the flat of her fingertips.

Karin gradually got a little bolder and ended up grabbing Toshiro's manhood through his boxers and gently moved her hand up and down. She enjoyed watching his reactions, which started off as a gentle exhale and brief moans and gradually built into heavy breathing and some grunting. His hips started moving with her movements as she continued to pump with her hand.

Karin was getting turned on herself, though she knew she was not the major focus of this scene. She enjoyed watching him feel what he was feeling – she could only guess it was immense pleasure by the way he was reacting.

Toshiro suddenly grabbed her hand from his shorts. At first, she was unsure what he was trying to tell her through that unspoken movement. He used his other hand and gently pushed his shorts down just slightly exposing himself under the covers. He then replaced her hand to where it was once before sans clothing.

_Oh_, she thought to herself, a little surprised. She wondered what happened to the normally hesitant man next to her. She didn't realize that he had been pushed past his limit and now all he wanted was for this act to come to its natural conclusion.

Karin didn't skip a beat. She grasped Toshiro once again, this time on his bare skin and moved her hand up and down. She heard him gasp as soon as she continued her work.

For a brief moment, she touched the tip and noted that it wasn't dry. _This is…._

"Uh! Karin, keep going!" he said frantically. "I'm going to…." He peeled the blankets down just in time and a creamy white fluid erupted all over his stomach and Karin's hand.

Karin watched as Toshiro tensed before he came and then as his manhood pulsed to send his liquid flying. Karin was most definitely turned on and she swore she could almost feel his release in her body just by watching him.

As soon as his body relaxed, she carefully leaned in and kissed him sensually on the mouth.

"Thanks," she said to him.

"For what? Shouldn't I be thanking you?" Toshiro replied.

"You didn't have to let me touch you like that. In fact, I'm quite surprised you did," she said. "It makes me happy when you open up to me no matter what form it takes."

Toshiro smiled. He felt relaxed and….relieved? Yes, relieved. He wanted to do so much more with his new girlfriend and didn't want to push her too far, too fast. She was taking some of the initiative and was obviously curious about how things worked. They were so new as a couple that there were still questions about how fast they should be moving...or what the other person would be comfortable with. But they both knew they would get past this in no time. They just had to get through the awkward beginning.

The Shinigami and the pre-med student lay there side-by-side for a minute or two with Toshiro on his back and Karin on her side with her head on his shoulder. She reached out and touched the liquid still on Toshiro's belly and rubbed it between her two fingers as if it were a science experiment.

"You are a strange one, Karin Kurosaki," Toshiro noted. "Instead of getting me something to clean myself up with, you are analyzing _it_."

"Sorry," she said as she sat up to get a towel. "Here."

Toshiro used the towel to clean himself off.

"I can't help it if I have a natural curiosity. I do want to become a doctor someday and this kind of stuff...the way the body works...is fascinating to me."

Toshiro merely rolled his eyes. He couldn't wait to see what her reactions were going to be the next time they tried something new.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Karin and Toshiro ate a late breakfast and walked around the campus for a few hours. She showed him the buildings where she was scheduled to take her classes and where they had gone last night for a bite to eat (it looked much different in the daylight than at night). Most everything she would need from a bite to eat, to a convenience store, to a dry cleaner was located in that spot just off of campus. It would be a good place for him to know just because he would be visiting here at the university over the next four years.

Karin felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at what the screen said.

"Who is it?" Toshiro asked.

"Ichi-nii," she replied. "He's going to be in the area tonight and wants to take me to dinner."

Karin texted her brother back.

"I'm telling him you are in town and we'd love to meet him," she replied. "He suggested a restaurant off campus in the other direction."

"Sounds good to me," said Toshiro.

They walked around a bit more. They came to a much taller building. "This is Edokko Hall," remarked Karin. "It houses only upperclassman so I couldn't apply to live here this year, but I hope to make it in next year for sure."

"What's so special about it?" asked Toshiro.

"It's just newer...it has better amenities than the older halls. The bathrooms are actually adjoining to the dorm rooms and, as you can see, it might be easier to come visit me since you can easily access the upper floors directly."

"Without a gigai, no one can see me either way," said Toshiro.

"I keep forgetting you are in a gigai," Karin said. "I can see you and touch you in whichever form you are in..."

"I certainly can't use shunpo or fly around town in my gigai," said Toshiro.

"True, true," noted Karin.

Just then Toshiro's phone started beeping. He took it out and flipped it open.

"Hollow?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Very near here."

With that, he grabbed his soul candy dispenser and his Shinigami form popped out of his gigai.

"Stay here with Tamashi," said Toshiro. Karin immediately knew what he meant without even having to process the exact words or know who exactly 'Tamashi' was. He was obviously now the entity in the gigai.

She and Tamashi ducked behind a tree as she watched Toshiro in all his Shinigami glory pull Hyorinmaru from his sheath and point it off towards the distance.

Karin looked at where Toshiro was pointing, but there was seemingly nothing there. In a flash, an obviously swift-moving hollow appeared. It was as if Toshiro was aware that the hollow was going to appear where it did.

"Where is my food?" said the hollow instinctually, not having realized the trouble he was in facing a Gotei 13 taicho.

_He may move fast, but he doesn't have much intelligence_, though Toshiro to himself. _He is surviving mainly on instinct._

"Over here," said the hollow to himself noting where Karin and Tamashi were ducking away behind the tree.

"I don't think so!" shouted Toshiro, who jumped up and slashed at the hollows leg. The hollow was relatively big...about as tall as a two-story building and was very much similar in appearance to a dog.

"Ow! You hurt me!" the hollow shouted.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you move any closer than you are," said Toshiro, realizing exactly where the hollow was being drawn.

"My food!" said the hollow once again with a one-track mind. It attempted to take another step in Karin's direction and this time Toshiro launched himself up and cut off the hollow's entire leg.

"Damn you!" shouted the hollow. It reared up on its hind legs and let out a blood curdling scream that would have frightened any normal person who may have been able to hear it.

"That's enough," said Toshiro. He took aim once again and jumped even higher so that he was level with the hollow's mask.

"You're mine!" Toshiro yelled as he sliced the mask in two. He landed safely back on the ground as the hollow slowly dissipated into reiatsu and disappeared.

Karin reemerged from her hiding place and ran to Toshiro. "Amazing as always, Toshiro," she noted.

"Thanks," he replied. "I didn't even use shikai that time."

"Let's get back to the dorm so you can get back in your gigai without making a scene and we can get ready for our dinner with Ichigo," said Karin.

The three beings turned towards the direction they needed to go - but were stopped in their tracks by a familiar voice behind them.

"Wait! Stop!" said Ichigo.

"You're early," said Karin, thinking he was there to meet them for the dinner

Toshiro knew better. "I took care of it," said Toshiro. "No worries."

"That's good to know," said Ichigo. "I didn't know you were in town, Toshiro...er, Hitsugaya-taicho." Ichigo still accidentally called him Toshiro most of the time but did make an attempt to use his formal title if he remembered it just because that is what he preferred.

"Still bad at sensing reiatsu?" Toshiro noted.

"Um, yeah. I guess," said Ichigo. "I can tell if there is a hollow in town, but still can never sense the Shinigami very well."

"I see," said Toshiro.

"So are you going to ask her?" Ichigo asked Toshiro.

"I was about to when you interrupted us," said Toshiro.

"Ask me what?" asked Karin.

"Ok then. I'll see you guys in an hour and a half for dinner," said Ichigo. He turned and used shunpo to leave the gigai, Shinigami and college student still standing there.

"Ask me what, Toshiro?" Karin pressed.

"That hollow was obviously after you," Toshiro said. "Did you let your repellent expire again?"

"Aw, crap," said Karin.

Toshiro knew in an instant that it hadn't even crossed Karin's mind before he mentioned it.

"We need to get to Urahara's shop before dinner then," said Toshiro. "Now that you are alone, it is going to take Ichigo and any other Shinigami in town longer to track you or any hollows down. You've got to make sure you do your best to protect yourself on your own."

"Sorry," she said. She was a bit disappointed in herself, but thought back to when they first kissed and Toshiro had said that he wasn't always going to be around to fully support her when she might need him to. "You are 100% right Toshiro. I'll be more careful in the future."

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Toshiro and Karin met Ichigo for dinner and were surprised when Rukia Kuchiki had showed up as well.

"I hope you don't mind," said Ichigo. "Rukia was in town as well and I wanted to include her."

"Are you staying in his closet again?" asked Karin.

"Hai," answered Rukia. "It's the only place to stay when visiting Karakura Town," she joked.

"Speak for yourself, Kuchiki," remarked Toshiro.

Dinner was delicious and all four of the attendees had a great time. Karin had noted that her brother's body language around Rukia had changed just slightly and she was curious what exactly that meant. Ichigo had always had a little crush on his Shinigami friend - as long as she and Toshiro had been friendly and platonic, Ichigo and Rukia had been the same with both seemingly wanting more from each other but reluctant to pursue it.

_They are in a similar situation to us_, thought Karin and her heart ached for him a bit. I hope they eventually decide to go for it like we did. I just want them both to be happy.


	18. Chapter 18

Hot and heavy, people. If you don't like it, don't read it.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Karin and Toshiro snuggled together and watched just a bit of TV in her room after dinner. It wasn't very late though when Karin feigned tiredness and climbed into the bed and got under the covers.

Toshiro turned off the TV and climbed in next to her. He wrapped his larger body around hers from behind and threw his arm over her waist. They both reveled in the innocent (so far) touching of each other's bodies that they had craved for so long. It was just enough for them to start out what they both new would be an evening of pleasure and a bit more exploration for both of the beginners.

They remained silent for a few minutes, just holding each other.

"Toshiro?" Karin finally said.

"Hm?" he replied.

"I don't want you to go. I know you don't want to feel guilty and that I agreed to this, but…I'm going to miss you so much," she said.

Toshiro squeezed her even tighter when he heard what she was thinking. "We have until tomorrow, Karin. Try not to think about tomorrow until we get there. Besides, I'll be back before you know it."

"I wish I could just give up everything here and go to the Soul Society with you," she said.

"I know you don't really mean that," remarked Toshiro. "Right now we're so new and, as much as I hate to say it, this newness makes everything so fun and exciting. If you ever did anything so drastic, I know you would regret it. You told me you wanted to help people….that you wanted to become a doctor."

Karin sighed. "I know," she agreed reluctantly.

"It would be too easy to give up now," said Toshiro. "I want to see you succeed. Your drive and independence are two of the things about you I fell in love with."

Karin looked over her shoulder at the man lying behind her. Their eyes met briefly and Toshiro leaned forward to capture her lips in their first kiss of the evening. Toshiro could feel the strong emotions Karin was currently feeling in that kiss.

Karin turned over so that she was now facing Toshiro and she leaned into him yet again with a light brush to his lips. Both were quickly becoming overwhelmed with a strange feeling in the pit of their stomachs.

"Toshiro, I - ," Karin started. But he didn't give her time to finish. He knew that in the forefront of both of their minds was what had been intended all along – the physical demonstration of their love. He crashed his lips hard into hers and rolled her onto her back as he took the dominant and aggressive position.

Karin grabbed him around his chest and pulled him close to her. She held him as if this was the last time they would ever see each other. Their mouths were open and Karin took the opportunity to explore. Upon feeling the initial intrusion, Toshiro's tongue reached out to meet Karin's and both ended up swirling around each other until Karin finally grasped onto his tongue with her mouth and sucked on it as she pulled away.

Toshiro was both surprised and aroused by Karin's action. He inadvertently let out a slight moan when he felt the pressure of her sucking.

As soon as they parted, they were right back together again, their mouths moving in virtual unison as they continued to kiss.

Eventually, Toshiro's instinct led him to break from Karin's mouth and he gently sucked and licked down her chin line to just behind her ear lobe. Karin was extremely sensitive and she emitted a low hum from the sensations he was giving her.

Toshiro sat up from his reclined position and mounted Karin near her hips. She looked at his figure in the dark and could tell that he was hard. She reached for his bulge so that she could give him a similar pleasure to earlier that day, but her arms were quickly caught by his and put right back at her sides. He reached under her night shirt with both hands and ran them from her abdomen all the way up to her chest. With Karin's shirt now pushed up to her shoulders, she was nearly exposed from the waist up.

Toshiro placed both of his hands on Karin's breasts and gently squeezed the firm mounds. Karin wasn't huge by any means, but Toshiro loved her chest all the same just because he loved the woman the two orbs belonged to. He leaned over and gently sucked on one nipple as his hand continued to caress the other. His hardness, albeit not exactly in the proper position, still felt good rubbing against Karin's body.

Karin was definitely breathing heavy now. What Toshiro was doing felt amazing – it was unlike anything she had felt before. She couldn't imagine what full-blown lovemaking would be like if simple touching and kissing felt this good.

Toshiro gave the other nipple a chance to experience his mouth and tongue. As he continued to swirl and suck and nip, Karin's breathing became erratic. Toshiro was wondering if she was now actually holding her breath for long periods of time considering how loud her exhales had become.

He sat up and looked at her. Her face was red and her eyes were heavy-lidded. It was an expression he had never seen on the teenager in all the years he had known her.

Toshiro leaned over again and gently kissed the top of her stomach….down to her belly button….and, sitting up once again, his hand grabbed the sides of the pants and panties she was wearing and gently slid them down her legs. He rolled off to one side and gently started exploring Karin's most intimate areas. At first, he lightly touched her small tuft of hair, but quickly moved down a bit further.

_She's wet..._

Toshiro wasn't completely ignorant of the female anatomy. He knew the basic parts as he had been taught in his younger years, but this was the first time he had actually seen or touched them. He felt up and down the slit and noted where the small nub was that supposedly gave a woman the most pleasure.

"Like this," Karin said and put his hand right where she wanted him to touch. She gently moved his hand back and forth at first, then moved to more of a circular pattern. As he began to move correctly on his own, Karin cried out in pleasure. Her back arched just slightly and she seemed to be squirming as she lay there.

With his other hand, Toshiro kept exploring and eventually found Karin's entrance. He explored it little by little with his fingers.

_I wonder what they mean by 'how a woman tastes'_, thought Toshiro. _It doesn't exactly….look ….appetizing…._ Curiosity got the better of him and he leaned down for one quick moment and quickly licked Karin's womanhood.

"Aaah!" she cried out when he did that.

_It wasn't as bad as I thought._

Toshiro continued his earlier actions with his fingers, all the while keeping an eye on Karin's face. Her body continued to move and she became louder with her moaning.

"Right there!" she shouted at one point and Toshiro loving did as he was told.

"Yes!" she yelled again. It was quickly followed by her eyes opening very wide.

"Karin…?" he wondered aloud.

Her head bent back as her back arched and her body went stiff for just a few seconds. He felt a small gush where he was touching and knew that she must have climaxed. Toshiro continued to look at her as she gradually came back to the real world and her breathing steadied.

"How was that?" he finally asked.

"Amazing," she replied. "Doing it yourself versus having someone else do it for you makes all the difference."

"Yourself?" Toshiro questioned.

"Don't tell me you've never touched yourself," said Karin. "Everyone does it."

"True," he admitted. "I guess I just never thought of you pleasuring yourself before."

"I'm not as innocent as I look," she joked.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself. You and I are both still pretty innocent," said Toshiro.

"All the more fun to figure it out for ourselves," she answered. "Now…" And with that she pushed him down so that he was on his back and she was above him. "Your turn."

Karin rubbed Toshiro's hardness through his pants. A light moan escaped his lips.

She reached around the waistline of his pants and gently pulled them down his legs, careful not to hurt Toshiro in the process. Her hand found its way back to Toshiro quickly. She started to rub and pump eliciting various noises and reactions from Toshiro.

Soon, however, she pulled up and looked at the Shinigami.

"What?" he asked. "Is everything ok?"

"I showed you where I like to be touched…..," she started hoping he would continue her thinking.

"Here," he grabbed her hand and showed her his most sensitive part. "This is the spot you want to concentrate on," he said as he showed her the underside of his head. "It's very sensitive."

"Here?" she asked, rubbing just a bit with her thumb.

Toshiro jumped just a bit. "Yeah," he replied. Karin smiled at the reaction she had caused.

"The pumping up and down is good, too," said Toshiro. "It's doesn't take much to get a guy excited, believe me." He paused for a second. "I'm just glad my gigai doesn't change how all this works for me."

Karin was intrigued by that last statement. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you think about it, this isn't my real body," explained Toshiro. "It's just a shell to carry my soul. It would be a shame if everything I am and know from Soul Society changes just because I'm now in this body."

"Oh I see," said Karin. "That's interesting. I wonder if anything would be different if I was out of my body," she wondered aloud.

"Oh no, don't even start thinking that," said Toshiro. "Maybe someday, but I am not about to start doing that until there's a good reason other than sexual experimentation."

Karin understood. "Someday, I'm sure we'll get a chance to see. But you're right, I'm not like Ichigo and I don't want to start messing around with leaving my body behind."

Karin looked back down where her hand was still grasping Toshiro and she started to concentrate on the task at hand once again. It didn't take Toshiro long to get fully hard once again and breathing heavy.

"What if I were to do….this?" she quizzically asked as she leaned over and licked the underside of Toshiro's tip. He gasped and just about jumped to the ceiling when she did that.

Next, she took the entire head of Toshiro's manhood into her mouth and sucked before slowly pulling back. Then she tickled the underside once again.

"Are you sure, Karin?" asked Toshiro. He didn't want her to do anything she didn't want to.

"Hm-hmm," she hummed, happily obliging.

As she experimented with her mouth and continued using her hands, Karin could feel Toshiro reacting to her. She sensed some bucking of his hips and a bit of throbbing in his member. She noted that he was lying back with his eyes closed just enjoying the experience she was giving him. He reached down and felt the top of her head and combed out some of her hair with his fingers. As time progressed, his breathing got louder and his moans were heard more and more often.

_He's getting close… _Karin could definitely tell.

A few seconds later, she heard, "I'm going to…." That was her signal to pull away. She pumped him hard until she saw him release. Audibly, she heard a gasp and his entire body went rigid before he finally relaxed onto the bed.

Karin reached to the floor and grabbed the same towel that was used that morning and started cleaning Toshiro up. She leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you, too," he replied.

They held each other the rest of the evening. Before long, they were fast asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

"You seem to be in a good mood, taicho," Rangiku mentioned to Toshiro in the squad 10 barracks the next week. "Anything interesting happen in the world of the living while you were there?"

_She is so nosy…_

"The visit was about the same as usual," said Toshiro. Yes, he was lying, but he had no intention of sharing the details of his intimate moments with Karin with his fukutaicho regardless of how good a friend she was to him.

"That's impossible," she remarked. "This was the first time you two have been together since you officially became a couple. There is no way in hell you two behaved the same as you used to….that is, unless you both are complete prudes…."

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro shouted, cutting her off. "What Karin and I do when we're together is our business and no one else's….especially not yours!"

"Ah, I see," she said. "So, you did get busy then?" Toshiro looked up at his fukutaicho who was now giving him an eerie smile as if she had just caught him in the act of doing something he shouldn't have been.

Toshiro sighed. He was going to have to put up with this teasing for the next few weeks if he didn't give her a better answer than 'mind your own business'.

"Hmmm?" she looked at him waiting for something else to be said.

Toshiro sighed and looked down at his desk. "I'm only going to tell you because you _are_ my friend and you _have_ always looked out for me," he said.

He looked at Rangiku again who was still giving him that weird look.

"Stop looking at me that way!" he yelled at her.

"I'll just lay down here on the couch and stay low and out of sight if I'm embarrassing you," she offered.

"Fine," he replied. "We kissed...," he said before pausing.

"Aaaand?" she added.

"She got me off," he added.

"Hand or mouth?" Rangiku asked.

"Both," he replied, gritting his teeth with embarrassment. He was starting to turn several shades of red. However, there probably wasn't anyone in the Soul Society he would be more comfortable with having this conversation with besides Rangiku.

"Good for you!" she replied. "And what did you do for her?"

"I, uh…got her off once," he replied.

"Just once? Hand or mouth?" asked Rangiku.

"Hand," he replied.

"Seems to me you owe her a little bit," said Rangiku. "My advice is to try to use your mouth a little next time. A woman's anatomy isn't the most beautiful thing to look at, but all my guy friends appreciate the taste and Karin will really enjoy it. It just takes time to get used to it."

"I'm sure we'll continue where we left off the next time I see her," said Toshiro.

"You, my friend, are in for a rough week here in the seireitei," she remarked.

"Huh?" he answered. "Why?"

"Well, it won't be as bad as it will be later….," she corrected herself. She stared at the ceiling as she spoke as if she was talking to herself and not to Toshiro.

"Matsumoto, what the hell are you talking about?" Toshiro demanded.

"Sir, its common knowledge that when you first start doing stuff like that with someone, you tend to crave it quite a bit," she explained. "It's not as bad if you are just messing around like you two were. It'll get really bad after you do it for real the first time. That's about all you'll want to do for about a week or so."

"Seriously?" he asked. He wasn't quite convinced by her theory.

"I was like that when I lost my virginity. And I know quite a few of my friends were like that as well," Rangiku explained. "My advice is when you finally do take each others' virginity, to make sure you are going to be together for a bit afterwards…don't do it and then plan to leave the next day. It's never fun the first time. It's more of a relief….and a little scary because you think it will be that bad every time. Believe me, you don't want to base your opinions on that first time."

"Ah, I see," he replied. It was almost like he was taking notes in his head. Although he usually despises how his fukutaicho is…..extroverted, sexually experienced, voluptuous, nosy….she does have moments when he appreciates her knowledge in areas where he has none.

"When do you think you'll be able to go see her again?" Rangiku asked.

"She specifically asked me to hold back during the semester. She's going to have a lot of schoolwork and it is best if I don't distract her," Toshiro replied.

"So….a few months then? You guys are going to go crazy until then," Rangiku said and smiled. She couldn't wait to see her taicho squirming.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Toshiro had not been sleeping very well that entire week. Every time he lay alone in his silent, dark room, his thoughts wandered to Karin down in the world of the living. Sometimes his thoughts were innocent. For example, he wondered how this first full week of the semester was going and how much work she was truly going to have to handle. And at other times, his mind wandered back to their last visit together and how it felt when she touched him or when they kissed.

_Damn…._he felt the hardness growing in his pants. _Again. _He hadn't had this many hard-ons in a very long time. _I guess Rangiku was right. I guess I'll just have to take care of it…_

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Life moved on for the squad 10 taicho. The fresh memories of Karin subsided as his daily routine took over once again. He figured, there was no sense obsessing over her since he wasn't planning on a purposeful visit until her finals were over. He sort of wished he might get sent down there for an assignment for some reason or other, but he knew it wasn't likely to happen and there was no sense getting his hopes up.

He was working on some paperwork at his desk in his office when he decided now was as good a time as any to get lunch.

He walked outside of his barracks into the bright sunshine. There was a small shop around the corner that sold convenience food and all he wanted to do was get something quickly so it would definitely do.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" he heard from a distance. He turned to see who was calling his name.

"Kuchiki-fukutaicho?" he said aloud watching the petite Shinigami run towards him.

"Hai," she said as she finally caught up to him a bit out of breath.

"Of all the people I would have expected to bump into, it wasn't you. What are you doing so far from the 13th," Toshiro stated.

"I wanted to talk to you and figured lunch time would be the best for you," Rukia stated.

"Well, if you don't mind accompanying me…I was on my way to pick up something to eat quick," he said.

"I'll come along," said Rukia. "I'm a bit thirsty….maybe they'll have something to drink as well," she said.

The two Shinigami walked for a few minutes until they found the place Toshiro had been aiming for. During those few minutes, Rukia didn't say anything of any significance and Toshiro was beginning to wonder why she was, in fact, here.

After they picked up their food and drink, they headed back to the 10th.

Rukia continued her chit-chatting, but Toshiro ended up cutting her off flat.

"Kuchiki-san, not to be cold – no pun intended – you didn't come all the way over here to talk about the weather or gossip about the other Shinigami. Is there something specific that I can do for you?" he asked.

Rukia continued to look straight ahead. "I just don't want to imposition you," she said.

"I will tell you if what you ask is a problem for me to discuss," noted Toshiro.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, how was your most recent visit with Karin Kurosaki?" Rukia finally blurted out.

"Eh?" he replied, not really expecting her to ask what she did. "In what respect?"

"I'm not entirely sure," said Rukia.

"I'm afraid I can't help you fukutaicho," said Toshiro, out of patience. "You don't even seem to know what you want."

"Wait," she said as she stopped walking. She grabbed his arm and held him back as well. "Let me explain."

Toshiro turned to face the small woman in front of him. "I know you are dating Karin Kurosaki and I know of the troubles you two went through to get to where you are," she admitted. "I could see at the dinner we shared during your last visit that you two are very much in love. I - ."

"You really love him, too, don't you?" Toshiro interrupted. He had finally figured out where Rukia was coming from and what she wanted to discuss. He knew that there was definite attraction there – Karin had told him as much – but he wasn't aware until now how serious Rukia was.

"Hai," Rukia replied. "I thought you might give me some advice for taking the next step. It's been so long and Ichigo never changes."

"Have you talked with him about your feelings?" asked Toshiro.

"Not for a while," said Rukia.

"That would be my advice to you, Kuchiki-san. That was the mistake I made. Never assume you know what is best for him or both of you. The love you do share is almost like a child that you both must care for and mold. You are both responsible for it, need to work on it together, and whether it lasts or even begins is ultimately up to both of you. Talk to him Kuchiki and be honest. It will be hard and uncomfortable and you will be frightened of rejection, but it is the proper course to take. I've learned that from personal experience."

"Thank you for your candor, Hitsugaya-taicho," said Rukia. "I will talk to him the next opportunity I get."

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Karin's first trimester at Karakura University flew by. As she expected, she did not see Toshiro at all. She was sad, yet knew that it was something she had asked for to begin with. One just never knows if a reason could pop up causing the need for a taicho to visit the world of the living.

The main reason it flew by so quickly was that she had undertaken a full course load in pre-med. Sure, many of the courses weren't necessarily aimed towards only medical studies – courses like calculus, biology, and chemistry – but these were also classes with many students and were often referred to as the "weed-out" classes that kept the true dedicated students on the path towards their degrees and cut-out the ones lacking resolve.

Karin settled into her weekly routine of going to both labs and classes, doing homework with her fellow pre-med friends, and going to the library in the evenings to study. She got to sleep in on the weekends and spent a bit of time with her neighbors, Dori and Yoko. They had questioned where Karin's mysterious (and cute) boyfriend had disappeared to after meeting him that first weekend of the trimester, but Karin easily satisfied their curiosity by reminding them he was older, not at the university, and couldn't share exactly what he did for a living. In their conversations, Dori still obviously thought he was some sort of spy.

Karin's first set of finals were hellish to say the least. She had studied her heart out, but when all was said and done, she ended up with a few B's as final grades. This doesn't sound bad to most people, all things considered, but Karin would need to get used to not always being at the top of the curve while in university taking such a demanding set of classes. In high school, A's always came readily to Karin.

Following her last final, Karin walked back to her dorm. She was in a great mood because she was now officially done with school – for a few weeks at least – and could relax a little and even head home and spend some time with her family.

She trudged up the stairs to her room on the third floor. When she used the key to enter, she saw a white-haired man standing near the window. He had an open magazine in his hands and upon hearing her walk in, he immediately turned his head.

"Hi Karin," he said as he smiled.

"Toshiro!" she yelled, dropping everything on the floor. She ran into his arms and they embraced. "I've missed you so much," she said into his ear as she squeezed.

"Me, too," he answered.


	20. Chapter 20

"My wonderful daughter is home at last!" remarked Isshin Kurosaki from the couch in the living room when the front door opened and Karin walked in.

"Dad, we just had dinner together last week when you came to visit me," remarked Karin flatly.

"I know, but you're _home_ now. It's just different," said Isshin.

_Whatever_, thought Karin. She knew that was just the way he was and it wasn't worth the effort to say anything else.

"Hey Toshiro," said Ichigo, who noticed that Karin did not come through the door by herself.

"Hi, Ichigo," said Toshiro.

"Where's Yuzu?" asked Karin.

"She should be home anytime now," said Ichigo. "She said she'd make it home for dinner tonight."

"I see," said Karin. "And what's on the menu for tonight's meal?" asked Karin. She gave Ichigo a look that he understood immediately.

"Ooohhh no," he remarked. "I can already see what you are thinking. My cooking may not be as good as Yuzu's, but it is still good."

"Yeah, I'm still alive and kicking," joked Isshin. "He hasn't killed me yet!"

"Dad, knock it off! You're not helping," answered Ichigo.

Karin couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed that her father and brother had done alright for themselves in her and Yuzu's absence.

"I'm just kidding, Ichigo. I'm sure you will serve a superb meal," said Karin.

A few hours passed and those in the Kurosaki household sat in the living room and caught up with each other. Ichigo started dinner and before it was ready to be served, Yuzu finally came home. Yuzu and Karin hugged. They had always been exceptionally close sisters and this was by far the longest they had ever been away from each other.

Yuzu had brought a bag of things home with her. Karin followed Yuzu into their shared room and sat down on her bed as Yuzu started to empty her bag.

"So how is school going?" asked Karin.

"It's a lot of fun," said Yuzu. "I'm really enjoying the curriculum. Though it isn't very hard – at least for me. I've got lots of time to socialize and go out."

Karin was a bit jealous at hearing that. Though, the longer she thought about it, Yuzu had picked the curriculum that she wanted, just as she had as well. It wasn't her fault that pre-med was many times more difficult than a teaching degree.

"That's great, Yuzu," she said. "I'm so glad that you are enjoying yourself at Aichi."

"How about you?" asked Yuzu. "The last time we talked, you seemed rather stressed."

"I probably was. I'm happy I chose pre-med, but it is so much work. I needed this break to come when it did. It's so nice to be home," said Karin.

"I agree," replied Yuzu, who was still unpacking her bag from school into her dresser.

An air of comfort could be felt in the room as the girls silently went about their business for the time being. Karin finally broke the silence.

"Yuzu?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Karin asked.

"I talked with some of my high school friends and we'll probably hang out for a while at one of their houses," said Yuzu.

"Ummm…., do you mind if I come with you?" asked Karin.

Yuzu turned to face her sister. This was the very same person who she couldn't get out of her depression for their entire senior year. Karin never wanted to do anything. Even before the rift between her and Toshiro, she wasn't exactly a social butterfly and now she wanted to go with her to her friend's house? And Yuzu knew that Karin knew what would happen once they go there.

"What about Toshiro?" asked Yuzu. "He's here and you hardly get to see him."

"I'm sure he'll understand. He told me on the way over he's here for a solid week this time. He's not on a mission, he actually took time-off to come visit this time," explained Karin.

_After all, I'm doing this for him….for us._

"Well, I guess you're coming with me then," said Yuzu. "My friends won't mind one extra person…especially if it's you….though they will be surprised." Yuzu's friends had supported her and tried to assist with Karin's depression as well and not once did Karin act on an offer to socialize with them.

"Great!" said Karin, and she happily strolled out the door and back downstairs to where everyone else is.

Dinner was served about a half hour later. Everyone sat down to Ichigo's dinner of curry rice and fish and enjoyed the company and conversation.

"What are you two up to tonight?" asked Ichigo of Karin and Toshiro.

"We haven't really made any plans - ," started Toshiro, but he was quickly cut-off by Karin.

"Actually, Toshiro. I've made plans to spend some time out with Yuzu. I hope you don't mind," said Yuzu.

"Uh, no, I don't mind," said Toshiro. He was a bit taken aback. He never expected to be in the world of the living, have access to Karin, and yet not be with her. But he supposed it was ok. After all, she hadn't seen Yuzu in a while either and maybe they just needed to spend some time together.

After dinner, the two teenage girls got themselves ready and walked out the door. Toshiro seemed fine with the entire scenario, but Ichigo felt that something was off. As they sat there in the living room watching TV, Ichigo said, "I'm surprised Karin isn't spending the evening with you."

"That goes for me, too," replied Toshiro.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

The house where Yuzu and Karin were heading wasn't far from their own. Karin was a little nervous because she was entering a situation that she had never been in before. As much as her psyche told her not to be worried about anyone else or what they thought, she was still scared to be in a social setting and make a complete ass of herself.

"C'mon Karin, you'll be fine," said Yuzu, noticing her sister's hesitation.

They rang the bell at an average-sized white house and Karin recognized the girl who answered the door from high school.

"Yuzu!" the girl screamed and hugged Yuzu before letting her in. "And Karin? How have you been?"

"I've been fine," replied Karin, the only thing she could say.

"Come in!" the girl said as she stood to the side letting the two sisters in. "Most everyone is here already. Go ahead and head to the family room. Yuzu, you know where it is."

Yuzu led Karin to the room in question where they found about 10 other girls from their high school class there already. Yuzu immediately took off greeting each one and Karin watched the friends reacquaint themselves from a safe distance. She noticed there was a table off to one side with a bunch of snacks and drinks on it. She headed over to it and helped herself to a little of each.

Karin took a seat on the couch and made small talk with each ex-classmate who tried to be friendly and talk to her. She was comfortable not having to be the center of attention, but also under the impression she wasn't being a complete wallflower either.

She munched on a few of the snacks and took a sip from the cup. _Just as I thought, there is definitely alcohol in this…._

As the night slowly moved on, the girls told stories and laughed about what they had all been through since graduation day. A bit of time was spent watching TV, dancing to music on the radio, and there was actually a karaoke machine in the house! Karin noticed that her inhibitions slowly eroded…most likely due to the drinks she kept sipping away at. She had expected this to happen.

By the time the karaoke machine was turned on, the girls all egged Karin to get up and sing a song for them…and she did! It was amazing how confident and happy Karin was feeling in front of these virtual strangers.

Karin stopped singing in the middle of the song because Yuzu decided it would be fun to make Karin laugh while trying to sing. She sat down in front of her and made really funny faces. Karin couldn't help but laugh at her sister, so much so that she could no longer sing the song. She collapsed in a heap on top of Yuzu (purposely done) and the two laughed together as they rolled around on the floor.

Finally, the two broke apart and Karin returned to the side table and refilled her cup.

"Karin – seriously – be careful with that stuff," said Yuzu. Yuzu was definitely feeling the effects herself, but had much more experience with the situation than Karin did.

Karin was sober enough to acknowledge her sister. "Thanks Yuzu. I'm fine." She smiled back at Yuzu. Yuzu hesitated for a split second and then returned to her friends.

It was nearly midnight when the two sisters decided to leave the gathering. Getting home wasn't a problem. It wasn't like they were so drunk that it would be unsafe for them to walk home together…it was only three blocks, after all.

"I had a great time tonight, Yuzu. Thanks for letting me come," said Karin.

"After what I saw tonight, you are welcome anytime, Karin. I was afraid you would hate it, but you looked like you were having so much fun," answered Yuzu.

They arrived home and entered expecting to see someone up waiting for them. After all, they were the youngest children/younger sisters/girlfriend of the three remaining occupants of the house. But, surprisingly, no one was in the kitchen or living room when they walked in.

Both girls walked upstairs. Yuzu made a beeline for the bathroom while Karin ducked into the bedroom and got ready for bed.

When Yuzu reappeared, Karin asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just had to pee like a racehorse," Yuzu answered.

"Oh," said Karin. "Are you done? Can I use the bathroom now?"

"Go ahead," said Yuzu.

Karin went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. The world was still bright and happy - and spinning just a bit…but not so much that Karin felt anything but elated and free. When she went back to the bedroom five minutes later, she noticed Yuzu was still in her clothes, asleep on her bed.

_I guess she was tired…._

Karin covered Yuzu with a blanket and then walked out of the room, closing the door slowly as she exited. She went down the stairs and around the corner. Slowly, she opened the door to the guest room – also known as the room where Shinigami guests usually stay while visiting the Kurosakis.

Her eyes still hadn't completely adjusted to the blackness of the room, but she did hear the familiar rhythm of Toshiro as he slept.

Karin made her way to the bed and straddled the sleeping Shinigami taicho.

_I'm surprised that didn't wake him up. _

She looked at his peaceful sleeping face for just a second. Then she bent down and lightly kissed him on the lips.


	21. Chapter 21

Toshiro sat on the porch at granny's house with Momo. She looked much younger than he remembered. She smiled at him and talked away while his thoughts took him elsewhere.

_I can't believe she's leaving in a few days...I'm going to miss her so much._

He knew, however, that he would never tell her that directly. Instead, his usual pride would get in the way and he'd tell her to get lost as fast as possible and that he'd be happier without her. In truth, she was like a sister to him. And now she was leaving the home they shared together to go to the Shino Academy.

He looked at her babbling, smiling face and he let himself grin just ever so slightly.

"Shiro? SHIRO?"

"Huh?" he came to. Momo was trying to get his attention as he had let his mind wander.

"What is that on your mouth?" Momo asked.

"What?" was his automatic reply. His hand immediately found its way towards his face to feel what Momo could be talking about. But there was nothing there. A strange feeling then overtook him and he started to emerge from his dream.

The next thing he knew, the room was dark and something…or someone…was on top of him.

"You're awake," said Karin who was sitting up, but still straddled her boyfriend around his hips.

"Karin?" Toshiro muttered still just barely awake.

Karin leaned over again and brushed his lips against hers seductively. She paused ever so slightly before going in again, this time deeper and longer, for a more passionate kiss.

Instinctively, Toshiro went along with Karin. After all, what guy hasn't dreamt of waking up to find a beautiful woman kissing him?

Toshiro ended up wrapping his arms around Karin, pulling her down until she was flush on his body. The physiological response was nearly automatic. Karin could feel Toshiro's hardness growing against her.

Their tongues circled one another, each taking turns exploring the other person's mouth. Karin could feel him pulling her more tightly against him, a sign that he was open to continuing and that he was becoming more excited as the seconds ticked away.

Karin's thoughts were almost entirely about one thing only. _This feels great. I hope he is enjoying it as much as I am. I think I can actually go through with this._

Toshiro, who had just been woken up, had similar thoughts at first…but then his true mind kicked in. _She is so gorgeous. Could this be the night? I wonder why she came to me tonight. After all, she wanted to spend the evening with Yuzu. If she wanted this tonight, why did she leave me to begin with? Wait, what is that I taste? Is this wrong?_

All of a sudden, Toshiro broke the kiss and sat up. Karin naturally fell back from him as a result of the slight push. The intimacy and mood were now essentially broken.

"Toshiro, what's wrong?" Karin questioned.

"What exactly is going on" he asked.

"What do you mean? Isn't it kind of obvious?" she retorted.

"Yes…I mean, no. Karin, why are you here all of a sudden. Weren't you with Yuzu tonight?"

"I was. But now I'm with you," she answered.

"Karin, you can't just come in here like this and attack me and expect that I'm just going to…," Toshiro started.

"What? I thought that's what you wanted," said Karin, getting a little upset.

"I do want it, but it's just the way that this is happening. Something doesn't seem right. Were you drinking tonight?" Toshiro asked.

"So what if I was," she answered.

"Karin….you don't drink. Well, unless it is a habit you picked up in your first trimester at college," said Toshiro.

Toshiro paused and Karin didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Karin, you've been acting strangely since I arrived earlier today," said Toshiro. "I understand you haven't seen Yuzu in a few months either, but at least you could talk to her on the phone or via e-mail or whatever. I haven't talked to you at all. I was just surprised that you left me earlier with hardly any warning. Then the next thing I know you are in my dark room on top of me tasting of alcohol."

Karin looked into Toshiro's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," she finally said dropping her head. Toshiro could see a few tears starting to form. His comments had come out very sternly. "I wanted to surprise you tonight. But I'm so scared, Toshiro. I thought that by drinking a little that it would make it easier for me. Yuzu always drank with her friends, even in high school. She told me that by drinking, most of my cares and inhibitions would go away."

Toshiro leaned in and kissed Karin. "Thank you. I can see now why you did what you did. The truth of the matter is, Karin, that I do want you…but not like this. I don't ever want you to do something you aren't ready for….and if you can't go through with it without getting tipsy, then that speaks for itself. I don't want you to be someone you are not. Remember back when you were dressing up all the time because you wanted to impress me? Well, I love Karin just the way she is. I don't want you to be drunk. Besides, I want you to remember the time you spend with me. And if we do have sex, I want you to remember it. I want both of us to remember what we were feeling as we joined for the first time….I want to remember everything."

"I-I understand," said Karin. A few tears had fallen down her face. She was still a little out of it, but this little discussion with Toshiro had sobered her up quite a bit. She was sorry that she ever thought of this plan. Karin never meant to disappoint him and she felt that she had.

"C'mere," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her down next to him. He held her closely, kissing her forehead as they both lay there in each other's arms. Not another word was said. They simply drifted to sleep.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Toshiro woke up alone in bed. For a split second, he wondered where Karin might have gone, but then he figured that she probably didn't want to raise any suspicions by being found in his room in the morning.

...

Karin woke up in Toshiro's bed at the crack of dawn with a splitting headache. She trudged up to her own room and crawled onto her bed where she fell asleep again. The next thing she knew, she heard a rustling coming from the other side of the room.

Karin groaned.

Yuzu, who was rummaging through her drawers trying to find a specific top to wear, turned and saw that her sister was now awake.

"Good morning," she greeted Karin with a smile.

"How can you be so cheery?" asked Karin. She found her pillow and buried her head in it to block out as much light as possible.

"Aren't you feeling well?" asked Yuzu. "Ohhh, I must not have told you. You need to drink a lot of water when you drink alcohol. It's helps with the hangover."

"Thanks, Yuzu. Seriously, I mean it," replied Karin sarcastically.

"Sorry, sis. I usually don't hang out with people aren't well-versed in the art of drinking alcohol. Well, now you know. Drink lots of water. Oh, and I'll go get you two pain pills as well. That'll help," said Yuzu.

"Thanks," replied Karin.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Karin emerged from her room and went downstairs late in the morning.

"It's about time," said Ichigo.

Karin merely closed her eyes and put up her hand as a signal not to be so loud.

"And what's wrong with you?" Ichigo asked. Toshiro already had a pretty good idea, but didn't want there to be any thought of how he would know about her condition already.

"Leave her alone, Ichigo," said Yuzu. "She's not feeling well."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a hangover!" said Ichigo playfully.

"Please….," started Karin.

"How is my family on this beautiful, sunny day!" said Isshin loudly as he bounced into the room, lab coat on and all.

Karin moaned.

"What?" said Isshin.

"Karin's not feeling well," said Yuzu.

"My daughter is sick? Let me take your temperature!" Isshin was now concerned.

"No Dad, she just indulged a little too much last night," said Ichigo.

"Indulged?" repeated Isshin. "Ah, you went drinking?" He sounded like he might have been a tad bit upset.

"Aw, Dad, don't get too mad. I know she's not 20 yet, but we all…," started Ichigo.

"Upset? Hell, she's finally growing up!" said Isshin. "Doing stuff like this is just part of a normal teenager's life!"

Isshin grabbed a juice from the refrigerator and headed back to the clinic.

"Hey, I gotta get going, too," said Ichigo. "See you guys later." With that he was out the door.

Toshiro turned on the TV. Yuzu sat down in one of the chairs and Karin lay down with her head on Toshiro's lap. Some stupid show was on, but Karin was just concentrating on the pain in her head and how it seemed to throb in a certain pattern.

Toshiro felt bad to see her in such a state and he began to rub Karin's temples and neck while she lay there. When the program they were watching finished, Karin sat up. She looked around as if surprised.

"Better?" Toshiro asked.

"Much," she replied. "I don't know if it was the medicine or the massage, but the pain is almost gone."

"Glad to hear it," said Toshiro. "So what are our plans for today?"

"How about we go out for lunch? I also have to stop by Urahara's shop to get more repellent and charms," said Karin.

"Oh, are you almost out?" Toshiro asked.

"I've got some left, but like you said before, never wait until it's too late and the hollows start coming around, right?" Karin answered.

"Right," said Toshiro, agreeing with her. "I need a new pair of jeans, so can we stop by that store you like while we're out?"

"Sure," answered Karin. "I need to go get my wallet, I'll be right back."

Karin ran upstairs and found Yuzu on her cell phone with one of her friends.

"Yuzu, Toshiro and I will be out this afternoon. Tell Dad and Ichigo we'll be back at dinnertime."

Yuzu nodded that she had heard her sister and Karin left the room.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

The pair decided to head to a family restaurant that they had dined in before. It was the furthest destination for them that day, so they would start with lunch and then hit on each of their other stops on the way back home.

It took a good 20 minutes to get to the restaurant. The most direct route was to take the path near the river.

"Karin, isn't that Ichigo?" asked Toshiro as they neared two figures standing near the water.

"Where? Oh...hmmm, I think so. There are very few people with his hair color here so it's probably him," she replied. "But who is that with him?"

"I can't tell," said Toshiro at first, but as they neared, he revised his opinion. "Actually, I think that's Rukia."

"Rukia Kuchiki? I didn't even know she was in town," said Karin. "I wonder what she's doing here."

"I don't know. I'm not on a mission so I haven't been told of any official visits here by Shinigami," said Toshiro.

The pair kept getting closer to Ichigo and Rukia. As they were just about to pass their location, they saw Ichigo grab one of Rukia's hands and start walking in the opposite direction hand-in-hand. Ichigo and Rukia didn't greet them and Toshiro just figured they didn't see them.

"Did you see that?" Karin asked after they were past the couple.

"Hm, what?" answered Toshiro.

"They were holding hands," said Karin.

_Good job, Kuchiki_, thought Toshiro. "Anything wrong with that?" he asked.

"Uh...no, I guess not. I didn't think Ichi-nii and Rukia were a couple though," said Karin.

"She's does like him though," said Toshiro.

"How do you know?" asked Karin.

"She's asked me for advice on making Shinigami-human relationships work before," revealed Toshiro.

"Seriously?" said Karin, looking up at Toshiro.

He just looked back at her and smiled. She knew it was true.

_I thought it might happen..._

After lunch and buying a new pair of jeans for Toshiro's gigai, Toshiro and Karin headed over to Kisuke's shop to get Karin more repellent and charms for keeping spirits and hollows away.

"Mr. Urahara?" Karin shouted as soon as she slid open his front door.

"Hi Karin," said Rukia, standing in the middle of one of the aisles.

"Rukia, I didn't know you were in the world of the living," noted Karin, not exposing the fact that she had already seen her a few hours ago near the river.

"There was a strange new hollow that squad 12 wanted some data on," she replied. "I was assigned to get the data, kill the hollow and I'll be headed back tonight. Ichigo came to find out what was going on and er...we're going to dinner tonight."

"Karin, it's been a while," said Kisuke when he entered the room disrupting Rukia's explanation.

"It sure has," said Karin.

"How is university?" Kisuke asked.

"It's going well," she replied. "But a trimester away can sure deplete the hollow repellent."

Kisuke knew exactly what she had come for. "I have a new longer-lasting charm I want to show you. I haven't finished test it yet, so it is back in my office. Care to see it?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied, following him out of the room with the candy.

"Where's Ichigo?" Toshiro asked after Karin had left.

"He went into the basement for a few minutes," said Rukia. "He told me he left something there the last time he was here training."

Toshiro concluded that he then had time to talk with Rukia without being interrupted by the subject of his discussion.

"I'm assuming you had your talk with Ichigo?" asked Toshiro.

"Yes," said Rukia meekly. "It has worked out for the best and now we are officially dating."

"Good for you guys. We did pass you two earlier near the river. We were on the high path and you two were down near the water. Karin saw you two holding hands and was wondering what was going on," said Toshiro. "I had to tell her about me giving you advice earlier."

"I wouldn't have expected you'd keep that a secret from your girlfriend," said Rukia, understanding that couples usually shared most everything between them. "Thank you for that advice by the way. It turned out we were both feeling the same insecurities. We cleared the air between us and decided to give it a try."

"I'm glad to hear it," answered Toshiro. "It won't be easy, but I predict you will both be happier. At least if you two are anything like Karin and I."


	22. Chapter 22

Karin and Toshiro had just left Urahara's shop when they heard Ichigo's voice coming from inside.

"Karin!" shouted Ichigo.

The teenager turned around to see what her brother wanted.

"Can you tell Dad and Yuzu that I'm going to the Soul Society with Rukia tonight? I'll be home tomorrow sometime," he said.

"Sure. Do they already know you won't be home for dinner as well?" asked Karin.

Ichigo wasn't quite sure how she knew that, but figured Rukia hadn't been secretive about their plans for the evening. "I mentioned something to Dad, but can you make sure he remembers?"

Karin nodded then waved good-bye to her brother. She and Toshiro then made their way back to the Kurosaki house.

When they arrived, Isshin was there, but looked like he was ready to go out.

"Where are you going, Dad?" asked Karin.

"Tonight's the first night of that doctor's conference I told you about," Isshin answered.

"You never told me about a conference. Dad, I just got home a couple of days ago," said Karin.

"Well, consider yourself told then," said Isshin.

"Care to share the details? Y'know, where, what, when and all that?" asked Karin.

"It's at the Karakura Hotel downtown and it's just for one full day and one evening. Tonight is the dinner and social gathering and all day tomorrow are the sessions of the conference. I'll be home tomorrow evening after dinner," explained Isshin. "Oh, hey, I've got to run or I'll be late!"

"Ok, see you later," said Karin as she held the door for her frantic father who was dashing out the door.

As he quickly walked away, he shouted, "I forgot to tell you, check the home voice mail. Bye!" He waved his hand in the air as Karin watched him depart.

_The voice mail?_

She closed the door behind her. "Toshiro, will you dial 39885 on the phone over there?"

"Sure," he replied. He dialed the number and a voice came across the speaker.

_Hi Dad, it's Yuzu. Some of the girls and I are going to karaoke tonight and then we're going to stay over at Aki's house. Just letting you know that I won't be home to cook dinner – but I think you're going to be out anyway. Let me know if you have a problem with it. See you later!_

"So Yuzu is out for the night as well," remarked Karin. It was a totally innocent statement, but when her eyes met Toshiro's, she immediately started thinking of something quite different. In fact, they were both thinking the very same thing….and neither one said anything aloud. They didn't need to.

"Are you hungry?" Toshiro finally broke the silence.

"A little. It is almost dinner time," said Karin.

"Do you want to cook something here, or would you rather go out?" he asked.

"I'm not really in the mood to cook…why don't we just get something to take out from the shop down the street?" Karin replied.

"Good idea," said Toshiro. "I'll go…do you want the usual?"

"Yeah," said Karin.

With that Toshiro left the house and Karin knew he would be gone for about 15-20 minutes.

She leaned against the kitchen counter where she stood and simply started to think. Her fears started to get the better of her – she was a little scared, after all. She had heard what a girl's first time was normally like and it wasn't pleasant. Although she had anticipated that the pain would not happen each and every time she made love after that, she still had to get through that first time in order to get to the pleasure that people say comes with sex.

Her thoughts then turned to readiness. What would having sex with Toshiro truly mean? Was she really ready? It was the full physical demonstration of the love she shared with him. She had been in love with him for so many years even though they had only recently become an official couple. She thought about the love she had for him and how much her mind and body did want to go through with this. The proof was how she reacted both physically and mentally when he touched her and she touched him.

_I love him and this is going to happen._

With that, she parked herself on the living room couch and turned on the TV.

She heard Toshiro enter the house and within 30 seconds, he was in the living room with her unpacking what he had just gotten from the shop down the street. They finished their meal and hardly said anything while eating. Karin cleaned up the empty boxes and containers and sat back down next to Toshiro.

Still, not much was said. Toshiro finally broke the silence with a small laugh.

"What?" asked Karin.

"It's nothing," he replied.

"Seriously, what?" she prodded.

"It's just that….we've waited so long to be together and here we are old enough and alone and…its just awkward. Can't you just feel the tension?" he observed.

She giggled a little, too. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to, Karin," said Toshiro.

"No, that's not it," she replied. "I'm just a little…scared."

"Don't be. I would never hurt you," said Toshiro.

"I know," said Karin. "I'm afraid your intention to hurt me or not just isn't relevant to a girl losing her virginity. It _is_ going to hurt. And as much as I want to do this, I'm just not sure what to expect."

Toshiro knew everything would be ok. He just had to help her over this small pebble of a stumbling block she was apparently hung up on. He stood up from the couch and pointed the remote control at the TV to turn it off. He grabbed Karin's hand and pulled her up off the couch and led her back to his bedroom.

Once they were there, Toshiro grabbed Karin's hand and brought it up to his mouth and gently kissed her palm. Karin felt a few shivers go down her spine. She smiled.

Toshiro gently placed her hand back at her side. "I love you, Karin," he said softly.

He stepped in closer to her and placed his hands on her waist. Their first kiss that evening was a light brush across the lips. Toshiro slowly nosed down to her jaw line and tenderly nipped at her neck. Karin closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sensations. She could feel that now-familiar strange tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach and it was getting stronger the longer Toshiro touched her like this.

He made his way back to her lips, but this time the kiss wasn't nearly as light at before. Both of them were more frantic in their desires. Karin's arms found their way around Toshiro's neck as his arms snaked around her back and held her tight against him. She could already feel his bulge pressing against her, making her more excited still.

They kissed for a short while, mouths moving in unison and tongues intertwining.

Toshiro eventually broke the kiss and led Karin to the bed. She lay down and he then took his natural position next to her. She was on her back and he propped himself up so he had access to her mouth once again. The kissing resumed just as emotionally as it had been before. The hormones and lust had definitely taken over by this point and both teenagers were now progressing more instinctually rather than consciously.

Toshiro's hand slowly made its way up the front of Karin's shirt and under her bra so he could massage her breasts as they kissed. His first brush across her nipple elicited a gentle moan from Karin. She broke the kiss and sat up to remove her upper garments as quickly as she could so they could continue with less restriction from her clothes.

Toshiro took this opportunity to let his mouth travel down to her breast and gently suck and nip at the now-erect nipples.

Karin reached out and rubbed the front of Toshiro's pants.

Toshiro snuck a hand down the front of Karin's pants and started to rub her most sensitive and intimate place. It was already very wet. Karin could feel the liquids flow even more once Toshiro's fingers started circling and rubbing her folds and nub.

The natural breathing in the room became much louder and faster, though neither of the lovers really took much notice - they were too engrossed in their own world together. Every once in while, one of them would moan or hum when they felt a surge of exceptional pleasure that just could not be contained.

Karin didn't bother to stick her hand down Toshiro's pants – she went right for the pants themselves and pulled them down far enough so that he could simply kick them off. She rid herself of her pants at the same time and before long they were both under the blankets completely naked. They lay there with foreheads touching and eyes closed just enjoying the various sensations of having their nether regions gently stroked.

"Karin…," said Toshiro, almost in a begging sort of tone.

Panting, she replied, "I know, Toshiro. I'm ready."

"I don't think I can hold back much longer. I want you too much."

Although Toshiro had never had sex before, his hormones were raging and all he could think about was being inside the woman he loved.

Karin rolled over onto her back and spread her legs just slightly. Toshiro already knew he had to keep control because this would not be the most pleasant for Karin.

He mounted her and positioned himself at her entrance. Before proceeding, he made to sure to look into her eyes for one final confirmation before breaking her barrier. Her eyes bored into his watching his every move.

He slowly pushed so that his tip was just inside of her entrance and looked at her once again.

"I'm ok," she answered, giving him permission to continue a bit further.

Toshiro pushed again and watched as Karin squinched her eyes shut and grimaced.

"Ow, ow, ow," she let out lowly not really meant for anyone's ears, but more to give herself relief.

Toshiro hesitated while Karin got used to him being about halfway inside of her. Once the pain in her facial features relented, he slowly pushed in a bit more. This continued for a bit before Toshiro stopped completely.

Noting the lack of movement, Karin opened her eyes questioningly.

"I can't go any further," he said. "I'm in all the way."

"Seriously?" she asked.

Toshiro smiled at Karin.

"That wasn't completely awful," she said aloud. "How does it feel for you?"

"It feels fantastic, but it's really hard to keep control," he noted. "I really want to move."

"Go ahead," she said.

Slowly, Toshiro started to thrust in and out, careful not to make any sudden or powerful movements. Karin had started to grimace once again, but after a while, her face just looked calm and concentrated.

"Are you ok?" he checked with her.

"Yeah," she replied. "It still hurts, but not as much as before. Keep going slow."

Toshiro leaned over Karin and kissed her on the mouth before starting his slow thrusts once again.

Karin continued to concentrate on what was happening to her. She was in a bit of pain. It did take some of the fun and pleasure out of what they were doing, but she knew it was just the first step to the immense pleasure sex with her love would eventually bring. Now the goal was to make sure he enjoyed it as much as possible.

She felt him quicken his pace just a bit, though his thrusts were still only an inch or two at a time. He was thinking of her and trying his best to stay under control to lessen her pain. However, he could tell that his build-up would peak soon – after all, this was a big moment for him – he was no longer a virgin and this was a completely new feeling and new experience for him as well. Control was not yet in his vocabulary.

"Karin, I'm going to….," he said when he knew he couldn't hold back any longer.

He thrust in her all the way one last time and arched his back and let out a small scream when he came. She could feel him pulsating inside of her. When he finally came down from his orgasm, he slowly withdrew from Karin and rolled over onto his back, out of breath.

They both lay there for a few minutes thinking about what had transpired.

Toshiro was the first to move when he raised his head to look down at his softening member. He reached down and touched it slightly and then looked at his fingers.

_Blood._

"Karin, are you bleeding?" he asked.

She reached down and felt between her legs with her fingers.

"A bit," she replied. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, but I'm still a little sore. I feel like there may be a few tears down there. It's probably because I've always been an athlete. I'm sure my true hymen was broken long ago. At least that's what they told us in health class."

Toshiro propped himself up and leaned over to kiss her lovingly.

"A good soak would do you good," he said after breaking the kiss.

He popped up from the bed and was about to help her up when she said, "Towel, please."

"Well, aren't you prepared?" he said jokingly.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to come inside or not, but I figured we'd probably make a mess either way," she replied.

Toshiro looked around a few seconds before spotting a white towel just under the bed. He grabbed it and tossed it to Karin.

The two lovers made their way to Karin's bathroom upstairs where they immersed themselves in a warm tub with Karin firmly planted between Toshiro's legs.

They both felt happy and content.

"Toshiro?" she said.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Do you feel any different?" Karin asked.

He thought for a second before answering her. "Not physically," he explained. "But I do feel somehow that we're closer now…like we've shared something extremely special."

"Me, too," she replied.


	23. Chapter 23

_Two days later…_

"That was fantastic Yuzu," said Isshin Kurosaki. He leaned back in his chair and patted his now slightly rounded belly.

"Yes, it certainly was," agreed Toshiro.

"Was it a new recipe?" asked Karin.

"It was. I never thought to combine the egg with the shrimp before using that particular sauce," she noted.

"Well, it's a keeper, hon," said Isshin. "Just roll me over to the couch and I'll be good for the evening," he joked.

"Have you heard from Ichigo?" asked Karin to her father.

"Through the grapevine," said Isshin. "I was over at Urahara's earlier and found out from Yoruichi that he's still in the Soul Society."

_I guess he and Rukia are really getting along_, though Karin. _He told me he'd be back the next day._

Karin got up from the table and started to bring her dishes to Yuzu, who was already at the sink washing up.

"Just leave them, Karin," said Yuzu. "I'll be glad to clean up the plates."

"But you cooked," said Karin.

"Yes, but - ," started Yuzu, but she was saved by Toshiro.

"What your sister is trying to say is that we've got to get going," said Toshiro.

"Going?" questioned Karin.

"Yes, going. Grab your overnight bag and let's go," said Toshiro.

Karin still didn't get it. Toshiro could tell by the face she was giving him.

"Yuzu packed your little brown overnight bag for you….go get it and come with me," he emphasized.

"Uh...ok," she replied.

Karin ran up the stairs and found her overnight bag inside her bedroom just where she was told it would be. She grabbed it and returned to the kitchen, where she found Toshiro now waiting for her with a bag in his hand as well.

"Bye!" he shouted to Yuzu and Isshin as he grabbed Karin's hand and pulled her out the door.

The two teens walked along the road.

"Toshiro, where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," he laughed. Karin was obviously not the kind of person who liked surprises. She desperately wanted to know what was going on.

Within five minutes, Karin had her first clue.

_The train station?_

Karin confirmed her suspicions when the two entered the station. Toshiro bought the tickets to who knows where and they ended up boarding the train.

"I'm glad we made it," he said with a happy tone, and as if there was nothing to hide.

"Toshiro! You are driving me nuts!" she scolded him.

"You really want to know where we're going?" he asked.

Karin sighed. She felt she was in a no-win situation. She didn't want to spoil the surprise. Obviously, he must have gone through a great deal of trouble keeping all this hidden from her.

"Only if you want to tell me," she said meekly.

"Ok, I think we're far enough along to let you in on the big secret," he said. "I thought it would be nice to get away for a couple of days. I asked your Dad for ideas…," Toshiro started.

"You asked my Dad!" Karin interrupted.

"Yeah, he was happy to hear that I wanted to spoil you by taking you away somewhere," noted Toshiro. "He said that he and your Mom loved this little place…"

"You are not taking me to the onsen in Kinugawa are you?" Karin interrupted once again.

"You got it," said a smiling Toshiro.

"Oh Toshiro! Thank you so much!" she was elated and threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"You may hate it there," remarked Toshiro. "Shouldn't you wait to thank me until you have a good time?"

"How can anyone have a bad time at an onsen...especially if you are there with the one you love?" asked Karin.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Toshiro and Karin went to the front desk and talked with the clerk to check in once they arrived.

"There will be two staying in the room, is that correct?" said the clerk.

"Yes," replied Toshiro.

"Great," said the clerk. "Your room is located just down this hall and to the left. If you require any sort of tour of the property, be sure to let us know and I'd be happy to arrange one of our staff to escort you around. There are seven large springs for you to enjoy."

"Thank you very much," said Karin.

The two walked away from the desk and headed towards their room.

"Toshiro, did you know this is the first time I've ever been away from home or my dorm with someone who wasn't my family?" said Karin.

"And yet you handle it so well," he said sarcastically. "Are you sure you don't want to call your Dad to come chaperone us?"

Karin lightly shoved Toshiro off to the side and they both laughed.

Toshiro opened the door to their room. It was kind of smallish in size and wasn't anything special.

"It's very nice," said Karin.

"This is not why I asked for this room….," said Toshiro. He pulled back the sliding door leading to the outside. "This is."

The outside was a meticulously pruned small Japanese garden with a tall fence enclosing just the area just outside their room. In the middle was a hot spring...a _private_ hot spring.

"We have our own hot spring?" Karin said surprised.

"We do. The larger springs will be nice to visit and all, but you and I can have as much privacy as we want with our very own spring right here," he replied.

Karin leaned over and kissed Toshiro right then and there. "Sounds good to me," she whispered.

He responded immediately and reciprocated her kiss. It had only been two days since their first time together yet for Toshiro, that experience – and wanting to repeat it – had dominated his mind. Rangiku was correct – once you have sex for the first time, you want to do it more. The problem was, at least for Toshiro, that Karin needed at least a little time to heal.

The two quickly disrobed and made their way towards the hot spring outside of their room. They kissed one another and tenderly caressed each others' bodies while submerged in the inviting warm water.

The touching and caressing lasted a few minutes before Toshiro whispered in Karin's ear, "I want you."

Knowing it would be difficult in the spring itself, Toshiro popped out of the water and helped Karin out as well. They quickly toweled off and crawled under the blankets of the already rolled out futons on the floor.

"Did I kill the mood by moving us in here?" he asked before kissing her once again.

"A little, but I'm sure we can quickely get back to where we were," said Karin.

"I just didn't think you'd want to lie out there on the hard stone and with nothing covering you. I'm sure you would have gotten cold as well," said Toshiro.

"Shut up," she said, pulling him down and taking his lips once again.

Karin was right – the passion quickly heated up again. She used her hand to pump his member as he gently circled her nub and felt her juices flow.

Soon enough, they were ready once again and Toshiro again positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed just slightly forward. Karin felt the tightness, but there was no pain. He slid himself slowly all the way in and kept a close eye on her expression the entire time.

"Does it hurt?" he whispered.

"No, I'm fine," she replied.

Toshiro started to slowly push and pull himself in and out of Karin's entrance. He sped up to a nice rhythm with no indication from Karin that there was any pain at all. In fact, there was quite a bit of pleasure - a surprising and very pleasant change for her.

Once she was sure that she didn't have to worry about the pain she had experienced before, she let her primal instincts truly kick in and she was soon engrossed in the bliss she was experiencing due to the man on top of her. Her hips soon engaged and she found herself following his thrusting rhythm. Every so often, they would share in a kiss on the lips, or a nip of the neck, but for the most part, both partners were simply enjoying the natural movement they both now mutually shared. Their breathing got heavier and both partners would let out moans and gasps as the intensity of the situation continued to build.

Karin could feel Toshiro's rhythm quicken. She looked up into his face and he saw his eyes open wide as if some sort of limit had been broken. "Karin, I….," but it was too late. He pushed in her hard one last time and emptied into her. His peak was met with a gasp as his member spewed its contents out of his body. Karin thoroughly enjoyed watching his reactions. As his orgasm waned, his quick breathing began to slow and he again had more control over his body. She wrapped both her arms and legs around him and hugged him tightly as he merely just lay down on top of her.

"Was that ok?" she asked.

"That's a dumb question," he answered.

"I wanted to ask you something I should have asked a while ago," she said to him.

"What's that?" he asked as she let him go so he could roll over off of her.

"Well, you are in a gigai, right? And I'm assuming that Urahara would not design them so that…," she started.

"No, you can't get pregnant from a gigai," he interrupted.

"That's what I figured. I mean, what would the point be?" she said. She was a bit relieved, but really wasn't all that concerned to begin with. Common sense told her that it was the soul inside the gigai that she loved…not the body that temporarily housed the soul. Though that is what made what they just did possible.

Karin nestled herself between Toshiro's arm and shoulder. Since they didn't leave Karakura until after dinner and it took over an hour by train to get here, it was already getting late and she was tired.

"Karin, can I ask you something since we're asking questions?" asked Toshiro.

"Sure," she answered.

"I don't think you, um…came either time we had sex. Is that right?" asked Toshiro.

"No, I'm pretty sure I didn't," she answered.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What for?" she asked. "We'll have a long time together to figure this whole sex thing out."

He squeezed her with his arm in kind of a half hug. "I _will_ figure it out. I want you to feel as much pleasure as I have felt," he promised.

"Toshiro, you are funny sometimes. It did feel good this time. It was so much better than the first time. I'm sure we'll just have to try a few different things and it'll happen," said Karin.

_And I know exactly what to try next…_


	24. Chapter 24

Karin woke up the next morning and found Toshiro's arm around her. They were cuddled next to each other.

Toshiro must have sensed that she was awake because he leaned in and gave the back of her neck a gentle kiss.

"Hmm….good morning," she said while stretching.

"'Morning," he replied, squeezing her tightly after she had finished stretching. "Have you thought about what you want to do today?"

"Let's go into town," she recommended. "It's within walking distance and I saw a bunch of quaint little shops when we got off the train. We can eat breakfast here and then eat lunch in town."

"How about spending the afternoon down in the public springs?" asked Toshiro. "There was one I wanted to try…they say the water is milky white from the volcanic minerals in the water and it is very good for the skin."

"Can I get a massage before dinner?" Karin asked.

Toshiro laughed. "Sure, we'll both get one…that is, unless you mind being nearly naked in the same room with me."

Karin also laughed. "It's a plan. Let's get going."

Their day together absolutely flew by. Karin was successful at buying souvenirs for her entire family while they were in town. She even bought herself a small figurine of a man and a woman kissing with the sign of the town next to them.

"I'm going to put this on one of my shelves in my dorm room and it will always remind me of my first trip away from home with you," Karin said.

Before they knew it, they were both completely relaxed and smelling of vanilla oil from their massage as they sat down to their dinner in the hotel's restaurant.

After dinner, they headed back to their room.

"I can't believe we have to leave tomorrow morning," said Karin. "I feel like we just got here."

"But you had a good time, right?" asked Toshiro.

She leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "The best," she replied. "I'm getting used to having you around," she added a little sadly.

"Are you getting sad again?" he asked. "Be happy for the experiences you have...don't be sad that they ended."

"Are you getting philosophical on me?" asked Karin.

"But its true….especially for you and I," he added. "It wouldn't hurt at all if we just weren't together, but wouldn't you rather be together and ache when we're apart than not be together at all?"

Karin sighed. "Good point," she said lowly. "I'll try to remember that over the next semester or two….until I can see you again."

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tightly into her. For that one moment, she tried to imprint what this feeling was like…to have him in her arms and vice-versa. It was a happy feeling….safe, warm, comforting. She told herself she would rely on this memory when she felt lonely without him from time-to-time.

She looked up at him as he leaned in and briefly kissed her. Their eyes met and their lips met again for another kiss. He grabbed her waist and hugged tightly.

Toshiro gently lay Karin down on the futon and hovered over her as his lips continued to touch hers. In between the kissing and caressing, their clothes were removed little by little until they were, once again, naked under the blankets. Toshiro looked into Karin's eyes; he could see how much she was silently pleading him to take her.

He thought to himself how quickly she seemed to acclimate to being sexually active. Perhaps it was because she thought it was what he wanted…or perhaps it was because she knew he would be leaving soon. For Toshiro, it was the ultimate physical demonstration of how much he loved her…maybe she just felt the same way. As much as he loved being around her doing absolutely anything, the emotional connection just seemed to get stronger when they were making love.

Toshiro gently kissed between Karin's two mounds and down her stomach. As he approached her womanhood, Karin suddenly tensed. "Toshiro - what…?"

He looked up for a second and tried to alleviate her concerns. "Karin, just let me," was all he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Hm-mmm," he answered as his kisses continued.

Karin knew that this was something many other couples did, but couldn't imagine it was very appealing or pleasurable for the man in a relationship.

Toshiro lay on his stomach with his head firmly planted between Karin's legs. First, he used his hands as he normally did, though not usually this close-up. He now had an opportunity to really see Karin's most private parts for himself. He explored just a bit – between the folds, the opening, and finally, the small nub that he knew was the center for most of the pleasure she felt when they made love. He gently touched it, which elicited a slight jump from Karin.

Toshiro leaned in and gently stroked the nub with his tongue. Karin reacted audibly which Toshiro took as a positive for what he had just done.

Next he licked up one side of her folds and down the other side. He got his first good taste of her juices because she was definitely wet. He fluttered his tongue a bit on her nub once again before inserting his tongue within her a few times.

Karin grunted and moaned each time Toshiro stroked her with his tongue.

He continued to pay attention to all her womanly areas, but especially that one which seemed the most sensitive and where orgasms initiate. Pretty soon, it was the only location he was rubbing with his tongue though he also used his fingers at the same time to explore inside of her. He moved them in and out and in circles just as if his fingers were his member knowing the simulation would be pleasurable just the same.

Karin's sounds and movements increased. Soon Toshiro heard her breathing heavily and almost gasping. During the few peeks he got of her face, she had her eyes closed and head back and was obviously enjoying this new experience.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed seemingly out of nowhere all at once. "Oh, oh….!" Then her hips bucked and her body tensed as she cried out. Toshiro's fingers could feel the pulsating of her inner muscles and a small gush of liquid came from inside her.

Soon enough, she relaxed and she regained control of her body. Her breathing steadied and Toshiro disengaged from the woman he loved. He moved so that they were again, face-to-face on the futon.

"Toshiro, that was amazing," she said to him.

"I'm glad," he replied. He leaned in and started to kiss her again. She expected light kisses, but Toshiro was clearly turned on himself and still intense. "Karin - ," he started.

In that one word, she could tell what he wanted. She looked at him and nodded.

"Turn around," he said. She wasn't expecting anything different then what they had done before, but knew that eventually, they would try different things. She turned over and felt him position himself from behind her. Once he had found the spot, he gently pushed up and into her.

Karin was surprised at the slightly different sensation – though still pleasurable – this new position gave her. Toshiro hugged her from behind and didn't move quite as aggressively. In fact, it felt more like a grinding than a push-and-pull to her. She kind of liked this new position because their bodies were almost flush with each other and even the slightest movement felt wonderful.

Karin had already learned to somewhat read Toshiro's body and sounds when they made love or otherwise fooled around. In no time at all, he was at his peak and emptying into her. They didn't move at all from their current position – they just continued to quietly hold each other. Before either of them knew it, they were fast asleep.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

The next morning was relatively uneventful as Karin and Toshiro ate breakfast, left the onsen, and caught the train back to Karakura Town. That is, until they actually approached the Kurosaki household.

Toshiro and Karin walked towards the house hand-in-hand. Out of nowhere, Toshiro shook his head and muttered, "Now what?" under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked.

Toshiro was about to answer her, but then Rangiku appeared on his other side.

"Oh," said Karin.

"Taiiii-cho!" she exclaimed.

"Matsumoto, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm on vacation from the Gotei 13."

"Sir, I know! But duty calls and all that," she replied.

"Who exactly is calling?" asked Toshiro. He certainly wasn't going to leave early for just anyone.

"It's the old man asking for you," said Rangiku. "I told him you were on vacation. He didn't seem to remember you were gone, and he told me just to get you back as quickly as possible."

"Do you know what this is all about?" asked Toshiro.

"Sorry, taicho. He didn't say. He said jump and I jumped," answered Rangiku.

The three of them finally made it to the front door of the house.

Toshiro turned to Karin. "I'm sorry, but it looks like I'm going to have to cut this visit short," he told her.

Karin smiled at him. "Not even a proper good-bye, huh?"

Toshiro leaned in and kissed her. "'Fraid not," he answered. "I'll see you soon though. I love you."

Toshiro turned and started jogging away from the house. Rangiku followed him knowing full-well he was headed towards Urahara's to drop off his gigai.

"I love you, too!" she shouted after him.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Karin and Yuzu went back to school when it was time. The rest of the break was spent together with family and friends….Karin even became somewhat friendly with some of Yuzu's friends as she was more open to attending their evening outings.

Ichigo did eventually return back home, but in her conversations with Isshin, Karin found out that he had become very serious with Rukia very quickly. He spent quite a bit of time in the Soul Society just visiting Rukia, especially on weekends when she was not working in her squad. Karin often wondered if they would be brave enough to take the "next step"….the funny thing is, she wasn't quite sure what that next step might be. After all, he was human and she was a Shinigami. Where would their relationship take them? Where would she and Toshiro's relationship eventually go?

Life returned to normal when school resumed. The courses only got harder with time as more and more pre-med students were weeded out. The courses went from math and biology to more in-depth and specific classes aimed towards learning the human body and how it worked.

Toshiro didn't stay away for months at a time anymore. In fact, he seemed to find a way to spend single days and nights with Karin now and again. This was in addition to the trimester breaks that came along a few times a year.

Life was generally status quo. Karin matured into her early 20's and Toshiro visually matured as well to look the same age as her even though he was quite a bit older. In public, and in his upgraded gigai (Urahara would plan to make the necessary adjustments each time he saw Toshiro), they looked like any other young, happy couple.

Before they knew it, Karin was already in her senior year at Karakura University.

Although Karin's life had been planned for years, Toshiro did take the opportunity one evening to verify her intentions. They loved each other very much and if they left things they way they had initially planned, Karin would remain in the world of the living and Toshiro would remain a Shinigami. Life would move on just as it had the last 10 years with them seeing each other every now and again but not really being together.

When Toshiro finally asked her if she intended to apply to medical school, Karin's quick answer was "of course". His heart dropped a little, though he didn't expect a different answer. She belonged here and it would be selfish of him to suggest any different. On a positive note, Karin decided to remain at Karakura University to study medicine. Nothing would change between them for at least the next four years.


	25. Chapter 25

Medical school was more difficult for Karin, though she very much enjoyed the subject matter. Now she was given the opportunity to work with real people and on real bodies. For the most part, her professors were kind and knowledgeable, though there was one older professor – Dr. Mikogi - that she didn't care for very much. She couldn't quite figure out how someone that miserable and sarcastic in real life could turn around and be a friendly, helpful doctor when it came to his patients.

One day, Karin sat in Professor Mikogi's class in the back row with her friend and fellow medical student Nagisa.

"….and that's why a diagnosis of epilepsy should be made as soon as possible," said the professor.

Karin turned to Nagisa and began to speak lowly back and forth.

"Ms. Kurosaki, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Dr. Mikogi asked.

"Um, no, professor," she answered.

"Come, come now. You have a bad habit of challenging me, Ms. Kurosaki. At times, I think you think you know more than me. What is it this time?" he asked.

"Dr. Mikogi, I'm a bit confused. I read in one of the medical journals that a patient exhibiting the symptoms you described could have a number of issues with them, not just epilepsy," Karin replied.

"Yes, but with a diagnosis such as epilepsy, the tests that will be run immediately afterwards will immediately correct the misdiagnosis if it is truly not epilepsy. The epilepsy diagnosis will clear the way for the payment of the services by the insurance companies," said the professor.

"But is that ethical?" asked Karin. "Purposely diagnosing knowing the possibility of error just to get the expensive tests run?"

"Aahh, you've found the slippery slope, Ms. Kurosaki. That is medicine these days. You appear to still live in a world of doctors working in their own practices with all the resources they need available to them and no malpractice lawyers in sight," said the professor. "You must open your eyes to reality. Medicine is now more of a corporate entity. Doctors are sued all the time, even if they make an honest mistake or tests take longer than they anticipate."

"I refuse to believe it has to be that way," said Karin aloud to the class. "I know being a doctor isn't all it used to be. But many of us are here for the right reasons…because at the heart of it all, we want to help people."

Karin could have sworn she heard the professor cackle after she made that comment. "How naïve you seem, Ms. Kurosaki," he said. As his laughter died down, he dismissed the class for the day.

Karin and Nagisa gathered their textbooks and notebooks and started putting them in their backpacks.

"I can't believe you challenged him again," said Nagisa to her friend.

"I didn't mean to," said Karin. "He kind of drew me out. I think he'd end up picking on me in class no matter what. He drives me crazy with his pessimism and view of doctors in this world."

"At least this trimester is almost over," said Nagisa. "I can't wait for the next break."

"Oh, are you doing something interesting?" asked Karin as the two friends slowly walked out of the lecture hall towards the outside world.

"My parents are taking me to the US," said Nagisa. "My brother is an pre-med undergrad on the east coast there and he's going to arrange for me to tour a few facilities so I can see the difference between American medicine and Japanese medicine."

"Oh, that sounds so interesting!" said Karin. "You'll have to e-mail me and let me know how it goes."

"Do you have any plans?" asked Nagisa.

"Not yet. My boyfriend is probably coming to visit," said Karin. "I don't get to see him very often and we spend most of our time together during my breaks."

"Ah, I see," said Nagisa. "I'm impressed you can carry on like that while in medical school. My last boyfriend couldn't stand that I had no time for him and he broke up with me."

"I don't have that problem. Mine doesn't live near Karakura, so we hardly ever get to see each other unless it is on break. He pops in now and again, but it's not frequent. So it works out," explained Karin.

"The perfect relationship for a medical student," remarked Nagisa.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Karin got her first "C" grade ever in Dr. Mikogi's class. It should have been highly distressing to her, but she didn't like the guy and didn't like the message he was sending when he lectured. Isshin flipped out a bit when he saw Karin's grades, but Karin successfully calmed him down and got him to promise that he wouldn't go give the professor a "piece of his mind."

Still, the trimester was tough and Karin was mentally worn out from it. She had to admit that her rosy view of medicine and about it being about helping people was shattered albeit just a bit. Some of classmates had spoken about the subject as well and had seemed to adopt similar views as Dr. Mikogi. Some decided to stick with it, but others were affected enough that they decided to choose some other vocation altogether.

Toshiro showed up at the Kurosaki home the very next day. When he entered the house, Yuzu was busy making breakfast for her dad and sister.

"Mmmm, smells good," remarked Toshiro as soon as he walked in the door without knocking.

"Toshiro! You're back!" shouted Yuzu as she dropped her spoon in the pot and went over to hug him.

"Karin's here, right?" he asked. "I have it marked on my calendar that she should have gotten home yesterday."

"She's here, but she's still sleeping," said Yuzu. Then she smelled the slight odor of burning. "Oh!" she ran and retrieved the spoon from the pot and began stirring the eggs once again.

"Sleeping?" he said. "But it's nearly ten!"

"I wouldn't wake her up if I were you. For one, she kept saying how tired she was last night. Oh, and she got her first 'C' ever!" said Yuzu. "She wasn't in the best of moods last night – though I'm sure she'll feel better now that you are here."

"Is that so?" remarked Toshiro. "I'll just let her sleep then."

There was peace in the Kurosaki household for the next half hour….then Isshin Kurosaki decided to wander up to the residence from the clinic to see what, if anything, was going on.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya! It's been awhile!" he said a little too loudly.

"Hi Isshin," answered Toshiro flatly. He was busy reading the local newspaper at the kitchen table after he had finished with Yuzu's breakfast.

"How are things in the Soul Society? Any gossip to share today? How's my son anyway? He hardly ever comes home anymore…" asked Isshin.

"No, no gossip. I don't really see Ichigo all that much…he is usually hanging out with squad 6, 11 or 13," answered Toshiro.

Karin emerged from her bedroom and walked to the top of the stairs. She rubbed her eyes as she was still mostly asleep. "Dad, can't you let me sleep for once," said Karin. "Every time I come home…," she started. Then she saw Toshiro. She ran towards him and they met in-between and hugged each other tightly.

"Awww," said Isshin seeing his daughter and the Shinigami hug.

"I missed you Toshiro," she whispered into his ear.

"Me, too," he whispered back.

"Ok, break it up you two," said Isshin.

The couple broke apart, both with smiles on their mouths.

"I need to get something eat," Karin noted. "I can smell Yuzu's cooking but by looking at the time, I probably missed breakfast, huh."

"There are lots of leftovers," said Yuzu. "I knew you'd want some when you finally woke up." Yuzu started getting the food ready for Karin as she sat down at the table.

"You slept a long time," noted Toshiro. "I was beginning to think you were never going to get up."

"Sorry," she said. "I guess I needed the rest. This trimester from hell is finally over and I guess I just crashed."

"Trimester from hell? That's not like you to say something like that," said Toshiro. "What was so bad?"

"Oh, lots of things. During my entire four years as an undergrad and even the first year or two in med school, everyone seemed to be going into medicine for the right reasons. Our professors and mentors were cool and seemed very knowledgeable. But this last semester, all the bad stuff about being a doctor started to come out," said Karin.

"Aww, it can't be that bad," added Isshin from the living room couch, eavesdropping as usual. "I'm a doctor after all."

"Yeah Dad, but you are in charge of your own clinic. I hate to say it, but medicine is turning more corporate and money is becoming more important. You still do it for the right reasons and you actually care about the people you treat," said Karin.

"I guess you're right, hon," Isshin answered. "They've been saying that the neighborhood clinic is going by the wayside at some of the conferences I've attended. Pretty soon you won't have a choice but to work for the big corporations."

"So what does all this mean?" asked Toshiro. "Are you questioning becoming a doctor? If you aren't, it sure kind of sounds like you are."

"I'm probably just tired," said Karin. Then she laughed lowly to herself. "It's nothing; don't pay any attention to me." She didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Toshiro's mind was churning. All this time he had already imagined Karin loving medicine and wanting nothing more than to become a doctor. Now it seemed she was questioning it all. Was it a passing phase? Or was she serious? Then an idea popped into his head….

"Isshin, what are you watching?" asked Toshiro.

"Some stupid game show," Isshin answered.

Toshiro feigned interest and left the table to take a seat next to Isshin in the living room.

"I need to talk to you," was the first thing he said, low enough so that Karin could not hear.


	26. Chapter 26

Toshiro would feign a need to visit Urahara's shop later that afternoon. He never did tell Karin what he needed to go there for, and under the circumstances (both Toshiro and Urahara being tied to the Soul Society), Karin didn't question the need to go there...at first. But in making casual conversation on the way there, she did end up asking.

"What did you need to see Urahara-sensei about, Toshiro?" Karin asked as they walked.

"Uh, there's….I just wanted to see if he had heard anything about a recent situation in the Soul Society. I left while there was a bit of an investigation going on and you know how he and Yoruichi are the best at keeping tabs as to what's going on there," said Toshiro. _Almost screwed that one_ _up_, he thought. Karin seemed to accept that explanation without question.

Once they entered the shop, they both greeted the owner.

Toshiro gave Urahara a look that he immediately understood.

"Excuse us for a moment, Karin," said Kisuke. "I need to, uh, show Toshiro something he's been waiting for in the back. Have a look around. I think you'll like the new charms over in that last aisle."

"Sure thing," Karin answered, seemingly oblivious.

The men walked into Urahara's office.

"What's going on?" asked Kisuke.

"I wanted to pass something by you," said Toshiro. "I want to take Karin to the Soul Society for about a month."

"A month?" answered Kisuke. "Why on earth…?"

"Don't worry about why right now. She's on a break from school and let's just say there's something there that I think she needs to see. Do you see any issues?" asked Toshiro.

"Uh, no. No issues. But I do recommend she leave her body here," answered Kisuke.

"I thought you might say that," said Toshiro. "Is that ok? I'd prefer she leave it here at your shop rather than having a mod soul running around in it the entire time."

"I would agree," said Kisuke. "Mod souls are so unpredictable and without a history with one - like Ichigo is with Kon - I wouldn't recommend the first time she uses one leaving the mod soul in her for a full month without proper supervision. She could cross-over as a human, but there are some limitations she would experience while she is there. It's just easier, since she has a decently high spiritual pressure, to separate her soul from her body just like Ichigo always has."

"I see," said Toshiro. "Well, I guess I'll ask you for your help with this then."

"Help?" asked Toshiro.

"Well, she has never been separated from her body before. I don't know quite what to expect from her. She might panic or something," said Toshiro.

"She'll be fine. She has seen many Shinigami do this with gigais and she has seen her brother do it as well. It may feel strange at first, but I predict it will be no big deal," said Urahara.

"If you say so," said Toshiro. Perhaps he was just being a little overprotective.

"Let's go," said Urahara.

The left the office and rejoined Karin in the main part of the store. She looked up at them.

"What are you two up to?" she asked, knowing full well that there were things being said purposely out of her earshot.

"I want you to come to Soul Society with me," blurted out Toshiro.

Karin didn't blink an eye. "Sure," she replied. She had been there before – no big deal, right?

"For a month," added Toshiro.

"A month?" she asked. She hadn't been expecting that. "But – ."

"And you should leave your body here," added Urahara.

"What?" she exclaimed.

Toshiro walked up to her. "Listen to me. You'd be able to stay with me and see what kind of things happen there on a daily basis. Plus your brother has been there more than here as of late and you'd get to see more of him, too."

_Daily basis? What is he talking about?_

"Dad - ," she started, concerned about what Isshin might say.

"I already talked with him earlier today. He wants you to come with me," Toshiro explained.

Karin exhaled, defeated. It wasn't that she didn't want to go. This was just so sudden. A few seconds passed. Then she asked, "Do I need anything?"

"No," he answered. "Anything you need we can get you there. Most things you wouldn't want to take with you anyway."

"Ok you two lovebirds. Follow me to the basement then," said Urahara.

Toshiro and Karin both went to the cavernous area under his shop. Kisuke followed only a brief minute later.

The three all faced one another. "Now what?" Karin asked. "How are you planning on….?"

That's when Kisuke took his cane and smacked her billiards-style in the middle of the forehead. She was stunned to say the least.

"Kisuke, what the hell?" she shouted at him, still standing. She naturally reached up to the spot on her forehead where she was hit. "Why did you hit me so hard?"

She looked straight at Kisuke's eyes and the way he smiled - she then realized something wasn't quite right.

She looked behind her and saw Toshiro looking at her. In his arms was her lifeless body.

"Toshiro?" she said aloud. She turned back to face Kisuke.

"See? Told you it was no big deal," said Kisuke to Toshiro, holding his gloved right hand up for him to see.

Karin looked down at herself. She was in the same uniform that every Shinigami she had ever met had worn. It reminded her of how she sometimes saw Ichigo…except now these clothes were on her.

"What did you do to me?" Karin asked.

"My dear Karin, I've just separated your soul from your body for the very first time," said Urahara. "How do you feel?"

"I feel…fine," she answered. "It's just strange to see me being held in your arms while I'm over here."

"Kisuke, here," said Toshiro, handing over Karin's body to Urahara. "Take good care of her while we're gone." Kisuke flung the lifeless body over one shoulder.

"I will. I believe you can handle the rest," said Urahara, who then turned and walked away.

"The rest?" Karin questioned.

"Urahara, wait!" called Toshiro. "Do you mind…?"

"Oh! That's right. Not at all," said Urahara. He walked back to Toshiro and hit him on the forehead as well. Toshiro then easily separated from his gigai. Urahara picked it up and flung it over his other shoulder.

"You guys aren't as small as you used to be," murmured Kisuke to himself.

"Now what?" Karin asked.

"No need for any sort of reiatsu converter now," said Toshiro. "Let's go."

He unsheathed his zanpakto and pointed it straight in front of him and turned it 90 degrees. A door appeared, then opened in front of them.

Toshiro grabbed Karin's hand and led her inside.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Karin remembered the dangai precipice world from the first time she went with Toshiro to visit his world. Regardless of that fact, she still insisted that they hurry along…this place simply gave her the creeps.

Soon enough, they arrived at the main senkaimon near the first squad's barracks. It took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust from the dark tunnel to the bright sunshine in the Soul Society. Instantly, they were greeted by several Shinigami who were seemingly keeping an eye on the gate in case of enemy infiltration. Toshiro Hitsugaya, squad 10 taicho, was instantly recognized thus their unexpected presence was simply shrugged off by the guards.

"Let's get back to squad 10 and you can rest and get your bearings," said Toshiro. Karin agreed.

However, on their way there, Karin felt a little dizzy and almost fell over at one point. Toshiro caught her.

"Are you ok, Karin?" he asked her.

"Uh, yeah. I think so," she answered. "I just feel a little light-headed."

"It's probably just because you aren't used to being separated from your body," he justified to himself. _I hope we didn't forget anything_, he thought to himself. _The only human who has been through this recently is Ichigo and even his first time was years ago. _

In no time at all, they reached squad 10 and Toshiro took Karin up to his quarters. Karin immediately took a seat on the couch in his living room and put her hand to her head.

"Toshiro, I'm so sleepy all of a sudden," she explained to him. "I just need to – ." And with that, she fell onto her side on the couch.

"Karin. Karin!" he talked to her, yelled to her, and shook her, but Karin did not wake up. Toshiro wasn't sure if she merely fell into a deep sleep, or if she was passed out unconscious. In a panic, he ran down to the main office.

"Matsumoto!" he yelled upon seeing the busty fukutaicho at her desk diligently working on her paperwork (ordinarily he would have been surprised, though in this moment he was just too frantic to really recognize the fact).

"Taicho!" she said back in her normally playful tone. "What are you doing back? Weren't you supposed to be in the world of the living for a few more days?"

"Yes, but there was a change in plans. I brought Karin here instead. I'm not sure what's wrong, but she was feeling dizzy and now I think she passed out in my quarters. Can you send someone to get a member of squad 4?" he asked.

"Oh!" Rangiku said aloud, noting the immediate need for urgency. "I'll go myself. You go back to Karin and make sure she's ok."

"Ok," said Toshiro as he ran back out the door.

Rangiku used shunpo and made it to the squad 4 barracks in only a minute or two. Isane was the first officer-level Shinigami she ran into. She was casually walking through one of the hallways in one of the buildings that housed the sick and injured.

"Kotetsu-fukutaicho!" Rangiku shouted.

"Rangiku-san," said Isane, to her friend.

"Can you send someone to Hitsugaya-taicho's quarters immediately? Someone there might be sick and he is very concerned about their well-being," explained Rangiku.

"Who is in the taicho's quarters? Isn't he supposed to be in the world of the living?" Isane asked.

"Yes, I'm sure there is a back story, but I didn't even have time to get it all myself. Can you just send someone?" asked Rangiku.

"Uh, sure. I'll go myself. Lead the way," said Isane.

"Very well," said Rangiku, who then turned back towards squad 10.

As they used shunpo together, Isane did manage to ask if Rangiku knew who was the sick person with Toshiro.

"Karin Kurosaki," Rangiku got out just before they arrived. "Both of them just arrived from the world of the living."

The two Shinigami ran to where Toshiro and Karin were. He had left his door open so there was no hesitation to freely coming inside.

Isane took a look at the young adult and did some basic checks on her – to make sure she didn't have a fever, was breathing, and her heart rate was ok. After all seemed to be fine, Isane said, "She just appears to be sleeping. I can find nothing else wrong with her."

"But she will not wake up," said Toshiro. "I have tried many times already."

"Can we take her to squad 4 for more extensive testing?" asked Isane. "I would feel more comfortable with her in that environment."

"Y-yes, of course," said Toshiro. "I'll carry her myself. I didn't want to take her there until someone told me she was ok to move."

"Oh the way, please tell me exactly what happened before she passed out," said Isane.

Toshiro scooped Karin up into his arms and the three Shinigami walked quickly back to squad 4.


	27. Chapter 27

Just a quick A/N: I read some of your reviews predicting where this story was going after posting the last chapter...two in particular were right on and I just wanted to say...BRAVO! Good guesses guys! :)

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Retsu Unohana met Toshiro in the courtyard outside of the building where Karin was being housed. It was early…a little too early for regular squad activities to be happening just yet. Retsu, however, knew why he was here. It was the third day he had come to visit her in squad 4. After the first day, he knew he had to do something in squad 10. Sitting by her bedside, waiting for her to wake up, wasn't accomplishing anything for anyone. But he made sure to visit her both morning and evening in hopes that during one of his visits she would finally wake up.

Squad 4 had not found anything. The most they could tell her condition was some sort of delayed shock from exiting her human body followed by the stress of entering the Soul Society in her soul form. Her vital signs were all normal. Under the circumstances, Unohana-taicho recommended just letting her be for now though they would still monitor her very carefully. If her theory was correct, Karin only needed to acclimate herself to the new situation and surroundings. Once her soul was fully rested, she would once again wake up.

"Good morning, Hitsugaya-taicho," said Retsu.

"Good morning. Are there any changes from last night?" he asked.

"The overnight staff has reported no change at all. She still rests peacefully in the same position she has been in for the past three days," said Retsu.

Just then, a blood-curdling scream was heard.

Both taichos went into immediate action and ran towards the source of the scream - from inside the building.

"Squad 4, report!" shouted Retsu as she ran through the hallway hoping anyone who might know what was going on would attract her attention so she could be told what was going on as quickly as possible.

"Taicho!" shouted a small, black-haired older Shinigami from down the hall. "Here!" She waved one arm above her head so the two taichos knew exactly where she was.

_That's Karin's room!,_ thought Toshiro.

The three of them quickly entered through the open door. "Karin!" shouted Toshiro.

Karin was now wide awake. She was sitting up and had a startled look on her face. She was breathing quite heavily and drops of sweat could be seen beading on her forehead.

A few seconds passed before she muttered, "Toshiro?" Her eyes slowly turned to her white-haired boyfriend.

"Karin, I'm so glad you're back," he said as he sat down by her side and reached out to clutch her to him.

"Mayumi, please go get some cold water and a cloth to clean her up," said Retsu to her squad 4 subordinate, the one who had originally called them to Karin's room. Mayumi immediately left the room to do as she was asked.

Retsu immediately did a medical once-over of Karin. She looked at her eyes, and mouth, and….

"What's this?" Retsu asked as she noted the form of a foreign object now lying under the sheets with Karin.

She reached under the sheets with her hand and pulled out a sword. She held it up and looked at it quickly, but sat it almost immediately back on the bed next to Karin. Both Retsu and Toshiro immediately understood what had happened over the past three days.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Retsu, taking her leave.

"I think we need to talk," said Toshiro to Karin.

Karin was a bit hesitant to pick up her sword for a few seconds. It was like she still needed to get her thoughts completely together. She then slowly wrapped her hand around the blue hilt and brought the sword up from the bed so that she could get a better look.

Toshiro watched as Karin looked at the sword with inquisitive eyes. The hilt was a royal blue color - almost like the color of a clean, blue ocean. The sword was inside of a similiarly-colored sheath attached to a blue fabric sash with a bright gold pin on the front.

Karin looked at her Toshiro, needing someone to try to explain to her what was going on.

"Toshiro?" she said aloud.

"Do you know its name?" he asked.

"Why would I...?" she started to question. Her mind concentrated on what she still believed to be a dream.

"Think, Karin," Toshiro encouraged.

She stared at the sword for a few seconds more.

"I-I think this is...Iyashinomizu." As soon as she said the name aloud the first she felt a burst of pressure where her hand met the hilt of the sword as if it were acknowledging her in some way.

"I just felt something," she told Toshiro.

"Karin, I'm sure you are a bit confused by all of this. Let me explain. You have been unconscious for the past three days," said Toshiro.

"Three days?" she said, surprised. "I remember going to squad 10 after we got here, but I felt really dizzy. I must have passed out or something. I woke up in a strange world with a female Shinigami there telling me things. I didn't know whether to believe her or not. She was pretty hard to understand at first, but the more she was around me, the better I could hear her. But I couldn't have been there for three days..."

"That wasn't a Shinigami, Karin," said Toshiro. "That was probably your zanpakuto."

"My...zanpakuto?" she questioned.

"This...," he said wrapping his hand around the sheath, "is your zanpakuto. It is part of you, yet is its own individual as well. You are very important to your zanpakuto, and vice-versa."

"How did this happen?" Karin questioned. "And why now?"

"Unohana-taicho thought that perhaps your soul was just very tired from being separated from your body for the first time. But I think we now know that separating your soul from your body for the first time, in addition to your large reiatsu, has triggered the manifestation of your zanpakuto."

"But what do I do with this?" she asked. "It's not like I'm really a Shinigami or anything. I'm not going to learn how to fight."

"Well, you've got a month here. Let's see what we can find out about your zanpakuto. We don't even know what its capabilities are yet. And if you are back in your body, it will disappear anyway...it only manifests when your soul is not in your body," said Toshiro.

"Are you going to help me with all of this?" asked Karin.

"Of course," said Toshiro. And he hugged her to him once again.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

After one more day and the squad 4 Shinigami not being able to find anything else wrong with Karin, she was released into Toshiro's care. As they were about to walk out of the squad 4 barracks, Isane Kotetsu caught up to them.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" she yelled after them.

Toshiro and Karin turned around to see what the tall fukutaicho of squad 4 wanted.

"Did I forget something back in my room?" asked Karin.

"Oh, no, nothing like that," said Isane. "I just hadn't gotten back to Hitsugaya-taicho about his request yet and thought I could catch you two before you left."

"So what did Unohana-taicho say?" asked Toshiro.

"She is open to the idea," said Isane, who then turned to Karin.

"So what is the next step?" asked Toshiro.

Karin's head went back and forth between the two Shinigami, not having a clue what either one was really talking about.

"Uh - ," started Karin.

"She could come by tomorrow," said Isane. "I am personally leading a group to the Rukongai then."

" - guys," said Karin.

"Sounds good. I'll make sure she comes by squad 4 the same time as I usually report to squad 10," said Toshiro.

"WAIT!" shouted Karin. Both Toshiro and Isane turned their heads to the now upset young adult. "What is going on?" she asked.

"You didn't tell her?" Isane asked Toshiro.

"How could I ask her?" answered Toshiro. "She's only woke up a day ago. Besides, this was my plan in bringing her here in the first place."

"WHAT?" shouted Karin again. She composed herself. "What was the plan?" she said a little more calmly.

"Karin, I'm sure you already know the purpose of squad 4," started Isane. "Hitsugaya-taicho has asked that we allow you to tag along on some of our missions into the Rukongai to help the people there."

"Help them? You mean, medically?" asked Karin.

"Exactly," replied Isane. "Not only do we serve the Shinigami, but ever since Unohana-taicho became the squad's captain - and that was a very long time ago - we've had several groups a week go on missions to the Rukongai to help the people there. Sometimes someone is dying of a disease and others, someone has been injured in one way or another. We provide them with our healing abilities wherever and whenever we can."

_Good one, Toshiro. So this is why you had me come here,_ Karin thought to herself.

"Now I understand," said Karin. "Great! Ok, I will be here first thing tomorrow morning then."

Karin and Toshiro walked away from Isane after saying good-bye. Isane merely turned and re-entered the squad 4 building.

Toshiro felt as if he had done something wrong. He didn't want to be the first person to strike up a conversation with Karin though he knew it would happen eventually.

"So, this work in the Rukongai that squad 4 does...is this why you brought me here?" asked Karin as they walked back to squad 10 together.

"Uh, yeah," said Toshiro. "I, uh, thought it might help you with your decision to be a doctor. When I first saw you this trimester break, I had never seen you doubt your decision to be a doctor so much. I thought this might help."

Karin stopped walking and turned toward Toshiro. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you," she said.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Toshiro didn't quite know what to expect from his springing his plans on Karin so suddenly. After all, not only did he not tell her what he was bringing her to Soul Society for, but then she fell ill - or what he thought was ill. She was unconscious for over three days, and then, of all things manifested her zanpakuto. She found out what his intentions were accidentally, and even then, she didn't get mad at him. She actually thanked him.

Ever since yesterday evening when they had walked back to squad 10 together, Karin had been normal and in a surprisingly good mood. Perhaps she was even looking forward to the excursion that was planned out for her later today.

"Do you want some eggs?" he asked her from the kitchen.

"Sounds good. Thanks," she replied from the bedroom, getting ready for the day.

She appeared at the doorway to the kitchen. Toshiro looked up from his spot at the stove to see her standing there. He smiled.

"I'm still not used to this yet," she said as she grabbed her clothes and looked down at them. "Or this," she said straightening out the strap of her zanpakuto.

"Is it bothering you?" he asked.

"It's lighter than I thought it would be," she replied.

"You can always wear it a different way," said Toshiro.

"No, its fine," she replied. "Besides, it's how you wear yours, isn't it?"

"Almost exactly the same," he said.

Karin took a seat at the kitchen table and Toshiro sat the eggs he had just made in front of her.

"Are you nervous at all?" he asked.

"Not really," she replied. "I'm probably just going to watch today anyway. Being a doctor here in Soul Society is probably quite a bit different than being a doctor in the world of the living, so I'll need to observe and learn what Isane and her group do to help the residents before jumping in myself."

"I see. You're probably right," answered Toshiro.

"But I am really excited," Karin added. "I've never really had an opportunity to be out in the field yet. Usually for medical students, that is in the last two years of school and I am only a 2nd year."

"You know how to get to squad 4, right? Just ask for Kotetsu-fukutaicho once you get there," said Toshiro. "If you are going to be here for a month, you'll have to get used to finding your way around."

"Can I see Ichigo tonight?" asked Karin.

Toshiro smacked his forehead. "I completely forgot about your brother being here. I was so wrapped up in why you were sick and what I did might have done wrong that I completely forgot he's probably around here somewhere. Tell you what, I'll send a note to Rukia and make plans for dinner tonight. You can fill him in on the fact that you're here and what's been going on. I'll also want to hear about your day in the Rukongai. Is that ok?"

"That sounds like a plan," said Karin.


	28. Chapter 28

Karin was surprised to find Isane Kotetsu and 9 other Shinigami from squad 4 at the entrance to their barracks waiting for her.

"Am I late?" she asked as she walked towards the small group of healers.

"No, not at all," said Isane. "Morito just arrived himself. Now that you are here, we are ready to go."

One of the male Shinigami walked up to Karin and knelt down. Karin saw this action, but didn't quite know what was going on.

"Uh…ok?" she said aloud.

"Karin, this is Fujikawa," said Isane. "He is the strongest of the ten of us and has graciously offered to carry you to the 49th district of the Rukongai today."

"No, that's ok. I can walk," said Karin, politely declining the offer.

Fujikawa stood straight up again so he could talk to her properly. "I don't think you fully grasp just how far away the 49th district is. Not using shunpo, it would take a three-day walk to get there." He knelt down again.

"I guess I have no choice then," said Karin, who then dutifully hopped up on Fujikawa's back piggyback style. "Fujikawa, sorry if I seemed rude. I didn't know - ."

"Karin, we all know how new you are to the Soul Society. No one here will hold that against you," Isane said with a gentle smile.

As soon as Karin was firmly planted and secure on Fujikawa's back, the Shinigami seemingly disappeared one-by-one as their shunpo kicked in. Before they knew it, they had reached their destination.

It wasn't the first time Shinigami from squad 4 had visited this district of the Rukongai. When they finally stopped, some of the villagers in the main town of the district immediately recognized who had arrived and scattered in all directions.

"Are they scared of us?" asked Karin. "Why are they running?"

"No," said a Shinigami named Kaoru. "In fact, there are very few districts who don't welcome us with open arms. I would guess that they are busy setting up a space for us to work. Last time, we were able to set up there," she said, pointing to a building off to the right. "It is the main gathering area for town and district meetings. Most of what is in there are just benches, but that works just fine for us."

"I'm sure the district is much larger than just this town," said Karin. "How do they know we're here?"

"Don't worry," said Morito. "Word spreads quickly from neighbor to neighbor. Many of the sick have been sick for a while. They know exactly who needs treatment and who doesn't. They find a way. And if the sick can't come here, someone will tell us and we will send two Shinigami to them instead."

"It's a shame we can't treat everyone," said Isane, walking over to where Karin's group was talking. "Thankfully this effort does make a difference though. We send out three teams a week - unless there are too many missions to cover that is."

Before long, an older lady from the village walked up to Isane and bowed to her. "Fukutaicho, we are set up in the meeting hall. Please follow me," she said.

Isane bowed back out of respect. "Thank you for hosting us. Please inform your sick and injured that we will be here until sundown today." She turned to the nine other Shinigami. "Let's go!" she ordered as she waved them inside..

The meeting hall was rundown and contained only a small stage, a podium of sorts, and many, many wooden benches. It had a number of windows so lighting wasn't a huge issue. Other than the windows, Karin could find no other source of energy or light. Karin took in all that she was experiencing. She wasn't used to being in a place this decrepit. For her, being a doctor almost always equated to working in a futuristic hospital with many, many people – orderlies, nurses, other doctors - running around trying to help you. But here, there were would be no others to help.

As the Shinigami got set-up by moving the benches into the best possible format for treatment, Karin approached Isane. "Isane, what should I do?" she asked.

"For your first day, spend most of your day simply watching. However, keep your ears open if someone calls for you. I won't have you treating anyone, but you can be useful to us just by being here," said Isane.

_How could I treat anyone anyway?_ Karin asked herself. _I would need medical tools…and medicine. I wonder how else I could be useful if not by being a doctor?_

Karin walked outside and took in the layout of the little town they were currently in. Soon, individual villagers and families started to arrive at the meeting hall, each walking past Karin to enter. One had a limp, another had something oozing from a sore on his arm, and then it was a very pregnant woman.

Karin walked back inside and watched as each Shinigami talked to their respective patients. At times, it was just a matter of knowing the vital signs of the person they were helping and giving advice. For others, it was a healing kido spell. And then…._hey, what is that?_

"Hmm?" said Isane questioningly as Karin approached her.

"What is that?" Karin asked noting that Isane had a small jar of liquid on the bench next to her. She had just applied it to a bleeding knee on the small child that sat on her mother's lap in front of her.

"This? Oh, this is from Unohana-taicho," replied Isane. "It's a jar of the liquid Minazuki keeps in its stomach. It can heal small cuts like this very quickly. More severe injuries take a bit longer."

"Who or what is Minazuki?" asked Karin.

"Unohana-taicho's zanpakuto," said Isane.

"Seriously?" said Karin. She knelt down and looked at the girl's knee. Isane had only dabbed the liquid from Minazuki onto the open wound and within seconds, the injury was gone.

"That's amazing," said Karin. "I had no idea…."

Isane started finalizing the meeting with the child and her parents. "Many in squad 4 have some sort of healing ability in our zanpakuto," said Isane. "Some even have a combination offensive/ healing zanpakuto."

_I wonder what mine can do?_ Karin wondered for the first time.

Isane thanked the family and showed them out. An older man was then brought by Isane back to her area in the meeting hall.

Karin's mind was still wandering when she heard, "Hey you!"

Karin looked up to see the point of a sword pointed at her face. She jumped in fright before realizing it was only a wooden sword and it was being held by a boy who looked to be about seven years old.

"You are my enemy! Stand, and meet your match!" said the boy when he didn't get an immediate response from Karin.

"Is that so?" Karin asked the boy. "My name is Karin. If you are going to defeat me, don't I have the right to find out your name?"

"You're right! My name is Temeki Hirobumi and I am the strongest fighter in the 49th district!" he said sternly.

"Well, Temeki Hirobumi, shall we take this outside?" Karin asked, all the while trying not to laugh. "You wouldn't want to hurt your…grandfather….any more than he already is, now would you?" Karin guessed at the relationship – even if not by blood – between the small boy and the man now seeking medical help from Isane.

"Good point!" he said. He turned and stomped out of the meeting hall and into the bright sun.

Karin faced Temeki and unsheathed her sword pretending like she was going to battle him.

"Hey, that's cool!" shouted Temeki upon seeing the sword with all the blue highlights. He immediately dropped his game of pretend – as well as his wooden sword - and ran to Karin to check out her zanpakuto.

"Do you like it?" Karin asked him. A few more kids around Temeki's age ran to see Karin's zanpakuto since she was already holding it low to show to Temeki.

"You're a Shinigami, right?" said one girl. Karin tried to answer, but was interrupted by another child asking, "How long are you going to be in town?" Karin turned to the new child and heard, "Can I touch it?"

"Wait, wait," said Karin smiling at the children. "All of you can have a close look, though I'd prefer to hold onto it myself. I don't want any of you to get hurt by accidentally cutting yourself." She continued to hold the sword down for the children who let out a lot of ooh's and aah's when they saw it.

After about a half hour, the crowd of children finally thinned out. Karin took a seat on the porch in front of the meeting hall to rest a bit.

"That really is a pretty cool zanpakuto," said Temeki from behind her. He walked up and sat next to her.

"Thanks. Are you still here? Hasn't your grandfather come out yet?" asked Karin.

"He's not my real grandfather, but he takes pretty good care of me," said Temeki. Karin sort of figured.

"It's good to have someone to care about, isn't it? And someone who cares about you?" Karin asked.

"I guess so," said Temeki. "I won't be around to take care of him forever though. I'm going to be a Shinigami myself!"

"You can still care about him and visit him," said Karin. "I have a good friend who happens to be a taicho. He tries to visit his grandmother as much as his duties allow."

"You know a taicho?" asked Temeki. "Cooool!"

Karin held her zanpakuto up in her hands and started thinking about its abilities again. Then Temeki interrupted her again.

"Have you ever been in a battle?" asked Temeki.

"No," answered Karin honestly. "In fact, I just recently became….well, I'm not completely sure I am a Shinigami. I'm actually human."

"Like Ichigo Kurosaki?" asked Temeki.

"How do you know Ichigo Kurosaki?" asked Karin.

"He was the hero of the war against Aizen," said Temeki. "Even I know his name and how he defeated Aizen. Don't tell me you never heard of him."

Karin coughed as if her words got caught for a moment in her throat. "Er, he's my brother actually," said Karin.

"You are kidding! That's amazing!" said Temeki.

Just then, their conversation was interrupted by Temeki's grandfather emerging from the front doorway of the meeting hall. He took Temeki by the shoulder and started to walk with him away from the one-day clinic that had been set-up.

Temeki turned around and walked backwards so he could take another look at Karin. "I hope to see you again soon, Karin Kurosaki!" He then waved. His little face wore a gigantic smile.

"Seems like you made an impression," said Isane. "Thanks for looking after the grandson so I could attend to the patient."

"It was no problem at all," said Karin. "I had fun with the little guy."

OlOlOlOlOlO

Karin arrived back in squad 10 later than she had expected. She was also more tired than she thought she would be. When she entered Toshiro's quarters, she had expected to only see Toshiro. The first person she laid eyes on, however, was Ichigo.

"Ichi?" she said aloud at seeing the orange hair on the tall man in front of her.

"Karin!" he exclaimed as he reached down to hug her. "It's been a little while, eh? Toshiro told me you've been here for a few days already, but neither one of you bothered to let me know."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. It was kind of hectic when I first arrived," answered Karin.

"So is this the new zanpakuto?" said Rukia, who was standing by Ichigo in the living room. "May I?"

"Sure," said Karin, taking off her sash with the sheath and sword attached.

Rukia took the zanpakuto and unsheathed it. She held it straight up and looked at it inquisitively. "It's really beautiful," Rukia said. "I think I'm jealous. My Sode no Shirayuki is supposed to be the most beautiful zanpakuto in Soul Society, but yours can definitely give her a run for her money." Rukia quickly looked down at her own sword and per her hand on its hilt. "I'm just kidding Sode no Shirayuki, you are definitely still the most beautiful."

Rukia handed the sword back to Karin who put the blade back in its sheath and laid it gently in the corner of the room next to Hyorinmaru.

"Do you know what its capabilities are yet?" asked Ichigo.

"Not yet - though I am curious. At first, the thought of having a zanpakuto was surreal and a bit frightening. It was something I was not expecting. But after today, I really want to know," Karin replied.

"Dinner!" yelled Toshiro as he entered through the front door. "Oh, hi Karin. I hope you don't mind food from the Rukongai. I know I said we'd have a special dinner tonight and invite Ichigo, but I thought you might be tired after today so we decided to eat in."

"You read my mind," answered Karin. "I am exhausted after today. Not only was it a long day, but it was emotionally taxing as well."

The four Shinigami made their way to the kitchen table to eat. Ichigo continued his thoughts from before. "Karin, why are you so interested in your zanpakuto's abilities now? What happened today?" he asked.

"I accompanied a group from squad 4 to the 49th district of the Rukongai. We went there to help out the people who lived there, but I learned from Isane that they regularly use some of the healing liquid that Minasuki makes in his stomach," said Karin. "I never knew a zanpakuto could be used for anything other than battle. I'm curious if mine can do something similar."

"It is an exciting prospect," agreed Rukia. "I'm a little nostalgic. I remember what it was like meeting Sode no Shirayuki for the first time and finding out she was an ice-type zanpakuto."

"Toshiro, are you going to help her?" asked Ichigo, making sure his sister was being taken care of.

"Hai," answered Toshiro. "I was thinking that unless she is going to be with squad 4 tomorrow, that we could work on it for a few hours in the morning. Much of the work will need to be between Karin and her zanpakuto, but a little prodding and direction from me can't hurt."

"I talked to Isane before leaving today," said Karin. "I'm to report back after two days off."

"I guess it's all set then," said Toshiro. "You'll come with me to squad 10 tomorrow."

The four friends and lovers sat in Toshiro's quarters eating a hearty dinner and catching up with each other – especially Ichigo and Karin. Ichigo wanted to know how exactly Karin got to be in the Soul Society, if Isshin had approved, and where she was keeping her body in the meantime. Karin obliged by telling him the entire story from beginning to end. Once he fully understood, he completely agreed with everything that had happened thus far.

Ichigo told Karin that he was staying with Rukia at the Kuchiki Manor, a small shunpo burst away from the barracks in the seiretei. Karin feigned surprise that not only was he dating Rukia, but now he was staying with her. Rukia quickly invoked Byakuya's name and clarified that they were indeed in separate rooms.

"But we have made a major decision having been able to spend so much time together recently," said Ichigo.

"Eh?" replied Karin.

"Rukia and I are…going to be married," he replied.


	29. Chapter 29

"MARRIED?" exclaimed Karin. She had not been expecting that bombshell for a long time, if at all. "Ichigo, are you sure?"

Karin was very happy that Ichigo and Rukia decided to try out a relationship that transcended the boundary between the Soul Society and the world of the living. She knew that she and Toshiro taking the big step of agreeing to date helped encourage Rukia and Ichigo to finally try dating themselves, but now apparently they had been surpassed in terms of what steps they were willing to take to further their own relationship.

"It won't be any different than it is now. We just want to take that last step that shows how in love and committed we are to each other," explained Rukia.

"Not to mention the fact that Byakuya is driving us nuts whenever we are in the seiretei. Something about honor and being a noble family and not doing anything to embarrass the family," added Ichigo.

_I see_, thought Karin to herself knowing full-well what Byakuya was referring to.

Karin took a deep breath. "Well, I was definitely taken by surprise. But seriously, I want to congratulate you both. I can't wait to have Rukia as part of our family." She got up and made her way to both Rukia and Ichigo and gave them both hugs. Toshiro followed suit by hugging Rukia and shaking Ichigo's hand.

_Later that evening…._

Karin lay in bed with Toshiro cuddling closely to her. She was certainly happy for her brother, but for some reason, his situation woke her up a little bit to her own. She hadn't thought of "next steps" for quite a while. She was happy and content the way things were. Was there any point in changing it? She wasn't sure.

Toshiro looked at Karin and knew exactly what she was thinking about. He opted not to broach the subject at this exact moment – he knew that the events of the evening would need to sink in a little and Karin would want some time to think and figure things out on her own. He just comforted her by holding her. He had not been expecting the engagement either, but definitely thought that Karin seemed more bothered by it than he was. Having been alone for so many years (although he was still very young for a Shinigami), he knew that love was not a fleeting thing. Once a person finds it they should hang onto it despite the difficulties of the situation. And that was exactly what he intended to do.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Toshiro and Karin entered Toshiro's office early the next morning. Toshiro was never considered a "late" person – in fact, he was quite punctual most of the time – but on this particular day, he and Karin were especially early. Karin was excited to start working with her zanpakuto and was determined to find out what its capabilities were so she insisted they get to squad 10 as soon as possible.

After settling in and taking a mental snapshot of what exactly was on his desk to be worked on that day, Toshiro led Karin back outside of the barracks. They walked for a few minutes before he came to a large tree next to a small fountain in an area still considered part of squad 10. Toshiro sat down under the tree. Karin was a bit confused.

"Uh, Toshiro…where exactly are we? Shouldn't we be going to a practice field or something?" asked Karin.

Toshiro smiled. "Rookie," he joked.

"What?" said Karin, feigning being offended.

"Don't get upset," said Toshiro. "I was just joking. But seriously, many of the beginner students at the academy think just the way you do. Because their zanpakuto are weapons, they think the best way to connect with their zanpakuto is by doing some sort of physical training with it. That's not the case at all. Every Shinigami needs to meditate. Only through meditation and entering your inner world will you truly be able to find out about your zanpakuto's abilities as well as its personality."

It was a lot for Karin to take in all at once. She really didn't know that meditation was the way…she had always just assumed that training with one's zanpakuto was the only way to improve from where she was. _So I'm just like a new academy cadet…._ She sighed.

"Come sit by me," said Toshiro as he sat down beneath the shade of the tree. "This is one of my favorite places to meditate. You may not like it as much as I do, so feel free to find your own spot if you want to."

Karin took a seat by Toshiro. She followed his lead when he took his sash off and unsheathed his sword.

"I've seen this done several ways. I, myself, like to lay it across both palms as I sit here and meditate. Others may drive it into an object in front of them…or maybe even the ground," he said. He sat with crossed legs and lay his zanpakuto in his upward facing palms. Karin followed his every move.

"Now close your eyes and breathe deeply," Toshiro instructed. "Think about your zanpakuto. Normally, a Shinigami would think of some of the experiences they've had with their zanpakuto – battles, memories, interactions in their inner world – and before you know it you will be drawn in. Since you are so new in having a zanpakuto, you must think of the name of your zanpakuto and the spirit that resides within if you have met him or her before. Didn't you say you saw your spirit before?"

"Yes, right before I woke up in squad 4 after being out for three days, remember?" said Karin.

"That's right," answered Toshiro. "If you remember your zanpakuto spirit, bring that image to mind as well."

Just then Toshiro got up off the ground and dusted off his uniform.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Karin.

Toshiro pointed his thumb back towards his office. "Oh, I have a ton of work to do. Don't worry, I'll come check on you and see how you're doing," he said.

"You're not staying?" she asked.

"All I will accomplish by staying here is distracting you – and the less distractions the better. You really need to concentrate in order to enter your inner world," said Toshiro.

"If you say so," she answered, a little sad that he was leaving. After all, she did enjoy his company very much.

"Bye," he said as he bent down to peck her on the lips. He turned to walk away.

"Bye," she answered.

Soon enough, Karin was all alone. There were Shinigami in the distance walking from place to place, but none of them bothered her or even really noticed her. Karin figured that zanpakuto meditation was probably just a normal thing around the seireitei and that if someone saw a Shinigami mediating, they knew what they were doing and just let them be.

Karin straightened up her position once again and firmly held her zanpakuto in front of her. She closed her eyes and thought about her sword. What came to mind was its beautiful blue hilt and sash with a gold clip. She barely remembered what her spirit looked like – after all, she didn't exactly know it was her spirit when she first saw her...she had originally thought it was a Shinigami – but she tried to think about what that person in her dream looked like.

What did she think of when she saw the spirit in her dream? _Graceful, steady flow…._ Her hair was very long and brown and she wore a dress of white and hues of blue. She moved with ease and smooth was a word that could be used to describe her. What was that name again?

_Iyashinomizu…_

As soon as Karin remembered the name, the picture in her mind of the flowing woman in blue and white became clearer.

_What, where am I?_

"Follow me," said a voice, not coming from any particular place.

Karin looked around and saw that she was somehow moving, though she knew she was not walking. It was more like flying…and she was right behind the woman she was thinking about.

"A-are you Iyashinomizu?" asked Karin.

The woman turned to look back at her and smiled. "Follow me," the voice said once again from every direction.

Suddenly, Karin felt very faint. "Wait, I don't think….." Karin closed her eyes for what seemed like a few minutes and when she opened them up again, she found herself lying on her back, staring into the blue sky.

She didn't move at first…she just kept looking at the sky. Then she saw the woman appear above her, looking down upon her.

"Welcome," the woman said.

"Are you…?" started Karin.

"I am Iyashinomizu," said the woman.

Karin felt a hint of relief. This must be the spirit of her zanpakuto.

"Can you tell me more about you?" asked Karin, unsure at this point what she should do or ask.

"I will soon tell you all, Karin Kurosaki," said Iyashinomizu. "Come."

Karin made an attempt to sit up. It was difficult – as if something was holding her down, flat on her back. Once she finally did get up in a sitting position, Karin could see what was going on. She was in a place of no land. The sky was a beautiful blue. Other than the sky, all she could see was perfectly flat, blue, glass-like water as far as the eye could see.

Karin looked down at where she was sitting. She was surprised to see that she was sitting on... nothing. She was literally sitting on the surface of the water. Timidly, she took her hand and put her palm down on its surface. It was firm, like any earth or ground would be, but it still managed to ripple when she pulled her hand away.

Karin stood up and nearly in a position of attention in front of her zanpakuto spirit. Iyashinomizu reached her hand out and lightly placed it on Karin's forehead. As soon as the contact was made, Karin felt as if a bolt of lightning had entered her. She saw flashes of pictures in front of her eyes. Pretty soon, the whole experience became too much and she felt like she was going to pass out.

"Iyashinomizu….I -," she started. But then she fell from her position and everything went blank.

"Karin."

"Karin."

"Karin, are you ok? KARIN!"

"What?" she finally said as she sat up. The question was, how did she get out of her meditation position to begin with. "Toshiro?"

"I came to check on you like I said I would and I found you laying down here as if something had happened," he replied. "I thought it best to rouse you out of…well, whatever state you were in."

"But you just left," said Karin.

"It's been about two hours," said Toshiro. "So I take it then you were successful?"

"Hai," she replied. "I met Iyashinomizu. She was a little…strange."

"Let's go back to my office. I'll get you some tea and you can tell me all about it," said Toshiro.

"Ok," she replied.

Karin recounted the story of what she had just experienced with her zanpakuto.

"That is a bit strange," agreed Toshiro when Karin was done with her story.

"Everything was going fine until she touched me. I–I'm not sure what that was all about. Though I do feel like….," she tried to explain. For some reason, she felt like there was more, but just what it was eluded her.

"Damn!" shouted Rangiku from across the room.

"What's wrong now?" said an irritated Toshiro as he turned to face his fukutaicho. He knew that more than half the time, an interruption by Rangiku was not for a good reason.

Rangiku looked up at Toshiro and Karin. "Sorry. Paper cut," she said as she held up her right index finger.

_I knew it was something stupid_, though Toshiro. He turned back around.

"Wait," said Karin. "I think - "

Karin got up from her seat and unsheathed her zanpakuto. She walked towards Rangiku.

Rangiku saw Karin walking to her looking a bit strange.

"Karin?" said Rangiku. "What….are you….going to do with your zanpakuto?"

"I think – Rangiku. Let me try something," said Karin.

"Uh, ok," Rangiku replied.

Karin just stood there with her zanpakuto held leisurely, though with its point still facing Rangiku.

"Karin, what are you…," started Toshiro.

Karin closed her eyes for a moment. _Why am I doing this?_

"I think it's…. 'Restore Iyashinomizu' or…," but just then her zanpakuto turned to water and fell to the floor. It didn't seep anywhere or get anything wet however. The water just remained in small blob-like formations on the floor.

"How is it doing that?" asked Rangiku.

"I'm not sure," said Karin.

Toshiro looked at the water on the floor. "Now what?" he asked.

Karin opened her hand and a bit of the water flew to it. It remained suspended by air, never touching Karin in any way. Karin moved her arm so now her hand faced Rangiku. The water immediately moved to her finger and encased it. It took only about 5 seconds before it fell back to the floor once again and returned to where the other water was still pooled.

Rangiku looked at her finger. "It's gone," she said. "My paper cut is gone."

Suddenly, the water that was sitting on the floor all gathered back together and flew to Karin's hilt, reforming her zanpakuto in a non-released state.

Toshiro put his arm around Karin. "I guess you now know what your zanpakuto does," he said to her.

"Somehow I just knew what to do," said Karin. She thought back to Iyashinomizu earlier that day and what had happened. She was now convinced the communication and instruction she needed was all done through that single touch to her forehead.

"A bit sloppy," said Toshiro. "I'm sure you don't want your shikai to be a bunch of small jelly water puddles sitting on the floor, but you can work on that," he said. "I haven't heard of a zanpakuto out there that doesn't require practice to master."


	30. Chapter 30

That evening, Karin appeared back in the squad 10 office area.

"So how was your afternoon?" asked Toshiro. "Any progress?"

"A little," Karin said. "I'll definitely be meditating with Iyashinomizu again tomorrow to see if there is anything else she needs to tell me. My jelly puddles are still there, though I'd like to be able to control them well enough so that they off the ground at least."

"That will just take more reiatsu on your part," said Toshiro. "And after you've gotten the hang of it, it is sure to become automatic."

Karin flopped down on the couch in front of Toshiro's desk. "I'm tired," she complained.

"I don't doubt it. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did today. You aren't used to this kind of energy or physical output," said Toshiro.

"I could certainly use a large meal..," added Karin. "I'm also starving."

"I'm ready to go," said Toshiro, straightening up the last pile of papers on his desk before standing up.

Karin and Toshiro walked back to his quarters. Toshiro allowed Karin to rest and bathe while he prepared the evening meal.

Karin joined him at the table to eat. Nothing was said for the first few minutes. Toshiro noticed that Karin seemed to have a strange look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he finally broke the silence.

She shook her head just slightly as if she was trying to break herself out of a minor self-induced trance. "Nothing, really."

"Did something else happen today?" he asked instinctually.

"Not really," she replied. "It's just that…it makes total sense that Iyashinomizu can do what she can. She's a part of me, right? And even in the human world, I've been inclined to help people by healing them for a long time. But I can't help but be a bit disappointed that she doesn't seem to have any offensive capabilities."

"Karin, you've only spent part of one day with her thus far. Give it time. You may have additional abilities yet to uncover. Many Shinigami have more than one shikai form or move that they can use. And even if you don't, what you can do is still so important. I know you aren't a true Shinigami like the rest of us, but if you were, and you went into battle with us, you could heal us and we would be less apt to lose due to death or injury."

"I guess so," Karin replied. "But…I can't help feeling like I'm missing something."

OlOlOlOlOlO

The next day, Karin went to squad 10 again with Toshiro. Just like she had done the day before, she went to Toshiro's tree near the fountain and sat down. At first, she just stared at the fountain and surrounding area. It was serene, but Toshiro's words from yesterday came back to her...perhaps this wasn't going to be the spot for her.

She decided to take a walk around different parts of the seireitei. She couldn't quite decide if she was putting off her next meeting with Iyashinomizu, or she was truly looking for a better place to meditate. As she walked, she came across narrow corridors with high walls, huge sprawling buildings with fancy gates, stores, shops, other Shinigami walking around and training, and, at times, park-like grassy areas.

_It seems strange that there are grassy areas in the seireitei_, she thought to herself.

She had wandered around for at least an hour and decided to sit down on one of the grassy patches that she was passing. She laid back in the grass and took in the warm sun with her eyes closed.

_Aaahhhhh…_

"That is not a very professional position for a Shinigami to take," said a male voice from above her.

Karin blinked in the bright sun and put her forearm up to her brow to see who was talking to her. When she saw the haori, she immediately scampered to get up from the ground.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Ah, it's you, Kurosaki. It all makes sense now," said the taicho.

"What makes sense?" asked Karin.

"Your brother also seems to think that formality and decorum are just a waste of time."

"Awww, taicho, give her a break," came a new voice just approaching them. "She just got here a few days ago and she is learning how we do things around here."

As soon as Karin saw the flame-red hair, she knew it was Renji approaching them. She had become decent enough friends with Renji having housed him at the Kurosaki house many times over the years. That means, this must be….

"Kuchiki-taicho, I'm sorry if I have offended you. I am looking for a place more suitable to meditate with my zanpakuto. I just wanted to sit for a moment," said Karin.

"You have attained a zanpakuto then?" asked Byakuya.

"Hai," Karin answered. "Her name is Iyashinomizu, and from what I have learned thus far, she is both water-type and healing-type. I thought a change of venue might allow me to connect with her more favorably."

"I see," he said. Byakuya, one of the most outwardly hard-ass Shinigami in the seireitei, but truly a nice enough guy once you got to know him. "Come with us."

Karin didn't feel like she had a choice and she was truly wondering what she had gotten herself into. She did as she was told and followed behind Byakuya alongside Renji.

"Renji," she said quietly. "Where are we going?"

"It looks like we're headed back towards the sixth," he replied.

Byakuya just ignored the conversation going on behind him and kept walking.

"So what does your zanpakuto do?" Renji asked.

Karin figured it would just be easier to show him than try to explain it. She unsheathed her zanpakuto "Restore Iyashinomizu," said Karin.

The sword's blade became its normal jelly-like water and it fell to the ground in front of her. She kind of juggled her feet to avoid stepping in the precious healing water that she hadn't really intended to release right in front of her walking path. As she walked, the water seemed to keep up with her.

"That's it?" asked Renji.

"Not quite," said Karin. "Do you have any injuries or cuts anywhere?"

"Sure, I always have a bruise here or there," he replied. He pulled up his sleeve to look at his left arm to see what he could show her. "Here's a bruise from a sparring session I had yesterday."

Karin opened her hand at her water and then moved her arm so her hand was near Renji's bruise. The water enveloped his arm where his bruise was and stayed there for about five seconds. Then it fell away and rejoined the water following her along the ground.

"There," said Karin.

"Wow," said Renji. "That'll come in handy."

They soon reached the squad six barracks. Byakuya and the other two Shinigami went through the entrance arch and headed around the largest building instead of into it. As soon as Karin cleared the last corner, she finally understood where Byakuya had been taking her.

There was a large lake off to one side behind the barracks. Karin walked up to the edge and saw fish swimming around. Trees – mostly sakura - could be seen off and on around the shoreline.

"Karin Kurosaki, this is part of squad six's grounds. However, I find it to be just what I need when I want to meditate with my zanpakuto early each morning," said Byakuya.

"It's beautiful," said Karin.

"You have my permission to meditate here if you wish," said Byakuya.

"Thank you, taicho," she replied.

"At least you have better manners than your brother," Byakuya muttered under his breath. Renji heard him and snickered.

"One final thing," said Byakuya. "Your shikai release reminds me a bit of Senbonzakura."

"It does? But taicho, you zanpakuto is made of blades that look like sakura petals and mine is of water," explained Karin. She had never seen his released zanpakuto, but Ichigo had often talked of Byakuya, one of his biggest rivals in the seireitei.

"True enough," said Byakuya. "However, when I first learned shikai in my early youth, my petals also lay on the ground following me wherever I went. You must use your mind to control their movement and where they reside. When you cured Renji's bruise as we walked here, you used your hand to control the movement of your water and how much to use for the task at hand. You should practice this without hand movement. Using your hands will give you better control, but I would guess that the water will react just as well to mental commands."

"I will be sure to practice that," promised Karin. "Thank you, Kuchiki-taicho." Karin bowed.

"I take my leave from you now. Renji, don't socialize too long," said Byakuya, who then turned to walk into the large building behind them.

"I think that means I should go in, too," said Renji. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to come find me. The office is right inside that door." He pointed to a door on the back side of the building.

"Thanks, Renji," Karin replied. He turned and ran into the building a few seconds behind Byakuya.

Karin stood there looking at the lake. She held the hilt of her sword down and slowly, the water started to accumulate and reform the blade.

She walked a few minutes on one side of the lake so that she could sit near a sakura tree and take in its tremendous scent as she meditated. This place calmed her, no doubt about it.

Karin placed the zanpakuto across her lap and started to meditate.

She thought about her beautiful blue sword and what Iyashinomizu looked like. She did mental trials with her shikai and saw herself release her zanpakuto so that it formed water puddles that seemed to join together into oval orbs on the ground.

Water didn't do that naturally. So - was it really water that she was in charge of? Or was it something else?

"Hai, it is water, Karin Kurosaki," came a voice from somewhere in front of her.

Karin opened her eyes to see the beautiful figure of Iyashinomizu standing in front of her. She stood on a pillar of water that was somehow raised from the rest of the flat water in her inner world.

Karin's mind started flashing the numerous questions she still had for her zanpakuto spirit, but before she could get any of them out, Iyashinomizu's pedestal started slowing moving towards her. As she approached, Karin felt a little uncomfortable - she still didn't know this spirit all that well and didn't quite know how to be with her. Should she be herself? Should she be overly formal? Or should she not speak unless spoken to?

"Karin, I am a part of you. This place is where I reside," Iyashinomizu said as she pointed towards Karin's chest - right at her heart. "The more you realize that I am part of you, the easier it will be. If you wait for me to act, you will be waiting a long time. I have given you the basics thus far. You now know how to enter your inner world, and I sense that you are more at ease this time over last. You have even learned the first steps of shikai."

"What else should I learn?" asked Karin.

"That is a rather vague question," said Iyashinomizu noting Karin was, once again, leaving it up to the zanpakuto spirit to be the aggressor in terms of training.

Thinking back to what Byakuya had told her, she asked, "Should my water act as Senbonzakura? Should it always be off the ground?"

"That is preferred," answered Iyashinomizu. "Your water is made up of droplets. Put all together, it is like a huge wave. You can use only a droplet at a time if that is what you need. In that sense, yes, I am like Senbonzakura - for he can use one petal at a time, or use it as a stream of cutting blades."

"I see," answered Karin. "But why is my water so jelly-like? Why does it pool the way it does?"

"It is because it is water fused with reiatsu. Without the spirit energy, it will not heal. Putting reiatsu into water has this effect."

"Is my only role as a support Shinigami?" asked Karin. "It would seem that I have no offensive capability with which to protect myself."

"No, you are much more than just a support Shinigami," said Iyashinomizu. "I am more than meets the eye. Yet, I feel that you are not ready to go beyond the healing command just yet. Come to me, Karin Kurosaki."

Karin did as she was asked. She took a few steps forward and once again, Iyashinomizu reached out for Karin's forehead. Karin felt the lightning of the touch once again charge her body, but this time, she did not pass our or leave her inner world.

When the touch was broken, Karin looked into Iyashinomizu's eyes. "May I ask what that was?"

"You and I have a connection as Shinigami and zanpakuto. In this place, I can ensure that certain things are known by you inherently, though it may take time for you to realize it. I have just provided you with more knowledge you will need about me and what I can do."

"Uh, thanks, I guess," said Karin, not fully understanding what her zanpakuto was trying to do.

Iyashinomizu turned away, as if to walk away from Karin.

"Iyashinomizu, would you train me?" asked Karin finally.

"Hai," the zanpakuto answered. "Let us begin."


	31. Chapter 31

Karin's eyes fluttered open. Her world was much darker than she had expected. She looked around to get her bearings_. The lake, the sakura trees, squad 6 barracks and..._ She looked down beside her_. ...and Toshiro._

She leaned over and kissed the visibly sleeping taicho on his mouth as he slept. Not even opening his eyes, he said, "I think I need another one of those if you want me to wake up."

Karin smiled at him and kissed him again.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Only about an hour. I went looking for you after I was finished what I needed to do in squad 10 today. I finally ran into Renji who did me the courtesy of notifying me where you had been all day."

"Yeah, I think I found my meditation spot," Karin said. "I think I'll be coming here quite often."

"Just be careful. There's a cranky taicho who likes to come here as well," said Toshiro.

"Kuchiki-taicho? He's the one who showed me this place. Even if we did come at the same time, there is plenty of room for us both," said Karin.

Toshiro was a bit taken aback by that one. He thought that Byakuya didn't have any desire to do anything for anyone named 'Kurosaki' let alone letting Karin share his meditation spot. He definitely didn't like to be interrupted, even if it was just by another Shinigami coming to meditate.

"Just, please, be as quiet as you can if you come and find he is here," warned Toshiro, not going into any more details.

Karin stood up. "Let me show you something," she said.

"Sure," he replied, still sitting on the ground.

She unsheathed her sword and pointed it upwards in front of her. "Restore Iyashinomizu!" she said with more authority than he had ever heard her use before. The zanpakuto slowly disappeared and became water, but this time the water wasn't limp and on the ground. This time, it formed a mass behind her.

"Better," he said. "Have you been practicing with Iyashinomizu?"

"Hai, all day," she replied. "In fact, it's hard for me to believe it's already dusk." The water behind her started to form a stream and the stream moved in a circle around Karin as she responded.

"All day?" he asked. "You mean, you haven't taken a break at all?"

"No," she replied as the water now left the circle around her body and now circled his.

"I take it since you are no longer using your hands or arms that you have mastered the art of using your thoughts to control your water?" he asked.

"'Master' is a rather huge word for me right now," said Karin. "I've gotten the hang of it, but if I get distracted, I can still slip up."

"Distracted, eh?" he said. "Like this?" and with that, he jumped at her and tried to reach her so that she would drop her water back onto the ground.

Karin jumped back seeing Toshiro coming at her all of a sudden. Her water certainly 'jumped' as well, but unfortunately for Toshiro, it pretty much just splashed directly onto him.

Karin giggled seeing the joke backfire on her boyfriend. "Ok, that's enough. I guess you'll never do that again, will you?"

"Only on hot days," he replied. "But then again, I have Hyorinmaru so I really don't think I need your water fountain to keep me cool."

"Let's get back to squad 10," she said, reforming her blade and placing it back in the sheath. "I'm hungry…and you need a bath."

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

It was a normal evening in Toshiro's quarters. The two lovers ate, bathed, and relaxed together and talked about their respective days. Of course, Karin's day was all about Iyashinomizu and all that she had learned.

"There is still more," Karin said to Toshiro. "She pretty much told me so. I'm just not ready yet."

"Can you blame her?" asked Toshiro. "You've literally been in your inner world just a few times and it seems like your zanpakuto isn't as straight-forward as others I've seen. Perhaps she just wants you to take your time."

"I'm not exactly the most patient person," remarked Karin.

"You give yourself too little credit," answered Toshiro. "It takes a person a lot of patience to go through what we have all these years. You never knew when I would be coming to see you and there were long periods of time you never even got to see me even once. If that's not patience, I don't know what is."

"Well, I wasn't happy about it," Karin said. "Anyway, tomorrow I'm going out with Isane's group from squad 4 again, so I won't be able to train with Iyashinomizu."

"That's ok," said Toshiro. "You'll still get to use your new found ability, won't you?"

"That's true. In fact, I can't wait to show Isane what I can do thus far," said Karin, getting a little more excited. "I'm sure they'll let me help this time. I won't just be standing on the sideline anymore."

OlOlOlOlOlO

The next morning, Karin met Isane and the 9 other Shinigami in her group for another outing to the Rukongai.

"Karin, I'm happy to see you are coming," said Morito, a member of squad 4.

"Why wouldn't I? That's why I'm here in the seireitei, isn't it?" answered Karin.

"Sure, but you are also here for Hitsugaya-taicho, aren't you?" asked Morito.

"That, my friend, is a side benefit," Karin joked. Morito laughed at Karin's happy demeanor.

Karin walked up to Isane. "Isane, I can't wait to show you what my zanpakuto can do!" she said excitedly.

Thinking it was just another offensive release, Isane simply answered, "We've got to go pretty soon. Can it wait?"

"Hai," answered Karin. She was a bit disappointed at the notion that she had been pretty much brushed off by the busy fukutaicho. She was sure, however, that Isane would ultimately be impressed in the long run.

Karin jumped onto Fujikawa's back – just as she had done during the last outing.

"Fuji-san, where are we headed this time?" Karin asked.

"Kotetsu-fukutaicho has us scheduled for the 75th today," Fujikawa replied. "It's a bit more dangerous than our last outing, so please be careful who you talk to. And please, do not wander around on your own."

_Is it really going to be that different?_ Karin asked herself.

"Ok, ready!" shouted Isane, disappearing using her shunpo. The rest of the squad members followed.

It took a bit more time to get to the 75th than it did the 49th because it was located further away from the seireitei. When they finally arrived in the center of the main town of the district, Karin jumped down from Fujikawa's back. She looked around and saw very poor conditions indeed. Immediately, her guard went up.

"Isane, is it even safe to be here?" asked Karin to the leader of the small group.

"Unlike some of the lower numbered districts, there are skirmishes now and again when we are here. But we cannot discriminate against the sick people here just because the conditions are 'rougher' and we feel more uncomfortable," said Isane. "But it doesn't hurt to stay alert. Keep your eyes and ears open."

"Kotetsu-fukutaicho, will we be at the usual location?" asked Fujikawa.

"Hai," Isane answered. "I have made arrangements ahead of time with a known ally of the Shinigami."

Fujikawa led the group down a street and across another. Finally, they came across a small food stand in front of an open doorway.

When the older gentleman saw the group of Shinigami walk his way, he greeted them kindly. "It is an honor to have you here again," he said to Isane.

"Okochi-san," Isane bowed to the shop owner. "Thank you so much for agreeing to house us again."

"You do such good works here in the 75th. How could I refuse?" the old man smiled as he spoke.

"May we set up in your storage area?" asked Fujikawa.

"Hai, please do," said Okochi.

The Shinigami moved past the food cart and into the building behind him. When Karin entered, she saw a small shelf full of some fruits and vegetables, but mostly what was just an open area.

"In better days, this area would have been full with supplies to sell. Now the old man barely scrapes by with what he has in inventory," she said sadly.

Karin felt badly as well. "He seems to be a very kind gentleman," she noted.

"There are many good people in the higher numbered districts. It is cruel fate that they came to live in the more dangerous districts of the Rukongai where there are more thieves and fighters – and where the family unit is less likely to come together to raise the young."

The group set-up their supplies and awaited their first patient. It took a little longer – probably due to the degree of mistrust in the district – but soon enough, a younger woman led an older woman into the storage area.

"Do you need our assistance today?" asked Isane of the younger woman.

"Hai, this is my mother. She was outside our home a few weeks ago when a strange piece of metal flew through the air and pierced her near her stomach. I removed the metal – a weapon of some sort – but this is what she has been left with," the woman answered, then lifted up her mother's shirt revealing an oozing puncture wound just above her belly button.

"It looks infected, but still….," said Isane. She gently probed the area. "It would seem as though there may have been some sort of a slow-acting poison or other dangerous substance on the metal you removed from her."

"Can you help her?" asked the younger woman.

"We can definitely do something for her. Though the injury occurring a few weeks ago, I don't….," started Isane.

She was quickly interrupted by Karin. "May I try, fukutaicho?" she asked formally.

"Karin? How…?" said Isane, surprised.

"I wanted to show this to you anyway," said Karin. "I have a healing-type zanpakuto."

"I never imagined…," said Isane. "You won't hurt the patient, will you?"

"No, it's very straight-forward," noted Karin. "There are no risks to anyone here."

Isane took a few seconds to think. "Alright," she finally agreed.

Karin unsheathed her zanpakuto. "Restore Iyashinomizu!" she said aloud. Immediately the blade formed a stream of water that circled behind her. Everyone in the room suddenly moved to get a better view of what was going on. They had certainly never seen this release before.

"Please hold up her shirt, Isane," said Karin.

"Hai," Isane replied and did as she was asked.

Karin diverted a small portion of the water to the older woman's injury. The water glowed and Karin could see and feel the healing power take hold. She kept her concentration on the water that resided on the woman – until now, she had healed minor scrapes and bruises. This major injury and accompanying infection would need more time.

A bit of blackness seeped into the water and disappeared. Karin guessed it was any infected tissues or foreign materials that still lay in the wound. After about five minutes, the wound itself seemed to lighten and close by itself. When the outer layer of skin finally regenerated, Karin knew her job was finally complete. She stepped back, breathing a little heavily from her efforts.

"Karin, that was amazing!" said Isane.

"Thank you very much!" said the younger woman, as the older woman simply felt her stomach with her hands hardly believing that her pain and worry would finally be gone.

Karin reformed her water into her sword and resheathed it.

"Are there any restrictions on your abilities?" asked Isane.

"None that I am aware of yet," answered Karin. "Time is my only restriction – the more difficult the case, the longer it will take to heal. I'm sure my reiatsu is still not strong enough for the worst cases yet."

"Even still, if you came across a fatal case, you could still probably bring people back from the brink of death if only for a healer with kido abilities to then intervene," said Isane. "Your power will be quite useful."

"Thanks," said Karin, enjoying all the positive feedback she was receiving.

"Why don't you take some cases for yourself today," said Isane. "With your medical knowledge and your zanpakuto's abilities, I'm sure you are more than able to determine what is wrong with a patient and then heal them properly."

"Hai," said Karin, happily taking a place by the other Shinigami.


	32. Chapter 32

Karin and the ten Shinigami from squad 4 diligently did their healing work throughout the day in the 75th district of the Rukongai. Most of the sick seemed to be very nice folks with nice friends and relatives bringing them into the storage area of the shop for care. Some were not so nice – demanding services and even trying to boss the Shinigami around as if they owned the place…but it wasn't anything that couldn't be ignored or handled casually or calmly.

After the Shinigami had a bit to eat (many of the patients brought morsels of food as the best they could do in terms of payment, which wasn't required anyway), there was a loud explosion heard coming from the street right outside of the food stand.

Those Shinigami who were not engaged with patients or could afford to leave their patients behind, leapt up to see what the problem was. Karin was one of them. In all six Shinigami ran outside.

They found a gang of men, each with some sort of weapon, standing a little way from the stand in some sort of formation.

"Isane?" said Karin lowly.

"Karin, you should go back inside," said Isane. Of course, Karin didn't listen.

"Who is in charge of this operation?" said a man dressed formally who stood off to one side of the others.

"I-I am," said Isane, not particularly liking confrontations such as these.

"This is my town and my district to run. Who said you could be here?" said the man.

"This district is a free district just as they all are. No one 'owns' the district," said a defiant Fujikawa standing directly behind Isane.

_It figures he'd be the first to speak…he is the largest of all of us_, thought Karin.

"Calm down Fujikawa," said Isane. She turned her attention to the man in the fancy clothes. "Just as my colleague has pointed out, this is a free district. Besides that, we only come to heal. We mean you no harm or disrespect."

"I don't care what you are here for. You Shinigami have always thought you were better than us Rukongai rats. Now you feel free to just waltz in here without asking me, the leader of this district," the man stated.

"By whose authority?" asked Isane.

"By my own! I have fought many men to gain the privilege of calling myself the leader here. And now, even so, you heal some of those that I have fought to attain my position? You are nothing but pests to me!" he insisted.

Isane started walking towards the man, but when she reached the front line of men who stood by him, one of them simply struck her though she had not drawn her sword in the least. She didn't move for a few seconds – she merely stayed on all fours on the ground in front of her attacker. Karin, at first, thought she was going to be alright – that was, until she finally collapsed flat onto the ground.

"What the hell?" said Karin aloud, unsheathing her sword and walking towards a prone Isane.

"Karin, what are you doing?" asked Kaoru, one of the Shinigami. "Your zanpakuto is a healing-type. Other than fight using zanjutsu, which by the way, you haven't been formally trained in, what can you do to these men?"

Karin reached Isane, and walked past her. "Don't you touch her again!" she yelled angrily at the men.

She finally reached the front line of men, her intended destination.

"Boss, what should we do about this one? She's a lot smaller than the other Shinigami," said the lead man.

"I'm still perturbed by what they did," said the man in charge casually. "Go ahead and get rid of her and the rest of them, too. Perhaps then they will stop sending these Shinigami to places where they aren't welcome. Oh, and tear down that area behind the food stand as well."

"Hai!" said a bunch of the men almost at the same time. They took their first few steps forward to implement what they had just been ordered to do. They easily knocked Karin down even though her sword was already drawn. Karin thought for sure they would target her first because she was the closest, but surprisingly, they ran for the storage area before going for the Shinigami.

_They must think we're really weak to not target us first_, thought Karin. _They must know we are a group of healers and not fighters._

"No!" shouted Karin to the men after she had gotten up to her feet once again.

"It's too late," said the leader. Karin turned to see the people fleeing from where they had set-up to treat them. She heard ripping and banging coming from the inside of the building.

Karin was angry….and she felt helpless. Out of instinct, she held her zanpakuto aloft and shouted, "Crack Iyashinomizu!" Her zanpakuto turned to water just as if she had shouted her previous command to 'restore', however, this time, her water remained connected to the hilt of her sword and seemed to form a water rope of some sort.

Karin let her instincts guide her…she wasn't thinking about any of this, just doing what came naturally. She aggressively flung her water forward using the hilt of her sword and it swung by her and to the closest foe. Karin heard a loud "crack" as the water whipped the enemy man causing him to fall down unconscious.

She didn't stop there. Karin took off after the others who had run for the storage area and used her water whip on them as well. After she had attacked about four of them, the others retreated back to where their leader stood – and even stood behind him in fear.

Karin held her zanpakuto at the ready as she watched for what their next move was most likely to be.

"You win this time, Shinigami," said the man. "I had not intended to have to battle a bunch of healers, but I can see this time they brought with them a powerful protector."

It was around now that Isane had just began to wake up from her injury. Karin happened to be standing near her, so she helped her up when she saw her stir.

"What happened?" Isane asked with her hand held to her head.

"We were ambushed by that group of men you went to talk to," she said as her water whip began to reform back into its normal sword-form.

"Where are they going?" Isane asked as she noted they were now briskly walking away.

"Uh, I um, sort of attacked them," said Karin.

"What?" said Isane. "What were you thinking? You could have been hurt!" Isane insisted.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I attacked them with my water," said Karin. "It was enough to make them leave."

"But Karin, you have a healing-type zanpakuto. How did you manage to attack them?" asked Isane.

"I have no idea," said Karin. "I guess I still have some things to learn about Iyashinomizu."

"I'd say so," said Isane.

Two of the other squad 4 members ran to Karin and their fukutaicho to assist them.

"They got away," Karin noted. "I guess I should have gone after them."

"No, we'll send a patrol squad back to this district when we get back to the seireitei," said Fujikawa. "It's not our duty to arrest and detain residents of the Rukongai. Don't worry, they'll be caught now that we know they're a problem."

"Karin?" said Kaoru.

"Hmm?" Karin answered upon hearing her name.

"Uh, how are you able to use two release commands with your zanpakuto?" Kaoru asked.

"I did?" Karin asked. She had been so angry that she was somewhat out of it during the confrontation.

"When you demonstrated your abilities to us this morning, you said 'restore', but just now, you said 'crack'. I've never heard of a zanpakuto with two release commands," said Kaoru.

"Neither have I," added Isane.

"I'll have to ask Toshiro when I get back tonight," said Karin.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Upon returning to the seireitei, she immediately made her way to Toshiro's place. It was well after dark and she knew he should definitely be home by now. She had spent the rest of the afternoon healing more people from the 75th – that is, after they cleaned up the debris in the storage area behind the food stand. Karin's mind kept thinking back to what she was told. She had used a second release command to bring forth Iyashinomizu in shikai form.

"Hey Karin," said Toshiro when she finally opened the door.

"Hi Toshiro," she replied as she took off her zanpakuto and laid it in the corner of the room by the door.

"I can see already," said Toshiro.

"See what?" she asked.

"You look a bit worried. You have that serious look on your face. Did something happen today?" he asked.

"I'm going to get cleaned up a bit," she replied. "I do have something we need to discuss, but I have a feeling it's going to take a while. Let me bathe and get something in my stomach first."

"I already ran the bath for you," said Toshiro. "Dinner should be ready in 15 minutes."

"Thanks," said Karin.

It only took 10 minutes for Karin to reappear in the kitchen ready to eat a huge dinner. She dug right in when the plate full of food was placed in front of her.

"Hungry?" said Toshiro, laughing.

"Definitely," said Karin. "Not only did we eat scraps brought by our patients most of the day, but I used my zanpakuto and reiatsu almost constantly."

"That's good news," he added. "I take it Isane liked your release then?"

"Which one?" she said, planting the seed for the conversation she really wanted to have with him.

"What do you mean 'which one'?" he asked, confused.

"Toshiro, have you ever heard of a Shinigami who has more than one release command?" Karin asked.

"That's impossible. There must be some sort of mis-…," he started.

"So I guess the answer is 'no' then," she interrupted.

He could tell she was feeling several emotions. One was the fear of not being believed. The other was concern that she did – or thought she did – have two release commands knowing full-well it wasn't a normal situation. And she was obviously stressed.

Toshiro got up from the table and positioned himself behind her to rub her shoulders. "Sorry," he apologized. "Tell me the whole story."

Karin sighed and told Toshiro about the threatening gang of men in the 75th district and how Isane said she called forth Iyashinomizu by saying 'crack' when her healing command was 'restore'. She explained how the two releases were similar and yet so very different – one was clearly a release for a support Shinigami, while the other one would be used as an offensive weapon.

Toshiro and Karin finished their meal talking about the situation. She helped him clean up the kitchen and flopped down on the couch.

"Don't get too comfy," said Toshiro. "I want to take a walk tonight."

"Aww, Toshiiirrrooo, I'm tired," she playfully whined, feeling a bit better by sharing her burden with him earlier.

"Please? C'mon, keep me company," he said as he held his hand out so she would get up from her seat.

She grabbed his hand he pulled her up.

They grabbed their zanpakuto and out the door they went.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

"Are we walking anywhere in particular?" Karin asked, holding Toshiro's hand.

"Oh, I have an idea where I want to go," said Toshiro. "But I don't want to get your hopes up, so for now, just trust me."

They wandered around the seireitei for a while. Karin was beginning to think that Toshiro did, in fact, just want to randomly walk when she had suspected earlier quite the opposite. But then, she saw him smile.

"What?" she asked.

"I found him," Toshiro answered. "C'mon." He held onto her as they jumped onto a nearby rooftop.

"Toshiro, what…?" Karin started, but then she caught sight of a shadowy figure on the other side of the roof. It was only because of the bright moonlight that she knew anyone was there at all.

"Good evening," said the figure, not moving even though he should have sensed their presence.

They approached the figure, which Karin could now see was lying down. Wait….no there were two people there next to each other.

"How are you two tonight?" asked Toshiro.

Karin tried hard to see who they were, but all she could tell until she got closer was that they both seemed to be wearing haori.

"Fine, fine," said the other figure sitting behind the first one. "Is there something we can help you with? Or is this purely a social call?"

"Karin, may I introduce you to Ukitake-taicho, the taicho of squad 13 and Kyoraku-taicho, the taicho of squad 8," Toshiro said as they finally reached the two men on the roof.

Shunsui scrambled to his feet at the sight of a beautiful woman standing in front of him. He tipped his hat and grabbed her hand before he gently kissed it.

"Oh Shunsui, give it a rest. You know she is dating Toshiro," said Ukitake, rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt to be friendly," answered Shunsui.

"I don't usually find you hanging out on rooftops, Jushiro," said Toshiro.

"Oh that," said the white-haired taicho. "Shunsui and I were going to eat a late dinner and I had just come to get him. I've been trying to get him up for the last five minutes. You know how hard it can be to get him moving sometimes."

Toshiro laughed to himself. "I completely understand," he answered.

Shunsui didn't really appreciate the fact that he was being talked about right there in front of him. "Are you ready Jushiro?" he asked curtly.

"Wait, wait!" said Toshiro. "I was looking for Shunsui, but having you both here is a bonus. I have a question for you that I was hoping you could answer."

"Eh?" said Shunsui. "A question?"

"Yes," said Toshiro. "Are you aware of a Shinigami in the history of the Soul Society that has had two release commands for their zanpakuto?"


	33. Chapter 33

Just a little vent. I had this chapter all written out and just needed to proofread...then I kept writing. Instead of saving the next chapter to a new file, I overwrote this one! UGH! I had to write it all from memory...it flowed pretty well, but I probably left some out because it is a little shorter than what it was before. Ah well, live and learn, right? I hope you enjoy...

OlOlOlOlOlO

"Two release commands?" said Jushiro. Of all the questions Toshiro might have asked, this was one that he was definitely not expecting.

"I take it you are asking for a reason then," added Shunsui, looking squarely at Karin.

"Hai...it's because of me," Karin said. Then she told them the story of what happened earlier that day.

Jushiro sat there with his chin firmly in hand as he pondered the matter. Toshiro knew that he was thinking about the situation and any details he might have to give them. He thought there must be something to the amount of time it was taking for an answer to be given by the white-haired taicho, else a polite 'no' would have been given already.

"Jushiro, do you have someone in mind?" asked Shunsui.

"Hai," he replied. "I am a little hazy on the details. It was so long ago."

"Well, fill us in!" said Karin eagerly.

"There was a classmate of ours at the academy. Don't you remember him Shunsui?" asked Jushiro.

"Eh?" said Shunshi, obviously clueless.

"Nevermind," said Jushiro. "I have an idea. Let's go."

"Where are we go-?" started Toshiro, but Jushiro had already hurried away. "C'mon Karin, let's follow him."

Jushiro was leading the other three Shinigami to who knows where.

"Toshiro, do you know where we're going?" asked Karin who was out-of-breath from trying to keep up.

Before Toshiro could answer, Shunsui chimed in, "I think we are headed towards the archives."

_Makes sense_, thought Toshiro.

Once they entered the building, Jushiro headed right for a large panel near the entrance. Behind the panel, there was a huge gaping hole - or what looked to be a hole - in the floor. Karin approached the railing and looked down. What she saw was almost like a reverse skyscraper...there was floor upon floor of library-like book stacks on each level, all circling the edge of the hole. She could also see two stairways on each level leading down to the next and tables near the railings on each level.

"Ah, I've found it" said Jushiro. Without another word, he took off again and headed to the nearest stairway. The three other Shinigami were taken by surprise again and could do nothing other than follow from a distance because of how fast he was.

One flight...two flights...all the way down to the seventh level. Jushiro took the landing and made his way towards a particular stack of books. He disappeared into the shelves and by the time the other three had finally caught up, he reappeared back onto the main aisle with books and papers in his hands. He walked to the nearest table and took a seat. The other three crowded around him.

He pulled out the first book, a relatively thin one.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?" asked Shunsui.

Jushiro began paging through the book. Karin saw pages of information about the people pictured on each page.

"Toshiro, what is that book?" Karin asked her boyfriend not wanting to ask Jushiro for fear of distracting him.

"Each year at the academy, they document the students who are in each class though books such as these," said Toshiro.

"Kind of like a yearbook?" asked Karin.

Toshiro was familiar with the concept since he had been with Karin throughout her school years and said, "Kind of. However, there is biographical information in these books as well as thoughts from the student himself."

Jushiro had stopped on a particular page. Karin looked down at the page to see why the taicho had hesitated.

"Is that you Kyoraku-taicho?" asked Karin, chuckling at the picture of the _very_ young Shinigami.

"Aw, you had to find me, didn't you?" Shunsui commented.

Jushiro kept paging through the book. "Ah, here he is," he commented to himself. The pages suddenly stopped flipping and everyone had an opportunity to read about the boy on the open page.

"Kei Matsui?" said Toshiro from behind Jushiro.

"Hai, Matsui-san was the classmate I was remembering, I just couldn't recall his name. He only lasted the first two years at the academy with us," said Jushiro.

"What happened to him?" asked Karin.

"Yes, what did happen to him?" added Shunsui.

"He went back to the Rukongai, if memory serves," said Jushiro.

"But why would he just quit the academy?" asked Toshiro.

Jushiro sighed. "Toshiro, in your academy class, didn't you have stronger and weaker students?"

"It's hard to say," answered Toshiro. "It only took me one year to graduate."

"Ah, I forgot you were one of the gifted ones," said Shunsui.

"I'll try to explain what I remember," said Jushiro. "Matsui was one of the weaker students whereas Shunsui and I were considered pretty strong. He couldn't quite get the hang of any of the four critical areas of learning. Because of that, much of the time he was left behind by his fellow classmates. They didn't want to deal with such a slow learner. They even teased him at times."

"But getting back to the subject at hand, you are implying by bringing him up in the first place that he had two zanpakuto releases?" asked Toshiro.

"There was a day early in our second year that I clearly remember. The first years were not yet training to access their zanpakuto, and most of the second years already had achieved shikai for the first time. However, Matsui had not. He was the very last one in the class. While the rest of us did our basic poses on the training ground, he worked alone one-on-one with an instuctor trying to release his zanpakuto for the first time," explained Jushiro.

"Poor kid," said Karin. "It came so easy for me compared to him."

"I distinctly remember that when he finally obtained shikai, that it looked different to me at different times," said Jushiro. "There were only rumors that he had two releases and by that time, he was just about gone from the academy. But I can tell you that what I saw did look to be two different releases."

"Is there anything else on that page that might help us?" asked Toshiro.

Jushiro read for a moment. "No, I don't think so. Other than being able to match the face to an actual name, most of the information on here is just biographical."

"Read it to us, perhaps there is something there," said Shunsui.

"He was from the Rukongai," said Jushiro. "Looks like...24th district. His family was his grandfather, mother, father, and brother. Oh wait, here is one strange thing..." 

"What?" asked Karin.

"Most Rukongai families aren't true families," said Jushiro. "Well, it just so happened that his brother was his real brother in the world of the living. Somehow they ended up here together. Not only that, they were twins."

"Well, that's not too rare, is it? After all, Rukia and her real sister...wait, did you say he was a twin?" asked Karin.

"Hai," said Jushiro.

"It says here that he missed his brother after entering the academy and that, though they both took the examination together, his brother was found to be much weaker and was not admitted," said Jushiro.

Karin looked at Toshiro. There was a common connection between her and this boy. "I wonder if..."

"Let's go!" shouted Jushiro as he left the materials on the table and took off once again.

"Not this again," muttered Shunsui.

They took off after him again.

_You'd never think he is as sick as he is the way he moves_, thought Toshiro.

They exited the archives building and went back outside. Jushiro ran through several long corridors and past several shops and parks. Finally, he came to what looked to be a dead-end. He stood there for just a moment while his three comrades hurried to catch up to him. When they arrived, they knelt over, panting and catching their breath.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Shunsui.

"Right here," answered Jushiro.

"But there isn't anything here," said Karin.

Just then the outline of a door appeared and the group heard it click open. They all turned to see what was going on.

"May I help you?" asked the Shinigami who opened the door.

"Ah, Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho," said Shunsui.

"May be bother you for just a few seconds to access your database records," asked Jushiro.

"The taicho is not here and he does not approve of...," she started.

"Please, fukutaicho. It is vitally important," Jushiro pressed.

Nemu looked back into the hallway where the doorway led. Feeling that no one else was there, she stepped aside. "You must be quick," she said. "I don't mind when it is only you, but this time you bring others with you."

"Thank you," said Jushiro.

"How did you know about that door?" asked Shunsui.

"I have a natural curiosity," said Jushiro. "Whenever I needed information, I came to squad 12. Nemu-chan simply got sick of explaining to the taicho was I was always here so she told me to start using this door instead of the normal one. It is pretty close to the one of the data access terminals."

They followed Nemu to the terminal. "What is the information you require this time, Ukitake-taicho?"

"I would like to know how many Shinigami have had two shikai release commands," said Jushiro.

Without emotion or any change in her body language, Nemu began to type on the keyboard. "It says here that there have been a total of three."

"One of them is an academy drop-out named Kei Matsui, right?" asked Shunsui.

"Hai," answered Nemu.

"Tell me, are there any trends among the three Shinigami who have had two release commands? Are there any commonalities?"Jushiro asked.

Nemu began typing again. "It would seem that they have all been twins," she finally answered.

"But why?" asked Karin. "Why is it that a twin can have two release commands?"

"To be clear, it is not all twins," explained Nemu further. "There have been many more than three sets of twins who became Shinigami in the seireitei."

"That makes it even more mysterious," said Karin shaking her head a bit.

"Thank you, Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho," said Jushiro. "We can show ourselves out."

The four Shinigami left the squad 12 barracks out the way they came. They started walking in the general direction of the rooftop where the four had originally met.

"I wonder if Kei Matsui is still alive and living in the Rukongai," said Karin. "He was about the same age as you two, wasn't he?"

"Hai," answered Jushiro. "But it may be extremely difficult to find someone such as that after so many years."

"I can't think of another path to take," said Karin. "He is one of the three twins with two release commands."

"What about Iyashinomizu?" asked Toshiro. "Don't you think she might have some insight into all of this?"

Karin stopped dead in her tracks and slapped her forehead. "How stupid am I?" she asked rhetorically. "Of course! I need to ask Iyashinomizu if she knows anything. Thanks Toshiro. I feel a little better now. I knew it wouldn't be easy to find him and I really wasn't planning on spending the rest of my visit looking for a needle in a haystack." _After all, Hisana couldn't find Rukia in all those years she spent searching..._

They walked a bit further before Shunsui said, "I think it is time we bid you two adieu."

"Yes, please keep us informed as to anything else you find out about your two release commands," said Jushiro. "We were just getting ready for a late dinner when you found us earlier and frankly," he said with a smile, "We're starving!"

Karin bowed to the two seasoned Shinigami. "Thank you so much for your help tonight."

When she stood up again, Shunsui grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. "The pleasure has been ours."

Karin turned red.

The two taicho turned and walked away. Karin and Toshiro could just barely hear Jushiro scolding Shunsui again for his blatant show of affection just then. "I told you, they are together _baka! _There is no need for that..."

Toshiro was stewing a bit over the last kiss on the hand, but it was quickly forgotten as Karin grabbed his hand and led him away from where they stood.

_I've got no plans to go out with squad 4 tomorrow,_ she thought to herself. _It will be a good day to talk with Iyashinomizu._


	34. Chapter 34

Karin arrived at the squad 6 grounds shortly after breakfast the next morning. Just as she arrived, she saw the beautiful taicho Byakuya Kuchiki walking towards her from somewhere around the lake. She stood there as he walked by and simply nodded to her as he passed. Karin figured that he had just completed his meditation for the day and was now headed towards his own squad's barracks.

Karin walked to the same spot she had meditated in before….near several sakura trees. For a few minutes, she simply laid Iyashinomizu on the ground next to her as she leaned back on her hands and took in the beautiful site that was this area. The sun was still relatively low in the sky and she heard several animals and birds making noises around her.

_So peaceful… This is definitely one of my favorite places in the whole…_

She caught herself though. "Silly me," she said aloud. "This isn't even my world."

Karin sighed as she picked up her zanpakuto and laid it across her open palms. She sat upright and concentrated on her deep breathing as she imagined what Iyashinomizu looked like in her inner world. She thought about what her sword looked like and what she looked like when holding and using her sword. She could heal the residents of the Soul Society and could whip her water around like a weapon. Iyashinomizu was a beautiful blue…

"Karin," someone said to her, interrupting her thoughts. She opened her eyes to see blue sky meeting blue water. It was getting easier to enter her inner world…and she was getting used to the place so that it was almost a comfort to be there.

"Karin," the voice from no particular direction said again.

"Iyashinomizu," she finally said aloud to acknowledge that her zanpakuto was calling her name. Karin looked left to find no one there. She then turned her head and looked to her right – no one was there either.

"Karin," said a voice from off to her left. When she looked back to the left, there was Iyashinomizu standing before her on top of the water's surface. "Welcome."

Karin bowed to her zanpakuto. "I would like to train today," said Karin. "…and I do have a question."

"You seem very dedicated to come back here so often to train," said Iyashinomizu. "I am encouraged. What is your question?"

"I did not train with you yesterday because I was on a mission with several other Shinigami. Just as you instructed me before, I used our power to heal those who were sick or injured. Later in the day I was threatened and I was told I used a second release command to bring you forth….," said Karin.

"I didn't expect you to find this out quite so quickly," said Iyashinomizu, shaking her head ever so slightly while looking down towards the water rippling around her feet. She sighed. "You have only recently learned to use me as a healing zanpakuto, and now…" She never finished her last sentence.

"What? What is it?" asked Karin. "What am I missing? Please tell me."

"I gave you the power to access my other half the last time we met," said Iyashinomizu. "Though I gave you no conscious details…that is why you were able to use me offensively."

"I remember, you said you were 'more than meets the eye' and told me you wanted me to know more about your abilities. I didn't understand what had happened when you touched my forehead," said Karin.

"Not only do I heal, but when there is a need….," started Iyashinomizu.

"I appear," said another voice from behind Karin. She whipped around to see another figure standing near her.

"Who are you?" asked Karin. She took in the details of this new person standing near her.

"I am also Iyashinomizu," said the new figure. Karin saw that she was identical in terms of all her features. Her clothing was the same style - only the color was slightly different. There were actually black accents to the blue dress.

"But how…," started Karin. "I'm not sure I completely understand."

"You are a twin, correct?" asked Iyashinomizu.

"Hai," answered Karin. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"We are like twins as well," said Iyashinomizu.

"Just because I am a twin, how does that mean I have two zanpakuto spirits?" asked Karin.

"Most of the time if a mother has twins, both babies are born with the same amount of reiatsu as the other," explained Iyashinomizu. "However, in rare times, one of the twins will take on most of the reiatsu of the pair…," started the Iyashinomizu that Karin had seen before.

"While one of the twins is low on reiatsu," said the Iyashinomizu with black highlights on her clothing.

"Its fine," said the first zanpakuto spirit. "Although the second twin is weaker, they are still able to live a normal life…."

"…but their chances at ever becoming a Shinigami are extremely low. They will be weak as far as reiatsu is concerned," said the second spirit. "I am simply the manifestation of the reiatsu that would have belonged to your sister."

"Though technically we are one spirit, not two," said the original Iyashinomizu, correcting the earlier assumption that there were, in fact, two spirits. "We have one name. Our only difference is the release command you use. One command will bring forth my power…"

"While the other command will give you access to my power," said the second Iyashinomizu.

"I – I think I understand now. Though it is still a bit confusing," said Karin.

The first Iyashinomizu walked up to Karin and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Think of us as living in two separate rooms within your body. You can open the door to one room or the other depending on who you want to exit so that you may access her power."

"Can I open both at the same time?" asked Karin.

"Just as in real life, you would need to move from the first door to the second. You may use us both but must say both release commands in succession. There will be a slight delay," said the second Iyashinomizu. "We cannot be released instantaneously."

"One final question," said Karin. "If there are two of you, how do I talk to each of you if you have the same name?"

"I told you," said the first Iyashinomizu. "We are one. We appear to be two distinct beings, but in reality, you only need call us Iyashinomizu."

_It's going to take time to get used to this…_

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Karin trained with her zanpakuto for a while, but decided to exit her inner world a little earlier than she had on her other training days. At least she thought so….it was hard for her to gage actual time while she was there.

Soon enough, the seireitei became visible once again. It was just as she left it except now the sun appeared to be high in the sky.

_It's probably early in the afternoon._

She leisurely walked back to squad 10 where she was staying with Toshiro. Before heading to their place, she decided to stop by his office to see if he was in. Luckily for her, he was.

She peered around the corner of the office doorway to see if she could observe him without him knowing she was there.

After a minute or two of staying nearly still and silent…

"Not a good idea, Karin," said the female voice from behind her.

"Aah!" she shouted and jumped. "You nearly scared me half to death!" She turned and saw that it was Rangiku talking to her.

"Just so you know, he is well-aware that you are here. He would have to be majorly distracted not to notice," said Rangiku.

"So why didn't he say anything then?" asked Karin.

"Well, he's probably letting you think you have pulled one over on him, or…," started Rangiku.

"Or…what?" Karin asked.

"Well, back when I didn't know him so well, I tried to secretly pull a prank on him. He got me with Hyorinmaru instead. The ice quickly melted and I ended up having to work while soaking wet the rest of the day," said Rangiku.

"Ah, I see. Thanks for the warning," giggled Karin.

Karin and Rangiku went into the squad 10 main office.

"I was wondering when you were going to come in," said Toshiro with a sly smile on his face. Karin could tell that Rangiku was right - he knew she was there the entire time.

"You wouldn't really use Hyorinmaru on me, would you?" asked Karin.

"Probably not," confessed Toshiro.

"Aw, taicho, that's not fair," said Rangiku. "Why me and not her?"

"Let's just say there are benefits to having Karin in a good mood when we're alone," joked Toshiro. "I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize that."

That earned him a punch in the shoulder from his girlfriend and a giggle from his fukutaicho.

"Touché," said Rangiku.

"Karin, are you done for the day?" asked Toshiro, changing the subject. "Did you learn anything?" 

"Hai," she answered. "Apparently, Yuzu will never be a Shinigami."

"Eh?" said Rangiku.

"Matsumoto, would you mind reporting to the training field a little early and get the targets set up for kido practice?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, taicho. I'll leave so you two can talk now," answered Rangiku.

Once Rangiku was gone from the room, Karin explained the situation as she heard it from Iyashinomizu.

"Makes sense to me," said Toshiro once Karin finished the story.

"I've heard of twin-to-twin transfusion before, but in the real world it only affects identical twins and it has to do with sharing of the blood supply. I guess when you are talking the Soul Society, this would be considered something that affects any type of multiple pregnancy and instead of blood, it is the sharing of reiatsu," said Karin.

"Are you now satisfied with the answers you have received?" asked Toshiro.

"Hai," answered Karin. "Now I know why I am the way I am. I just need to train to perfect both of my releases."

"Oh, speaking of that," said Toshiro. "I received a message from squad 4 this morning." He handed Karin a note. "A hell butterfly delivered it, but I wrote it down for you instead."

"Thanks," she said, taking the note. She took a minute to read over it.

"Is that acceptable to you?" asked Toshiro.

"Hai, I will meet with Unohana-taicho tomorrow morning then," said Karin.

"Well, I've got to go help Matsumoto get the training field ready for kido practice," he said as he stood up from his desk. "Feel free to come watch if you want."

"No, I'm a little hungry. I think I'm going to get something to eat back at your place," she answered.

Karin turned to go out the door, but turned before she exited. "I forgot I wanted to ask you one last thing," she said.

"Hmm?" he said looking up at her.

"Do you think you can teach me shunpo?" asked Karin.

"It shouldn't be a problem," said Toshiro. "How about after your meeting with Unohana tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," she said. "I'll see you later tonight." She turned again and left the room.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Toshiro went up to his quarters after his workday was finally done. He was surprised to find a pleasant, scrumptious smell emanating from his place as soon as he opened the door. He followed the smell to the obvious place it could be coming from – the kitchen.

"Welcome home," said Karin seeing her boyfriend enter the kitchen.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"Well, I finally had some time so I thought I'd make you dinner for once," she explained.

"It smells delicious," he said, getting dangerously close to one of the dishes still cooking on the stovetop.

"Nope!" she said cheerfully as she grabbed the pot and whisked it away from him. "No cheating!"

"Aww, but it smells so good," he whined, grabbing her from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist. He gently began nipping at the back of her neck.

"You're in quite the good mood," she said smiling and enjoying his affection towards her. "But…"

"But?" he repeated. "Ah, after dinner then….you are mine…"

"You catch on quickly. I ran you a bath. There's plenty of time to go bathe before dinner," she said.

One last kiss on her neck and off he went.


	35. Chapter 35

"Much better," Karin said aloud as she saw a newly cleaned Toshiro reappear at the kitchen doorway. "The food's ready - help yourself."

Toshiro took a seat and started to fill his plate with the food that was already presented on the table. It took almost no time at all before the eating was finished and Karin was back up moving plates and glassware from the table to the sink. She started on the dishes when, to her surprise, Toshiro was once again behind her.

"Can't that wait?" he asked, nipping on her neck.

"You are certainly in mood this evening, aren't you?" she responded, smiling. She loved it when he was so affectionate with her. She turned so that she now faced him and he immediately delved into a heated kiss giving her no time to say anything else.

Karin instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck while he delicately held both sides of her waist. In between the kisses, she murmured, "Yeah, clean-up can definitely wait."

Their tongues gently twisted around one another in-between the gentle motion of their lips moving in unison. Toshiro ended up breaking the kiss so that he could move along her jawline, eventually coming to a spot on her neck right below her ear. He knew it was one of her most sensitive places and by touching this erotic place with his mouth, it would turn her on even more. Her audible moans and deep breathing were proof enough of that.

She held him close and could feel his hardness through the clothing he was wearing. As he continued to lick and nip at her neck, she gently pressed against him with her body and began to grind against him in a slow, repetitious pattern.

Soon enough the clothing-to-clothing contact just wasn't enough and she inserted her hand down the front of his loosely tied pants to feel just how hard he was for herself. As soon as she brushed against him for the first time, she felt him jump slightly and heard him hesitate with a groan. She grabbed hold of his shaft and gently rubbed with their bodies already repetitive motions.

Not to be outdone and to delightfully torture her just as she was doing to him, Toshiro moved his hand down the front of Karin's pants and immediately came into contact with an immense wetness. She was definitely ready for him - no further preparation needed. He gently rubbed her in a gentle circular motion and was met with a moan when he had started to move.

They remained in place for a few minutes both giving and receiving the pleasure that foreplay brings. The kissing and nipping had stopped as each lover simply stood there with their eyes closed - they simply let the sensations overwhelm them.

Toshiro finally withdrew from the current situation and hastily grabbed Karin's hand and led her to the bedroom as fast as his legs would take him. He pushed her down and immediately went for her clothes. Karin tried to unclothe him as well, but in actuality, he was much faster in his dominant position to not only assist her, but get himself stripped naked as well.

He kissed her once again, hungrily, on her lips. He kissed up her jawline once more, and whispered into her ear, "I don't think I can hold back anymore."

"Who's asking you to?" she said back lowly.

Upon hearing that, he desired nothing more at that moment than to be deep within her. In no time at all, he had positioned himself at her entrance and thrust forward with all his might. Karin knew already this was not going to be a gentle, loving affair. They were both already beyond the limit of any control and all they could do was let their bodies go at it with no limitations.

Karin gasped as Toshiro rammed into her for the first time and then moaned with each subsequent thrust.

Toshiro knew that he had found a good spot when her moaning became almost like screaming. He opened his eyes to look down at her face for just a glance. Tears were leaking from the corners of her eyes and down her temples, but he knew it was from the lovemaking and not from any sort of pain.

He could tell she was close, which was confirmed when she said, "I'm going to…!"

She couldn't finish her sentence because he interrupted with, "Together then…"

They were perfectly in tune with each other and with three more measly thrusts and a slight hesitation, they both yelled in ecstasy as his hotness released into her.

He waited a few seconds for the sensation to come down from its peak before collapsing on top of her and having her hug him from below with both arms and legs.

"So intense…," she muttered.

He turned his head and lightly kissed her on her cheek as she laid there.

"Can we stay like this forever?" he asked, regretting his question almost the moment it left his lips.

He rolled over off of her and looked at her face. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to be insensitive."

"Its fine," she casually answered. "I'm ok. I wish we could stay like this forever, too. But we both know it will come to an end shortly."

They both climbed under the sheets and blankets on the bed and held each other for just a while.

"Karin?" said Toshiro.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"I never did ask you….do you like sex better in your physical body or as a Shinigami?" he asked.

"Definitely as a Shinigami," she replied. "I think it is because I know it is the real you and not just a false body that Urahara-sensei created. It doesn't feel much different, but mentally I prefer being here with you. I feel….closer to you somehow."

Silence enveloped them as they just held each other.

Karin soon sat up and broke his hold.

"Where are you going?" Toshiro asked.

"To clean up the kitchen," she answered.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "I'll do them tomorrow," he said and held her close to him once again.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Karin knelt on the ground in front of the closed door. Her escort shouted, "Unohana-taicho, Karin Kurosaki is here!" and walked away.

"Kurosaki-san, please come in," said Retsu.

Karin gently slid the door open and entered Retsu's office. "You asked to see me this morning?"

"Yes. I have heard from Isane about some of the abilities of your zanpakuto. If you don't mind, I'd like you to demonstrate for me. Isane even compared it to my Minazuki, but said that you are free to use your healing water out in the open whereas Minazuki's healing fluids are found in his stomach," explained Retsu.

"That is correct," said Karin.

"I have also heard that you have two shikai releases and that you are able to use your zanpakuto offensively," added Retsu.

"Hai, yes, ma'am," answered Karin.

"If all this is true, you have one incredible sword Kurosaki-san. Let's go somewhere so I can see you use it," said Retsu, pushing her chair back when she rose to move.

Retsu led Karin to a nearby room on the first floor of squad 4. She knocked lightly on the door to the room before entering. No one answered.

"Kurosaki-san, this is Seiji Sakamura," said Retsu entering the room despite the lack of acknowledgement.

"But…Unohana-taicho, he is just a boy. I thought squad 4 was mostly used for Shinigami," said Karin.

"That is true, but we often treat Rukongai residents here if they are in critical need, or if a Shinigami comes across them during a regular mission," explained Retsu. "Sakamura-san, can you explain to this Shinigami why you are here?"

"Hmph!" he grunted, turning his face away from his visitors.

Retsu simply smiled at the boy's stubbornness. "This boy was picked up by a squad of Shinigami on patrol in the Rukongai. They were battling some thugs and he got caught in the crossfire of the battle." Retsu pulled away the sheet exposing a bandaged leg. He is somewhat withdrawn and angry due to the ordeal.

"Is it just a cut?" asked Karin. It was hard to tell just by looking at the outside of some bandages.

"I'm afraid not," Retsu answered. "In reality, his lower leg almost got sliced off completely. We still do not know if he will end up keeping the leg."

Karin's heart sunk at hearing the story.

"Would you please use your powers on this boy and see what you can do?" asked Retsu.

"Hai, of course," answered Karin. She turned her attention to the boy. "Sakamura-san, please do not be afraid. I have a healing-type zanpakuto and I want to see if I can fix your leg."

The boy looked up hopefully at Karin, who by now was next to his bedside. Retsu stood back against the far wall just wanting to observe.

"Restore Iyashinomizu!" she said firmly after removing her sword from its sheath. The blade turned into water and rotated in a fast circle behind her. Retsu could see that Karin had the water well under control and did not fear for the boy's safety.

Karin mentally moved the water over the boy's bandages. They gradually got soaked with the water, which began glowing almost immediately.

"Sakamura-san, do you feel anything?" asked Retsu.

"It feels….warm," he answered. He was now in an obviously different frame of mind now that a solution to his injury might be quickly on-hand.

Karin kept staring at the water on the leg and concentrated as she felt the injury begin to heal. As with most major injuries, it was going to take some time to sort the whole thing out with Iyashinomizu.

Retsu just kept watching as seemingly nothing was happening. But Karin knew better. She was definitely feeling the amount of reiatsu she was expending using this release of her zanpakuto. There was definitely a limit on this for her. Though with training, hopefully, she would be able to extend her release.

It took almost 15 minutes, but soon enough, Karin released the water from the boy and gathered it back up behind her before reforming her sword. Karin was obviously a bit more run down than she had been when she first entered the room.

"Is it…?" said the boy.

"Hai," answered Karin. "I'm sure Unohana-taicho wouldn't mind you removing your own bandages now. Your leg should be healed."

He quickly unwrapped his calf and underneath, where a huge, deep gash had once been, was now only a red line where the resulting scar now existed.

"I can heal you very fast, but I'm afraid the scar is permanent," said Karin.

Sakamura held up his arms to Karin. She leaned down so he could hug her. "Thank you," he said with tears in his eyes.

Retsu smiled once again as only she could. "That is simply amazing Kurosaki-san." She stuck her head out of the room and called for the nearest squad 4 member who was around and beckoned him to the room to take things with Sakamura from there.

"Please walk with me," said Retsu to Karin as she exited the room.

"Best of luck, Sakaura-san," said Karin to the boy as she followed the taicho out of the room.

Retsu led Karin outside of the barracks. "I'm afraid I don't have anything formal for you to use, but if you would, please show me your other release," she asked.

Karin took a few steps away from the taicho and held her unsheathed sword out. "Crack, Iyahinomizu!" she shouted. The sword became a whip made of water, still attached at the hilt. The water was suspended midair and simply dangled in waves since Karin was not actively using it.

"It looks very similar," noted Retsu.

"Well, it is just water," said Karin. "It's just a matter if Iyashinomizu is prepared to heal or attack." _Hmmm….she did tell me I can use both at the same time…_

"Restore Iyashinomizu!" Karin called. A small stream of water escaped the whip from where it met the hilt of the sword and began swirling in a circle behind Karin.

"Here are my two releases," said Karin.

"You can release both at once?" asked Retsu, surprised.

"I can release them in quick succession, but never at the exact same time," noted Karin. "This is actually the first time I've had them both active at the same time."

"Quite impressive," said Retsu. "Please, feel free to put your zanpakuto away."

"Hai," said Karin. With mind control only, both streams of water gathered on the hilt of her sword and became a blade once again. "I do still need practice, especially to increase my stamina."

Retsu approached Karin, whose sword was now back in its sheath. "You will help quite a few people with your zanpakuto," said Retsu. "It is one of the most powerful I've ever seen or heard of. I mean that, not in terms of pure destructive force, of course. But it is so flexible and readily available."

"Thank you, taicho," said Karin.

"I know that you would still like to become stronger and that you are already helping out squad 4 with some of its missions to the Rukongai," said Retsu. "I would also ask if you would be willing to come to squad 4 itself and assist with some of the illnesses and injuries that we see here."

"I would be happy to," answered Karin.


	36. Chapter 36

Karin met Toshiro for an early lunch the same day she had met with Retsu Unohana. She finished her demonstrations of Iyashinomizu later in the morning and with all the use of her reiatsu for healing that one badly injured boy from the Rukongai, she was most definitely hungry.

Toshiro came up to his quarters to eat with his girlfriend and she told him the entire story of all that had happened this morning.

"Unohana-taicho seemed quite pleased…and happy," said Karin. "I am also now going to assist squad 4 here in the seireitei as well as go on healing missions to the Rukongai."

"I'm sure she wishes you were one of her regular squad members," said Toshiro. "With your abilities, you might even have been ranked as an officer already."

"You think so?" she asked.

"Definitely," he stated.

Following lunch, the two lovers made their way back downstairs so that Toshiro could attempt to teach Karin shunpo as he had promised. After checking in with Rangiku in the office, they headed out to the squad 10 training grounds.

Karin stood near the middle of the training grounds while Toshiro stood in front of her, just like any other teacher would.

"Shunpo really isn't that difficult. You've already somewhat learned how to control your reiatsu. If you hadn't, you wouldn't be able to release Iyashinomizu. The fact that her water no longer follows you along the ground and is suspended in mid-air is a great example of how you use your reiatsu. You probably really needed to try in the beginning, and now it has become more subconscious and automatic. It's the same with shunpo," explained Toshiro.

"Except instead of concentrating my reiatsu on my zanpakuto, now I'll use it on myself, right?" asked Karin.

"Exactly. On your feet," noted Toshiro. "It may be a bit awkward at first...perhaps even hard to control the steadiness of it and you'll crash a couple of times, but once you learn how to control it, you'll be just fine."

"Hm," noted Karin trying to take it all in.

"Watch me. I'll slow it down a bit so you can see me move," said Toshiro. And just then, he stood in a ready position and moved across the practice field faster than any normal human could run.

"Ok, stay there," Karin said. "I'm going to try." She took a ready position. _Ok, concentrate on reiatsu on my feet. Now...move!_

Karin wasn't trying to go in slow motion or anything and by the time she took a few steps, she was already on top of Toshiro - literally. They both tumbled off of the practice field and Karin landed squarely on top of him. When she pushed herself up, she could see that she was now straddling him.

"Toshiro! Are you alright?" she frantically said.

He didn't say anything, but started laughing. Karin couldn't help but start laughing as well once she could tell that there was no harm done.

"At least you have the general hang of it," Toshiro said. "All you have to do now is refine it and practice to increase your stamina."

"My stamina?" repeated Karin as she started getting up off of Toshiro.

"If you plan on using shunpo to go anywhere, you'll want to be able to sustain it for more than just a burst, "said Toshiro.

"I guess that makes sense," Karin agreed.

"I don't think you need me to watch you run back and forth this afternoon," said Toshiro. "If you don't mind, I may head back to the office and get a few folders of paperwork done while you stay here."

"No, absolutely, please go," said Karin. "I just needed you if I could get it going at all. Now at least I know how to turn it on. Are you sure your squad won't need the field?"

"You may have a few squad members join you on their own time. Most of them are on one assignment or another so not too many are around. That's why we're not having any formal training today," said Toshiro.

"I'll meet you at home tonight then," said Karin as she pecked him on the lips.

"You know where to find me if you need me," said Toshiro, then turning and walking away.

Karin turned her attention back to the training ground and the new skill she wanted to acquire and control. _I think I used too much reiatsu to get going last time. I'm going to try less reiatsu and see where it takes me. _

She stood ready and just barely energized her feet. _ZIP!_ She almost immediately moved about 20ft in the direction she had stepped.

_Ok, not quite enough_. She turned back to face the direction she had just come. A little more... _ZIP!_ And she moved about 30ft almost instantaneously.

And so the afternoon went on like this with Karin practicing her shunpo. After a while, she did get the hang of how much reiatsu she should apply to begin as well as how much she needed to apply to sustain a particular speed. Stopping was still the main sticking point with her not quite turning off the reiatsu soon enough to stop where she intended. By the time it was the end of the work day (Karin could tell by the number of Shinigami who seemed to be walking by the training grounds seemingly headed home), she was satisfied with what she had accomplished that day.

She began to slowly walk off the training field and towards the barracks and home. _I wish I could practice more tomorrow, but I'm in squad 4 tomorrow_, she thought to herself.

Another thought then crossed her mind. _Maybe I can practice my shunpo just going places around here..._

She took a ready position and used her shunpo to get near the front door of the barracks. When she came to a stop, she looked down and saw none other than Toshiro on his rear in front of her on the ground.

"Toshiro, what are you doing down there?" she asked innocently.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to suddenly appear right in front of me. If I hadn't jumped, you probably would have knocked me down anyway," he explained.

Karin turned several shades of red. She hadn't even realized she was the cause of his being on the ground. "Sorry," she said. "I really have gotten much better than earlier."

Karin held out her hand and helped him up. He immediately jumped close to her and pecked her on her lips. "I can't wait to see. But for now...dinner."

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

The next day, as she was asked, Karin reported to squad 4 for her daily duty of helping out those there who were either sick or injured. Unohana-taicho gave her free reign to visit most of the patients currently housed in the barracks to ask if she could help heal them. Karin did as she was asked. She came across small stab wounds from zanpakuto training, open cuts from various assignments, and, of course, a few Rukongai residents who had been brought back for treatment in the seireitei.

At the end of the day, Karin reported back to Unohana's office to tell her she was leaving and to provide her with a report of all that she had done that day.

"Kurosaki-san, thank you so much for all your efforts. Again, I want to reiterate how amazing your power is. I truly wish you were going to stay with us for good. I could use a Shinigami healer like you in squad 4," said Retsu.

Karin bowed in acknowledgement of Retsu's praise of her. "It has been my pleasure, taicho."

Karin was about to turn to leave when Isane burst into her taicho's office.

"Unohana-taicho! There is an emergency case that needs your attention immediately!" Isane shouted.

Immediately, Retsu stood up from her desk and ran out the door. She was followed closely by both Isane and Karin. On their way, Isane explained the situation.

"It is a boy from the Rukongai," she started. "One of the regular patrols found him dying from injuries in the middle of a dirt road."

"Which district?" asked Retsu.

"49th," said Isane.

"Status of the patient?" asked Retsu.

"Open wound in the chest area. We don't think the heart was hit or he'd be dead already. Unconscious with bruises to the facial area. Broken right arm with bone protruding," said Isane.

"Karin, if you think you can do something immediately for this boy, start immediately," said Retsu. "Do not wait for us to examine him. His life may hang in the balance."

"Hai," Karin agreed.

They finally reached the room where the boy had been brought.

"Oh my….," said Karin upon seeing the badly injured boy. She hesitated just a bit.

"What?" asked Retsu.

"It's Temeki," said Karin.

"You know him?" asked Isane.

"My first mission with squad 4 was to the 49th district. I met him there while members of his family were being treated. He…knew who Ichigo was," explained Karin.

Karin spent no further time talking. She pulled out her zanpakuto.

"Restore Iyashinomizu," she said aloud. Her sword became water – and the water immediately covered the entire boy with only his nose and mouth left open to breathe.

"She's not kidding this time," said Isane seeing Karin standing there with her hands out concentrating on the glowing water.

Everyone else who was in the room stood there and watched Karin interact with Temeki. No one said a word – the room was completely silent. Minutes passed.

Both the taicho and fukutaicho of squad 4 watched closely as the bruises seemed to disappear. The protruding bone seemed to move on its own – it went back into place and the skin reformed over top of it. The hole in his chest sealed itself off.

After 20 minutes or so, Karin fell first to her knees then toppled over to the ground. The water surrounding Temeki splashed onto the ground around the table he laid on.

"Karin!" yelled Isane.

"Kurosaki-san," said Retsu, bending down to examine Karin. "She's just depleted. She'll be fine."

Isane let out an exhale.

"Unohana-taicho!" said one of the other squad 4 members standing next to Temeki.

Retsu left Karin's limp body lying on the ground and stood up to look at the boy. His eyes were now open and looking back and forth.

"Don't worry," she said to him. "You're safe. You're in the seireitei, in squad 4."

"But - ," he croaked out, but his voice was not very strong.

"Please…don't speak," said Retsu. "Your life is no longer in danger. Karin Kurosaki used her zanpakuto on you and healed you. You are probably still weak and will need to stay here at least a few days though."

The boy's expression softened at the taicho's words. "Where - ?"

"She's here, on the ground next to you," said Retsu. "Squad 4, can you help lay her on those chairs so she is up off the floor?"

They did as they asked. As they picked her up, Temeki saw Karin Kurosaki, the sister of the savior of the Soul Society, the same Shinigami he had spoken with not very long ago in his home district.

"Karin?" said Isane, now stooping next to her face. "Karin, can you hear me?"

"Hm?" said Karin.

"Are you alright?" asked Isane.

A moment or two passed. "I'm just….so tired," she said.

"Unohana-taicho, do you want me to mop up this mess?" asked a member of squad 4.

"No," she replied. "This is Karin's zanpakuto. I'm sure when she is…."

And just at that moment, the water moved on its own and reformed at the hilt of her sword.

"Exactly," said Retsu. "I expected when she was fully conscious it would reform."

"Karin, you should spend the night here," said Isane. "I will send word to Hitsugaya-taicho."

Karin nodded somewhat barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Take this boy to a room," said Retsu. The members of squad 4 who were present started to prepare Temeki to go to his own room to recover. As they started to move, he threw a mild fit and tried to scream though it was difficult as weak as he was.

"You must calm down. You will re-injure yourself," said Retsu.

He didn't seem to stop.

"What is it?" Retsu asked and moved her ear close to his mouth.

She nodded having heard what he had to say.

"Karin Kurosaki and this boy will share a room as they both recover," said the taicho.


	37. Chapter 37

Toshiro walked into the squad 4 barracks before reporting to work. It was early, but he was eager (understandably so) to see Karin after what he had been told happened the night before. Isane Kotetsu stopped by his home even after the official note had been sent just to reassure him that there was no reason whatsoever for him to rush over to squad 4 right away. After all, Karin wasn't sick or injured – merely exhausted. She just did not yet have the stamina to use Iyashinomizu like she did – she would need to work on that. But her main focus during the situation was obviously not herself – it was the Rukongai boy, Temeki.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," said Retsu. "I thought you'd be arriving about now."

"How is she?" he asked.

"Oh she's fine. Still sleeping soundly as of the last report I received from the duty nurse. She's on this floor, take a right at the end of the hall, then the room is to the left," Retsu replied.

"Hai, thank you," he said.

He walked down the hall and eventually came to the room where Karin was supposed to be resting. The door was open and all was quiet. He peered in and saw an empty bed. Toshiro knew there were generally two beds in every room, so he made sure to check the other bed before assuming he had picked the wrong room.

He pulled back the curtain between the beds that was blocking his view. Upon seeing the sight that met him, he immediately smiled and relaxed. Karin was sleeping - but on her left side, curled up next to her, was a boy looking to be about ten years of age.

_This must be the boy she healed last evening._

Toshiro pulled a chair up to Karin's other side and sat there quietly. He held her hand and touched her face every so often as he admired her beauty. He hadn't had an opportunity to just sit and stare at her for quite a while since they had been so busy.

An hour into his waiting game, Toshiro sensed that Karin was waking up. Her eyes soon fluttered and she took notice that he was sitting at her bedside. She smiled when she finally focused in on him.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I wasn't here, but apparently, you used Iyashinomizu to heal that boy last night," answered Toshiro, nodding to the body lying beside her.

_Boy?_ She looked down to look where Toshiro had just nodded.

"That's right – it was Temeki," she said aloud to herself.

"Temeki? So you know him?" asked Toshiro.

"I spent some time with him on my first visit to the Rukongai," said Karin. She gently patted his sleeping head as she talked about him. "I – I must have passed out or something."

"You just over-exerted yourself. You weren't quite ready to handle a case of this magnitude quite yet," said Toshiro. "At least that's what Kotetsu told me."

"One person should not have been that big of a deal no matter how severe the injuries," said Karin trying to figure out why she didn't have the stamina.

"But didn't he come in at the end of the workday? Don't forget - you had been healing in squad 4 all day long. You may have been depleted when you got to him," said Toshiro.

"Ah, yes, that does make sense," said Karin.

"You've only been here in the seireitei for a short while," said Toshiro. "You will get a better feel for your limitations over time."

Toshiro stood up and leaned over to give Karin a peck on the lips.

"Are you leaving?" Karin asked.

"Hai. You seem fine enough, just as Unohana-taicho told me. You just need rest. I'll be by after work."

"Love you," said Karin.

"Me too," he replied as he turned to leave the room.

Karin sat there looking at the boy whose life she had saved the previous evening. Again, she patted his head. _What a gift I've been given – the gift of saving lives._

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

It wasn't long before Temeki himself was awake. When the squad 4 Shinigami on duty saw that they were now both awake, he insisted that Temeki return to his own bed. He did so, but definitely under protest.

Karin and Temeki spent most of the day together in their room in squad 4. Both were now essentially recovering from the same thing….exhaustion. They talked, played a few games, and interacted with the various Shinigami who came in to check on them.

When dinner time rolled around, Toshiro reappeared alongside the squad 4 taicho at the doorway to the room.

"Are you ready?" asked Toshiro.

Based on the question and the tone of his voice, Karin knew she had been discharged. She looked at Retsu, who politely nodded at her.

"You're going?" asked Temeki.

"Well, yeah," said Karin. "All I did was pass out after healing you. But don't worry - I live not too far away from here so if you have any problems, I can come right back."

"Temeki, you will be here at least a few more days," Retsu chimed in.

"Karin, will you come visit me even if I don't have problems?" Temeki asked.

"Of course," she smiled. "I probably won't leave the seireitei on assignment for a few more days until I'm sure I'm back to 100%. So I'll have plenty of time to come visit."

"Ok, you'd better," Temeki added.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Karin decided to spend the next day in the squad 4 barracks even though she knew she would not be allowed to heal anyone while she was still considered to be recovering. Keeping Temeki company took up a large part of her day.

As she and he played a card game late in the afternoon, in walked three more children – a girl and two boys - all looking to be about Temeki's age.

"Hey guys!" Temeki shouted when he saw the kids.

"Temeki, are you ok?" said one of the boys.

"I'm ok," Temeki answered.

The girl stood back and looked at her friend. "Well, you do look much better than the last time I saw you," she stated. "You were bleeding so badly I thought there was no way you were going to live."

"Well, I did," he answered with a bit of defiance in his voice.

"How did you heal so fast?" asked the other boy.

"This Shinigami healed me," Temeki answered.

"Whoa, really?" said the girl.

"Hi, I'm Karin," said Karin now that the attention had obviously turned to her.

"Where's grandfather?" asked Temeki.

"Oh, he sent us to find you," said the first boy. "You know how he doesn't travel well these days. It does usually take quite a few days to get from the 49th district to the seireitei."

"So how'd you get here so fast?" asked Karin, immediately recognizing that if they started when Temeki was injured, they shouldn't be here yet.

"A squad of Shinigami came by and once they heard our story about where we were going, they gave us piggyback rides," said the girl.

"So when you getting out of here?" asked the first boy.

"I think in a few days," he said. "Karin-san healed all my injuries, but I still need time for my body to get over the trauma."

Two of the boys started whispering. Karin caught a hint of what they were saying. She got up from the bed and walked to Unohana-taicho's office. She soon returned to the room and heard loud, angry voices coming from the kids.

"What's going on?" asked Karin, interrupting their argument.

"Nothing, we're fine," said the second boy.

"Like hell we are!" said the girl.

"We'll be fine, I told you!" said the first boy.

"Wait, wait – what's the problem here?" asked Karin.

She was met with a bevy of urgent voices all talking over one another. She couldn't follow what they were trying to say, though she already had an idea from the earlier comment she had accidentally heard.

"Ok, you," she pointed at the girl. "Tell me what's going on."

"We – well, we came all the way here to the seireitei to see what was going on with Temeki. But since he's not ready to leave, we have nowhere to stay," the girl explained.

"We're Rukongai rats!" said the first boy. "I don't care that it's the seireitei – just find a spot outside and sleep!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Karin. "…and I don't think it will be necessary either."

"Huh?" said the girl.

"I have just asked permission for you three to stay in here with Temeki," said Karin.

The three shouted with joy.

"BUT!" Karin shouted raising her forefinger into the air. She quickly got their attention and shut them up. "You must keep quiet and let Temeki recover. You are in a healing facility after all."

"How did you…?" started Temeki.

"Don't worry about it. And I hope you don't think Shinigami, by definition, are heartless," said Karin. "Someone will drop off two futons before bedtime. There is a bathroom with sinks and showers just down the hall."

"Thank you so much!" the three said, almost all at once.

Karin left the four friends to reconnect with one another. She was sure Temeki would tell them the whole story. She didn't leave squad 4 though - she ended up wandering around continuing to help out where she could.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Karin slowly walked back to Toshiro's quarters in squad 10. She was tired – more so than she expected to be from just a day of hanging out in squad 4 and playing games with a 10 year-old. As she walked, she thought about what had happened that day to Temeki. He sure did have dedicated friends willing to come all that way from the 49th district to see how he was. They probably didn't even know if he was dead or not and still wanted to make the trek. Then she thought about all four of them together and how happy they looked just to be with each other.

Suddenly, something occurred to her. She picked up the pace and got back to her place as quick as she could.

She opened the front door and immediately made her way to the kitchen. Toshiro was there, as she expected, preparing the dinner meal.

"Welcome home," he said to her. She walked over to him and kissed him as he continued to stir a pot on the stove.

"I think I figured something out," said Karin.

"Hm?" he replied.

"I want to become a doctor for children," said Karin.

"A pediatrician?" replied Toshiro.

"Hai," said Karin. "Thus far, it has been the children that I've helped that has brought me the most joy."

OlOlOlOlOlO

By the time her month's stay had come to an end, Karin had become very much like any other resident of the seireitei. She had made plenty of friends with the other Shinigami, especially in squad 4, where she ended up spending most of her waking hours.

After her recovery from healing Temeki, she stuck to a three-day routine – helping out with squad 4, an excursion to the Rukongai, and a day spent improving her own skills through training.

Temeki recovered and returned to the 49th district with his friends. As Karin watched them walk off from the squad 4 barracks, she took note that her heart was heavy. They waved as they looked back at her. They were all smiles – happy – and she couldn't have asked for a more fulfilling feeling than that one of the boys in the group was there only because of her actions and power.

Karin continued to help the children during the Rukongai visits with squad 4. She soon was able to use shunpo herself instead of riding on the back of Fujikawa.

OlOlOlOlOlO

"Surprise!" everyone yelled as Karin entered the large room in the squad 10 barracks.

Karin put her hands up to her mouth and stepped back. In front of her were many of the Gotei 13 officers, friends that she had met in the last month as well as in the world of the living, and Toshiro. He stood right in front with a large cake in hand.

She stepped up to read the writing on the cake. "Best of Luck, We'll Miss You". Her eyes started to tear up.

"Thanks everyone!" she said loudly so everyone could hear. "I'm really going to miss you, too!"

Toshiro put the cake down on a nearby table and walked up to her, grabbed her hand and pecked her on the lips.

"But now you can come visit me whenever you'd like to," he offered. "Now you're no different than Ichigo."

"Yeah, but he's not in med school," she replied implying she would have little free time to visit.

"Right, right," he answered. "It's still going to be better than it was before."

"Yes, I agree with that. Now I won't have to sit there waiting for you to come to me," she said. "I'm still going to miss you horribly."

"Me, too," he agreed.

"I can't believe this is my last night here," said Karin. "I feel like this is my home now. It's hard to believe I spent over 20 years in the world of the living and within a month, this now feels more like home than Karakura Town ever did."

Toshiro knew he could have added on to that last statement – he definitely wanted to ask her to stay – but decided that, in her best interests, he'd bite his tongue for now.

"For now, let's just enjoy the party….and the rest of the evening," he offered.

"Yes, let's," she agreed.


	38. Chapter 38

Many of Karin's Shinigami friends saw her off from the senkaimon the next day. It filled her heart with happiness to know she had made such good friends in such a short amount of time.

The last person she acknowledged before leaving was Retsu Unohana, thanking her for all the experiences she was allowed to have with squad 4 during her month in the seireitei.

"Have you found your calling once again?" asked Retsu, knowing that the reason Toshiro brought her here in the first place was to spark her medical interest once again.

Karin nodded. "Definitely. Thanks to everyone here, I have found my purpose once again."

"Please, do not hesitate to come back to squad 4 anytime," said Retsu. "You have become a good healer in a short amount of time. Any time you could spare for us would be most welcome and appreciated."

Karin bowed at her mentor and looked around at all the smiling faces. There was only one missing – Toshiro. But she completely understood why he wasn't there. He had said his good-byes from his quarters this morning. He was teary-eyed right before she left and he apologized but explained how this would be the hardest good-bye yet since they had grown so close. He wanted to give her a proper good-bye when it was just the two of them - so he decided to stay behind.

"Good-bye and thank you!" Karin yelled one last time before entering the gate. Then she was back in the Dangai precipice world and running back towards the world of the living.

When she finally opened the door to the world of the living, she noted immediately that she was once again in Urahara's basement. He was standing there ready to welcome her back.

"Kurosaki-san, welcome home," said Kisuke.

"Thank you, Urahara-sensei," she answered.

"If you come with me, I would be more than happy to take you to your body," he said.

She followed him in silence, all the while thinking about how sad she was to be here. Sure, she'd get to see her sister and father after a month of being away, but any reunions would be short-lived as she would need to report back to med school fairly quickly.

_I miss Toshiro already…_

OlOlOlOlOlO

"Karin! Karin! Over here!" came a shout from the middle section of the large classroom.

Karin saw that it was her friend from medical school, Nagisa, and she quickly greeted her friend. She took the seat right next to her.

"How was your break?" asked Nagisa.

"Good!" answered Karin knowing that was the proper answer to a question like that. "And yours?"

"Kind of boring, actually," said Nagisa. "I purposely didn't make many plans because I thought I needed the time to catch up on my sleep. But in actuality, after about 3 days, I was going crazy. I don't think my mother and I belong in the same house anymore either – we fought like dogs and cats!"

Karin giggled at her friend. "I spent the entire break with Toshiro," said Karin.

"Your boyfriend?" asked Nagisa.

"Yeah, I stayed at his place and got to work in a medical facility nearby helping out some of the doctors there," said Karin.

"You are sooo lucky!" said Nagisa. "What kinds of…."

Then Dr. Mikogi walked into the room and everyone stopped talking.

"Looks like we have this jerk again," whispered Nagisa to Karin. Dr. Mikogi was the very same doctor who had Karin so upset about what he said the true nature of being a doctor was – insurance, money, and red tape.

"I already decided that I'm not going to let him get to me anymore," whispered Karin. "I saw what being a doctor is all about this past month and it's not about money. It's about helping the sick and injured. So let him try to get under my skin this trimester."

"Looks like someone has the fire back in her belly," noted Nagisa quietly right before the class started.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Karin and her classmates were given an opportunity to shadow medical residents once a week during this trimester. She was only a little over a year from graduating and then it would be an internship and a residency for herself as well. The school was trying to get the students to slowly transition these next few trimesters from a classroom environment to a real-world one. In order to do that, they would need to spend more time in hospitals and medical centers watching how things really worked.

Karin was assigned to a pediatric resident at Karakura Hospital. She felt lucky because pediatrics is one of the fields that most med students feel they want to go into (though most end up not) so the number of requests for a pediatric resident to shadow are high. Not everyone would get as lucky as Karin.

The doctor she would shadow was named Chiyo Fumiko and she had graduated from Karakura University three years ago.

The first day of shadowing her was a bit unfulfilling for Karin. She wasn't sure what she should have expected, but Dr. Fumiko explained that they were a bit short staffed for the day and the two of them ended up running from case to case trying to cover everyone they could. Karin barely had even a chance to talk to the doctor – they didn't even take a break to eat during the entire eight hours Karin was there. Dr. Fumiko apologized profusely at the end of the day, but also explained that for her, the kids come first and she hoped that Karin still learned something by following her that day.

_The kids come first_, thought Karin as she walked back to her dorm room. _Although I didn't get an opportunity to talk one-on-one to the doctor, I could see how dedicated she was to her job. _Karin, as much as she wanted some time to talk with the doctor, still admired her for her dedication. She could definitely relate.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Karin reported to Karakura Hospital for her assignment to shadow Dr. Fumiko the same day one week later. She entered the lounge and was met with much friendliness by the doctor who once again apologized for the craziness she had encountered the week before. She ensured Karin that there was a full staff there today and barring any last minute emergencies, she could spend much more time getting to know her and her goals.

Of course, there are always a few emergencies that happen during the course of a day that had to be dealt with, but Dr. Fumiko still had plenty of time to ask what Karin wanted out of becoming a doctor.

Karin relayed her desire to be a pediatrician mostly from her experiences from her month in the seireitei. Of course, Karin was sure to be cryptic with her mentor, making sure that nothing strange or out of sorts was said relating to the whole Shinigami or Soul Society subject.

"So, you had an opportunity to become close to one of the children you were assisting with medically?" asked Dr. Fumiko.

"Hai," answered Karin. "It was actually his case that made me realize that I wanted to care for children more than anything. I've always wanted to care for people – working in my father's clinic got me that far – but treating children has become somewhat of a passion of mine."

"That's good to hear," noted the doctor. "The world could use a few more doctors who have passion towards their chosen field. Believe me, there are too many of them who lack passion and are in it just for the money."

Karin smiled knowing now that she and Dr. Fumiko would get along famously having heard her take on the medical profession.

At the end of the day, Dr. Fumiko approached the last room she had to visit as she was making rounds with Karin.

"I wasn't sure if I wanted to bring you in here yet," said Dr. Fumiko.

"Hm?" said Karin. "Why not?"

"This is an extremely hard case and frankly, I don't see how the patient is going to survive more than a week or two," explained the doctor. "With you just getting your first taste of medicine out of the classroom, I didn't want to discourage you so soon."

Karin nodded in acknowledgement. "I realize that not all cases will be successful," said Karin. "I may be an optimist, but I can also be a realist when necessary. I'll see it soon enough anyway…"

"That's quite true," replied Dr. Fumiko.

The doctor and the med student entered the room. Karin was taken aback. Inside was a fragile, skeleton of a small girl. She looked to be about five years old.

"Karin, this is Koko," said the doctor. She turned and picked up the chart that was hanging from the wall.

"She's….so small," said Karin.

Koko had an IV connected to her arm and was on a respirator. Her eyes were open, but when Karin looked at the girl, she only had a vacant, lifeless expression on her face.

"May I ask what is wrong with her?" asked Karin.

"Here," said Dr. Fumiko handing Karin the chart. It was thick and had lots of data on it. "You want to become a doctor, so you'd better get used to reading these yourself." The doctor pulled down the blanket and sheet and began to examine the small girl. Small grunts could be heard every time the doctor touched her abdomen.

"Cancer?" said Karin after taking a few minutes to read the chart.

"Hai," said Dr. Fumiko. "Very hard to detect in a child this small – after all, who expects a five year-old to have cancer? By the time we found it, it was already all over her body. We're not even sure where it originated."

"…and it's already in the brain," said Karin still reading the chart.

"That's why we don't expect her to live much longer. We only put her on a respirator a few days ago when her lungs shut down," said the doctor. "That's the cancer in the brain doing that."

Karin tried to remain professional, but was finding it difficult to stay composed. She just felt so bad for this child.

"I'm finished here," said Dr. Fumiko. "I'm done for the day so you can feel free to leave at your leisure."

"Hai, thank you for all your hard work today," said Karin, bowing to her mentor. "I will be back next week just as has been scheduled."

OlOlOlOlOlO

The next day, Karin sat in one of her regular classes waiting for the professor to show up and begin teaching. After 15 minutes, the professor still had not shown up. The students in the class simply sat back, reviewed their material, talked, checked their cell phones, and the like.

One of Karin's classmates walked in and stood at the podium and started banging a book on it to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone! Everyone!" he shouted to the class. They started to quiet down.

"The doctor will not be in today so you are free to leave!" he announced to everyone. Of course, that explanation would never do.

"Where is he?" asked one student.

"What happened?" asked another.

Only a handful of students had started packing up their things while the rest just had to know what was going on.

"I heard something happened at the hospital this morning and he was called in for an emergency meeting," said the announcer. "I was walking to class like the rest of you when the department head caught me and told me to give you the message about the professor not being here."

"Hospital?"

"What's going on there, I wonder?"

"Does anyone know any details?"

"I heard something," said a female student sitting on the left side of the room. "My father is a anesthesiologist on the night shift and when he arrived home this morning, he said that a child had been on death's door yesterday was miraculously fine today."

"That's not possible!"

"Someone is greatly exaggerating!"

Karin started to pack up her things so she could head to the library to study. She didn't look at any of the other students. She simply smiled as she exited the room.


	39. Chapter 39

Before long, Karakura Hospital became one of the most sought after hospitals for treatment in Japan and around the world. The miracle that had occurred for one very sick girl with cancer ended up not being an isolated incident at all. Although that first occurrence was big news, it turned out it would happen a second, third, and fourth time – and it seemed to follow no particular pattern. Illnesses and injuries that were seemingly unrelated were all being cured. It became a regular occurrence and people would flock to the hospital hoping it would be them that was cured.

Most of the patients who were miraculously cured were, in fact, children. But there were times that adults were healed as well. Then, the healing moved from one at a time to several at a time.

Nothing was ever seen on any camera that had been set-up to try to determine why these miracles were occurring. Patients with cuts, lesions and bruises would just get better all of a sudden. Doctors would often insist there was a rational explanation. While others shared that opinion, the word "miracle" could also be heard quite often in the hallways.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

The cell phone rang as she sat watching TV in her small dorm room.

"Karin?" said the voice on the phone.

"Ichigo? Are you here?" Karin asked.

"Hai, I'm downstairs. Are you ready?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right down," she replied.

Karin put on her coat and ran down the few flights of stairs that would lead her to the outside world.

"Hey Ichigo, it's been so long since I've seen you," Karin said, giving him a hug. They started walking away from her building and towards the street with the restaurant they wanted to eat at.

"I know. Sorry. It's been so busy…," he said

"Are you still spending most of your time in the seireitei?" Karin asked.

"Hai," he said. "I'm thinking…."

"You're going to move there full-time aren't you?" Karin interrupted.

"Yeah, I think so. Especially with the wedding coming up and all. The truth of it is, I never did get an education here in the world of the living. I've spent all my time being a substitute Shinigami. I may be human, but my life really isn't here anymore - and when I am here, I am serving the Soul Society," he explained.

"Are you expecting an argument from me?" Karin asked.

"No, not really. If I had gotten an argument, I would have really second guessed myself – you are the one person who is in pretty much the same boat as me. Well, except for the med school-doctor thing," said Ichigo. "How is that going by the way? Aren't you about to graduate?"

"Hai," said Karin. "This is my last trimester."

"How is that other thing going?" asked Ichigo. "I see the newspapers when I am at home. That's you, right?"

Karin smiled. She didn't say a word, nor did she need to.

"Urahara says you now have a mod soul and everything," said Ichigo.

"He agreed that I should have one. It didn't make sense for me to have to trek over to the shop every time I wanted to ditch the body to go heal people," said Karin. "Penelope is great."

"Penelope?" repeated Ichigo.

"That's the name of my mod soul. It's a western name," she explained.

"Ah, ok," he acknowledged.

"So, are you getting nervous?" Karin asked her brother. Ichigo knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Not really," he replied. "It's Rukia after all. She's my best friend. Nothing is going to change by us getting married."

"I completely understand," said Karin. "You two sound very happy together. I think if Toshiro and I ever got married, it wouldn't change anything either."

"Have you seen him lately?" asked Ichigo.

"Hai," said Karin. "He dropped by about a week ago….and I was in the seireitei two weeks before that."

"Oh, I didn't know you were around," he said.

"Other than Toshiro and helping Unohana-taicho with a staffing issue in squad 4, I didn't have much off-time," explained Karin.

The brother and sister spent the meal catching up with each other. Although they now both had free reign over the world of the living and the Soul Society, they still pretty much existed in two different worlds and hardly ever saw each other.

"Happy graduation!" said Ichigo after the dessert was served. He held up a bite full of pie on his fork.

"It's a bit early for that," said Karin. "Then I guess I may as well say congratulations on your wedding!" she answered back and clanged her fork against his in a mock toast using pie-laden forks instead of drinking glasses.

Both ate their bites of pie and continued until it was gone.

They then walked back to Karin's dorm.

"I'll see you in a few weeks then?" asked Ichigo.

"I wouldn't miss it. You know that," said Karin. "And Ichigo…"

"Hm?" he said.

"Thanks for coming to visit. I do miss you," she said.

"I miss you, too…brat," he said giving her a good-bye hug.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Karin thought that her graduation from medical school would be more of a big deal than it actually turned out to be. In reality, it came and went quickly and then she was almost instantly thrust into the busy world of the medical intern. There wasn't much time to breathe before classes ended and her internship at Karakura Hospital began. She was happy she was able to stay close to home to continue her medical training. Although technically, final decisions about which exact field one would enter didn't have to be made quite yet, she had already made up her mind and was able to lean most of her assignments towards the care and healing of children.

Karin was also happy that, even with her huge medical commitments, she was able to take a few days off from her internship. She made sure to let everyone know before the assignment began that she would need to travel a great distance for an important family event and would need ample time to get there and back. Of course, the details were purposely left vague.

Karin ended her shift at the hospital and met the rest of her family at Karakura's shop as quickly as she could get there.

"Ah Karin!" said Kisuke upon seeing the dark-haired young adult enter his shop.

"We almost left without you," said Yuzu. Her voice waivered just in the slightest but Karin caught it and her attention immediately focused on her twin sister.

"Yuzu, are you ok? You seem a little pale?" Karin asked.

Yuzu smiled trying to reassure Karin and everyone else. "I'm fine," she said lowly. "I-I'm just nervous since this is my first time."

_That's right_, thought Karin. _She's never been to the Soul Society before._

"Urahara-sensei, how exactly is this going to work?" asked Karin.

"No worries, Karin-san. Your father will be escorting Yuzu through the converter. It will take a bit more time for them to get there, so if you'd like to go on ahead, feel free. Tessai is already in the basement and can take care of things for you," answered Kisuke.

"Thanks!" said Karin excitedly, heading right for the basement.

"Karin - ," started Yuzu, but her sister had already disappeared down the ladder leaving her and their father behind.

"Don't get upset," said Isshin. Karin hadn't seen Yuzu very much at all as of late and even given this opportunity, she bolted off again.

"I'm not," said Yuzu. "I know she hasn't seen Toshiro for over a week and I'm sure she is excited to see him."

"Those two…," started Isshin. "I wonder if they'll ever get married like Ichigo and Rukia."

"It definitely wouldn't surprise me," noted Yuzu.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Karin utilized Penelope almost daily so she could make her late night healing runs, so getting prepared to go the Soul Society took almost no time at all. She popped her pill and instructed her mod soul to go back to her room at the university and wait for her there. Tessai had already prepared the gate to the Dangai world so no use of Iyashinomizu was necessary.

In no time at all, she was back in the seireitei. Karin headed right for squad 10. It was still the workday so she fully expected Toshiro to be somewhere near the barracks of his squad.

"Hey, Karin!" shouted Rangiku who happened to be in front of the barracks.

"Rangiku!" Karin shouted. She waved as she walked closer to Toshiro's fukutaicho.

"He was expecting you any time now," Rangiku added. "He's heading up a sparring session for a portion of the squad out on the training grounds."

"Thanks!" said Karin heading for the training grounds.

She walked to the rear of the barracks, but decided to keep her distance once she had a good view of what was going on. Karin simply found the nearest tree and leaned up against it watching the action.

"Most of you know the reason why you are here today," started Toshiro. "You are not necessarily weak in zanjutsu, but still have been identified as being among the weakest in the squad. That is nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone had strong areas and weak areas and nothing is ever perfect. Improvement can always be made with dedication and hard work."

"Hai!" yelled most of the squad members after Toshiro's speech.

"Now, I want you all to partner up with someone of your approximate size…," he instructed.

Everyone started to obey his request and before long, they were standing side-by-side with another Shinigami.

"We will begin with 60 second spars and breaks. You are not to draw blood. Control is essential in zanjutsu and even the control to hold back your strikes is part of it. Now begin!" he shouted.

Karin watched as each pair started to spar with their zanpakutos in hand. She could no longer hear what was being said as there were shouts, grunts, and swords clanging that drowned out any meaningful conversation. She could see Toshiro moving around the training ground examining each pair and giving advice to his squad members when he felt they needed it. Every so often, he would call time and the Shinigami who were there would take a small break before he called them to be ready once again to resume sparring.

Karin enjoyed watching Toshiro when he didn't know she was watching. She was always so impressed by his demeanor and control in these situations – and in his sheer ability as a leader. She could just tell how much all these men and women looked up to him even if he did appear to be on the younger side. It was events such as these that reminded her that not only did she fall in love with a Shinigami, but he was a taicho to boot – the youngest in the history of the seireitei.

After about 45 minutes, Karin watched Toshiro dismiss his squad members. She decided to get up and start walking towards the training grounds.

Toshiro caught sight of a figure walking towards the training field and immediately turned to look to see who might be approaching. When he saw it was her, he smiled.

Karin walked right up to him and pecked him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Are you ready for the big weekend?" he asked.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

They showed up to the Kuchiki manor early the next morning to assist with any preparations that might be needed. There was no problem at all in getting onto the grounds – Karin was, after all, one of the groom's sisters.

There was nothing that the two could do to help – both of them kind of had an idea since it was a Kuchiki wedding after all (and everything would be prepared for them in the most royal style) – but Karin soon found she would play a major role before the wedding….as the calmer of nerves.

When they were finally shown to the room where Ichigo was, they found him sitting alone in a chair kind of starting out into space.

Karin lightly tapped on the doorframe. "Ichigo?" Karin said, trying to get his attention.

He snapped out of his trance when he saw his sister. "Oh, hey Karin. Toshiro," he said.

"Are you alright?" asked Karin, walking into the room and taking a seat in a chair near her brother.

"I-I'm fine," he said. After a few seconds of pause, he clarified, "I think."

"Don't worry. Every groom gets nervous before getting married," noted Toshiro.

"Like you'd know," added Ichigo sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to help," Toshiro quipped. "You needn't be…"

"Cut it out," said Karin to both of them. "Toshiro, would you mind finding my Dad and Yuzu? They stayed here last night and I just want to make sure they made it ok."

"Sure," he said and turned to leave the room.

Karin turned her attention to Ichigo. "Can I help?" she asked.

Ichigo was obviously nervous. "I'm not sure," he replied. "I…..just don't know if this is the right thing anymore."

"Why would you think that?" asked Karin. "You love Rukia, right?"

"Hai," Ichigo answered. "More than anything."

"Well, there you have it," said Karin. "As long as you are together, you can get past anything."

"But what am I doing to her?" he asked, meaning Rukia. "She is marrying a human, after all. There is a difference between marrying a human and marrying a Shinigami."

"You don't think she realizes that?" asked Karin. "It's not all up to you, y'know. She did say 'yes' after all when you asked her."

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

"Plus it's not like you and Rukia have to live like Toshiro and I do. You don't have to be separated. You already told me a few weeks ago that you would move here."

"I know," said Ichigo. "I'm wondering if that is fair though. The rest of my family will be left behind."

"If you had never heard of the Soul Society, but wanted to move to Europe or the US….," said Karin.

"You're right," interrupted Ichigo. "I can see you much more frequently even living in the seireitei than if I lived half way around the world."

"Right," underscored Karin. "I know you are a long way away from us, but being a Shinigami, you can still get to us in no time if you need to. Plus you know Yoruichi and Kisuke will be keeping an eye on things. They know everything going on in Karakara Town and the seireitei."

"Thanks Karin," said Ichigo. "I feel a lot better now." The siblings hugged.

"Good," said Karin. "Like Toshiro said, every groom goes through it. It really is a big step."

Ichigo nodded. "I should get ready."

That was the sign for Karin to make her exit. "I'll go find the others to see what they are up to."

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Karin eventually found Toshiro and the remainder of her family out in one of Byakuya's gardens. They socialized a bit. Much of the attention surrounded Yuzu and what she thought of the experience of getting to the seireitei as well as what she thought now that she was here. The garden became more and more crowded as other guests appeared. Karin introduced both her father and sister to many of the Shinigami who she was friends with. Isshin knew a few of the faces already from his time in the seireitei more than 20 years ago. But so many years spent in the world of the living (and living in a false body) had numbed his memory a bit.

Soon enough, it was time to gather back inside the house with Ichigo. The Kurosaki family greeted him once again. It was definitely a happy time for everyone involved. A photographer was on-board to take pictures of the groom and his family.

Before long, a servant of the Kuchiki household came to gather the family and led them to a second garden where the ceremony would take place. Both family groups walked from the opposite sides of the garden and met in the center where the official already stood.

Karin watched her brother closely. She wanted to see his reaction the first time he saw Rukia in her wedding dress. She could spot the exact instant he saw her by the tears that flowed from his eyes and the expression that formed on his face.

Karin looked to find Rukia. She smiled widely. Rukia was indeed beautiful. She was walking proudly in her Japanese-styled dress next to an obviously proud brother who led her by the arm.

All the guests stood around the now reunited couple and listened as the ceremony moved forward.

The sun shined down on the event and the flowers and tree branches rustled from the slight breeze blowing. Almost everyone present had a smile on their face. Karin thought to herself, _C__ould this day get any better?_

Once the bride and groom had exchanged greetings, vows, and kisses, the ceremony was declared over and the group of guests were dismissed by the official. Karin looked over to where her brother and his new wife had walked to greet everyone. She was taken by surprise by a pair of arms now wrapping themselves around her from behind.

"Let's go congratulate them," said Toshiro into Karin's ear.


	40. Chapter 40

The party after the ceremony was one for the ages. Everyone had a great time and, if anyone would ever want to see high ranking Shinigami not acting like their normal selves, this would be the place and time.

Rukia had begged Byakuya to turn a blind eye to the behavior that she anticipated from her friends and colleagues. She just wanted everyone to have a great time. Reluctantly, he agreed – and, in fact, was even goaded to participate in some of the festivities instead of silently sitting back, watching and worrying about what was going to happen to his precious Kuchiki manor.

Karin stopped dancing for a moment and moved to the side of the room. She mentally took a snapshot of what she was seeing (not expecting to ever really see it again in her lifetime).

_Dad….Yuzu….Ichigo and Rukia….Rangiku….Renji…._

She found them all and noted their expressions of joy.

_I wish we could all be like this forever._

"Hey," came a voice from her right side. It was Toshiro.

"Hey yourself," she replied back.

"Done with dancing?" he asked.

"Just taking a break," she replied. "I'm enjoying watching everyone have a great time."

"It's not too often you get everyone acting so freely all in one spot at one event," noted Toshiro. "Usually, someone is worried about what the soutaicho might think, or worried if they indulge that all control will be lost."

"Like Byakuya?" Karin asked.

"You hit that one on the head," laughed Toshiro. "He is usually the babysitter. He never lets his guard down."

"I'm glad he felt he could tonight," smiled Karin. "He deserves to have a break every once in a while, too." Karin still greatly admired Byakuya and knew that even with his strict and stiff façade, his heart was definitely in the right place.

"I'm going for a walk in garden," said Toshiro. "It's really hot in here. Do you want to come?"

"Sure," she replied.

Toshiro grabbed her hand and led her to the nearest door to the outside.

"Ah, it feels so good out here," said Karin aloud.

"It was getting stuffy in there. You really don't realize how hot it is until you come outside," said Toshiro.

Karin looked up at the bright full moon. There was just a slight haze of clouds surrounding it, not affecting the light that was emitted at all. A few fireflies also glowed on and off every so often.

"I've never been one for 'strolling in the garden', but I could get used to this," she noted.

The two lovers walked hand-in-hand around Byakuya's biggest garden. Every so often, they would stop so that Karin could get a better look at the koi in the pond, or try to run down a random animal that had just scurried away from them.

Finally, they came to a stone bench under a blooming sakura tree. Karin took a seat and pulled Toshiro down beside her.

"I love how the sakura blooms are so unpredictable here in the Soul Society. Back at home, the bloom is already over for the year. But here, it just seems random. I swear these trees are in bloom most of the time," she said.

"Hai, this is definitely a different place than the world of the living," noted Toshiro. "It definitely has its benefits….and detriments."

Karin gently laid her head on Toshiro's shoulder and took a deep, relaxing breath.

"What are you thinking?" asked Toshiro.

"About Ichigo and Rukia," she replied. "I'm so happy they decided to get married….and he's going to move here to be with her."

"I wonder what squad he'll end up in," said Toshiro, wondering aloud.

"Hn…I never thought of that. I guess they will probably assign him to a squad, eh?" she said.

"He'll still technically be human, but if he's here most of the time, well, I can't imagine the soutaicho will want him being on his own," noted Toshiro.

"Probably the 11th," said Karin. "After all, he likes to spar those guys the most."

"And you think the soutaicho will put him under a taicho who is a 'hands-off' kind of guy?" asked Toshiro.

"Good point. He can be rash and headstrong at times," said Karin. "Hmmm….maybe he'll be in your squad."

"I doubt it," said Toshiro. "Though I do have a prediction…"

"And that is….," said Karin.

"There aren't many Shinigami in the first," started Toshiro.

"You think the soutaicho will put him in his squad?" asked Karin, surprised.

"Hai, I do," said Toshiro. "The soutaicho has a reason for transferring each and every Shinigami who reports directly to him to the first. Ichigo would be a perfect example. After all, he's one of the strongest of us. And, after all he's done and all he's been through…it makes total sense."

"I won't bet against you," said Karin. "You would definitely know better than me. I just hope no matter what happens that he'll be happy here."

"At least you won't have to miss him too much," said Toshiro. "Now that you come and go as you please, you can visit any time you want."

"Hai, that's true," said Karin. "It's just getting through the internship and residency."

"Are you sure you still want to do all that?" asked Toshiro.

"I do," replied Karin. "I'm bound and determined to finish what I started. Plus I'm making such a difference with Iyashinomizu by healing the sick at night."

Toshiro sighed. "I understand. I just miss you," he said. "If it weren't for training to be a doctor, we could see each other more often."

"You could always turn in your resignation," said Karin, baiting him at bit. She wasn't serious, but wanted to make a point. "We could be together more often if you'd come live with me in the world of the living."

"Touché," he replied. "I can't ask you to quit just like you can't ask me to. But you already know I'll wait for you forever."

"I know," said Karin. She turned her head to look at him and he pecked her on the lips.

"Despite our separation, I did want to discuss something with you," said Toshiro.

"Hm?" she replied.

"Where….are _we_ going?" asked Toshiro.

Karin sensed the serious turn in the conversation. Well, more serious than it had been even before then. She sat up abruptly.

"What do you mean…where are _we_ going?" she repeated. "Is something wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"No, no. That's not what I mean. I just wanted to ask…do you see us together forever?" asked Toshiro.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere," said Karin, still a bit unsure why Toshiro was asking these vague, but really big questions.

"I know, I know," he said. "I just wanted to hear it directly. Please, just…humor me for now."

She looked him directly in the eyes. "Toshiro, you and I have been friends, best friends, and lovers since I was a little girl. I can't even fathom what kind of situation would ever come up that would cause us to not be together ever again. I love you more than you'll ever know."

Toshiro smiled. "Good," he said aloud. "Because….I wanted to ask you…."

Karin's mind started racing immediately when she heard the lead-in. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Will you…"

_I can't believe this is happening…I never thought this would actually… of course I will! I feel so loved…and I love him so much!_ Her mind was a jumble of thoughts as the question was still being posed.

"…marry me?"

Karin paused while her thoughts continued to criss-cross under the excitement and stress of the situation.

"But what about…?" she said instinctually. "You just said…"

"I don't care if we stay separated or we end up together. There is no one else for me. I love you, Karin," said Toshiro. "I just…feel the need to take our love all the way. I want to marry you."

Karin smiled. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you," she said before planting a very wet sloppy kiss on his lips.


	41. Chapter 41

Quick A/N everyone. I changed my username. I pretty much post only on two sites (this one and deviantArt) and I wanted the names to match. Also, although I remain a huge fan of Aang, and Avatar: The Last Airbender was my first universe to become interested in (and spurred me to write), I have definitely expanded my interests! So, now I am chakragoddess!

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

The lovers returned to the wedding and didn't say a word at first about what had just happened in the Kuchiki garden. It was, after all, not their day and they didn't want to detract from the attention that was being given to both Ichigo and Rukia.

It wasn't long, however, before Ichigo and Rukia, retired for the night. Karin knew that their plans were that they were going to spend the night at the manor, but then head back to the world of the living for some serious pampering and alone time on some island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

Karin really knew the night was over when Byakuya appeared in the corner of the main room ordering servants to clean up the mess that had been left behind. Most of their friends had been responsible about their partying – but there were a few that had to be helped from the venue as they were much too plastered to walk straight.

As Kira assisted Renji out of the manor by allowing him to lean on his shoulder, Yuzu approached Karin.

"That was some party," said Yuzu. "I think everyone had a really good time."

"Definitely," answered Karin. "Say, do you feel like coming back here to visit again?"

"Well, I think this place is nice and all, but there would need to be a good rea - ," Yuzu started, but stopped herself mid-sentence. "Karin, what's going on?"

"Toshiro and I are going to get married, too," she said smiling at her twin.

"No way!" shouted Yuzu. Isshin heard from across the room. He was pitching in helping to clean up some of the mess that was caused by the celebration of his son's wedding.

"Everything alright?" he asked his two daughters.

"Dad, Karin's going to get married, too!" said Yuzu.

"My little girl is getting married? First Ichigo and now Karin? I'm so happy!" he said loudly. Tears formed in his eyes and he started to cry.

"Ever the emotional one," said Yuzu flatly to Karin. "So what do you think Karin? Where will you get married? And when?"

"Yuzu, he just asked me…," said Karin. Just then Toshiro appeared in a doorway from the outside.

"Toshiro!" shouted Yuzu and Isshin at the same time as they ran to give him a hug. He was obviously a little flustered and uncomfortable at the outward show of affection.

"You told them, didn't you?" he asked.

Karin just smiled at her fiancé. "Yup, how'd you guess?"

OlOlOlOlOlO

Karin's life after Ichigo and Rukia's wedding turned into a never ending pattern of visits to and by Toshiro intermingled with her internship/residency at Karakura Hospital.

Since she was no longer in school, she had moved out of the dorms and into an apartment near the hospital – surprisingly enough, the amount of room and the amenities that were available were about the same. Karin knew that she probably wouldn't be spending very much time at her place, so having a large place to live was not her biggest concern.

The evening healing sessions at the hospital continued and as thankful as the patients and families were, they were not regularly reported about by the media any more. Karin didn't mind at all – in fact, she enjoyed not having the spotlight on her actions. She just preferred helping people and moving on.

The days she spent as a doctor were brutal, however. She never imagined being an intern or a resident was so difficult. The hours were long and, as in every job when people are involved, they aren't always as kind as you would hope they'd be.

When she could, she would visit the seireitei and Toshiro. She preferred to visit him rather than the other way around. She liked to escape from the stress of her life and her tiny apartment. Plus she already had many friends in the seireitei that she got to see when she visited.

It was during these visits that she and Toshiro planned their small wedding. Karin wasn't a high maintenance, big wedding sort of girl. Family was very important, as were close friends. But Karin didn't need the entire seireitei to be present in order for her to be happy. In fact, if Toshiro had just wanted to elope, she would have been mostly fine with that as well.

In the end, they decided to have an outdoor wedding in a park near the home where Toshiro grew up. Karin insisted on lots of green grass and trees. The ceremony was set to be held on the summit of a small hill in the middle of the park where the view of the surrounding Rukongai was spectacular.

After the ceremony, a picnic of sorts for all the guests would be arranged. It was definitely a low stress, low maintenance occasion – but one that would bring both Karin and Toshiro great happiness. Although Toshiro had wanted to make their love "official" by getting married, in truth neither one of them thought that being married would actually change much between them. The wedding would merely be a celebration of their love. Because of that, they decided not to rush. In order to make the proper plans, it was nearly a year and a half after Ichigo and Rukia's wedding before the ceremony would take place. By this time, Karin was already half-way done her medical training at Karakura Hospital – only a year and a half until she was a full-fledged doctor on her own.

OlOlOlOlOlO

"Taicho!" came a voice from outside the squad 10 office.

"Can't you come into the office before you start screaming for me?" Toshiro replied to his fukutaicho.

Rangiku walked into the office. "Good morning, taicho!" she sang to greet him.

"Good morning, Matsumoto," he replied in a grumbling manner.

"That sounds exactly how I'd expect you to greet me," Rangiku observed.

"And how else should I be greeting you?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know," she replied. "I just thought with the wedding in only a couple of days, that you would be getting nervous or scared."

"As many times as you've been by my side during battle, you think a little thing like a wedding is going to make me fear?" he asked with a very serious tone.

"I guess not," said Rangiku cheerily.

Toshiro turned back to the piece of paper that was on his desk. Rangiku would look at him every once in a while. He knew she was looking at him, but each time he turned to look at her, she quickly gazed away from him, or looked down at her desk. He never quite caught her. Soon though, he had had enough of this game of hers.

"What?" he finally said out of nowhere.

"Taicho, you don't seem right today," she explained. "You may not be nervous or scared, but you are definitely not in a very good mood."

"And what business is that of yours?" he quipped back.

"Aw, come now, taicho. I know we quibble all the time, but I'm still one of your best friends. Is there anything I can help with?" Rangiku asked with sincerity.

"I'm fine!" he demanded and started in on his form again.

A few minutes passed. Nothing was said. Rangiku was still looking at him from time to time.

Finally, he slammed the pen down onto the desk.

"Fine!" he shouted. He crossed his arms across his chest. Rangiku walked over to the couch in front of his desk and sat down to listen. She knew by his attitude and actions he was about to let whatever was bothering him out of the bag.

"Is it Karin?" she asked him.

"Yes," he answered.

"I can't imagine what it is. She seemed fine the last time I saw her. And I know you aren't questioning marrying her," said Rangiku.

"No, it's nothing like that," he started to explain. "I can tell the stress of medical training is getting to her. Each time she comes to the seireitei, she is so unhappy and tense. By the time she leaves – even if it is one day later – she is always happier for having been here. Then there are the things she tells me…"

"Like what?" asked Rangiku.

"Sometimes she wonders why she has spent all this time going to school and now as a medical resident. It is her nightly visits as a Shinigami that she thinks makes the most difference. Other than assistance from Iyashinomizu, she needs no additional knowledge or time. Then she spends hour-upon-hour each day as a human doctor, sometimes not able to cure the illness. In just a few minutes as a Shinigami, she can cure or heal almost anything," Toshiro said.

"Seems easy enough to me," said Rangiku. "She should just end her medical training."

Toshiro let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Karin would never do that. Not after all this time and energy she invested…not to mention the money. She started this and she definitely feels the need to finish it."

"So….then….let her finish?" Rangiku said questionly, like the answer was so easy.

"And that will continue to make her miserable," said Toshiro.

"Between a rock and a hard place," said Rangiku.

"Yes, exactly," Toshiro affirmed.

"Perhaps the wedding will help her snap out of it…even if just for a little while," said Rangiku.

"I hope so," said Toshiro. "Plus there is one last thing…"

"Hmmm?" asked Rangiku.

"Children," said Toshiro flatly.

"You mean, for you guys?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

Rangiku knew why that was an issue. Toshiro couldn't very well impregnate a human woman with his gigai. Even if Kisuke had enabled reproductive capabilities of the false bodies, then the child wouldn't truly be his.

On the other hand, Karin could potentially have children in her soul form in the Soul Society, but for one, this was not her home. It would require her to leave the child in the Soul Society even when she went back to the world of the living. It would also require her to be in the seireitei for the duration of the pregnancy – that is, even if she were to get pregnant. It was highly uncommon for a soul – any soul whether they be Shinigami or not – to get pregnant. The nobles were more likely to have children, but even then it was difficult to get pregnant.

"Karin has said she wants children?" asked Rangiku.

"She hasn't directly come out and said it, but I can tell," said Toshiro. "The way she speaks about children, especially the ones in her care at the hospital. Her face lights up. I believe it is just a matter of time before the subject formally comes up. I just don't know if that is going to happen for us and I don't want to disappoint her. Nor do I want her to regret marrying me."

"Sir, I don't think she would ever regret that no matter what," said Rangiku. "After everything you've been through to get where you are now?"

"Perhaps you're right, Matsumoto," he replied.

"It will make you feel any better, I can have a talk with her," volunteered Rangiku.

"No," he started. "This is something we'll have to figure out for ourselves."


	42. Chapter 42

Karin met Rangiku at the gate to the Rukongai at the appointed time.

When she saw her walking towards her, Rangiku waved and jumped so that Karin would see her and not accidentally just walk by. However...

"Rangiku, you are the only person standing here," noted Karin with a smile on her face. But then again, that was Rangiku for you.

"Nice to see you, too!" said Rangiku. "Are you ready?"

Karin sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's get going then," said Rangiku. The two women started walking.

It wasn't long before they wandered onto the beautiful grounds of a vast estate.

"Wow," was all Karin could say when she saw it.

"I know," said Rangiku. "It had the same effect on me the first time I saw it, too."

As the two women neared the front door of the large house, the door opened and none other than Retsu Unohana emerged.

"This place is beautiful," said Karin when she got close enough to the squad 4 taicho to not shout.

"I was very fortunate to be brought up here," said Retsu. "This house and its grounds has been in my family for centuries. Please, come in."

Karin entered the house and was taken aback at the ornateness of her surroundings.

"I'm afraid to touch anything," laughed Karin.

Retsu laughed along with her. "I promise you, it is homier than it looks. Let me show you to your room for the evening."

"Thank you," said Karin.

The two guests followed Retsu up a set of stairs and down a long hallway that led to Karin's room. When Karin entered, she saw a beautiful kimono hanging on a hook next to the closet.

"I see the kimono has arrived," said Karin. She had gone to a shop recommended by Rangiku six months ago and had the wedding kimono made to fit her exact specifications.

"Hai," said Retsu. "My mother told me that it just arrived last week. The seamstress will be by tomorrow morning in case any last minute adjustments need to be made."

"Thank you so much for helping with the wedding while I wasn't here…both of you," said Karin who was truly appreciative for her two Shinigami friends.

Rangiku leaned in and hugged her friend. "Anytime sweetie," she answered. "Just put in a good word for me now and again with your husband-to-be if you want to pay me back."

Karin laughed at Rangiku's obvious joke.

"Everyone's set to arrive in just over an hour," said Retsu. "Did you want to freshen up a bit?"

"Hai, thank you," answered Karin.

"Your bathroom is right across the hall. Unfortunately, you'll have to share it with Rangiku and Isane. But I think they know you get priority," said Retsu.

The two ladies left Karin alone. She wandered over to the window and took in the beautiful sight of the lush green grass and a forest off in the distance. She thought she also saw a small stream running right where the grass met the trees, but it was hard to tell because it was in a small trench and mostly hidden. Birds were singing and the sky was blue. Only wisps of clouds could be seen in front of the blazing sun.

Karin was very content. She sat down on the bed and ended up flopping onto her back. She closed her eyes. _I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow._

OlOlOlOlOlO

A knock came at her door. When Karin answered it, it was Rangiku.

"Ready?" she asked.

"I think so," said Karin.

Karin and Rangiku went back downstairs and into a large sitting area. Inside, Isane, some of the women members of squad 4, Rukia, Momo, and Yuzu were standing there talking with each other.

_So Yuzu made it in time…_

Karin made her way immediately towards her twin sister for a hug. "Did you and Dad make it ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Yuzu. "He should be with Ichigo at the Kuchiki mansion already. He dropped me off about 20 minutes ago."

During the wedding preparations, it was decided that most of the Karin's friends would stay with here at Retsu Unohana's place while most of the men would stay with Ichigo at the Kuchiki mansion. Ordinarily, they would stay with Toshiro, but he had no desire to host a bunch of rowdy men at his grandmother's place and that was exactly where he intended to stay the night before the wedding.

Byakuya's face was red in color when he found out Ichigo had offered up his manor for the guys to stay at without even asking. However, Rukia was standing next to him and practically begged him with her eyes to not say a word about it. He got the message and begrudgingly consented to the plan.

Karin did not intend on any shenanigans the day before the wedding and simply wanted a place to stay and relax with her friends. Retsu, knowing the human Shinigami quite well by this point, gladly offered up the home of her family for her mentee to use.

A royal dinner was served that evening and everyone was stuffed by the time it was done. Karin had to be calmed down by Yuzu because she became irrationally worried that her kimono might not fit properly given the quantity of food she had just consumed.

After dinner, the ladies made their way to the back of the house where the few servants that did serve the Unohana family had set up a small fire pit and chairs and tables so that the guests could relax and talk.

Karin was chatting away when she heard talking out in the yard where she didn't know anyone was supposed to be.

"Taicho, you aren't supposed to be here!" It was Rangiku and so, the other person must be…

"Toshiro?" said Karin, standing up from her chair by the fire and walking towards the two figures.

"It's ok, Rangiku. I just need to speak with her for a few minutes," said Toshiro. He turned and started walking towards Karin. When they finally met, he gave her a hug.

Rangiku rejoined the other Shinigami by the fire who were obviously confused and concerned that the groom was here, a place he shouldn't have been.

"Is everything ok?" asked Retsu of Rangiku.

"I think so," said Rangiku. "He didn't seem upset or anything."

"I'm sure they're fine," added Isane.

It only took five minutes before they saw Karin turn to return to their side and Toshiro shunpo away.

Her expression was more of irritation than anything else.

"Is everything ok?" asked Momo.

"Yeah, it's fine," said Karin. "He…"

She suddenly stopped.

"I think he just wanted to give me one final chance to back out," she added.

"Don't take it the wrong way, sweetie," added Rangiku. "It's more about him than you. He just wants to make sure you are happy, that's all."

"I know," Karin replied. "He should know better by now though."

Karin didn't add that he had, once again, brought up the subject of children. He had talked about that particular subject quite a bit as of late when they visited each other. Now she was starting to get concerned that by marrying her he would be cutting off his chance of having kids with another normal Shinigami. Although it was a difficult proposition for two Shinigami to have children, it was damn near impossible for the two of them.

OlOlOlOlOlO

The sun woke Karin up the next morning. The ceremony, to take place near Toshiro's grandmother's house, wasn't scheduled until after the noon hour so she knew she had some leisure time.

Karin peeked her head out of the bedroom and saw that the bath was open to be used. She took her time and tried to relax as she bathed. As unexpected as she thought it would be, she was now getting just the slightest flurry of butterflies in her stomach.

_Am I nervous?_

Rangiku helped her dress in her kimono and Momo applied the make-up while Rukia handled her hair. She decided to wear it down, though Rukia managed to add some soft waves and curls into her brown locks. Somewhere in between all of this activity, Isane managed to help Karin eat breakfast by practically feeding her herself so that she didn't worry about getting crumbs or stains on her kimono.

Finally, they were done and started to gather with all the other ladies in the front of the house.

"How are we getting there?" asked Karin.

"The hill where you two want to get married is only a ten minute walk," noted Retsu.

"Somehow I must have gotten turned around," noted Karin. "I didn't know you lived so close to Toshiro's grandmother."

"It'll come in time," said Retsu. "You haven't spent that much time in the first district."

Karin smiled back at her mentor. They all started walking.

Before long they had reached the bottom of the hill where the ceremony was set to take place. Karin looked up to see some of the guests standing near the top, but off to her right side was her father.

"Dad!" she exclaimed.

"We'll meet you up there," said Retsu with a large smile on her face.

"O-Ok," she said.

Isshin walked over to his daughter with a huge smile on his face.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"You know, I didn't think I would be, but ever since mid-morning, my stomach has been tied in knots," she admitted.

"Weddings are strange that way," said Isshin. "As long as you've known the person or as fine as you are with marrying them, you will always be nervous when the time finally comes."

"Were you like that with Mom?" asked Karin.

"I was a wreck," he said. "Leaving the seireitei for her was a piece of cake compared to the day we actually got married."

He gently kissed her on the top of her head. "But you'll be fine. Trust me."

"Thanks, Dad," she said.

She turned and grabbed his arm and two walked side-by-side up the gently sloping hill.

The surrounding vistas were amazing. They were one of the reasons they picked this place to actually exchange vows. However, when Karin finally saw Toshiro standing there in front of the presiding official, her eyes refused to move from his figure. He was utterly handsome in his formal attire.

Isshin kissed his daughter once again – this time on the cheek – and released her arm to her husband-to-be.


	43. Chapter 43

Karin stood there on the top of the hill next to her fiancé. She couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. This was the day that most little girls look forward to…the day when they would marry the man of their dreams. And here she was, doing just that. She had known him from the time she was 11 years old. First they were acquaintances, then good friends, then best friends, and after some serious soul searching by both of them, finally they started dating and romance bloomed.

They had endured long times away from one another. She never knew when he would be able to visit, and she needed to be ready to spend time with him when he did show up. All the while she pursued her dream of helping people through the study of medicine. It was through knowing him that she learned that she was like Ichigo – a Shinigami in a human body born to a couple in the world of the living. She had strange abilities and a zanpakuto.

All she could think of on this joyous day was the path that led her to this very moment. Whereas Toshiro, also ecstatically happy, was thinking about the future and making her happy in the times to come. He was willing to trust in her….to marry her based on her word that she wanted him and nothing else. With him, she would be happy.

A small group of friends and family encircled the couple as they exchanged their vows in front of the marriage official. A look around at the various faces saw that most of them were smiling – but a small few were crying and dabbed at their eyes with tissues. Among those were Rangiku and Momo, both good friends of the couple. Both had known Toshiro from the time he was very young and now they were overcome with emotion at seeing the once small boy they had teased become grown up and get married.

Finally, the marriage was sealed with a loving kiss and the couple broke apart and looked at their friends and family, who erupted in impromptu applause and cheering at them finally sealing the deal. It had been a long time in coming and along the way, their friends and family had greatly supported them.

The wedding party and guests walked to a nearby shelter that had been built especially for this occasion. Since Karin and Toshiro did not want anything fancy in terms of their celebration, it was decided that the best choice was just to turn the event into a picnic where people could casually talk and games could be played.

"I can't believe you two aren't going on a honeymoon," remarked Ichigo to his now-married sister.

"Nii-san, you know I had to fit this into my work schedule," she remarked. "I could get a few days off, but not enough to go on a honeymoon. Besides, they need me back at the hospital."

"Well, _I'd_ be disappointed," Ichigo remarked.

"Its fine," underscored Karin. "We're just going to spend the night together and I'll be heading back to the world of the living tomorrow. You know we aren't high maintenance kind of people." She paused. "Perhaps you've been hanging around the Kuchiki manor too much lately, eh?" She jabbed him with her elbow.

Ichigo feigned offense, but Rukia just smiled and patted his back as he turned to walk away.

Karin heard something off to her left and she looked to see what it was….more like who it was. Yuzu was comforting their father, Isshin, who was still using a tissue to clean himself up.

"Oh Dad," said Karin. "You didn't cry at Ichigo's wedding. Well, you did cry, but not nearly this much."

"But you are my little girl," said Isshin.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," said Karin. "Besides, Yuzu is still your little girl, too. You have her wedding to look forward to."

Isshin turned to Yuzu. "You aren't seriously dating anyone right now, are you?"

"Oh Dad," was the only thing Yuzu said.

Toshiro had wandered off from Karin's side and she eventually found him talking with some of the members of squad 10 that they had invited.

_Perhaps now is a good time to get something to eat,_ she thought to herself.

Karin headed for the food. She ran into Momo when she picked up her plate for the buffet.

"Oh, hi Karin. Congratulations!" said Momo.

"Thank you," replied Karin.

"He's lucky to have found you," Momo added. "I have never seen him as happy as when he is with you."

That made Karin feel warm inside. All she wanted was for them to be together and be happy.

Karin collected her food and sat at one of the tables next to Renji.

"Congratulations, Karin," said Renji. "Have you decided when you are moving here to the seireitei?"

"Who said I'd be moving here?" asked Karin, a bit defensively.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply…I just thought that since Ichigo moved here for Rukia that you'd….well…I'm sorry," said Renji.

"I still have work to do in the world of the living, Renji. I can't afford to give it up. I'm making a difference down there. With Iyashinomizu, I'm healing so many sick people," said Karin.

"We could use you here as well though," said a voice from behind her. Karin turned and saw Retsu Unohana.

The taicho of squad 4 took a seat on Karin's other side and began to sip at her drink. "You are definitely doing some good down in the world of the living – that, I don't deny. But the soul cycle consists of more than just that. If a soul gets sick and dies here in the Soul Society, it becomes reiatsu. A soul in the world of the living just comes here when it dies. Doesn't it make more sense to save the souls here instead?"

Karin was mentally taken aback at that last statement. She had never thought of it that way. Most of the time, as naïve as it was, she thought of the two worlds – the world of the living and the Soul Society – mostly like two different planets, or even two different dimensions. Perhaps she had been around the Shinigami too much and took for granted exactly what they were responsible for.

"Well, anyway, it is definitely something to think about," underscored Retsu.

"In the Soul Society, at least they have all of you to count on," noted Karin, a bit defensively. "If I didn't do the healing work that I do, then so many more people would be lost to injuries or sickness."

"Tell me, Karin. Do you have a God complex?" asked Retsu. "Or perhaps, you feel abnormally guilty?"

Was her friend actually challenging her? Not only that, but this was during her party to celebrate her own wedding.

"What are you trying to insinuate, Unohana-taicho?" asked Karin, standing up. Her emotions were beginning to escalate.

"Calm down, Karin. I just wanted to give you some things to think about," said Retsu. "I, too, want you to be happy. Not only that, I want you to be the happiest you can be. And I want you to make the decisions you make for the right reasons. That's all. Take what I've said and store them away and when you have time to think and talk, bring them out once again."

Karin sat back down and took a deep breath. "Hai, taicho," she collected herself and answered in a proper manner. "I will give what you have said to me some thought."

"Thank you," said Retsu.

"Karin!" Toshiro shouted from another area of the festivities. He waved her over. Karin excused herself from the table and walked over to her husband.

"Did you need something Toshiro?" she asked.

"Hai, a dance. We have this lovely music ensemble for the occasion, yet no one is dancing," he replied.

Karin smiled and stepped closer to Toshiro for the first slow dance of the day. Although it was bright and sunny and they were surrounded by others, they both just held each other and everything else faded into the background as they swayed back and forth.

"Is everything ok?" he asked her.

"Sure," she answered. "Why?"

"You just seem a little…off," he replied.

"No, I'm fine. I just have a few things that I need to think about courtesy of Retsu Unohana," she said. "I'll tell you later."

"Hm," he answered. He pecked her on the lips and resumed the dance.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Karin and Toshiro decided to leave their guests just before the dinner hour. It had been a wonderful day up until that time… surrounded by the friends and family who loved them.

"I've got one more surprise for you," said Toshiro.

"Hm?" answered Karin questioningly.

"It's a surprise, so just trust me," said Toshiro.

The husband and wife walked hand-in-hand in a direction Karin was not very familiar with. She had planned to just go back to the squad 10 barracks and spend the night together there. Obviously, that isn't what Toshiro had in mind.

"Isn't this…near where your Granny lives?" asked Karin, finally recognizing the surroundings.

"Yes, but it's not where we're going," said Toshiro.

They continued to walk for another 20 minutes or so.

"Are we still in the first district?" asked Karin.

"Yes," said Toshiro. "It would take a lot longer that than to reach the second district. Don't worry, we're almost there."

"Ok," she replied.

"Now, close your eyes," he asked of her.

"Toshiro!" she said playfully. "I'm…"

"Just – close your eyes. For me," he repeated.

"Oh, alright," she said.

He changed direction and walked for a minute or so more. They must have entered the wooded area Karin had noted they were walking near because she suddenly felt branches and leaves against her upper arms.

"Can I open them yet?" she asked.

"Not just yet," he replied.

Karin sighed. She was not a patient person when it came to things such as this.

"Ok, you can open them," he finally told her.

Karin opened her eyes and looked around. In front of her was the cutest country cottage she thought she had ever seen. There were gardens on three sides of the cottage along with a large pond in front. A small woman was standing by the front door smiling at the couple.

Karin turned and looked at Toshiro. "What is all this?" she asked excitedly.

"I know you wanted everything to be informal and low key, but I couldn't bring myself to spend our first night as husband and wife together at our place in squad 10," he explained. "I spoke to Granny about it and she told me about this little inn run by a lifelong friend of hers. She made arrangements for us to stay here tonight."

"That was so sweet of her," said Karin.

"Dinner and breakfast are included, and there is a small hot spring in the back garden that we can use," Toshiro explained.

"You said this is an inn….how many rooms are there?" asked Karin.

"Granny told me the owner only allows one couple or family to stay at a time. It's more of a hobby of hers rather than a money-making business," he explained.

"You know, it's kind of a shame…," started Karin.

"What's a shame?" asked Toshiro.

"It's really a cute place. I'd love to tour the gardens and spend some time in the hot spring…," she added.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Toshiro asked.

"Well, we did just get married," said Karin with a spark to her voice.

"Oh. Oooooohh," he answered and smiled.

Karin reached up and grabbed both of Toshiro's cheeks with her hands and pulled his face down towards hers. She kissed him intimately and deeply.

"I see," he said when the kiss broke.

Then she let go of him and ran towards the house. "Let's go!" she said playfully.

"Oh, don't think you can beat me!" he laughed.

The lovers hurried towards their final destination for their first night as husband and wife.


	44. Chapter 44

In reality, Toshiro and Karin did get to enjoy the beautiful gardens of the cottage as well as the hot spring. The owner felt that that it would be perfect to set up a table and two chairs in the garden itself so that they could enjoy the ambience as they ate their dinner. It wasn't a fancy dinner by any means, but because of all the factors related to who they were dining with, as well as where and why, it made it such a special occasion.

After dinner, they took a dip in the hot spring and relaxed the stresses of the day away.

Karin was on one side of the small pool while Toshiro was on the other side. Most of the time was spent in a comfortable silence.

Karin's mind wandered as she thought about the wedding. The ceremony had been perfect and seeing the mess that her father had become as a result of it warmed her heart.

She thought about all her friends who were able to attend – and not attend. The seireitei was the correct place to hold the wedding. Karin did have some number of friends and acquaintances back in the world of the living – but her closest friends were definitely here.

It was a shame her fellow medical residents and mentors couldn't come to the wedding. They knew she was getting married, but thought that it was going to take place on some remote island in the middle of the Pacific somewhere.

Her mind wandered back to the medical field and her job at Karakura Hospital. _sigh_ she would need to return to work tomorrow afternoon. Although she had blown it off during her conversation with Ichigo earlier, she was going to miss taking a honeymoon with Toshiro. The most important thing was done, however – she was now married to the man who had been with her for more than half her life.

Her thoughts of Toshiro naturally gave way to her wish that they could actually be together - live together as a husband and wife. But it just wasn't meant to be for now. She hoped it would happen eventually. What was it that Retsu Unohana said earlier?

"What are you thinking?" asked Toshiro, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, about lots of things," Karin replied. "About the wedding, the hospital, and the seireitei."

"I'm afraid to ask," he said. "I was wondering…"

"Hm?"

"What did Unohana-taicho say to you earlier?" asked Toshiro.

"She wanted me to think about some things," answered Karin. "Lately, I can tell she has wanted me to move here to the seireitei and join squad 4. I think she has now resorted to twisting the situation around to try to get me to stay."

"In all my years as a Shinigami, I have never known Retsu Unohana to manipulate anyone. She may get firm, but only when she sees someone traveling down the wrong path. She would never manipulate anyone for her own benefit," explained Toshiro.

"Wrong path, eh?" repeated Karin.

"Well, what exactly did she say?" asked Toshiro.

"She asked me to take into account that souls in the world of the living merely come here when they die. Souls that are in the Soul Society cease to exist and become reiatsu," said Karin.

"Is that not a true statement?" asked Toshiro.

"Yes it is, but - ," Karin said.

"But what? He asked.

"I can't just leave the world of the living!" she insisted. "They need me!"

"…and you've put so much hard work into becoming a doctor," added Toshiro.

"Yeah, I have!" she added definitively.

"I have something to point out, but you're not going to like it. Promise me that you won't get mad," said Toshiro.

That snapped Karin back to reality a bit. She was getting a little upset at the situation and she realized she needed to listen to what her husband would now be saying to her.

Karin took a deep breath. "Ok, what?"

"You heal many people at the hospital, but you do not heal all of them. Why?" he asked.

"I simply don't have the time…," she started. "I can only heal so many with the time I have. I do need to work and sleep and…"

"So how do you decide who gets the treatment?" he asked.

"Many are children, patients that I am already aware of. Others are through rumor in the hospital," she explained.

"One final thing…what did all these people do before you started your rounds with Iyashinomizu?" Toshiro asked.

Karin paused. "It was just like any other hospital. Some lived, some died…"

"…and then they came to the Soul Society, right?" Toshiro finished her sentence. "But if you heal them, they still come here – just at a later time. You are only postponing what will eventually happen anyway."

"So what is your point?" Karin finally asked. _That's probably what she meant by a 'God complex', _she suddenly realized from Retsu's words earlier.

"I think I agree with Unohana-taicho. It's ultimately your decision, but…," he started.

"You want me to move here?" she said a little angry.

"Karin, you just need to think about it. I married you for better or worse…and to be with you no matter what the distance is between us. I just want you to make sure you are making the decision to stay there for the right reasons…and not because you need to be right in some stupid argument!"

Karin didn't say anything at first. This wasn't Retsu…it was Toshiro making a rather similar point to one she had just heard earlier the same day.

_If I were to move to the seireitei, I could be with Toshiro. We could live as husband and wife. Ichigo is also here. I could be a Shinigami in squad 4. I also have many friends here. Dad and Yuzu are still in the world of the living and I would miss them – but I could still visit and they could visit me. Most of my friends who work with me would be fine without me. They aren't that close to me. It would be just like me moving to a different city in Japan for all they knew. The healing at the hospital would stop, but things would go back to how they were before I started healing the sick and injured. Their souls would still be intact. I can't heal them all anyway. _

_If I stayed there, it would be the most correct thing to do naturally. I was born a human. But Ichigo moved here without any issues. He did it to be with the person he loved. I'm kind of an outcast there anyway with all the powers and knowledge I have. No one but my family knows about the stuff I can do. If I lived there, I could continue to help people. In the long run, it would make them happy and save them some pain, but everyone needs to die anyway. When they die, they end up coming here. I have invested a lot of time in my education…_

Toshiro could tell the gears in her brain were turning. She wore an expressionless face. He decided to move across the hot spring to be next to her.

When she realized he was moving, she looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I definitely have some things to think about. Thanks for being so honest with me."

Toshiro turned his head and brushed Karin's jawline with his lips. She took the hint and also turned her head so they could properly kiss. It started slowly, but the intensity grew fast. Soon, they were embracing under the water and Karin could feel his excitement.

"I think its best if we moved this to a more…er…private area?" she said with a smile on her face.

"I couldn't agree with you more," he said.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Once inside their bedroom in the cottage, not a word was said. The robes that they had on were only tied loosely so they gradually slipped off as the lovers passionately kissed and touched. They had started off standing, embracing as soon as they had closed the door to their room, but within a minute, Toshiro had pushed Karin down onto the bed.

Their bodies were completely known to one another by now. They had been sexually active for a while, yet, this being their first time as husband and wife made it seem all the more intense.

Karin could feel Toshiro's hardness on top of her and it turned her even more. At one time, she had wondered if she would ever be satisfied with one man for the rest of her life. Having accepted his proposal, she was betting the answer to that question was 'yes'.

Toshiro broke the now-frantic kiss and traveled down to Karin's erect nipple. As he swirled his tongue around the small bumpy nub, Karin took the opportunity to grab Toshiro's hardness and caress it with her hand.

Toshiro immediately reacted with a groan. "Let me pleasure you first…," he said to his wife. Reading between the lines, Karin let go of his member. He didn't want to end this quite so soon so the extra sensation was not helping matters.

He traveled down so that his face was between her legs and he pushed them out even wider. He used his tongue to make tiny circles above her entrance. Karin hummed from the pleasure. At times, he would lap at her wetness and enter her with his tongue to provide extra stimulation to what he knew were her most sensitive places. He could tell she was building by the way her body was reacting…her breathing intensified and her hips moved more with him as he continued to strum her organ like an instrument.

"Toshiro..!" she shouted. He knew it was coming.

She beared down – her eyes shut tightly and her breathing stopped altogether for a few seconds. "Aaahhh!" she let escape as she reached her ultimate peak. He kept gently licking her as she finished, eventually coming down from her high.

Toshiro readjusted himself back up to her face and he kissed her. She could taste herself on his mouth. Karin held him tightly to her as they both lay on their sides. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"I like to make you cum first," he whispered. "You are so much more sensitive when we make love."

They kissed once again, only to be broken off by Toshiro once again. He looked down and adjusted his hardness so that he was near her entrance. In order to make this work, he had to scoot down slightly. Karin opened her top leg to allow him access.

From her orgasm, she was still very wet to the touch. Toshiro, once he found the proper leverage, slipped into her easily. He grabbed her again and held her tightly to him as he moved in and out of her. They were more grinding against one another than anything else in this particular position, but that was fine with them….it still felt wonderful.

Both of them were breathing heavily and letting out moans as their pleasure intensified. Karin, at one point, broke their bond and got up on all fours, a sure sign to Toshiro that this was what she wanted next. He took the hint and maneuvered behind her to enter from behind.

Slowly he guided his member into her and once he was satisfied that all things were fine, he pushed into her furiously as he started to build up his rhythm.

Just by the sound of her moans, Toshiro could tell that Karin was getting close again. He was as well, but didn't want to ruin the moment for her by peaking too early. He made sure to gage how Karin both felt and sounded and held back until just the right moment. Just as Karin went over the top, Toshiro did as well and they came at the same exact time as one another.

The peak lasted for a few seconds - and then they both felt themselves coming down from their highs. Toshiro pulled out and flopped down next to an already prone Karin, who had basically just collapsed onto her stomach when it was finished. Both breathed heavily and it took a while for either of them to say anything.

"I love you so much, Karin Kurosaki," Toshiro finally said, kissing her shoulder.

"I love you, too, Toshiro," she replied. A few seconds later, she asked, "Am I still Karin Kurosaki? "

"I guess it's up to you," he answered. "It is customary in Japan, but there are places in the world of the living that it really doesn't matter."

"Karin Hitsugaya...I kind of like the sound of that. Though I'm sure there will be plenty of questions at work about it. After all, it's kind of hard to prove that I'm a married woman when I got married here in the Soul Society," said Karin.

"Good point," he agreed. "So why don't we just call you Karin Hitsugaya, but you can still use your former name when you are in the world of the living."

"I think that's the best plan. I'll just try to remember that I should answer to both," she said with a bit of a laugh.

"I think with everything else you've had to get used to, it shouldn't be very difficult for you," he said as he kissed her again.

They held each other as they drifted off to sleep on their first night as husband and wife.


	45. Chapter 45

The door slammed shut and a head popped up from the couch in the living room. Isshin Kurosaki was watching TV when he heard the unexpected commotion.

"Hey Karin. It's been a while...how have you been?" said Isshin, after seeing who had entered his house. Karin had just come into her childhood home for the first time in a few months.

"Hi Dad. I'm fine. I just got back from the seireitei and thought I'd drop in before going to the apartment. I thought we could have dinner since it has been so long since we've seen each other," said Karin.

Isshin got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen to hug his daughter.

"Sure, hon. Did you want to go out somewhere, or get delivery?" asked Isshin.

"I'm kind of tired, so I'd prefer delivery. Is anyone else here?" she asked.

"Nope," answered Isshin. "There haven't been any Shinigami staying here for a few weeks now. Peace is a wonderful thing." Isshin hadn't bothered to answer about Karin's two siblings - Ichigo was in the seireitei and Yuzu had been out on her own for a while now.

Isshin pulled out a menu from the drawer by the refrigerator and started to peruse the items. "So what were you doing in the seireitei?"

"I had a meeting with Unohana-taicho," she replied.

"Another one?" he asked.

"There have been a few things that we've needed to talk about as of late," said Karin. "After all, I'll be in her squad full-time starting next week."

"When is your last day at the hospital?" Isshin asked. The news didn't surprise him as he was already aware of Karin's latest decisions.

Karin took the menu from Isshin and started looking at it. "Friday is my last day. Then I am officially done."

"It's been a long time in coming...," said Isshin.

"Yeah, it sure has. I finally finished my residency. As of Friday, I will officially be a 100% educated and certified pediatrician, able to be employed anywhere I choose in the country of Japan."

Isshin chuckled. "Just in time to leave the world of the living for good." He paused, grabbing the menu back from Karin and putting it back into the drawer. "I knew you couldn't stay away from him for long."

"Daaad! Ok, want me to say it? You were right. Everyone who thought I'd end up moving to the seireitei was right," said Karin.

"You may have lost the bet, Karin, but you'll end up winning in the long run. I can see how much you two love each other. You belong together," said Isshin.

Isshin interrupted the conversation with his daughter to phone in the delivery order.

Karin reflected on the first time she truly considered not staying in the world of the living. It was Retsu Unohana who had started the doubts in her mind and made her reconsider her reasons for staying here rather than moving to the seireitei. For a few months, she pondered what would be the correct decision on her own. Then, having convinced herself, she held the first serious conversation with Toshiro about it. He, of course, only wanted her happiness and was willing to live with whatever her decision was - but he wanted them to be together as well. By the time it was a firm decision, she only had a year left in her medical training. She decided to finish her residency and then relocate.

Isshin hung up the phone. "What did you end up telling your friends at the hospital?"

Karin now sat at the kitchen table. "Most of them knew I got married to Toshiro, but they think he is just a Japanese businessman who does most of his work out of New York City. I am merely relocating to the States to be with him."

"But - ," started Isshin.

"We don't yet have a place big enough for the two of us so I will need to contact them once I arrive there...oh, and there is a course I'll be taking at NYU which enables foreign doctors to practice there," said Karin.

"Seems like you have everything covered," said Isshin.

"I hope so...I had long enough to plan it," said Karin.

"I'll be sad to see you go," said Isshin. "But the truth is, I may get to see you more now that you aren't a medical resident. You hardly had any free time these last few years and when you did, you rightfully spent them with Toshiro."

"Well, now I'll be done and can come visit you more often," said Karin.

"Don't kid yourself. I'm sure you'll immerse yourself into your work in squad 4 just as much as you did at the hospital," said Isshin with a smile on his face. He knew his daughter so well. "They have plenty of kids in the Soul Society that will need your skills...and your zanpakuto, too. Is your new place set-up yet?"

"Toshiro was supposed to move the rest of his stuff out of the squad 10 barracks today," answered Karin. "It will be much more comfortable than his little place."

After the decision was made for Karin to move to the seireitei, Toshiro proposed that they get an actual house to live in near the squad 10 barracks. It would afford them more privacy and would be much nicer than being surrounded by random squad 10 members all the time. She was told it was by no means like the Kuchiki manor, but Toshiro did find a decently sized house on some land a short distance from both squad 10...and it was only a little further to get to squad 4.

"Plus the new place will be good if we ever have kids," noted Karin.

Isshin shook his head. "Now Karin, I don't want you to get your hopes up. You know how difficult it is for souls to have children."

"I know Dad. If I stayed here it would be impossible. At least now we have a chance for children with me moving there," said Karin. "But don't worry, I'm a realist. My expectations aren't very high."

"I just don't want to see you disappointed if it doesn't happen," said Isshin. "You know I would be more than happy to be somebody's grandpa."

OlOlOlOlOlO

_Three days later..._

Karin ran through the Dangai with her usual fervor.

_I can't believe that I'm moving to the seireitei. I don't actually know when the next time I'll be back in the world of the living again_, she thought to herself.

This time Urahara put her physical body in some special container he developed that would keep it stored better than usual given that she may not be back for a long while. There was always the possibility of giving her body over to a mod soul for the time being, but in truth, the mod soul would almost be living her own life in Karin's body and Karin might not know what situation she could potentially come back to. Because of that, it was decided that long-term storage was the best option.

When she stepped out of the senkaimon at the Kuchiki estate, she was surprised to see her soon-to-be taicho greet her.

"Unohana-taicho," Karin said upon seeing her mentor.

"I'm sorry to have to meet you like this, but I wanted to catch you before you met Hitsugaya-san in squad 10. We have some business to discuss. I didn't want to interrupt your weekend," said Retsu.

"Oh, it's no problem. Actually it will be easier to hit squad 4 now on the way to squad 10," answered Karin.

The two started walking next to one another as they headed towards squad 4.

"I have decided to make you a seated officer in the squad," said Retsu as they walked.

"Taicho, I'm grateful," said Karin.

"You have more than proven yourself over these past few years. Even with all your responsibilities in the world of the living, you still somehow made time to work with us in squad 4 whenever you were called to report," explained the taicho. "Not only that, but over time, you have shown yourself to be a leader within the squad. I couldn't be prouder of you and how you've grown."

"Thank you, taicho," said Karin.

"You will be the eighth seat starting on Monday," said Retsu. "The duties will be similar to what you have experienced before - some work in the squad 4 barracks, and some out in the seireitei. However, you will be asked to lead more missions now that you are an officer."

"Hai, taicho," Karin answered.

"The schedules will be posted the Thursday before the week ahead so you can prepare," said the taicho.

They finally reached squad 4 and Retsu led her into her office. Isane was unexpectedly in there already.

"Karin!" Isane said, grabbing her friend and hugging her.

"Hi - er, Kotetsu-fukutaicho," said Karin.

Isane backed off noting they were technically in a professional atmosphere.

"No worries, Isane. I've already told Karin the official communications," said Retsu. "All we've got left are the personal communications."

"That's why I'm here," said Isane. "I need to know."

"Patience, Isane. This is just a follow-up visit...just to be sure," said Retsu.

"Isane, I think you are more excited than I am," said Karin.

"Shall we begin?" asked Retsu.

OlOlOlOlOlOlO

Karin stuck her head into the squad 10 office and looked at Toshiro who was silently sitting at his desk. His hand was on his forehead as he leaned on his desk and he, as usual, looked irritated.

"A-hem!" Karin made a clearing of the throat sound just to get his attention. It worked - he looked up at her.

"Karin, you're back?" he asked.

"I'm back," she answered. "For good."

Toshiro got up and walked over to his wife and gave her a hug. The couple, even after all this time together, never neglected to show affection to one another when they had been apart for even a small time.

"Are you almost done?" she asked. "I so excited to see it!"

"You haven't sneaked a peek behind my back?" he asked her knowing her personality of hating surprises.

"No...," she said playfully as if offended by the very insinuation.

"Well, let me finish up my work for the day and we can go," he answered.

Toshiro had found the house they would now be living in and had told Karin all about it, but he wanted the reveal to be a surprise. Only Rangiku and Momo had seen the house - they helped with the move and with the decorating.

"I'm going to head upstairs for a minute. Come get me when you're ready," said Karin.

"Ok, I will," he answered as he pecked her on the lips and went to sit back down at his desk.

Karin turned and headed towards the captain's quarters in the barracks. The door had been left open and she stepped in to see all the furniture and decorations were gone. She walked into the various rooms of the small apartment-like abode to see how it had changed since the last time she had visited. Over time, little-by-little, things had disappeared as Toshiro's belongings had been brought to the new house. Now they were completely gone.

Karin's heart felt a little heavy. Then she felt arms hug her from behind.

"Are you sad?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah...a little. There are so many memories here," she replied.

"Change can sometimes bring about some sadness, but just think about what awaits us from here on out. We are finally going to be together in our own home and..." He didn't finish, presumably a little choked up as well.

Karin turned around in his arms and hugged him. "I know," she answered. "We've had such precious times together all these years."

The hug broke and the couple started walking towards the exit of the barracks and into the seireitei. Karin recognized whereToshiro was led her, but still wasn't sure where their final destination was ultimately going to be. In only about 10 minutes, Toshiro finally stopped.

"Is this it?" Karin asked.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"It's perfect," she noted.

Then they heard a crash come from the inside of the house.

"Rangiku! You need to be more careful," screamed a voice that sounded like Momo's.

Karin looked at Toshiro who immediately went into irritated-mode when he heard that something had obviously been broken during the final unpacking of his things in the house.

"I take it Rangiku and Momo are still helping you out?" asked Karin with a smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah," he answered. "Sorry. I thought they'd be gone by now."

"Don't be sorry," Karin said. "It's wonderful. You chose well. It will be perfect for our growing family."

Sounding just like Isshin had just a few days ago, Toshiro responded to that last comment. "Karin, I know you want to try to have kids, but don't..." It was just then that he looked at her face and saw her expression. She was smiling...but not just smiling...no, it was more like she was about to burst.

"Really?" he asked.

Karin nodded her head frantically. "Confirmed earlier by Unohana-taicho herself."

Karin looked at Toshiro's face as the news sank in. His normally stoic look turned soft and tears formed in his eyes. He rushed forward and grabbed her in a tight embrace.

"I feel like the rest of our lives have just truly begun," he said.

OlOlOlOlOlO

Well folks, that's it...THE END. I hope you enjoyed it. I just looked at the story as a whole and 45 chapters took me approximately 7 months to finish. It's also my longest story yet by about 3 chapters. It has been my honor to write for your reading enjoyment and I hope you continue to read my stories. I have enjoyed your reviews, and whenever someone makes me a fav, or subscribes, I just feel so happy...and motivated!

Another one in the books...

CG


End file.
